


Encuentros

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, Teenlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 101,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John estudia el primer año de la carrera de medicina y tras una serie de encuentros incomprensibles se desarrolla una relación nada ... convencional. Johnlock 100%</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do what you want / The Wrong Direction / I love it

**ENCUENTROS**

**1: DO WHAT YOU WANT**

John había olvidado sus audífonos en su casa y su ipod silencioso se había refugiado en el fondo de su mochila. No le gustaba olvidar sus audífonos, estaba seguro de que la solución era comprar otro par para usar con su computadora y así evitar sacarlos de la mochila. Las canciones cuidadosamente escogidas para lograr su concentración fueron reemplazadas por cualquier cosa que fue escuchando por la calle hasta llegar a la universidad y refugiarse en la biblioteca antes de la hora de clases.

Tenía mucho que leer, pero la noche previa simplemente no pudo lograr abrir los libros. Era mejor que preparara un poco la clase, que leyera sobre nombres de músculos e inserciones en los huesos antes de que le preguntaran y tuviera que confesar que no lo sabía. Porque él siempre lo sabía, era quien siempre tenía la respuesta y quien corregía a los demás cuando se equivocaban. Y es que no haberse podido concentrar la noche previa era algo inaudito, impensable e incomprensible.

La culpa la había tenido claro un breve encuentro con un desconocido. ¿Breve? Eso era decir mucho, más bien había sido un encuentro fugaz y hubiera sido olvidado si no fuera porque el desconocido hizo que el café que estaba bebiendo se derramara por sobre toda su bata blanca preciosamente planchada. Lo que consiguió que John lo mirara y aunque sólo fueron tres segundos antes de que saliera de su campo visual, engullido por un mar de gente, fueron tres segundos que se grabaron en su mente.

John repasaba una y otra vez la forma de su cara, sus pómulos, sus labios… Y entonces volvía en sí. Había sucedido a tres calles de la universidad, había parado a comprar un café para despertar, lograr que sus neuronas se conectaran en vez de estar divagando. Pensó beberlo en ese momento pero estaba muy caliente por lo cual siguió caminando sin gran prisa puesto que aun tenía más de una hora para que comenzara su primera clase.

Se quedó esperando el cambio de la luz y fue el primero en cruzar la calle cuando ¡bam! El desconocido chocó de frente y volcó el vaso de café. La tapa insulsa no sirvió de nada y el contenido se derramó sobre la bata blanca que llevaba con pulcritud doblada sobre su brazo derecho. Entonces lo miró, porque quería gritarle por haber sido poco cuidadoso y chocar con él. Sin embargo, no pudo, por varias razones.

La primera porque tan sólo mirarlo se quedo sin palabras, tres segundos nada más necesitó para quedarse en blanco. La segunda porque el flujo de gente seguía en movimiento y la tercera porque el desconocido siguió su camino y el mismo flujo de gente lo engulló para evitar cualquier posible interacción entre ambos. La gente comenzó a gritarle por quedarse parado en medio de la calle y John supo que tenía que moverse antes de que lo aventaran o algo peor.

Sin embargo un ridículo pensamiento lo embargó. ¿Y si me quedo aquí esperándolo?

El único problema es que si bien su cuerpo se movió, su mente quedó congelada en el instante en que se encontró con el desconocido. Estaba descuartizando cada momento del encuentro, imaginaba todo como si fuera una ilustración de algún libro de anatomía y capa por capa de información fue cortada, examinada y desechada si no era útil. Hasta que al final obtuvo lo que quería, una calle vacía donde sólo estaban ellos dos y el resto del mundo no importaba.

Y entonces, como si pudiera predecir lo que iba a suceder por tres segundos de información, como cuando sabe qué tipo de movimiento hará cierto músculo basado en su longitud, grosor, tipo de fibras, inserciones, articulaciones adyacentes; de esa misma manera creyó saber que si en lugar de quedarse viéndolo como un completo idiota, lo hubiera tomado por el brazo, él lo habría mirado.

No con sorpresa, sino con molestia.

Era imposible de saber eso, no lo conocía, no sabía que tipo de persona era, sin embargo era muy claro para John que esa persona que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo al chocar con él, no recibiría con agrado su intromisión. Tocarlo hubiera sido una intromisión, hacerlo detenerse habría sido una intromisión.

O pero con gusto habría soportado su molestia si por un segundo sus ojos se hubieran posado en él. ¿Color? Oh perfecto, eso era lo que había consumido todas y cada una de las horas de la noche en vez de repasar la anatomía de la mano, lo cual era en sí una tortura. Sólo había visto sus ojos desde una perspectiva lateral y nada favorecedora para apreciar su color por lo que tenía que imaginar estar parado frente a él y poder sumergirse en ese color que podría parecer oscuro pero con destellos de luz. ¿Qué color era ese?

Un golpe seco lo despertó, alguien quería que se moviera y lo había empujado sin ninguna consideración para darse de lleno en la cabeza con el librero frente al cual estaba parado mientras buscaba un libro en particular. John se molestó, de verdad, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la persona que de manera tan poco amable lo había hecho golpearse en la cara.

Y claro, la canción de Lady Gaga que había escuchado en el camino a la universidad cortesía de la persona que se sentó a su lado en el metro, comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. Esa que dice " _so_   _do what you want, what you want with my body"._  Porque frente de él estaba el desconocido del día anterior, quien por cierto le dirigió una mirada cargada de molestia, en eso había acertado; y lo miró con sus ojos de color azul grisáceo, con tonos de verde y amarillo. ¿Acaso hay una nebulosa ahí dentro o cómo?

Cuando por fin el cerebro de John volvió a funcionar correctamente entendió que el desconocido seguía mirándolo no por interés o algo parecido, era simplemente que quería que se moviera. Saber eso era sencillo, todo en él transpiraba un "me estorbas" sin necesidad siquiera de verbalizarlo. John dio un paso a la izquierda y el brazo del desconocido se levantó en el instante para tomar con su mano un libro que estaba justo detrás del lugar donde estaba John.

Media vuelta y el desconocido se alejaba por el pasillo.

"Estoy fregado", fue lo único que pudo pensar John en todo el día.

**2: THE WRONG DIRECTION**

No, jamás en toda su vida pisaría una de esas cafeterías pomposas donde el hecho de tener wi-fi y como mil sabores para adicionar al café parecía más importante que el café en si. Era suficiente razón para huirles como la peste hasta que aceptó verse un día después de clases con la chica más bonita de su salón. Oh sí, nadie podía negar ni ahora ni nunca que Mary Morstan era encantadora, hermosa y adorable.

Pero John simplemente no tenía ojos para nadie más en su vida más que para el desconocido que le había tirado el café encima y que lo había mirado ordenándole moverse para tomar un libro cuando bien pudo pedirle que se quitara si era lo que quería. Sin embargo para John, esa interacción fuera de lo normal que le había ganado una bata manchada y un chichón en la frente, era casi como la perfección encarnada.

Comenzaba a imaginar que tenía tintes de masoquista dentro de sí.

Hechos reales y crudos: Cada relación que iniciaba se iba al demonio. Si bien le interesaban tanto mujeres como hombres, jamás había intentando tener una relación con un hombre. El hecho de empezar a salir con un hombre, tener citas, besos y sostenerse de la mano por la calle, le aterraba. Eso llevaba a la conclusión de que John era básicamente un cobarde mentiroso que no debía ser tomando en cuenta románticamente por nadie.

Por lo que cuando tocó la puerta de la cafetería esa a la que iba entrar y vio a Mary esperándolo sonriente adentro, supo que era mejor mandar todo al demonio antes de que fuera muy tarde. No, no rompería su promesa de no entrar jamás a esa cafetería y no, ya le estaba hartando su fachada de gente "normal". Si sólo pensaba durante todo el día en aquel desconocido que podía ser de igual manera que él, un estudiante de su universidad, ¿para qué engañarse y engañar a Mary con una falsa esperanza de algo más?

Por lo que no entró y se dio la media vuelta dejando a una muy confusa chica que por más que trató de levantarse con prisa no logró salir a la calle antes de que John hubiera desaparecido. Y bueno, uno puede salir corriendo cuando sólo tiene que tomar su bolsa y ya, pero cuando uno se esparce homogénamente en la mesa, dejando el celular, la ipad, el ipod y un libro de la biblioteca; primero hay que guardar todas y cada una de esas cosas para evitar perderlas y luego, salir corriendo detrás de la persona en cuestión.

Por lo que Mary no tuvo más la oportunidad de preguntarle a John la razón de su extraña retirada de ese día, por más que fueran compañeros en las clases, ella no le preguntó nunca y John no quiso aclararlo jamás.

John comenzó a vagar en la ciudad, por lo cual, caminando por las calles un día encontró un local bastante modesto que resultó ser propiedad de una pareja cuyo café venía desde el otro lado del océano Atlántico y tenía un sabor delicioso. Era café, normal, sin sabores raros. Lo único extra que se podía agregar era leche y obviamente, azúcar. Era perfecto y John se sentaba todos los días a beber una taza mientras leía el periódico y escuchaba en su ipod los acordes de una canción que su hermana añadió porque decía que se le hacía linda.

_'Cause I'd love to feel love but I can't stand the rejection_ _._ _I hide behind my jokes as a form of protection_ _._ _I thought I was close but under further inspection_ _._ _It seems I've been running in the wrong direction._

Uno de tantos días entró al local totalmente distraído, la vista en su celular, leyendo los mensajes de su hermana. Se formó en la fila sin realmente notar quién estaba a su alrededor o quién llegó después de él. Negociaba con ella el hecho de que el fin de semana estaba libre y ella quería que John cuidara a sus sobrinos. A John no le molestaba en abs. A John no le molestaba en absoluto, pero siempre accdec absoluto cuidarlos, pero tenía como regla jamás aceptar a hacer nada que ella le pidiera sin poner unas cuantas condiciones.

_Sábado a las 3 pm, una pizza para cenar, muchas latas de refresco en el refrigerador y cuando se duerman tus torbellinos puedo rentar la cantidad de películas que quiera hasta que lleguen._

John estaba muy conforme con el trato, un día de pizza y películas a cambio de salir a correr al parque y jugar videojuegos. Sus sobrinos eras incansables pero en general después de las 9 de la noche estaban tan somnolientos que no costaba mucho hacer que se durmieran.

-Tu turno –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz, no sabía bien porqué, hubiera querido voltear pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso avanzó hacía el mostrador, la señora que atendía sonrió al verlo.

-¿Lo de siempre John? –preguntó casi como afirmación mientras preparaba con rapidez un café con leche sin azúcar, lo servía en una taza azul enorme y lo acompañaba con una empanada dulce.

-Gracias –dijo John al pagar. Al dar la vuelta, se concentró en no tirar el café y decidió que debía aguantar las ganas de ver al dueño de la voz. Se sentó con rapidez en una de las mesas y volvió a ver los mensajes pasados de su hermana en su celular.

-Té de menta –dijo la misma voz mientras su dueño se sentaba a su mesa. John no tuvo más remedio que mirar. Claro, era más que obvio, ya lo había pensado. Una persona como el desconocido que chocó con él en la calle, cuya mirada fulminante casi lo deshizo en la biblioteca; debía por fuerza tener una voz que tan solo escucharla pronunciar tres palabras fuera capaz de causar una reacción casi embarazosa en él.

-¿Té de menta? –preguntó John sin saber a qué había venido ese comentario. Lo único que sabía del desconocido era que al parecer no le importaba ser grosero, que todo indicaba que estudiaba en su misma universidad y que tomaba té de menta por las mañanas. En la misma cafetería que recientemente él había descubierto. Vaya, muchas coincidencias, misma calle, misma biblioteca, misma cafetería. Era eso o también cabía la posibilidad de que John se estuviera obsesionado.

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar ninguna otra cosa su celular sonó y por más que quiso ignorarlo era poco menos que imposible, era el timbre de su hermana y para ello había escogido una canción algo estridente ( _You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_ _._ _You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_ ).

-Harry –dijo John un poco exasperado. El desconocido, desgraciadamente seguía siendo eso, no había podido preguntar nada sobre de él y mucho menos, la razón imposible de comprender de que se hubiera sentado a su mesa. Simplemente seguía sorbiendo el té y mirándolo con esos ojos de color imposible que hacían que sus deseos más sórdidos se volvieran dolorosamente presentes.

-John, estamos en el hospital, ¡ven rápido! –dijo la voz desesperada de su hermana y no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Tomó su mochila con un movimiento y salió corriendo de la cafetería. Alcanzó a voltear pero el desconocido no se había visto afectado por el repentino movimiento de John. Se decepcionó un poco (o tal vez mucho) pero no era momento para abundar en el sentimiento.


	2. Counting Stars / Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La casualidad no parece ser lo que dicta los encuentros entre John y el desconocido del que aun no sabe absolutamente nada más que su preferencia por el té de menta.

**ENCUENTROS**

**3: COUNTING STARS**

-Harry, ¿estás loca? –preguntó casi gritando. Aquello le ganó unas miradas reprobatorias de las enfermeras en urgencias. Tenía ganas de ahorcar a su hermana, tomarla por el cuello y apretar lo más fuerte posible, pero claro, eso no era posible. Hace muchos años, siendo niños, cuando Harry llegaba a frustrarlo, John se le iba directo a la cara, golpeando lo más fuerte que podía. Pero Harry siempre fue una niña ruda y nunca se dejó amedrentar, además de que John era un niño pequeño. Nunca confesó que sus golpes si le dolían y que hubiera llorado si no fuera porque eso no hubiera ayudado en nada a su imagen de inamovible.

-Mamá se lastimó, te necesitábamos aquí –dijo ella con toda la seriedad que le era posible.- Eres el médico de la familia.

Para ser sinceros la serie de palabrotas que estuvo a punto de soltar era de lo más variado, aunque todo se concentró en su expresión de "no me jodas", una expresión que Harry conocía a la perfección.

-Harry, estoy en primer año, hace 6 meses no sabía ni siquiera que era la tibia o el peroné y tu ahora quieres que venga y me ponga a hacer preguntas sobre un esguince en el tobillo de mamá.

-Deberías hacerlo, de otra manera ¿cómo vas a aprender algo?

-Estabas a una calle del hospital cuando mamá se cayó pero no pudiste darme ningún detalle cuando llamaste, ¡me sacaste un susto de muerte! –gritó aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo, se ganó más miradas reprobatorias. Tenían que esperar algún tiempo más, su madre tenía todavía una revisión con el traumatólogo y la colocación de la férula. Estarían bastantes horas puesto que el servicio de urgencias estaba muy concurrido, pero John no desesperaba, de todos modos ya había perdido todas sus clases de la mañana, no había nada que hacer. Lo que de verdad le atormentaba era el haber abandonado a el desconocido que por primera vez se había acercado de manera agradable a él. Eso si que no era algo fácil de olvidar, la manera en que se había sentado a su mesa, todo elegancia y gracia infinita.

-Estábamos mandando mensajes Harry, ¿qué te costaba decir mamá se cayó pero que no te preocupes, no es un infarto o algo parecido?

Después de aquello quedaron en silencio. Harry se sumió en su celular y en cierto punto se puso a hablar con alguien de su oficina. Se encargaba del manejo de la página web de una revista muy importante por lo que rara vez se apartaba de su trabajo, siempre tenía algo que hacer, siempre una fecha límite que cumplir. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que había una especie de conmoción por unas fotos que habían quedado horribles con el photoshop pero las habían subido al Facebook de la revista sin aprobación. Harry debía ir a arreglar las cosas con carácter de urgente y John se quedó esperando a que dieran de alta a su madre.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_ _._ _Dreaming about the things that we could be_ _  
__But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_ _said, no more counting dollars_ _._ _We'll be counting stars._

Las enfermeras habían puesto una estación de radio, y demonios John hubiera deseado ir y apagarla puesto que escuchar cantar sobre las cosas que no fueron lo único que le provocaba era un poco de dolor de cabeza. ¿Y si jamás lo volvía a ver? ¿No sabía ni siquiera su nombre? ¿Qué estudiaba? ¿Y realmente estudiaba en la misma universidad o todo había sido producto de una inmensa coincidencia? Le dolía pensar que jamás habría nada entre ellos, que seguirían siendo extraños que cruzaron caminos pero que no estaban destinados a nada más. ¿Destinados? ¿De verdad iba a pensar en eso? El destino no podía ser algo tan determinante, simplemente fue un momento en la vida en que ambos pasaron por el mismo lugar y listo, colisionaron.

Pasaron finalmente 10 horas y John pudo ayudar a su madre a salir del servicio de urgencias, usando unas muletas. No podía creer que el traumatólogo tardara tanto en valorarla, sin embargo era algo que debía aceptar puesto que si había cirugías de urgencias iban a ser atendidas antes. Parados en la calle, el aire comenzaba a sentirse frío y su madre no tenía suéter para cubrirse por lo que quería conseguir rápidamente un taxi para que pudiera descansar en su cama. Sin embargo, en la hora más concurrida de la ciudad, encontrar un taxi disponible era casi imposible. John veía como pasaban algunos con pasajeros y otros que lo ignoraban tajantemente. Comenzaba a desesperarse, aunque su madre, que se recargaba en uno de sus brazos, trataba de calmarlo.

-John he estado sentada todo el día, un momento de pie no es problema.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando una figura alta enfundada en una abrigo se paró a unos pasos de donde estaban, alzando su brazo derecho logró que un taxi de materializara en el lugar. John tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar. ¡No era posible! Él llevaba 15 minutos esperando y él se para en la calle y tres segundos después un taxi está listo para llevarlo a su destino. No, no era justo, su madre estaba adolorida y debía descansar y…

-Ayuda a tu madre a subir John –dijo la voz del desconocido. John abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No era posible, no debía ser posible. Él no lo conocía, no le importaba, era una persona con la que se habría cruzado por casualidad pero que no era parte de su vida. Sin embargo, sostenía la puerta del taxi, esperando. Su madre de inmediato se puso en marcha, manejando las muletas con cierta pericia que no creía que fuera capaz de realizar. Tomó la mano del desconocido y le tendió las muletas a John para dejarse caer en el asiento, expresando su verdadero cansancio, aunque hubiera tratado de ocultarlo momentos antes.

-Yo… -trató de decir John pero el desconocido lo miró, con esa intensidad tan característica en él. Listo, una mirada de él y se quedaba sin palabras. Durante un segundo se perdió en esa mirada y buscó la forma de agradecerle sin necesidad de decir algo. Sonrió, porque en cierta manera estaba feliz de volverlo a ver y de que apareciera de la nada para ayudarlo. Algo tan sencillo como conseguir un taxi le había hecho el día, era tal vez lo único bueno que le había sucedido después de lo de su madre.

-Gracias –dijo y sintió un tirón de la ropa. Su madre trataba de que entrara finalmente al taxi, no podían quedarse estacionados mucho tiempo.

-John, dile a tu amigo que luego lo llamas –dijo ella y la volteó a ver, su expresión cansada le devolvió a la realidad donde lo más importante era su madre y no una persona que no conocía. Era algo que parecía repetirse una y otra vez.

Así que cuando quiso despedirse de ese desconocido que parecía plagar sus días, se había ido. No había más que hacer, había pasado de nuevo, un segundo desperdiciado y listo, ni siquiera había podido decirle nada más que un gracias.

**4: DIE YOUNG**

Había sido un sueño, estaba seguro, un sueño de lo más vívido y extraño. Recordaba pedazos de lo que debía ser la realidad combinados con la fantasía. El fantasma de su cercanía amenazaba con volverlo loco, con obsesionarlo más de lo que de por si estaba. Habían pasado días estresantes, terribles, no había tenido tiempo de pensar más que en sus exámenes, días en los que iba de la casa a la escuela y por poco olvidaba comer o hasta bañarse. Debía mantener un promedio, no se podía dar el lujo de bajarlo o de otra manera perdería la beca y sin ella, adiós a la carrera de medicina.

Por lo tanto, estudió y se concentró y tuvo que dejar de pensar en aquel desconocido que no había visto en días o eso creía. De repente en la periferia de su visión creía encontrarlo pero cuando volteaba, no había nadie relevante. Por lo mismo, prefería caminar viendo el piso, con los audífonos puestos y repitiendo una y otra vez las lecciones aprendidas.

Después de seis días de exámenes estaba exhausto, el semestre terminaba y tenía una semana libre antes de comenzar nuevamente con los cursos. El primer día libre había despertado con un dolor de cabeza tipo migraña que amenazaba con convertirse en una crisis enorme.

-¡Mamá! –gritó como mejor pudo y entonces recordó que no había nadie en la casa, que su padre había llevado a su madre a revisión por el esguince, que estaría fuera todo el día porque le tomarían radiografías y estudios de laboratorio. John se apretó las sienes tratando de controlar el dolor pero no consiguió más que aumentarlo.

Se levantó de la cama y como pudo fue al baño para revisar el gabinete de los medicamentos. Casi no veía nada, unas luces de colores abarcaban toda su visión y le dejaba un único punto por el cual tenía que orientarse para no golpearse con las paredes o los muebles. Para su frustración, resultó que el gabinete contenía un frasco vacío de su prescripción para la migraña. Así que John tomó una decisión.

Se puso la chamarra encima de la pijama, tomó su cartera y el frasco vacío y salió de su casa. La luz del exterior lo recibió como si de dagas filosas se tratara, su cabeza se sentía a punto de estallar. La farmacia estaba a dos calles, no tenía que cruzar ninguna, era cosa de rodear la manzana y estaría allí. Sus dedos recorrían la pared mientras veía a través del único punto de claridad, las luces danzaban ante sus ojos y las nauseas se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Sintió que iba a vomitar y se detuvo por un minuto hasta que se tranquilizó. Continuó caminando hasta alcanzar la puerta de la farmacia, alguien la sostuvo para que pudiera entrar y él dio la gracias a la persona que lo siguió hacía dentro. Lo único que vio fue un abrigo de color oscuro, lo demás estaba oculto en las luces.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_ _._ _Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_ _._ _So while you're here in my arms_ _._ _Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_ _._

La música lo recibió dentro de la farmacia y el volumen al que la persona que atendía el mostrador la estaba escuchando causó que John volviera a tener nauseas. Un mareo se apoderó de él y sintió que todo le daba vueltas, el piso perdió su posición y sintió que su cabeza se acercaba peligrosamente al mismo.

Pero alguien lo sostuvo, literalmente lo cachó en el aire y evitó la colisión que se avecinaba. John se agarró con fuerza a esa persona, era lo único que podía hacer, escondió la cara en el abrigo y su olor a té de menta lo sorprendió. ¿Era posible que fuera él? Trató de alzar la cara pero las luces que nublaban su visión no lo dejaron ver nada. Sólo podía agarrarse a él hasta que terminó sentado en una banca.

-¿Tienes una prescripción? –preguntó la voz que ahora parecía conocer mejor que la suya propia. John sacó el frasco del bolsillo izquierdo de la chamarra y lo tendió para que él lo tomara, lo cual hizo sin preguntar nada más.

-Toma –dijo el desconocido después de unos minutos que a John le supieron a horas, el dolor iba y venía cada vez con más intensidad y las luces lo habían enceguecido por completo, ahora todo era un destello multicolor. Estiró de nuevo la mano pero no logró tomar el frasco que le ofrecía. Se escuchó un suspiro un poco desesperado y luego el chasquido de la tapa al abrirse, la mano del desconocido tomó la suya y le puso una pastilla en la palma.

-Te compré una botella de agua –agregó y de la misma manera, con paciencia, la acercó a su boca para que pudiera tragar la pastilla. Le dio unos momentos más y luego se sentó a su lado en la banca. Sin pensarlo mucho, John se recargó de nuevo sobre él y se permitió olvidar que realmente estaba siendo muy extraña la manera en que se lo encontraba una y otra vez cuando parecía necesitarlo más, sobretodo en las dos últimas ocasiones.

-Debes regresar a tu casa –dijo y de un tirón fuerte ayudó a John a pararse. Se sentía adormecido, la verdad es que decir que iba caminando era decir mucho, más bien se dejaba transportar por el desconocido, quien tenía la ventaja de la altura sobre de él. Todo estaba borroso, las luces había desaparecido pero la claridad del día le lastimaba mucho los ojos y le causaba más dolor de cabeza. Se agarraba con fuerza de él, aunque le costó varios metros de caminata darse cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba en la mano del desconocido, quien había entrelazado sus dedos. Y para terminar de volver el momento algo increíble, el brazo izquierdo de él estaba alrededor de la cintura de John. El mareo que sintió no tenía nada que ver con la crisis de migraña.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo, dieron vuelta a la izquierda y de nuevo a la izquierda sobre la calle Northumberland, veinte pasos y se detuvieron, estaban frente a su casa. John sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza, ¿cómo explicaba que ese desconocido del que apenas había tenido consciencia supiera dónde vivía? ¿Le daba miedo saber eso?

-Llaves –dijo simplemente y John intentó sacarlas de su pantalón pero era como si sus dedos se hubieran vuelto globos gigantes, no conseguía meterlos en su bolsillo. Sintió entonces una mano que se deslizó y consiguió sacar las llaves de un movimiento rápido. John casi salta del susto de haber sentido aquello. Usando sus llaves, él le abrió la puerta a John quien de repente se sintió incapaz de dar un paso adentro de la seguridad y oscuridad de su casa, por fortuna sus padres habían salido tan temprano que no tuvieron tiempo de descorrer las cortinas.

Justo cuando iba a agradecer todo lo que había hecho por él, justo cuando creyó que sería capaz de preguntarle finalmente quién era él y por qué siempre parecía estar cerca, sintió que se acercaba más de lo usual. El olor a menta lo invadió y por fortuna aquello parecía tranquilizar su dolor de cabeza. La calidez de su cuerpo se le transmitió al instante y John sintió su rostro de repente tan caliente que estaba seguro de que estaba sonrojado por completo.

John no pudo decir nada, con los ojos escasamente abiertos, sintió que él se inclinaba y su rostro estaba a milímetros del suyo, podía sentir su aliento. Era tan atrayente, John abrió ligeramente la boca para decir algo y él se inclinó aun más y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

El siguiente segundo ya no estaba ahí. John entró a su casa y colapsó en el sillón donde lo encontraron sus padres. Al día siguiente parecía como si un tren lo hubiera arrollado y tuvo que dormir prácticamente todo el día. Cuando despertó el día siguiente de eso se convenció a si mismo de que no había sucedido, era una locura, el desconocido lo había besado tan fugazmente que seguramente lo había alucinado.

Pero, John sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que estaba por completo perdido. Y que ese beso, había sido real. Y que necesitaba que volviera a suceder. Y que necesitaba que eso sucediera lo más pronto posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia, me da mucho gusto.  
> Recibir dos kudos en está página es para mi un logro, aquí casi no recibo interacción, así que mil gracias por ello.  
> Soy creadora de la página Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook, son bienvenidos a unirse.
> 
> Canciones: Counting Stars de OneRepublic y Die Young de Kesha.


	3. On the Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelaciones y nuevas situaciones harán evolucionar la relación de John y su "desconocido".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer los capítulos y gracias a KokoroYana y a Barby
> 
> Las canciones en esta ocasión: On the top of the world por Imagine Dragons y Lose yourself to dance de Daft Punk.

**ENCUENTROS**

**5: ON THE TOP OF THE WORLD**

-De verdad Greg, no estoy muy seguro de esto –dijo John mientras su amigo y sus dos sobrinos le echaban un montón de hojas secas encima. Los dos hijos de la hermana de John perecían estar encantados y si podían le echaban otro tipo de cosas encima, como ramas, latas de refresco que sacaron del bote de basura, un zapato que encontraron colgado de una rama. John sentía que las hojas olían mal y le estaba dando frío.

-Es un momento nada más John –dijo Greg mientras sacaba una cámara del bolsillo de su chamarra.- Sólo sacaré unas fotos desde diferentes ángulos y será todo.

-No te tardes –dijo John pero Greg de inmediato lo cayó, los cuerpos abandonados en los parques no hablaban. Escuchó los pasos de Greg alejarse y comenzó a contar los segundos hasta volver a escucharlo. Se desesperó ligeramente cuando la cuenta llegó a 300. Estaba casi seguro de que el experimento de Greg se trataba sobre otra cosa además de las fotografías de la escena del crimen. Por la manera en que sentía estarse enfriando al estar acostado sobre el césped húmedo, tal vez se trataba sobre el descenso de la temperatura corporal.

Pensó en levantarse, pero había varias cosas en contra de ese plan. Primero, no podía simplemente irse puesto que Greg estaba con sus sobrinos y segundo, si no podía irse entonces lo haría volverse a acostar y tendría que pasar por todo de nuevo. Era mejor esperar, no podía dejarlo ahí por demasiado tiempo.

_If you, love somebody Better tell them while they're here cause They just may run away from you You'll never know quite went well Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you_

John volteó ligeramente a la izquierda, donde dos chicas no mucho mayores que él se habían sentado a platicar, una de ellas había puesto música en su celular. Decidido, le daría a Greg el tiempo que durara la canción para regresar, de otra manera no le iba importar que declarara su experimento un fracaso y se iría con los niños a comprar pizza.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar de escuchar la canción, unos pasos ligeros se acercaron por el otro lado de donde estaban las chicas. Justo detrás del árbol que ocultaba a John de la vista de los demás aparecieron unos zapatos bien lustrados, un pantalón de vestir negro y si se esforzaba un poco más, alcanzaba a ver la orilla de un abrigo de color oscuro. El corazón de John empezó a latir con fuerza, no era posible.

Había pasado una semana completa, por más que había tratado de verlo, parecía haberse esfumado. Si John entraba a la tienda, volteaba para todos lados esperando encontrarlo. Si John acompañaba a su madre al banco, esperaba que él estuviera sentado dentro. Hasta cierto punto sentía que se comportaba un poco paranoicamente, pensando que pudiera saltar hasta de un pastel aquel día que fueron a comprar galletas de cubierta dulce. No, esto estaba siendo ridículo, no era más que coincidencias.

Sin embargo, el beso no era una coincidencia. No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, quería volver sentirlo y se estaba desesperando porque no tenía manera de buscarlo puesto que no sabía nada de él. Tan sólo su apariencia, seguramente alguien más lo había notado, pero no se imaginaba yendo por la universidad preguntando por un chico alto, extremadamente guapo con ojos del color de las estrellas.

La persona se quedó parada a su lado, justo cuando John pensaba que nada sucedería, se hincó frente a él, ahora lo único que podía ver era sus rodillas. Por alguna razón no se movió, porque de otra manera, habría tenido que luchar con las tremendas ganas que tenía de lanzarse sobre él. Lo cual no era algo que fuera adecuado, el desconocido había sido molesto al principio, pero después se había comportado con amabilidad, casi de forma salvadora. Quería agradecerle, sobretodo quería besarlo de nuevo, aunque no fuera algo que pudiera confesar así sin más.

-Para ser un cadáver te mueves mucho –dijo, además de estar hincado a su lado, se había doblado hacía delante de manera que su cuerpo lo cubría, acercó su rostro al de John y comenzó a susurrarle al oído.- Tu asesino, el hombre que te dejó aquí, es cinco años más grande que tú, está terminando la carrera de ciencias forenses y está escribiendo una tesis sobre escenas del crimen. Tiene dos hermanos menores y se encarga de ellos por completo, puesto que nadie más lo puede hacer. Es tu amigo sin embargo hay multitud de cosas que no te ha dicho, como por ejemplo que de verdad no le interesa ninguna de las mujeres con las que sale y que hay veces que te mira con deseos de algo más.

Se tensó un poco al sentirlo, más que las palabras que había dicho, no entendía porqué las había dicho o cómo era había sabido aquellas cosas de Greg. Aunque no le sorprendía del todo, parecía saber más cosas de las que debería, como su dirección por ejemplo. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que aquello le debería provocar un poco de miedo o incomodidad, se sorprendió encontrando la situación agradable.

-Ahora –dijo de nuevo la voz del desconocido en su oído- sobre sus dos cómplices, son hijos de tu hermana, son gemelos y son dos genios del mal que adoran volver loca a tu hermana pero contigo se comportan relativamente bien. Tienen mucha imaginación, han escrito cuatro cuentos de terror, deberías pedirles que te los lean.

Sus dedos lo tocaron, tal vez para aminorar un poco el shock de sus palabras, recorrieron lo que se podía ver de la piel de su cuello bajo la capa de hojas. Debió haberse puesto a la defensiva, debió haber saltado para ponerse frente a aquel desconocido, y preguntarle porqué sabía cosas de su familia. Pero, fuera de toda lógica, la verdad era que no le importaba. Estaba bien que las conociera, que supiera todo lo que quisiera, por él estaba bien. De hecho, lo que John de verdad quería hacer era conocer todo de él y poder decir sin dudar las cosas que le gustaban y las que no.

-John deberías levantarte –dijo repentinamente, retirando sus dedos de su cuello, sin percibirlo, John se quejó ante la perdida- tu amigo fue a su casa por una cantidad bastante abundante de sangre de cerdo para esparcirla sobre ti y evaluar el patrón que dejará sobre las hojas.

Dicho lo anterior casi pareció salir corriendo del lugar, John estaba entumido, le dolían las piernas y la espalda, tenía frío y sus movimientos eran torpes y para cuando estuvo de pie él se había ido. Pero Greg venía acompañado con sus dos sobrinos y no puso buena cara al verlo de pie, sostenía entre las manos y gran recipiente y John supo que era verdad, lo que el desconocido había dicho.

-¡John! –gritó pero no le hizo nunca caso. Estaba en cierta manera enojado porque a punto estuvo de terminar cubierto de sangre y eso no le causaba ninguna incomodidad a Greg.

-¡Olvídalo! –dijo John con molestia- Nos vamos, Steven, Mark, ¡en este instante!

-Tío John ¿vamos a comer pizza? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-¡Sí! –gritó y ninguno de los niños quiso volver a preguntar nada.

**6: LOSE YOURSELF TO DANCE**

-¿De verdad lo ibas a bañar en sangre de cerdo? –preguntó Molly. Se había colado a la fiesta, con la excusa de que buscaba a la hermana menor de Greg y después nadie le dio importancia cuando se quedó. John notó que ni siquiera le había dado un sorbo a su cerveza, así que la preocupación de que se emborrachara estaba fuera de lugar.

-¡Claro! –respondió Greg con un poco más de entusiasmo del correcto. John y él intercambiaron una mirada, parecía que dos semanas después aun era motivo de enojo lo que sucedió aquel día en el parque.

-Aunque se suponía que ya habías escondido el cadáver –dijo Molly. Demostraba un interés inusual en lo que hacía Greg y la mayoría de las veces que iba a su casa acababa hablando con él en vez de con su hermana. Lo que por cierto la hacía enojar y acababan gritándose cuando Molly se iba. A Greg no le gustaban los gritos, los odiaba desde que era el único testigo de las peleas de sus padres, con sus hermanos siendo demasiado pequeños para entender nada. Los odiaba porque hiciera lo que hiciera, con cada novia que había tenido, acababan discutiendo a gritos.

-Hay un precedente, un caso de un asesino que después de haber escondido el cadáver regresó para asegurarse de que estaba muerto y lo apuñalo sobre la capa de hojas y ramas que había construido. Como no había pasado demasiado desde la muerte, hubo un patrón de sangre sobre las hojas, de hecho era lo que quería recrear.

John volvió a mirar a Greg con dureza. Aquello era una tontería. La verdad no le daban ganas de seguir enojado con su amigo, simplemente quería dejar en claro que él no era un sujeto de prueba adecuado y que nunca jamás quería quedar embarrado de sangre de ningún animal. Pero extrañaba a Greg, su compañía y sus historias macabras sobre asesinos en serie que jamás fueron capturados. Y sin embargo las palabras del desconocido regresaban una y otra vez a su memoria. A veces creía que imaginaba el tono con el que las había pronunciado, decir que Greg sentía interés por él era una cosa pero decirlo de esa manera casi enojada, era otra. Pero John a veces creía que se había imaginado eso, era imposible que esa persona que aparecía y desaparecía de su vida tuviera celos de Greg.

-Sabes que jamás volveré a ayudarte en una de tus representaciones ¿verdad? –dijo pero sonrió, de verdad ya se había cansado de seguir enojado con Greg.

-Está bien John –respondió y volvieron a platicar como si nada, dejando atrás el incidente.

/

Había llegado cada vez más gente, Greg decía conocerlos aunque no recordaba el nombre de todos. Sus hermanos se habían atrincherado en sus cuartos, diciendo que todos eran viejos y desagradables y que la fiesta era un asco. A John le daba risa ese tipo de comentarios, la verdad es que tan sólo era dos años más grande que la hermana de Greg, pero le era casi imposible mantener una conversación con ella.

Mike apareció poco después de las once de la noche y de inmediato se aliaron. Literalmente se refugiaron en una esquina de la cocina, tenían el refrigerador a su derecha, sólo tenían que estirar la mano y sacar las cervezas que quisieran. Justo antes de medianoche habían subido el volumen de la música a todo lo que daba y alguno de los vecinos había llamado a la policía, para cuando llegaron la fiesta estaba a reventar y se preocupó un poco de ver a los oficiales en la puerta. Tres segundos después estaban bromeando y riendo con Greg, quien por supuesto los conocía. Insistió en hacer una fiesta cuando ellos no estuvieran en turno para que pudieran acudir y aceptó bajar el volumen de la música.

Era la una de la mañana cuando la hermana de Greg emergió de las profundidades gritando que tenía hambre y que alguien debía hacerle un sándwich. Greg lo intentó, de verdad, pero estaba demasiado tomado para que se le pudiera permitir el manejo de un arma punzocortante como era un cuchillo. John le quitó el cuchillo y apunto estuvo de ponerse a rebanar el queso cuando sintió que se le colgaba del cuello y pegaba su cara a la suya.

"Oh demonios, es cierto". Fue el pensamiento de John haciendo referencia a las palabras del desconocido. Tenía dos amigos en el mundo, Mike y Greg y de verdad no quería que nada pasara y que se quedara con sólo un amigo.

-Greg, muévete, así no puedo cortar el queso –dijo John tratando de apartarlo con su codo, aunque eso sólo lograba que se le pegara con más determinación, ahora era todo su cuerpo el que sentía adherido a su costado izquierdo.

-Oh vaya, pero si es que Greggy, el amigo de todos, tiene novio. De verdad que es una gran noticia, ahora entiendo el porqué rechazas a todos, si es una cosita tan linda.

Greg saltó al instante y puso distancia entre John y él. Parecía que en los segundos que le llevó escuchar esa voz, se le había pasado la borrachera. Ahora miraba de frente, desafiante, a un chico que no parecía nada especial. Ligeramente más alto que John, ojos oscuros, cabello oscuro, nada relevante o que le hubiera hecho voltearlo a ver más de una vez. Tal vez la voz, entre chillona y gangosa pero la impresión que le dejó a John es de que exageraba en su pronunciación para volverla molesta y hasta cierto punto un poco aterradora. Sin embargo, la atención de John fue instantáneamente capturada por la presencia de cierta persona que entraba a la cocina después del chico que hablaba con Greg. Su desconocido estaba ahí y en menos de lo que pensó había abarcado todos los detalles de su persona con una mirada. La ropa no era nada del otro mundo, casi era una reproducción de lo que vestía John, playera blanca, jeans negros y tenis, pero enfundado en su abrigo de color oscuro. Aquello parecía una segunda piel que lo separaba del mundo, de verdad no se imagina verlo sin aquel abrigo, aunque en aquel momento era de lo más inadecuado, la casa de Greg esta llena a más no poder y el calor era un poco sofocante.

-¿A ti quién demonios te invitó James? –preguntó Greg arrastrando las palabras más de lo que hubiera deseado. John volvió a mirar al otro chico, así que ese era James. Había escuchado mucho sobre él porque era muy poco usual que un chico de 13 años iniciara la carrera de Ciencias criminales y forenses. Al principio Greg estaba impresionado porque era un genio, parecía saberlo todo, tanto o más que sus profesores o los libros. Cinco años después la historia era muy diferente y Greg le huía como la peste, decía que era tan increíblemente bueno porque él era un criminal en potencia y que algún día acabaría en la cárcel. Lo detestaba a más no poder y estaba molesto con su presencia en su casa.

-Creí que todos estaban invitados –respondió James mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que a John le pareció forzada. Desvió su mirada hacia su desconocido, parecía enojado, su rostro casi emulaba en tono que John creía haber escuchado cuando le dijo que Greg estaba interesado en él. ¿Será posible? Los pensamientos de John lo hicieron dar un paso a la derecha, poniendo más distancia entre Greg y él, el rostro del desconocido se relajó ligeramente.

-Todos menos tú, pensé que eso era obvio y más para alguien tan inteligente como tú –dijo Greg cambiando el tono para que sonara a burla.- Pero quédate, ya qué más da, de todos modos trajiste a tu ídolo ¿no? Disfruten en la fiesta.

Dicho esto tomó a John de la mano, de la que no sostenía aun el cuchillo y lo hizo salir a empujones de la cocina, John dejó caer el cuchillo a tiempo, su sonido metálico persistió en sus oídos. Salir de la cocina era lo que menos hubiera deseado hacer, su cabeza se giró lo más humanamente posible para no perder de vista al desconocido pero tras unos cuantos pasos más se perdió entre el mar de gente que bailaba en la sala. Greg lo llevó hasta el baño y los encerró dentro mientras expresaba de la manera más florida su despreció por James.

-¡Y para acabarla trae a ese a mi fiesta!

John comenzó a escuchar lo que decía Greg, Ese era su desconocido y era para él algo difícil de comprender cómo es que lo conocía.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó de la manera más casual que se le ocurrió pero el súbito silencio de Greg le indicó que no había logrado su objetivo.

-Sherlock Holmes –respondió su amigo y John percibió algo en el ambiente que le decía lo mucho que se arrepentía Greg de que James hubiera aparecido en la cocina.- Es otro genio, tiene tu edad pero desde hace seis meses es investigador adjunto en el laboratorio de inmunología de la universidad, de hecho me da una clase.

El rostro de John se iluminó, no lo podía creer, finalmente sabía quién era él y dónde podía encontrarlo y todo el tiempo Greg lo había tenido esa información. Era grandioso y hubiera saltado de alegría sino fuera por el hecho de que su amigo lo veía con mucha seriedad y hasta un poco de enojo.

-James lo idolatra, ni siquiera te le acerques, no creo que sea de tu tipo –dijo Greg y el tono amargo no se le escapó a John pero no había más que hacer, no podía cambiar las cosas y el desconocido se había colado de tal manera en sus pensamientos que sacarlo de ahí era casi como cortarse una pierna.

-Lo siento mucho Greg –dijo John y abrió la puerta del baño y salió, no volteó a ver su amigo, sabía que lo que vería no sería agradable. En el camino a la cocina agarró dos botellas de cerveza y las bebió tan rápido que de hecho si se sintió mareado. Todo era culpa del alcohol, si mañana se arrepentía o las cosas se iban al demonio, todo era culpa del alcohol.

Los encontró en la cocina, por fortuna, temía que se hubieran ido porque James parecía haber conseguido su objetivo de hacer rabiar a Greg. Mike estaba en la misma posición, en la esquina de la cocina con control sobre el refrigerador. James tenía una cerveza en la mano y hablaba con rapidez, tratando de acercarse a su desconocido. Sherlock, se repitió John, se llama Sherlock.

Dio unos pasos y de repente tuvo la mirada de los tres encima. La de Mike un poco divertida, la de James rayando en la ira y la de Sherlock… la de Sherlock, pues, aquella perfecta mirada que parecía embrujarlo y hacerle perder cualquier resquicio de cordura que hubiera quedado en su cerebro.

Se coló en el espacio que había entre él y James, deslizó sus manos hasta tomar su cara entre las mismas; lo miró lo que parecía una eternidad y ante la ligera sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, lo que John interpretó como una invitación, lo besó.

_Lose yourself to dance_ _I know you don't get chance to take a break this often_ _  
_ _I know your life is speeding and it isn't stopping You take my shirt and just go ahead and wipe up all the Sweat, sweat, sweat_


	4. Don't go away / Should've gone to bed / Everything has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres encuentros Mystrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la playlist: Don't go away de Oasis, Shoud've gone to bed de los Plain White T's y Everything has changed de Taylor Swift y Ed Sheeran.

**ENCUENTROS**

**7: DON'T GO AWAY**

Lo había visto, el brillo asesino en la mirada de James, no tenía duda alguna de que había estado ahí y que fue precisamente eso lo que lo impulsó a tomar el cuchillo que había quedado abandonado en la mesa de la cocina. Había más chicos ahí, todos estaban viendo muy entretenidos la manera en que John estaba besando a Sherlock y nadie prestaba atención a James. Pero Greg siempre le prestaba atención a James porque sabía que en algún momento vería lo que justamente acababa de suceder, aparecería sin ninguna máscara, su verdadero rostro.

-Creo que lo va a matar –dijo alguien detrás de Greg, vaya, tal vez no era el único prestando atención. Antes de que James pudiera acercarse a John, lo tomó por el brazo y le dobló la muñeca para hacer que soltara el cuchillo. Escuchó un grito de dolor pero no le importó mucho y lo jaloneó hasta lograr que se moviera. No era la gran cosa, James no significaba un reto para Greg, lo más difícil era pasar entre la gente mientras lo empujaba y sostenía su brazo por detrás de su espalda.

-¡Estás loco! –gritó Greg cuando por fin estuvieron en la calle. James persistía con esa expresión, le daba un poco de miedo pero jamás se lo demostraría.

-Tus fiestas son de verdad encantadoras Greggy, seguramente amaré venir la próxima ocasión –dijo James mientras trataba de arreglar su ropa. Lo miró y sonrió, esa repugnante sonrisa que hacía que Greg sintiera nauseas. Tras unos momentos se alejó caminando.

-Pensé que le clavaría el cuchillo a John –dijo Molly. En algún momento había aparecido junto a Greg aunque él no se había dado cuenta.

-De hecho creo que si estuvo a punto de hacerlo –dijo la otra voz que había escuchado, era de Dimmock, otro de los compañeros de Greg. Entre ambos se encargaron de esparcir la historia del arrebato de James entre el resto de los chicos de la fiesta, creo que hasta una foto en Facebook apareció pero Greg no la vio nunca.

Después de eso la fiesta transcurrió sin otro sobresalto, por lo menos para él, siguió bebiendo hasta que la cervezas se terminaron y Mike se ofreció a acompañarlo al supermercado más cercano. Era una caminata de cinco minutos pero a Greg le daba vueltas la cabeza. No se podía sacar de la mente la imagen de John, era horrible, pensar una y otra vez en él cuando lo que quería era olvidar lo que acababa de suceder.

Llegaron por fin, estaba abierta puesto que era un supermercado de 24 horas, no había nadie en el interior y el encargado los miró con cierta desconfianza. Sin embargo, se dirigieron con presteza hasta la zona de refrigeradores y sacaron lo más que pudieron de cerveza. En el encargado puso de nuevo su música, los acordes inundaron el lugar.

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play (Maldita sea mi situación y los juegos que tengo que jugar)_

_With all the things caught in my mind._ _(Con todas las cosas atrapadas en mi mente)_

_Damn my education - I can't find the words to say (Maldita sea mi educación, no puedo encontrar las palabras para decir)_

_With all the things caught in my mind._ _(Con todas las cosas atrapadas en mi mente)_

-Voy a comprar unos condones –dijo Mike enfilando por el pasillo, Greg expresó su sorpresa por lo que agregó después de caminar unos pasos: Son para John, quita esa expresión de tu cara.

Mike no alcanzó a verlo pero de verdad que aquello le había causado que todo el alcohol en su sangre se fuera de repente a su cabeza, se sintió mareado y a punto estuvo de caer. Sintió que alguien lo agarraba, impidiendo que su peso se deslizara sobre el carrito donde habían puesto la cerveza. Greg empezó a reírse, que estupidez, estaba acostumbrado a beber mucho sin que le afectara pero esta vez parecía diferente. No se sentía bien, nada bien.

-Perdón Mike, creo que para mí fueron suficientes cervezas –dijo tratando de recuperar la estabilidad y soltarse de las manos de Mike, le daba mucha vergüenza que lo viera de esa manera, seguramente era algo que no perdería la oportunidad para contarle a John.

-No te preocupes –dijo una voz que no era desconocida para Greg pero que no pensaba volverla a escuchar. Dejó de moverse, se quedó completamente quieto y no intento mirar al dueño de esa voz. No, no podía, no creía ser capaz de alzar la cabeza y verlo a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien Gregory? –le preguntó con su tono educado y formal, pronunciando su nombre despacio y como si lo acariciara al formar las letras. Le encantaba escuchar su nombre en sus labios, era casi algo personal, algo completamente entre ellos dos porque nadie más le llamaba Gregory.

-Sí, un poco mareado –respondió, la mirada clavada en el piso y las manos agarradas con firmeza al carrito del supermercado. Greg hubiera querido salir corriendo, pero casi con seguridad se hubiera caído, haciéndolo todo peor de lo que de por si era. No quería que él lo viera en esas condiciones, su sola presencia lo estaba alterando y lo que más deseaba era echarse a llorar por todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo y que sólo él y nadie más sabían.

Justamente él, un extraño que había visto en un puñado de ocasiones, de quien sólo sabía su nombre, pero que lo había ayudado más que nadie en el mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que todo lo que supiera de él era su nombre cuando de Greg parecía saber tanto.

-Oye… -intentó decir Greg pero él lo giró súbitamente, evitando que continuara con lo que quería decir. Se vio frente a él, mirando sus ojos azules, perdido de nuevo la cordura con algo tan simple como eso, mirarlo.

-Trata de tranquilizarte Gregory, no es el fin del mundo que a John le guste alguien más –dijo y de repente se vio con problemas para entender las palabras que habían salido de su boca.- De hecho, no creo estar equivocado si digo que a ti también te gusta alguien más.

Le dio tan sólo diez segundos para valorar lo que acababa de decir, después de eso, acercó su rostro al de Greg y lo besó tan despacio que por un momento todo le dio vueltas. Sus labios estaban fríos, pero con el contacto fueron absorbiendo el calor de él y conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba olvidando de lo extraño de la situación. Se había encontrado de nuevo con él en un lugar improbable, casi como por coincidencia, lo había ayudado y ahora, lo estaba besando. Le gustaba, tenía razón, como no gustarle si era arrebatador. Pero justo en ese instante, nada más importaba, sólo su presencia.

-Gregory –dijo al separarse de él y de nuevo se pudo deleitar en la manera en que parecía acariciar su nombre.- Es mejor que regreses, tu amigo te está esperando.

Tras decir aquello simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejó, pasó junto a Mike que fingía mirar para otro lado y salió del supermercado con pasos seguros y decididos.

Y todo parecía normal, si por normal uno podía aceptar que un extraño fuera y lo besara a un supermercado a las 2 de la mañana. Aunque no era un extraño, no lo era de verdad, lo había visto una y otra vez como si cayera del cielo justamente para él. Sin embargo…

-¿Cómo demonios sabe de John? –dijo casi en susurro, a pesar de eso, Mike alcanzó a escucharlo.

-Es que bueno Greg, creo que todos sabemos sobre John –agregó Mike con una gran sonrisa. Greg sintió ganas de meterse en una zanja y esperar la muerte.

_So don't go away, (Entonces no te vayas)_

_Say what you say (Di lo que dices)_

_Say that you'll stay (Di que te quedarás)_

_Forever and a day (Para siempre y un día)_

_In the time of my life (En el tiempo de mi vida)_

_'cause I need more time, (Porque necesito más tiempo)_

_Yes, I need more time (Si, necesito más tiempo)_

_Just to make things right (Sólo para arreglar las cosas)_

**8: SHOULD'VE GONE TO BED**

Ya se habían visto en varias ocasiones pero Greg no le había contado a nadie. De hecho la primera vez fue cuando, visitando a Dimmock regresó a su casa demasiado tarde. Estaba preocupado pero el reporte que tenían que entregar parecía ser demasiado para ellos, habían tardado 6 horas en terminarlo. Se suponía que ya debía estar en su casa, Anna y Peter estarían con caras largas y seguramente tendrían hambre.

Se detuvo a comprar comida china, tendrían que aguantar con aquello, el día siguiente era sábado y podría ir a comprar al mercado las cosas que faltaran. Mucha fruta y verdura para sus hermanitos que estaban en crecimiento. Se detuvo en un semáforo y justo cuando cambió el alto avanzó para cruzar la calle, el segundo coche no se detuvo y Greg tuvo que dar un salto para atrás para evitar que lo atropellaran. No pudo evitar caer, la comida se derramó en el piso.

Él estaba bien, pero se había quedado sentado en el pavimento viendo como lo único que tenía para ofrecerles a sus hermanos se había echado a perder. No había dinero en su tarjeta, el depósito lo harían hasta el día siguiente y sólo le quedaba 5 libras en la cartera. Gritó de desesperación, era la primera vez que llegaría a su casa con las manos vacías, no tenía idea de qué les diría a Anna y Peter.

De repente, se dio cuenta de la que la lluvia ya no caía sobre él así que alzó la cabeza para ver qué sucedía. Un hombre con un traje formal, abrigo largo, sostenía un paraguas inmenso sobre él, los protegía a ambos de la lluvia. Además de eso, le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Greg dudó pero al final acabó aceptando.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el hombre. Ahora que lo veía de frente, a pesar de la ropa formal, era muy joven, casi se atrevía a decir que eran de la misma edad. Pero eran todas las similitudes, para Greg aquella persona estaba muy por arriba de él. Miró con discreción el auto del que se había bajado, era un Cadillac de lo más elegante. Y además traía chofer, Greg casi se echa a reír.

-Sí, tan sólo es por la comida –dijo, como tratando de explicar que se encontrara tan desconcertado.- Era para mis hermanos.

El otro hombre puso una mano sobre su brazo, Greg se sobresaltó un segundo, no era muy afecto al contacto con extraños, se veía una persona de bien pero estaba acostumbrado a desconfiar.

-Entiendo, si gustas, puedo ayudarte –dijo el hombre y una sonrisa muy tímida decoró sus labios. Entonces Greg se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estado viendo su rostro, como si no existiera nada más alrededor y el ruido de los claxons no evidenciara que el auto no se había movido en el semáforo en verde.

-No es necesario –dijo él aunque hubiera querido decir lo contrario.

-Yo insisto –dijo el otro y lo dirigió usando la mano que seguía en su brazo hacía dentro del auto. Hasta ahí llegó la desconfianza de Greg, se dejó llevar casi dócilmente por esa persona que no conocía y se vio protegido de la lluvia y el ruido al instante que el hombre cerró la puerta.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se detuvo en el restaurante de comida china más caro de Londres, ni siquiera podía decir su nombre. El hombre entró y se tardó un total de 15 minutos para reaparecer con una bolsa muy elegante con contenedores llenos de platillos que no eran para nada lo que acostumbraba comer.

-No suelen preparar la comida para llevar –dijo el hombre cuando de nuevo subió al auto y se sentó a su lado- pero hicieron una excepción. Espero sea de tu agrado.

Sonrió y Greg supo que estaba perdido, esa no era la sonrisa tímida que había visto antes y no se parecía a las sonrisas abiertas y alegres de John; pero algo en este hombre le llamaba demasiado la atención y verlo sonreír había hecho que por poco y se pusiera en evidencia. Quiso besarlo, era eso, algo así de crudo y maravilloso. No sólo porque había hecho algo bueno por él sino porque le encantaba la manera en que su cabello parecía querer rizarse si lo hubiera dejado más largo, y sus ojos azules parecían cambiar de tono con la luz y sus labios se curvaban de la manera más tierna que había visto.

-Ahora si pudieras facilitarme tu dirección –dijo y Greg, muy a su pesar, le dio las indicaciones para llegar a su casa. No era el mejor barrio sin embargo el hombre no se inmutó. Permanecieron en silencio, Greg sostenía en las piernas la bolsa con la comida y tenía hasta miedo de mirarlo, temía que él se diera cuenta si lo veía inadecuadamente.

El auto se detuvo.

-Fue un placer poder ayudarte –dijo y el chofer le abrió la puerta. Greg se hubiera reído, un chofer le abría la puerta a él, era una tontería.

-Muchas gracias –Greg estiró la mano para tomar la de aquel hombre y al tocarlo, simplemente tocarlo, sintió como si perteneciera. Su mano en la de él, pertenecía.

Tuvo que romper el contacto, no tenía idea de si lo había mantenido más tiempo del que debía por lo que se apresuró a bajar del coche y se vio de repente en la acera, mientras él se alejaba.

-¿Y ese quién era? –dijo una vocecita chillona a su lado. Anna, su hermana, había aparecido al verlo llegar. Pero al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, no le había preguntado algo tan básico y obvio como su nombre. Estaba fregado, jamás podría volver a verlo.

-Nadie –respondió y entró a su casa, para continuar con su normalidad, la música de Anna estaba a todo volumen a pesar de lo tarde la noche, Greg simplemente fue al estéreo para bajarle, se detuvo un segundo y escuchó.

_I only miss you at midnight (Sólo te extraño a la medianoche)_

_But when that lonely clock strikes (Pero cuando el reloj solitario marca)_

_That's when I wish you were here (Es cuando deseo que estuvieras aquí)_

_The angel knows it's not right (El angel saber que no es correcto)_

_But the devil's in my heart tonight (Pero el demonio está en mi corazón esta noche)_

_Whispering things in my ear (Susurrando cosas a mi oído)_

**9: EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED**

La siguiente vez que lo vio fue una de tantas en las que, después de estar con John, se encontraba completamente frustrado por nunca poder decirle nada. Conocía a John de años y a pesar de lo fortuito que fue su encuentro, se había convertido en una amistad fuerte. Conoció a John por su hermana, era dos años más chica que él y lo había visto en la escuela, le parecía guapo y cuando se lo presentó, se pusieron a platicar por horas.

Después de eso, su hermana lo odió, nadie que se llevara tan bien con Greg podría ser del agrado de Anna. John tenía 12 años en ese tiempo y Greg tenía una relación con una chica de su escuela llamada Rebecca, la gente decía que era perfecta pero él no sentía nada especial por ella. De hecho, creía que lo mejor del día era cuando caminaba los 10 minutos a casa de John y se ponía a jugar videojuegos.

Eso lo llevó a que 3 años después rompiera con Rebecca, ella decía que esos años mejor los considerara de relación con John, porque entre ellos literalmente no había nada. En ese tiempo Greg no lo entendió, hasta que un día, cuando John tenía ya 16 años, se habían puesto tan borrachos que casi habían terminado besándose. No era un secreto, a John le gustaban también los hombres, Greg jamás pensó que le pudiera gustar él pero así parecía. Y Greg había disfrutado con su cercanía más de lo que pensaba.

Después de eso había sido todo para John, sus pensamientos siempre estaba con él y creía que algún día tendría el valor para hablar con él de eso. Por mientras, sería su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, todo ese equilibro se había roto aquella vez, cuando casi lo atropellan y el hombre al que no le había preguntado su nombre, lo había ayudado.

Ahora pensaba en él todo el tiempo y quería encontrarlo para… Para algo que no sabía qué era puesto que creía que era más que agradecimiento. Y sin embargo, cuando estaba cerca de John tenía ganas de mostrarle que podían llegar a ser más que amigos. Cuando creía que se lo podría decir, algo tan sencillo como "me gustas", simplemente se quedaba sin palabras.

Había pasado por la biblioteca antes de irse a clase, compartían las mismas instalaciones, siendo que el Departamento de Ciencias Forenses no era muy grande y era considerado parte de la Facultad de Medicina. Había tenido la oportunidad pero John parecía tener la mente en otra parte, no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo Greg por lo que al final no se atrevió a ir más allá.

Cuando entró a su salón, el completamente inadecuado Sherlock Holmes le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Lo detestaba casi tanto como a James, bueno, tal vez no tanto. Sin embargo, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle con él y no ayudaba para nada que siendo más joven que él fuera capaz de darle clases.

-Tienes que pasar a servicios escolares –le dijo simplemente. Greg ya sabía de qué iba aquello y no respondió nada antes de salir y enfilar al edificio de gobierno de la facultad.

Se estuvo peleando cerca de una hora, jamás había fallado con la colegiatura, tenía media beca, sus calificaciones eran perfectas. Pero no importaba, se había atrasado tres días con el pago y no le iban a dejar entrar a clases ni tomar los exámenes que empezaban al día siguiente. Estaba muy enojado, más de lo usual, había gritado cuando se quedó sin argumentos.

La situación era simple, el dinero de la colegiatura lo había usado para pagar las consultas médicas de su hermano que tenía asma. Había tenido una crisis y tuvo que estar dos días en el hospital. No lo había pensado, jamás dudaría en gastar si era para la salud de sus hermanos. Pero eso no lo entendían, era seguro, en cuatro días más le pagarían su quincena y entonces depositaría lo de la colegiatura.

Totalmente derrotado se sentó en el pasillo fuera de la oficina de servicios escolares, si no presentaba los exámenes perdería la beca. Eran sólo meses y estaría fuera y ahora le harían perder todo un semestre. La frustración estaba haciendo correr lágrimas por sus mejillas. No se fijó en la persona que se paró a su lado ni se molestó en levantar la vista para observarlo.

-Toma tu recibo –dijo esa persona a su lado. Al escuchar su voz Greg casi salta, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y quedo de frente con el hombre que lo había ayudado el otro día. Ahora estaba ahí, en el pasillo de su escuela con un recibo de pago que extendía para que él lo tomara.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Greg mientras tomaba el pedazo de papel y lo observaba. Era, por supuesto, el recibo de pago de colegiatura. Miró al hombre que simplemente esperaba, casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. No supo cómo es que encontró el valor para hacer aquello pero lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Él le devolvió el abrazo levemente, como si el contacto hubiera sido tan inesperado que no supiera como responder.

-Gracias –dijo sin romper el abrazo.- Te lo pagaré, de verdad.

-No es necesario –respondió él y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo. Greg lo siguió, trató de tomarlo por el brazo y hacer que se detuviera pero en ese segundo se abrieron las puertas de los salones y el pasillo se inundó de gente que caminaba a toda prisa a su siguiente clase.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –gritó Greg esperando que lo escuchara a pesar de la distancia que había ya entre ambos.

Lo único que obtuvo fue un movimiento de mano como despedida. Su celular sonó, una canción completamente cursi que Anna había asignado para sus mensajes, recordaba haberlo metido a su mochila, tuvo que buscarlo, la canción seguía escuchándose.

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." (Todo lo que sé es que dijimos "hola")_

_And your eyes look like coming home (Y tus ojos son como regresar a casa)_

_All I know is a simple name (Todo lo que sé es un simple nombre)_

_Everything has changed (Todo ha cambiado)_

_All I know is you held the door (Todo lo que sé es que sostuviste la puerta)_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours (Tu serás mío y yo seré tuyo)_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed (Todo lo que sé es que desde ayer todo ha cambiado)_

_Mycroft._

Era todo. Un número desconocido pero Greg estaba seguro de que era de él. Y ahora, sabía su nombre.


	5. Demons / Only happy when it rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punto de vista de Sherlock de cada uno de los encuentros con John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: Demons de Imagine Dragons y Only happy when it rains de Garbage.

**ENCUENTROS 5**

**10: DEMONS**

Se había sentado en una banca junto a la entrada de la biblioteca, parecía un lugar particularmente expuesto, donde cualquier podría verlo, pero había probado que podía volverse invisible. Todos iban y venían de manera tan apresurada que literalmente nadie le prestaba atención. Y era así como lo había visto, por aproximadamente 45 segundos desde que subió corriendo las escaleras que venían desde la explanada y se enfiló a la entrada, sumamente concentrado en lo que venía escuchando en su ipod.

Se destacada de los demás, a su alrededor, la gente era gris, carecía por completo de la luz que a él le sobraba. Inundaba el espacio con un brillo que acaparó su mirada, era imposible no verlo, podría seguirlo desde cualquier lugar. Se sentía atraído, sin embargo, el chico pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, y él no podía creer que eso fuera todo, que aquella corta visión de lo que podía ser lo más maravilloso del mundo fuera a terminar siendo nada.

Y sin embargo así tuvo que ser. Diez minutos después estaba entrando a un salón de clases llenó de personas grises, futuros criminólogos que debían aprender las técnicas forenses en un laboratorio de alta tecnología. Replicación de ADN, inmunohistoquímica, y una serie de temas que parecían demasiado para sus mentes obtusas. Excepto por dos personas. Ambas, orbitaban una alrededor de la otra y su interacción era interesante. Parecían odiarse.

Eran brillantes, cada uno a su manera. El más joven, tenía una tendencia histriónica y le gustaba volverse el centro de la atención. El otro, era demasiado responsable y consciente de las cosas a su alrededor y no le gustaba no poder controlarlas a su gusto. Por lo mismo ambos chocaban, querían hacerse con el dominio del grupo y de la situación pero fallaban porque ninguno cedería ante el otro.

Después de la clase, el más joven, Moriarty, intentó acercársele pero de inmediato lo rechazó. Todo lo que podía ver en él gritaba agresividad y no le interesaba por si mismo. Por lo que simplemente se fue y lo dejó en el salón vacío, casi con la palabra en la boca. Afuera, había terminado siguiendo el camino de la otra persona, Lestrade, cuando coincidentemente se había cruzado con él.

Aquel ser maravilloso de luz inmensa había salido del edificio principal de la facultad de medicina para ir a encontrarse con Lestrade. Platicaban de la manera más animada y sintió algo nuevo en su interior. Quería ser él quien estuviera hablando de esa manera con el chico rubio, quería ser él quién lo hiciera reír y a quién él prestara atención completa.

_Palacio Mental. Habitación vacía, paredes blancas, el espacio se extiende más allá de lo que se puede abarcar con la vista. Nombre, desconocido. Edad, 18 años. Estatura, 1.69cm. Peso 72 kg. Cabello, corto, lacio, rubio. Piel, blanca, bronceada. Ojos, visión perfecta, color azul._

Aquella fue la primera entrada sobre él que haría en su memoria, guardaba celosamente el recuerdo de cómo se comportaba alrededor de Lestrade, la manera en que movía la cabeza, o cómo se curvaban sus labios para sonreír. Hubiera querido gritarle, "mírame a mí", pero tenía que conformarse con verlo de lejos. Día tras día era lo mismo, ambos se reunían para platicar después de clases para separase media hora después. Y él aún tenía que seguir reuniendo valor para acercase. ¿Cómo lo haría una persona normal?

Se acercaría a saludar, una platica trivial, como si fuera lo más común y simple. Pero eso estaba fuera por completo de contexto, él jamás iría a decirle "hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te puedo invitar un café? No, lo sencillo estaba descartado, lo adecuado, lo que todos los demás podrían hacer para salvar la distancia entre ambos y llegar a conocerlo. Quería algo diferente, quería apoderarse de su mente, de sus pensamientos, de sus deseos así como él se había apoderado de los suyos.

Nadie más podría imaginarlo, pero los segundos en que lo veía por la mañana y los minutos por la tarde, eran lo mejor que sucedía durante su día. Había cambiado de lugar para observarlo, desde el balcón del segundo piso podía ver caminaba apresurado por la calle, se detenía en el semáforo y cruzaba con el resto de los peatones para luego dar vuelta a la derecha. Entraba a la explanada de la facultad y entonces casi corría para poder subir las escaleras a la biblioteca.

Le gustaba la manera en que caminaba, los pasos seguros que daba, la forma de cargar su mochila en el hombro izquierdo y su bata perfectamente planchada en el brazo derecho. Todo en él captaba su atención, cada fracción de su existencia llenaba día a día más espacio en aquella habitación infinita que le había asignado.

Después de aquel primer día, no le había costado saber su nombre. Había tomado una computadora de su laboratorio y entrar al registro de servicios escolares no fue nada difícil. Lo encontró en cuestión de minutos. Su palacio mental gritaba de alegría con la información. John Hamish Watson. Había decorado las paredes con la repetición de su nombre una y otra vez y creía que no había tres mejores palabras que la conjunción de su nombre.

_I want to hide the truth (Quiero ocultar la verdad)_ __  
_I want to shelter you (Quiero protegerte)_ __  
_But with the beast inside (Pero con la bestia dentro)_ _  
_ _There's nowhere we can hide (No hay lugar para escondernos)_

Se había encerrado en su laboratorio, usando su computadora para distraerse un rato, sin embargo, cerró la ventana dónde estaba escuchando la música en cuanto lo vio entrar, nadie tenía que enterarse de sus placeres culpables, el tipo de gustos que su hermano no solía aprobar. No le sorprendió ver a Moriarty, quien permaneció junto a la puerta, como si esperar ser invitado. Él simplemente reanudó su redacción de los cuarenta reportes que tenía atrasados para Scotland Yard, la universidad prestaba sus servicios para confirmar o descartar los resultados de su laboratorio, donde por cierto se hacían las cosas con muy bajos estándares de calidad.

-Sherlock –dijo la voz de Moriarty y una serie de impulsos se registraron en la mente de él. Era como una disrupción, por alguna razón su presencia le molestaba pero iba más allá, una sola palabra parecía querer abrirse paso y derrumbar todo a su alrededor. La habitación de John Watson tembló y el John Watson que veía de lejos y que jamás lo miraba de regreso desapareció por un segundo. Eso no le gustó para nada, aquello significaba algo y lo que fuera, no le agradaba.

-Profesor Holmes sería más adecuado –le respondió dejando muy claro que no deseaba un trato más familiar, hubiera dado todo porque jamás repitiera de esa manera su nombre y atentara contra el perfecto lugar que le había construido a su John, ese lugar dentro de él a donde siempre podría estar a su lado. Aunque a su lado no era un concepto adecuado. No le daba por fantasear, por imaginar qué pasaría si en lugar de mirarlo se acercara, ¿qué respondería? ¿Qué le preguntaría? No había hechos para basarse y dar una predicción correcta, así no funcionaba la ciencia, debía recolectar más datos, observar más tiempo.

Y sin embargo, Moriarty no parecía querer entender que no era bien recibido.

-Sherlock –repitió dando un paso hacia dentro del laboratorio no sin antes asegurarse de cerrar con seguro la puerta. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido para él, aunque no entendía el por qué había necesitado hacerlo. Y entonces tuvo una idea, terrible, desde el inicio supo que no era una decisión correcta. Moriarty representaba peligro en muchos sentidos, lo más sabio hubiera sido alejarse de él lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, si las cosas resultaban mal, conocía muchas formas de deshacerse de su cadáver, cosa que era inaceptable si se daba el mismo caso con John Watson.

Moriarty se acercaba con cuidado, parecía planear hasta la posición de sus pies con cada paso, todo era un perfecto plan en su caso, creía controlar todas las variables. No entendía cómo era posible que alguien tan brillante hiciera algo tan estúpido. Si aquello estaba sucediendo no era por otra razón sino que Sherlock Holmes deseaba saber qué era lo que le daba miedo cuando se planteaba la posibilidad de acercarse a John. Y su sujeto de prueba era la persona que estaba disponible frente a él. Eso era todo, no había ni podría haber nunca otro motivo.

Aunque al parecer eso no lo iba a entender Moriarty si sus respuestas físicas eran de cierta manera interpretables. Conforme se acercaba a él, parecía más descontrolado, su respiración se hizo audible al volverse rápida y errática. Su pulso se aceleró de tal manera que la arteria en su cuello se veía palpitar. La anticipación se mostró claramente en sus ojos, pupilas dilatadas, listas para absorber todos los detalles de su presa. O de lo que él consideraba su presa, Sherlock no entendía qué esperaba lograr, porque esos momentos que parecían compartir eran fuente de una inmensa excitación para James.

Cuando estuvo más cerca la certeza de que lo que iba a suceder a continuación no sería de su agrado fue demasiado tangible como para ignorarla. Moriarty puso sus manos en su rostro y sin esperar prácticamente nada, acercó sus labios para tocar los suyos. Un millón de cosas sucedieron en su palacio mental como consecuencia, la primera fue casi como un terremoto, todo se puso de cabeza pero Sherlock no podía saber si era algo bueno o no. Su John estaba ahí, fuera de su habitación, mirándolo, finalmente, pero su rostro estaba triste y la sensación de lejanía se había incrementado.

- _Si no lo disfrutas no puede ser algo bueno_ –dijo el John de su palacio mental pero Sherlock no comprendía como es que estaba interactuando con él, jamás se habían hablado en la vida real, entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando? Pero su John parecía tener razón, no lo estaba disfrutando. Sentía los labios de Moriarty, su calor, percibía el olor de su piel. Después estaba su lengua, recorriéndolo y casi sin pedir permiso o esperar a que le fuera concedido, invadió su boca. Aquello provocó otro terremoto y las paredes del lugar comenzaron a derrumbarse. Eso lo asustó, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Su John se acercó a él. Sherlock entonces dejó de concentrarse en lo que pasaba con Moriarty, realmente no importaba, lo que le intrigaba era cómo era posible que ahora le estuviera hablando, clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos.

- _Tranquilo, no lo dejes hacer su voluntad contigo. Eso no es lo que quieres_  –dijo su John mientras, de la misma manera que se había acercado Moriarty a él, se había colocado frente a él. Sus manos en su rostro pero con inmensa paciencia acariciaron sus mejillas, sus pómulos, sonriendo ante cada reacción de Sherlock. Acto seguido permaneció mirando sus ojos, no rompiendo para nada el contacto visual mientras ladeaba su cabeza y se acercaba más. Sus labios se tocaron, todo parecía similar a lo que sucedía con Moriarty, pero la sensación de tranquilidad no era nada parecido.

Las paredes de su palacio mental se miraron de nuevo íntegras, todo estaba finalmente en orden y tuvo el valor para abrir los ojos y de nuevo regresar a lo que estaba pasando en su laboratorio. Moriarty lo tenía recargado en la mesa, sus manos había abierto su camisa y su boca marcaba su cuello una y otra vez.

-Déjame –dijo Sherlock mientras empujaba a Moriarty lejos. Perdió un poco de estabilidad y casi cae, se sostuvo a tiempo de una silla y le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

-Parecías disfrutarlo –le dijo y Sherlock tuvo que sonreír.

-Es porqué pensaba en alguien más –le respondió y Moriarty pareció enfurecer.

-Lograré que sólo pienses en mí –dijo y enfiló hacia fuera del laboratorio, dio un portazo y sus pasos resonaron enojados por todo el pasillo.

Sherlock logró algunas conclusiones algo extrañas. El John en su palacio mental parecía tener vida propia, lo había besado trayendo tranquilidad al lugar, centrándolo de nuevo después de la irrupción de Moriarty. Segundo, besar a cualquier persona no era tan agradable como podría haber predicho, el contacto con Moriarty había probado ser demasiado intrusivo, casi como una lucha de voluntades.

Y tercero, como la experiencia resultó sólo ser agradable si John estaba involucrado, debía lograr que fuera parte de su vida, que besarlo, fuera cosa de todos los días.

Aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lograrlo.

**11: ONLY HAPPY WHEN IT RAINS**

La primera vez que John H. Watson puso sus ojos en él sintió ganas de saltar de alegría. Cosa que por supuesto no hizo puesto que la interacción causó que derramara su café encima de él y estaban en medio de una calle y casi tuvo que salir huyendo porque de repente olvidó cómo respirar. Odiaba la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante John, casi imposible de controlar, sus deseos de cercanía casi lo toman por sorpresa.

¿Qué iba a pensar John si un perfecto desconocido lo tomaba en la calle y lo besaba hasta que se hiciera de noche y memorizaran cada recoveco de su anatomía?

Nada había sucedido como lo había planeado, de hecho quería detenerlo en medio de la calle, tomar su brazo y hacer que lo mirara por el súbito contacto. Pero no calculó correctamente el movimiento de la gente a su alrededor y que al detenerse, alguien lo empujaría causando que algo que debía ser sutil se volviera una colisión. Y claro, tampoco pudo imaginar que al tener a John, el verdadero, a centímetro de él, todo en su cabeza de detuviera.

Un segundo en el mundo real podría significar la vida entera en su palacio mental. Todo dependía de la velocidad con que pensara. Trató de no voltear a verlo al instante, pero era difícil, fue cosa de un instante pero bastó para analizar a conciencia la manera en que se veía cuando algo lo sorprendía y lo hacía enojar. Pero el enojó se evaporó, estaba seguro, cuando John lo miró no estaba enojado, sorprendido sí.

Y quiso guardar esa expresión dentro de su mente pero se encontró con que todas las habitaciones habían dejado de existir, su palacio mental ahora era esa calle, donde el verdadero John y él estaban parados y nadie más osaba si quiera acercarse. Ese momento, por más inadecuado que fuera, era suyo y el mundo podía caerse a pedazos y no hubiera importado en lo más mínimo.

John.

Tal vez debió haberse dado cuenta en ese instante. Debió haber entendido las implicaciones de que su mundo de repente careciera de lógica. No tenía ningún lugar al que escapar a analizar lo que el mundo le ofrecía, en lugar de eso, regresaba al mismo lugar donde estaba realmente, junto a John H. Watson.

Y por eso mismo olvidó cómo respirar y se dejó llevar por el mar de gente que circulaba a su lado y se perdió de su mirada antes de que pudiera hablarle o gritarle o lo que fuera que hiciera por haberle derramado su café encima.

_I'm only happy when it rains (Sólo soy feliz cuando llueve)_  
I'm only happy when it's complicated (Sólo soy feliz cuando es complicado)  
And though I know you can't appreciate it I'm only happy when it rains (Y pensé que sabía que no podía apreciar que sólo soy feliz cuando llueve)  
You know I love it when the news is bad (Sabes que amo cuando las noticias son malas)  
And why it feels so good to feel so sad (Y porque se siente tan bien sentirse tan mal)  
I'm only happy when it rains (Sólo soy feliz cuando llueve)

Al día siguiente y tras una noche por completo en vela, Sherlock tenía los audífonos puestos y en su ipod la canción estaba identificada como Vivaldi, que nadie (sobretodo su hermano) se enterara que escuchaba canciones de hace 20 años y que se sabía las letras, era algo trascendental. Se hundió en el cubículo, esperando que pasaran los minutos para su clase, no tenía ganas de ir a su laboratorio por lo que había buscando refugio en la biblioteca. Los cubículos del área de ciencias biomédicas eran bastante privados y nadie los ocupaba a las 7 de la mañana.

Lo que odiaba de toda la situación es que parecía que tenía que ocultarse. No podía regresar a su casa porque su hermano cuestionaría su presencia ahí. No podía ir a su salón porque habría una clase antes que la suya o lo sacarían en media hora. No podía ir a su laboratorio porque corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Moriarty.

Era inverosímil, ahora resultaba que estaba evitado encontrarse con un alumno que parecía haber tomado casi como reto el hecho de que lo había rechazado. El hecho era que no era cualquier persona, eso lo había tenido claro desde el primer día en que habían cruzado sus caminos. Moriarty era tan inteligente como él, aunque no era algo que fuera agradable de aceptar, y le representaba un reto. En clase, cuestionaba todo, a veces se embarcaban en discusiones que nadie más parecía comprender y el resto de los alumnos se perdían en sus palabras.

Excepto Lestrade. Al principio sí, no entendía nada, como los demás. Pero las discusiones con Moriarty se volvieron tan comunes que tras unas cuantas semanas estaba al parejo. Los interrumpía y marcaba sus errores, les decía que parecía que se equivocaban a propósito para evidencia al otro si es que no los corregía y que creía que eso era injusto pues el resto de la clase podía tomar como cierto algo que dijeron mal.

Ese día se sorprendió verdaderamente con Lestrade, era claro que no le gustaba que lo dejaran atrás y si se tenía que esforzar mucho más para estar al parejo lo haría. Moriarty lo había mirado de la manera más horrible, aunque la expresión asesina en su cara duró cuestión de segundos y no estaba muy seguro de que alguien más lo hubiera visto.

Y por esa razón era que huía, por haber dejado que Moriarty se acercara como parte de un experimento que no resultó como pensaba.

Así que no fue planeado que ese día tuviera un nuevo encuentro cercano con John. Si el primero resultó mal a pesar de que lo había repasado una y otra vez, "cruzar la calle, detenerlo, mirarlo directamente a los ojos, seguir su camino"; el segundo fue una soberana estupidez.

John dio vuelta en el pasillo y se quedó parado frente a los libros de anatomía. Directamente frente a su cubículo y tal vez lo habría visto pero Sherlock estaba hecho casi una bolita con la cabeza casi escondida en su abrigo. No tenía frío pero sentía una infantil necesidad de cobijarse.

Parecía no poder decidirse, con la mirada clavada en un libro, no se movía, estaba como perdido. Así que se acercó, se colocó detrás de él sin obtener ninguna respuesta pues su cercanía, ¿de verdad no lo había notado? Y no supo qué hacer. ¿Tocar su hombre ligeramente? ¿Aclarar su garganta? ¿Decir su nombre?

_\- Haz algo, lo que sea, ahora_ -dijo la voz de John en su cabeza.

Y lo que sea fue lo que hizo. Sherlock levantó la mano derecha y empujó a John con un poco más de fuerza de lo que quería y su cabeza chocó con el librero.

- _¡Mierda Sherlock, eso no era a lo que me refería!_ –dijo la bendita voz de John en su cabeza que ahora le hablaba como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo y a entrometerse para después criticarlo sin más. La expresión de molestia se reflejó en su rostro y para su tremenda mala suerte eso fue lo que el John del mundo real vio al voltear y quererlo confrontar.

Lo único que hizo fue dar un paso a la izquierda y Sherlock tomó el libro que había estado detrás de él, para justificar de cierta manera lo que había hecho. Hubier querido hablarle pero John se veía casi a punto de entrar a un estado de shock, el enojó en su rostro se había evaporado nuevamente, parecía que no podía estar enojado con él y eso debió haber sido una buena señal para Sherlock pero es que simplemente otra vez su mente estaba en blanco.

De nuevo su palacio mental había desaparecido, todo estaba en perfecta calma, pero en su mente sólo existía ese pasillo de la biblioteca con un John mirándolo como si no entendiera que había hecho para merecer semejante aparición a su lado. Así que de nuevo entró en pánico y sólo le quedo huir, dejando atrás a John.

_I'm only happy when it rains (Sólo soy feliz cuando llueve)_ __  
_I feel good when things are going wrong (Me siento bien cuando las cosas van mal)_ __  
_I only listen to the sad sad songs (Sólo escucho las canciones más tristes)_ _  
_ _I'm only happy when it rains (Sólo soy feliz cuando llueve)_

* * *

****


	6. Lemon Tree /Taste it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continua el punto de vista de Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: Lemon Tree de Fool's Garden y Taste it de Jake Bugg

**ENCUENTROS 6**

**12: LEMON TREE**

Sherlock cerró los ojos y trató de obviar la situación en la que se encontraba. No podía creer lo que ese día había sucedido, las cosas estaban casi de cabeza y el mundo podía estar cayéndose a pedazos puesto que todo era como no debía ser. Primero que nada, había salido de su casa con Mycroft, su hermano, que siempre usaba el coche de sus superiores, le había pedido unos minutos para conversar. ¿Conversar con Mycroft? ¿De qué demonios servía eso? Además ya tenían la tarde ocupada en una actividad que hubiera deseado no tener que realizar. Sin embargo, aceptó subir con él al Cadillac y hacer el corto viaje hasta el centro de Londres, muy cerca de su universidad. Se detuvieron en una cafetería, de esas de cadena a la que nunca pensaría en entrar y, contra toda probabilidad, su hermano abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar.

Dentro era todo un caos, ruido y olores que querían ser de café pero que eran una combinación improbable que no podía tener buen sabor, eso era definitivo. Segundo, Mycroft se había formado en una fila común y corriente y había esperado para comprar un café, quiso en algún punto invitarle uno pero definitivamente eso no iba a suceder jamás. Sherlock sólo se encogió de hombros e ignoró el asunto. Hasta que comenzó a notar la manera en que su hermano veía al joven que los había atendido. Un verdadero don nadie, con una sola mirada Sherlock notó que había dejado la escuela, que vivía con sus padres compartiendo cuarto con un hermano mayor y que trabajaba para pagar sus deudas; tenía un celular nuevo que no dejaba de tocar a través de la bolsa de su suéter. Terrible, una persona por completo aburrida y predecible.

Sin embargo, tal vez ante los ojos de su hermano podía parecer "agraciado". Había buena simetría en sus rasgos y sus ojos eran de color miel, muy cálidos. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el objetivo de su hermano no era conversar, sino que alguien lo acompañara a ese lugar. Sherlock le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano, ¿acaso podía albergar un gusto tan debajo de sus estándares? Inmediatamente pensó en lo que diría Mycroft de John, su John, jamás habría manera de qué él lo aprobara. Pensaría que no merecía la pena siquiera. O tal vez no, la verdad es que sus pensamientos se confundían un poco cuando de John se trataba.

-¿De verdad Mycroft? –le preguntó cuando se sentaron en la mesa más aislada que pudieron encontrar.- ¿El chico de la cafetería?

-No estás en posición de criticarme Sherlock –le respondió con una media sonrisa mientras se tomaba aquel café de mal sabor. No le era del todo agradable, lo pudo notar por su gesto al beber, pero se lo iba a terminar, aun tenían bastantes minutos que desperdiciar antes de la cita que tenían con sus padres para ir al teatro. Aquello sería tremendamente aburrido pero tendría que soportarlo estoicamente, al igual que su hermano, ese era su único consuelo.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y por alguna razón Sherlock volteó justo para ver que Lestrade entraba. Desgraciadamente las cosas se ponían cada vez peor, por fortuna estaban bastante escondidos, a menos de que fuera a sentarse en el mismo lugar no tendría siquiera que verlos. Lo cual era perfecto, lo más probable es que comprar su café y saliera del lugar. Frunció la nariz en señal de desagrado y su gesto no pasó desapercibido para Mycroft quien se giró ligeramente para ver lo que estaba viendo Sherlock.

-Si te lo preguntas ese es uno de mis estudiantes, la segunda persona más brillante que he conocido en el salón de clases. Es un poco terrenal, nada especial si me lo preguntas, pero compensa su falta de genialidad con mucho esfuerzo. Es casi imposible dejarlo atrás.

Mycroft miró de nuevo a Sherlock, la expresión ligeramente sorprendida de su hermano no se le escapaba. Claro, no era normal que Sherlock hablara bien de alguien y no hiciera un comentario sobre alguna falla personal que pudiera tener. Pero no, Lestrade, a pesar de sus obvias faltas y omisiones, era capaz de ponerse al tú por tú frente a Moriarty y eso le daba multitud de puntos buenos a los ojos de Sherlock.

Mycroft se cambió de lugar, movimiento que extrañó a Sherlock pero no hizo ningún comentario. En silencio, ambos hermanos vieron cómo compró su café y justo al dar media vuelta para retirarse, se topaba con una chica rubia.

-¡Mary! –alcanzaron a escuchar que Lestrade la llamaba. Ambos hermanos notaron la tensión en su voz al decir su nombre y la manera incómoda en que se paró a su lado. La chica rubia aprovechó el saludo para abrazarlo alegremente y ambos Holmes pudieron notar que dio un pequeño paso para atrás antes de recibir el abrazo.

-Tu alumno no parece muy feliz de verla –dijo Mycroft y Sherlock se extrañó de ver a Lestrade en una actitud tan fingida. Si bien sólo lo conocía del salón de clases, en una batalla abierta en contra de Moriarty, su manera de ser era siempre genuina. Odiaba a Moriarty, apreciaba al resto de sus compañeros y lo despreciaba a él.

-¿Has visto a John? –preguntó la chica rubia captando de nuevo la atención de Sherlock. ¿John? ¿Es por eso Lestrade?- Se supone que nos veríamos aquí, pero creo que se le hizo tarde.

-No, no lo he visto –contestó a duras penas. Sherlock lo miraba tan intensamente que por un momento le dio un poco de temor que se diera cuenta, pero parecía por completo distraído con la chica rubia aunque de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas a la puerta. Parecía que esperaba que apareciera John en cualquier momento, Sherlock esperaba lo mismo. No era como si se sintiera celoso, situación en la que era obvio que Lestrade estaba, pero su estómago se había revuelto ante la sola idea de ver a John, su John, en una cita con esa chica.

-Siéntate conmigo mientras espero –dijo la chica y arrastró de la mano a Lestrade a la mesa más próxima. Desde esa distancia ya no podían escuchar su conversación y Sherlock se distrajo después de un rato, lo único que le pareció interesante por un segundo fue el hecho que mientras hablaba, Mary sacó todo de su bolsa. Un libro, su celular, una ipad, un ipod, las llaves de su casa, una libreta y un estuche de maquillaje. Comenzó a verse en el espejo mientras seguía hablando y su compañero de mesa no parecía tener ninguna oportunidad de formular una respuesta, la chica no se callaba ni por un segundo.

Mycroft había dejado de tomar su café. Estaba seguro de que Sherlock, cuya atención fue captada por la conversación que habían escuchado, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que miraba al chico, a su alumno. Tenía toda la apariencia de ser el chico popular típico, alto, delgado pero musculoso, cabello corto y desarreglado. Mycroft tenía cierta predilección por el cabello oscuro y los ojos cafés, casi podría decir que color chocolate. Y la nariz recta, barbilla fuerte y labios delgados eran completamente un valor agregado. Claro, también estaba el hecho de que Sherlock lo considerara brillante, eso era inesperadamente atrayente.

Lo siguiente sucedió en cuestión de momentos. Lestrade se levantó para pedirle un café a Mary, al parecer, dentro de su monólogo, se lo había pedido como favor. Después, la mirada de Sherlock regresó a la puerta y se sorprendió de ver ahí a John. Tenía la mano estirada, como si fuera a empujar la puerta de cristal pero en el último segundo hubiera dudado. Su rostro parecía llenó de confusión y su mirada estaba clavada en ella, en la chica rubia. Sherlock sintió que el corazón se había detenido y que la velocidad de las cosas a su alrededor había cambiado, el mundo giraba tan despacio que podía ver cada una de las respiraciones de John.

- _Se va a ir ¿sabes? –_ dijo el John de su mente, entrometiéndose como siempre en su realidad.

-Cállate –dijo Sherlock sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta, lo cual le ganó una mirada crítica de Mycroft.

 _-Pensó que era una buena idea, tener una cita con la chica esa, pero ahora que lo analiza se da cuenta de que sería solamente un engaño_ –dijo su John y Sherlock tuvo que estar de acuerdo. El John que estaba parado en la puerta, dudando si quiera del siguiente movimiento, parecía todo menos dispuesto a entrar a la cafetería.

 _-Por lo tanto, conclusión lógica, se va a ir_ –dijo y el silencio volvió a la mente de Sherlock. Mary levantó la mirada de su celular y se fijó que John estaba en la puerta. Lo saludó efusivamente con la mano y esperó a que entrara. Pero no lo hizo. Dio media vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa del lugar. ¿Por qué un engaño John? ¿No es lo lógico? John no parecía estar interesado en Lestrade, por más que el chico mayor revoloteara a su alrededor, sólo lo miraba como lo que era, su mejor amigo. Entonces ¿no era lógico pensar que pudiera iniciar una relación con esa chica? ¿Pensar que ese día, en esa cafetería, podía ser la primera de muchas citas?

-¡John! –gritó Mary, pero en ve de salir corriendo tras él, tuvo que guardar todo lo que había sacado de su bolsa, proceso que le llevó casi un minuto entero. Para cuando llegó a la calle no tenía ni idea de la dirección que John había tomado y su rostro reflejaba tal vergüenza, que no era probable que fuera a buscarlo o siquiera que mencionara el asunto en un futuro próximo.

-¿Sherlock? –dijo su hermano al verlo completamente perdido en su mente. John se había ido y él quería saber por qué. Y quería saber a la brevedad posible. La música llenó el lugar, una melodía común y corriente, tan fuera de lugar.

 _I'm sitting here in a boring room (Estoy sentado aquí en una habitación aburrida)_  
It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon (Es sólo una tarde de domingo lluviosa cualquiera)  
I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do (Estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo, no tengo nada que hacer)  
I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for you (Estoy dando una vuelta, esperando por ti)  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder (Pero nunca nada pasa y me pregunto)

 _I'm driving around in my car (Estoy manejando mi coche)_  
I'm driving too fast, I'm driving too far (Manejo muy rápido, manejo muy lejos)  
I'd like to change my point of view (Quisiera cambiar mi punto de vista)  
I feel so lonely, I'm waiting for you (Me siento muy solitario, espero por ti)  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder (Pero nunca nada pasa y me pregunto).

**13: TASTE IT**

_-Eres un acosador_ –dijo su John, interrumpiendo su concentración. Quería decir que odiaba sus intromisiones, como parecían provenir de lo profundo de su mente para criticar o dar opiniones insensatas. Por supuesto que no era un acosador. Pero John, el real, había cambiado su rutina. Eso lo había sacado de quicio. Lo había esperado en el mismo lugar, en el balcón del segundo piso y se había encontrado que John no llegaba. Faltaban cinco minutos para que la primera clase de Sherlock empezara cuando lo vio llegar corriendo, mochila al hombro, bata en el brazo y ningún vaso de café en la mano.

¿Dónde demonios había estado?

Tal vez se estaba precipitando, tal vez no era algo por lo cual debía preocuparse. Lo más probable era que ese día se le hubiera hecho tarde, se quedara dormido o algún contratiempo antes de salir lo había entretenido. Era lo más lógico. El problema fue que los días posteriores se repitió la misma escena, John llegaba corriendo a minutos de que empezaran las clases y la oportunidad que tenía Sherlock de observarlo era mínima. Por lo que, la solución más factible era, averiguar el porqué de esos retrasos tan inconvenientes.

 _-Demente obsesivo_ –dijo de nuevo John en su palacio mental. Pero bueno, no estaba tan equivocado. Seguir a John sin ser notado no era tan sencillo como parecía. Primero que nada debía estar afuera de su casa en el momento exacto y predecir si iba a tomar la derecha o la izquierda, porque si se topaba de frente con él no sería muy conveniente. Pensó que lo más lógico sería que tomara a la derecha, con dirección a la escuela, por lo que se atrincheró detrás de una caseta telefónica esperando.

La primera vez lo perdió, esperó demasiado tiempo para seguirlo y John parecía caminar con demasiado prisa, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba trotando era tarde como para alcanzarlo. Tuvo que tener paciencia hasta el día siguiente. Por lo que se encontró armado con su ipod a las 6 de la mañana, un thermo con café y toda la paciencia del mundo.

_Fill my head with the future (Llena mi cabeza con el futuro)_ __  
_Fill my eyes with the sky (Llena mis ojos con el cielo)_ _  
__Whole of my life I've been left behind (Toda mi vida he sido dejado atrás)_

_But I've never felt more alive (Pero nunca me he sentido más vivo)_

_High speed conversations (Conversaciones a toda velocidad)_

_Speeding on down the line (Acelerando hacia delante)_ _  
__Looked in your eyes (Mirando directamente tus ojos)_

_Said the saddest goodbye (El adiós más triste dicho)_

_But I've never felt more alive (Pero nunca me he sentido más vivo)_

John salió a las 6.45 de la mañana de su casa, y con pasos rápidos caminó por la calle. Derecha, izquierda, una larga calle, cruzó para entrar en la estación Charing Cross. Sherlock tuvo que correr si no quería perderlo, aunque la lógica le dijera que probablemente se dirigía a la escuela, pero si se arriesgaba era perder otro día. John usó su tarjeta para pagar el boleto y el torniquete se movió para dejarlo pasar. Sherlock no usaba el metro, no tenía tarjeta y lo peor, no sabía exactamente la estación en la que John bajaría, lo cual complicaba el asunto pues debía pasar exacto. Así que aprovechó el segundo en que el vigilante ayudaba a una señora de avanzada edad a pasar con sus bolsas para saltar por arriba de los torniquetes, lo cual fue de verdad un acto de contorsión que sólo fue logrado gracias a su delgada complexión.

Corrió y por cuestión de segundos, no perdió a John quien subió al primer tren que llegó por el anden. Como Sherlock había predicho, se bajó en Russel Square, la estación más cercana a su universidad, pero en vez de enfilar a la izquierda lo hizo a la derecha, y dio vuelta a la manzana para encontrarse dentro de un pequeño café muy modesto y sin demasiada clientela.

Aquí.

 _-Tranquilízate, no pasa nada_  –dijo su John y Sherlock se dio cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón, no entendía, porqué el descubrir el lugar secreto de John, aquello que lo había hecho cambiar su rutina, le causaba semejante emoción.

Tal vez porque entrar a aquel significaba estar en verdadero contacto con él por primera vez, no en una situación extraña y poco productiva, como en medio de la calle o en la biblioteca después de causarle un chicón en la frente. Un lugar normal pero alejado de su normalidad, donde al parecer, no había estudiantes sino gente de las oficinas cercanas. Aquello era casi perfecto.

Aunque, si pudiera lograr respirar normalmente sería mucho mejor.

Entró y sólo había una persona formada antes que John. Por su parte, él estaba con la vista clavada en su celular, sin preocuparse mucho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sherlock alcanzó a ver que mandaba mensajes a su hermana y cuando falló en avanzar hacía el mostrador, se atrevió a hablarle.

-Tú turno –dijo y vio como se estremecía por el simple hecho de escuchar su voz. Eso le causó una sensación agradable, quería volver a causar esa reacción en él, quería causar mucho más en él.

John se empeñó en no mirarlo, se fue a sentar a una mesa con la mirada en el celular aunque Sherlock se daba cuenta que no estaba mandando mensajes si no viendo la conversación previa. Simplemente estaba tratando de parecer ocupado. Sherlock sonrió, pidió un té de menta a la encargada y en cuanto lo tuvo en su mano respiró profundo y juntó todo el valor que pudo para cruzar el reducido espacio hasta la mesa de John.

Y ahí sentado frente a él, las paredes desaparecieron y la existencia se expandió lo más posible, porque el mundo donde estaban juntos, era infinito y todo era posible, quería que todo fuera posible.

Que todo se arruinara después de eso no ayudó nada al estado de ánimo de Sherlock. Había tenido un problema y Sherlock sentía mucha frustración al ver a John salir corriendo porque su hermana le había dicho que estaba en el hospital. ¿Acaso tenía idea de lo mucho que le costó juntar el valor para sentarse en esa mesa?

 _-No seas idiota Sherlock, no te quedes ahí sentado, ahora tendrás que deducir a qué hospital fue._ –la voz de John en su cabeza le incrementó la sensación de frustración. ¿Si se hubiera movido, si hubiera dicho que lo acompañaba? ¿Por qué parecía que todas sus reacciones se alentaba cuándo se trataba de John?

Deducir a qué hospital fue. Ah por supuesto, cosa más sencilla pero ¿la respuesta era el más cercano a su casa por la hora de la mañana o el más cercano a la casa de su hermana? Ambas respuestas podían ser correctas y no tenía ningún dato más acerca de lo que pasaba para reducir las posibilidades. Cuatro horas después había visitado cinco hospitales, se había colado en las salas de urgencias, había diagnosticado a dos pacientes con apendicitis modificada por medicamentos, un niño con púrpura trombocitopénica y una adolescente con lupus. Aunque esas fueron las buenas experiencias, hasta que en otro lo sacaron a patadas porque le dijo a una señora que las lesiones que tenía su esposo eran claramente producto de sus actividades vespertinas con su secretaria. En el último lugar hospital perdió la paciencia de tal manera que revisó cada una de las salas de exploración, pasando entre cortinas y camillas mientras se escuchaban gritos enojados detrás de él.

Cuando pasaba frente al último hospital que calificaba como "cercano a la casa de la hermana de John" se cruzó con una mujer que a pesar de no haber visto jamás, se le hizo tan similar en lo general a John. Características faciales y corporales adecuadas, concluyó que era su hermana. Ella hablaba con rapidez a través de su celular y no prestó atención a nada a su alrededor hasta que tuvo que cruzar la calle. Sherlock dudó, se quedó afuera del hospital, era mejor no causar un revuelo que pudiera hacer que John se molestara. Y esperó por horas. Ignoró todas y cada una de las llamadas de la universidad y de su hermano, haber perdido el día de clases no le importaba en lo más mínimo; de hecho podía imaginarse a su primer grupo debatiendo solos bajó la atenta mirada de Lestrade y Moriarty. El par jamás perdían la oportunidad de demostrar lo capaces que eran y no necesitaban a Sherlock para ello. Los demás le tenían sin cuidado, eran aburridos y seguramente al graduarse, tendrían trabajos tediosos y repetitivos.

 _-Aburrido –_ dijo su John y no pudo contradecirlo aunque jamás esperó que lo siguiente que hiciera su John fuera ponerse a cantar:

_Yeah and this road between us (Y este camino entre nosotros)_ __  
_Man it's been a long hard drive (Ha sido un trayecto largo)_ _  
__You pay for it in the morning when your best friend is denied (Lo pagarás por la mañana when te nieguen a tu mejor amigo)_ _Flying all around never looking down (Volando alrededor y no mirando nunca abajo)_

_No I've never felt more alive (No, nunca me he sentido más vivo)_ _  
__Journeys going fast I hope it's gonna last (Los viajes van rápido y yo espero que duré)_

_'cause I've never felt more alive (porque nunca me he sentido más vivo)._

Las horas de espera, su John cantando, todo parecía un caldo de cultivo para que se enloqueciera. La noche había caído cuando por fin John salió acompañando a una mujer que se movía con muletas. Su rostro reflejaba agotamiento y lo primero que pasó por la mente de Sherlock fue un deseo tremendo de ayudarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer, conseguirle un taxi, le ganó que por primera vez lo viera y sonriera. John en la puerta del taxi, su madre queriendo regresar a casa y esa sonrisa había desarmado en los pedazos más básicos a Sherlock. Ni siquiera había dicho otra cosa que "gracias" pero aquel momento se convirtió en una emoción tan gigantesca que dentro de su palacio mental todo era un caos. Podía mover el mundo entero y hacer las cosas más difíciles si la recompensa era que John sonriera.

Tuvo que salir corriendo, John volteó a ver su madre dentro del taxi y él aprovechó el momento para huir lo más rápido que pudo. Era eso, de nuevo acobardarse en el último instante o de lo contrario, dejarse llevar por la necesidad físicamente doloroso de tomar a John entre sus brazos y no soltarlo hasta aprender todos y cada uno de los sabores de su boca. Pero no podía, no debía dejarse llevar por la sensación de que nada más existía, esta vez no podía ser algo correcto.

Cuando por fin entró a su casa de inmediato se encerró en su cuarto, ignorando a Mycroft que le exigía que saliera a darle una explicación por haber faltado a trabajar a la universidad. No le interesaba, el trabajo en la universidad le ayudaba a no aburrirse a grados peligrosos pero no era lo que quería hacer el resto de la vida.

 _-Sherlock –_ dijo la siempre insistente voz de su John en el palacio mental- _estás jodidamente enamorado de mí._

_I can taste it (Lo puedo probar)_ __  
_In my mouth it's just so bittersweet (En mi boca es tan agridulce)_ __  
_It's right there in your eyes of apple Green (Está justo ahí en tus ojos verdes como manzana)_ _  
__It should be easy but it's hard to leave (Debería ser fácil pero es difícil de abandonar)_

* * *


	7. I think I'm paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último punto de vista de Sherlock sobre los encuentros con John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: I think I'm paranoid de Garbage y Rhythm of love de Plain White T's.

**ENCUENTROS 7**

**14: I THINK I'M PARANOID**

Sherlock se estaba recuperando de la emoción, sentía latir su corazón más rápido que nunca y con gran esfuerzo logró llegar a la esquina, se sostuvo de la primera caseta telefónica que encontró y se trató de tranquilizar. No podía pensar con claridad, había hecho una locura, algo espontáneo que no tuvo tiempo de valorar. Ahora no sabía bien como analizar aquello, en cuestión de sentimientos era demasiado inocente, no era como odiar a su hermano o querer a sus padres, esas eran cuestiones básicas que sabía cómo lograr. El caso de John Watson era algo totalmente diferente.

_Bend me, break me any way you need me (Dóblame, rómpeme de cualquier manera que me necesites)_ __  
_All I want is you (Todo lo que quiero eres tú)_ __  
_Bend me, break me (Dóbleme, rómpeme)_ __  
_Breaking down is easy (Estropear es fácil)_ _  
_ _All I want is you (Todo lo que quiero eres tú)_

La semana de evaluaciones había sido una locura, no había podido ver a John más que en la biblioteca y sólo cuando se levantaba a buscar algún libro. Era una desgracia, más de una ocasión Sherlock se tuvo que detener antes de hacer algo impropio. Como llevarle un café o una sopa instantánea, el hombre parecía caerse a pedazos mientras dejaba su alma en los libros. Llegaba a las 7 de la mañana y se iba a las 9 de la noche. Y Sherlock tenía que elaborar los exámenes, aplicarlos y calificarlos. La verdad no le veía sentido, de sus clases sabía perfectamente qué calificación ponerle a cada uno.

La gran mayoría sacarían suficiente, unos cuantos estaban reprobados y sólo Moriarty y Lestrade tenía calificación excelente. No necesitaban un examen, pero de todos modos se lo exigían, así que lo hizo, un examen que se convirtió en leyenda. Era tan complejo que todos estaban seguros de que iban a reprobarlo, hasta Moriarty tardó más de lo que Sherlock estimó en terminarlo. Lestrade se rio la mayor parte del tiempo, tal vez eran los nervios o un deseo mal reprimido de ahorcar a Sherlock pero al final lo entregó antes que el mismo Moriarty. Lo cual complació más de lo debido a Sherlock.

-Maldito –le dijo al entregarlo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna y simplemente se fue del salón, dejando a sus compañeros sufriendo. Con sólo leerlo superficialmente supo que Lestrade había sacado excelente, los días de estudio forzado para estar al parejo con Moriarty habían rendido frutos.

-Necesito verte –le dijo Moriarty al entregar su prueba y Sherlock sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.  _Que se vaya al demonio,_  dijo la siempre impertinente voz de su John del palacio mental. Por supuesto tenía toda la razón del mundo. Sherlock tomó la prueba y sin expresión alguna la leyó con gran velocidad. Claro, Moriarty seguía cuestionando algunas de sus enseñanzas aunque él las fundamentó una y otra vez. Tomó su marcador rojo y escribió en la primera hoja un 9, lo remarcó dos veces más para que resaltara. Le devolvió las hojas y disfrutó la expresión de frustración en la cara del hombre.

Así terminó la semana, aplicando el mismo examen a todas sus clases, donde no había ninguna persona destacada, aunque tampoco reprobarían. Le había parecido de lo más aburrido y cuando el viernes fue a buscar a John, ya no lo encontró, seguro había ido a su casa, a dormir finalmente. Por lo que muy instalado en su dinámica, fue temprano por la mañana a apostarse fuera de su casa. _Acosador, acosador, acosador. Sherlock, podrían llamar a una patrulla y te arrestarían por acosador._

Esos días en los que su John se comportaba de esa manera eran los días que quería encerrarlo en algún lugar frío y oscuro de su palacio mental. Lo había intentado, le había cerrado la puerta de alguna habitación y en lugar de quedarse dentro, como cualquier otro recuerdo en su mente, aparecía de nuevo donde se le antojara, como si fuera dueño del lugar. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba que John rondara, con excepción de una ocasión donde lo encontró en el jardín y comenzó a escuchar ladridos, Sherlock sintió que se paralizaba al instante.

¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó su John con la mayor naturalidad.

-Redbeard –contestó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Lo tienes en casa de tus padres? Porque es un perro grande para un departamento en Londres –comentó como si no fuera de gran importancia lo que estaban diciendo. Sherlock salió del palacio mental y de inmediato corrió a ver su hermano, lo encontró a la primera, sentado en la sala, leyendo un periódico. Como si tuviera 8 años de nuevo se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró, era frustrante, cómo el dolor volvía cada vez que lo recordaba.

-¿Sherlock qué te pasa? –preguntó sorprendido Mycroft mientras trataba de sostener a su hermano.

-John –dijo en un murmullo casi inentendible entre los sollozos- Redbeard.

-¿Le pusiste John a algún ratón de laboratorio y te hizo recordar a Redbeard? –preguntó Mycroft y de repente sintió la fuerza del puño de Sherlock en la barbilla.

-Estúpido, John no es un ratón –dijo al levantarse y acomodar su ropa. Claro, de su hermano no podía esperar más que comentarios soeces y ofensivos y dolorosos.

Porque, John no era un ratón, un erizo tal vez, pero lo importante es que primero tenía que ser parte de su vida para poder en algún momento, dejarlo. Aunque le dolía teorizar sobre el asunto, al final siempre alguien parte primero. Por lo que, tomar la decisión de sentarse a unos metros de la puerta de la casa de John no fue difícil, pese a los gritos de acosador pervertido que el John de su mente le ofrecía.

Y definitivamente lo había valido. Vio salir a los padres de John, con destino a la terapia física de su madre, para recuperarse del esguince de tobillo.  _Si fueras un buen novio te ofrecerías para llevarlos, usando claro el coche del trabajo de Mycroft._ Dijo la impertinente voz de John mientras los Watson tomaban un taxi que no tardó ni dos minutos en aparecer.

-Yo no soy tu novio –dijo en voz alta sin percatarse. Una señora que pasaba por la calle lo miró como si de un loco se tratara y apresuró su caminar para alejarse de él.  _No eres mi novio porque no te conozco, sólo sé que eres mi acosador, pero si te conociera…_ Sherlock cerró los ojos, su John estaba sobre de él, con esa expresión que sentía que era la adecuada, esa expresión que destilaba deseo.  _Si te conociera de verdad Sherlock, no te podrías librar de mí._

El ruido de la puerta lo hizo regresar a la realidad. John salía de su casa pero parecía que la luz le molestaba, llevaba los ojos casi cerrados y se agarraba de la pared con dificultad.  _Migraña._ Sherlock supo que debía ayudarlo pero no era como llegar y agarrarlo por la cintura para sostenerlo, John seguramente no confiaría en él, no tenía por qué hacerlo, las veces anteriores había probado lo extrañas de sus interacciones. Sin embargo lo siguió hasta la farmacia, hasta le abrió la puerta sin que él lo notara, debía estar sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

Y esa simple decisión, de ir detrás de él en busca de su medicina, probó ser algo de lo más productivo en el momento en que terminó con John en sus brazos. Lo sostuvo casi perfectamente, como si estuviera hecho el uno para el otro.  _Romántico después de todo._ El hombre era maravilloso, sentirlo recargado sobre él, absorber su olor, le parecía extraña la manera en que ese característico aroma a "me acabo de levantar" le pareció tan precioso.

No estaba preparado para lo demás, para que John se dejara llevar a su casa, para que se agarrara con tanta fuerza de él que parecía que no lo quería soltar y además, caminaban tomados de la mano y John no había intentado quitarla. Podría ser que no se hubiera dado cuenta, que el dolor no lo dejara pensar con claridad, pero Sherlock sentía que si se había dado cuenta y que había decidido permanecer así. Tal vez por eso tomó valor, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta el impulsó de recuperar la cercanía fue demasiado grande. Lo que más quería en ese momento era abrazarlo, sentirlo junto de él una vez más, jamás dejarlo ir.

_Hazlo de una vez Sherlock, por favor, a pesar del horrendo dolor de cabeza sólo puedo pensar en ti._ La voz de su John había sido un grito casi desesperado. Y lo hizo, lo besó tan fugazmente que dudó haberlo hecho pero había sido real. Una explosión de sensaciones se apoderó de su cuerpo y salió corriendo, dejando al pobre John con la inseguridad de lo que había sucedido. Había sido una locura pero su John parecía tan seguro de que eso era lo correcto.

Para cuando llegó a su casa y pudo hacer una evaluación de palacio mental, el lugar parecía otro, todo lo que sabía tenía una nueva perspectiva porque ahora John parecía haber redecorado. Su lugar favorito parecía ser la sala de su departamento, un lugar confortable donde podía tomar asiento frente a él en su silla acolchonada y mirarlo con calma.

- _¿Qué se siente Sherlock?_  –preguntó y sabía a lo que se refería.

Pero no había palabras, nada lo expresaría correctamente, no tenía manera de describir lo que se sentía, sólo sabía que era perfecto.

_Steal me, deal me any way you heal me (Róbame, manéjame como sea que me cures)_  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me (Manipúlame, dómame, nunca me podrás cambiar)  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me (Ámame, quiéreme, ven y peléame)  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and eat me (Compláceme, búrlame, adelante y cómeme)  
Bend me, break me any way you need me (Dóblame, rómpeme como sea que me necesites)  
As long as I want you baby, it's all right (Mientras te necesite está bien)  


**15: RHYTHM OF LOVE**

_Sangre por todo mi cuerpo, cubriéndome totalmente, por alguna razón Sherlock, estoy desnudo y por alguna razón tú estás de verdad muy muy cerca._

-John, cállate –dijo Sherlock aunque en realidad, las descripción que le daba era muy inspiradora. El único problema es que el John del mundo real se estaba congelando bajo las hojas y las malvadas intenciones de ese que se decía su amigo era muy incorrectas. Si alguien iba a bañar de sangre a John ese iba a ser Sherlock.

_Podríamos cambiar la sangre por algo menos asqueroso, como jarabe de chocolate, tu sabes, deslizándose por los lugares adecuados, mientras tu lengua recorre lentamente los centímetros de mi piel y los va "limpiando"._

Un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza a Sherlock. Su John debía callarse o iba a provocar algo que no quería que sucediera de manera tan cruda con el John del mundo real. Cuando se acercó a él mil ideas rondaban su mente, cortesía de su inquilino permanente en el palacio mental. Las cosas que le dijo de Lestrade, cosas que John suponía pero no quería aceptar, como su afecto por él, como su predilección por él. Sabía más cosas, como el hecho de que el padre de Lestrade había abandonado a su familia diez años antes, cuando el hermano menor tenía cuatro años y lo peor, que la madre de Lestrade llevaba dos años "trabajando" en Gales, desde donde no había mandado una sola libra en casi veinte meses.

Pero esas cosas no las diría, pensamiento que sorprendió nuevamente a Sherlock, si ese tipo de información no la había compartido con John era porque le avergonzaba y había llegado a apreciar el esfuerzo que ponía para superarse.

Todos esos pensamientos se vieron borrados por el contacto de sus dedos con la piel de John, la sensación maravillosa de su cuello, la manera en que su pulso se aceleraba, su respiración se volvía rápida y audible.  _Oh sí Sherlock, tómame aquí, ahora, en el pasto._ Hubiera querido asesinar al John de su palacio mental pero la actitud del John real era tan perfectamente dócil y sumisa que no parecía que se fuera a quejar si es que decidía hacerlo, devorarlo en ese instante.

La novedad del sentimiento fue tal vez lo que lo hizo dudar de nuevo, en esa eterna actitud de cobardía que acabaría haciéndolo correr una vez más aunque tal vez en esta ocasión no era tan mala idea huir, puesto que Lestrade regresaba con los sobrinos de John y la deducción sobre la sangre de cerdo basada en uno de sus análisis que había leído en su proyecto de tesis, había sido correcta.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde lo sucedido en el parque y entraba ya en su departamento. No estaba solo, pensó en Mycroft pero no se sentía como si fuera él. Entró en la sala y se quedó un segundo en shock. No, era justamente lo que no quería vivir ahora, una interrupción en el precioso repetir de John debajo de él, a su merced.

-Oh vamos Sherlock, verme no es algo tan malo –dijo la chillona voz fingida de Moriarty. Sentado cómodamente en su sillón, mirándolo de manera tentadora y provocando una tormenta gástrica en su cuerpo.

-No eres bienvenido, vete –dijo con simpleza, tal vez esperando de manera inocente que aquello fuera todo, que un rechazo correcto lo hiciera darse por vencido. Sin embargo las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera y lo único que logró fue que Moriarty se lanzara contra él, lo acorralara contra la pared de su propia sala y lo inmovilizara tomando sus muñecas con una sola mano y deslizando una de sus piernas entre las de él. Había sido muy rápido, no le había dado la oportunidad de reaccionar cuando ya lo tenía encima.

Y no desperdiciaba ni un solo segundo, lo estaba besando de nuevo, con una agresividad nada agradable, mordiendo su cuello, apretando con sus dedos y dejando marcas en su piel, haciendo que se estremeciera por una razón muy diferente.

Cerró los ojos un instante, de nuevo su palacio mental estaba temblando y su John, lo miraba como si se sintiera engañado, como si algo lo estuviera lastimando.

- _Sherlock, si permites que él se apropie de ti, yo me iré. No puedo verlo, no quiero verlo._

¿Perder a John?

¿Por Moriarty?

Había tolerado bastante, le había dejado dar un paso hacia él y ahora se sentía con derechos de todo, de aparecer en su casa, de sentarse en su sillón, de tomarlo y besarlo como si le perteneciera cuando él era y sería siempre de John. De esa persona cuya presencia, aunque fuera desde lejos, le maravillaba y le dejaba sin palabras. Cuya existencia provocaba en él sensaciones inusitadas, nuevas y dignas de ser exploradas a cabalidad. John, ese perfecto pedazo de él mismo que ahora mismo sufría como si fuera real, porque de verdad sería lo que pasaría si algo se interponía entre ambos, si alguien no les permitía estar juntos.

Moriarty lo había soltado, tenía una mano en su pecho y la otra, metida en sus pantalones, acariciando su miembro fláccido intentando que tuviera alguna reacción. Pero no, simplemente era que no le causaba ningún placer alguna de las atenciones que le dispensaba y lo que quería era quitárselo de encima. Con sus manos ahora libres lo aventó con poca fuerza, pero suficiente para hacerlo caer, dio unos pasos para alejarse de él, se arregló la ropa y salió del departamento. Llamaría más tarde a su hermano para que enviara a alguien a asegurarse de que había partido y para cambiar las cerraduras por unas que no fueran tan sencillas de violar.

Las semanas posteriores a ese día en el parque fueron algo difícil de observar. John estaba enojado con Lestrade por lo que terminando sus clases se iba a toda prisa. Hubo varias ocasiones, que en su intento por acercarse de nuevo, estuvo a punto de chocar con él, quería volver a tocarlo, sentir de nuevo su presencia justo a su lado.

_My head is stuck in the clouds (Mi cabeza está atascada en las nubes)_

_He begs me to come down (Él me ruega que baje)_

_Says "Boy quit foolin' around" (Dice "Chico, deja de tontear")_

_I told him "I love the view from up here (Le digo "Me encanta la vista desde arriba)_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear (El sol tibio y el viento en mi oído)_

_We'll watch the world from above (Veremos el mundo por encima)_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love" (Mientras da vueltas al ritmo del amor")_

_We may only have tonight (Tal vez sólo tengamos esta noche)_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine (Pero hasta el sol de la mañana tú eres mío todo mío)_

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love (Toca la música suave meciéndote al ritmo del amor)_

-¿Irás a lo de Greg? –dijo una de sus estudiantes mientras apagaba su celular que había estado sonado un segundo antes, la llamada ignorada. Había llegado temprano al salón y estaba preparando una demostración de replicación de DNA, la presentación sería larga, ocuparía las dos horas completas. Intentó ver a John en la mañana, pero de nuevo se desvió a su lugar secreto, la cafetería a donde lo siguió aquella vez y llegó corriendo a su clase. Se sintió algo desesperado, eso no ya no estaba funcionando para él, la lejanía, no era suficiente.

-¡Claro! –Respondió con celeridad la otra chica- Dicen que será enorme esta año, invitó a todos.

Por banal y aburrida que fuera esa conversación, las dos estudiantes captaron su atención. Greg Lestrade daría una fiesta y la alta probabilidad de que John acudiera lo hacía pensar en múltiples escenarios magníficos y tentadores.  _Alcohol, música y cuerpos pegados unos a otros porque no hay espacio ni para caminar. ¿Sherlock, estás seguro de querer ir?_

De repente el salón se sintió caliente, la temperatura corporal de Sherlock había subido, el maldito John de su palacio mental se había encargado de suministrarle una imagen muy vívida de lo que podía suceder en esa fiesta. Abrió todas las ventanas y se quedó respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse. Las dos estudiantes ni siquiera lo miraron, seguían demasiado interesadas en platicar los chismes de la fiesta anterior que ya habían olvidado. Al parecer el año anterior Lestrade había terminado su relación con una novia justo en la fiesta, lo cual había dado mucho de qué hablar porque la chica lo había acusado de preferir a su "amigo" John sobre ella. Y aun así John ni se había dado por enterado.

Tenía que ir a esa fiesta.

No supo de los planes de Moriarty de arruinarle la fiesta a Lestrade hasta que se cruzó con él. La música era estruendosa y había más gente de la que cabía en la casa, justo como su John había dicho, no había espacio para caminar. Moriarty lo encontró fuera del pequeño jardín y lo tomó de la mano, era extraño, no entendía bien porqué lo dejaba hacer así de fácil, no era correcto ni apropiado y sin embargo se vio transportado hacía adentro mientras las personas con las que se encontraba los dejaban pasar. La mayoría conocían a Moriarty y la mayoría prefería quitarse de su camino.

El instante en que entró a la cocina, donde estaba Lestrade, el mundo se detuvo. Era verdad, John lo estaba mirando. Había pasado de observar a Moriarty durante unos cuantos segundos para después beberlo con la mirada. Sherlock no podía creer la intensidad de esa mirada, era como estar solo con él, como si la música, el calor, la gente, el ruido de las conversaciones entre gritos, hubieran desaparecido y sólo existían John y él. Así que cuando Lestrade arrastró a John fuera de la cocina sintió que se desgarraba algo dentro de su cuerpo.

¿Era tan fácil separarlos?

¿Bastaba la horrible presencia de Moriarty y la insistencia de Lestrade para que nada pasara entre ellos?

_No me vengas con eso Sherlock, ¿acaso no has pensado que sigues siendo un extraño, un desconocido? ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera? ¿Qué te viera y te lanzara sobre la mesa de la cocina y te besara hasta perder el aliento?_

Maldito John de su palacio mental, de nuevo había logrado suministrarle una imagen que conseguía hacerlo sentir "acalorado".

_No estás acalorado Sherlock, el término correcto es excitado._

Tuvo que abrir el refrigerador y sacar una cerveza. Maldeciría a su John una y otra vez, se sentía hasta mareado de sólo pensar en que tenía razón.

-Una para acá por favor –dijo la voz de un chico de lentes que estaba sentado sobre la barra junto a la estufa, amigo de John, lo había visto en varias ocasiones. Le dio una lata y no volvió a mirarlo, aunque él parecía no estar perdiendo ni un solo detalle.

-¿Por qué veniste? –le dijo un Moriarty que pugnaba por colocar su cuerpo cada vez más cerca, que parecía estar a punto de restregársele para poder sentirlo por completo.

-Necesitaba ver a alguien –respondió simplemente Sherlock, la sonrisa torcida de Moriarty lo asustó un poco, había momentos en que parecía haber enloquecido.

-¿A mí? –dijo y se acercó hasta besarlo. Sherlock no lo toleró, de inmediato lo alejó con decisión y le dio un buen tragó a la cerveza para quitarse su sabor de la boca. Moriarty suspiró y fue hasta el refrigerador para tomar también él una lata, se bebió la mitad de un tragó. Comenzó de nuevo a querer acercarse a Sherlock y este comenzaba a pensar que haber ido a la fiesta había sido una terrible idea.

Entonces John entró a la cocina y con tres zancadas rápidas se coló entre Moriarty y él. Todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta a partir de ese momento. John lo miraba como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí, que fuera real, que lo estuviera tocando. Sentía sus dedos en su cara con reverencia, el ligero toque, una caricia en su piel, parecía aprenderse sus facciones para poderlas recrear después.

Era tan embriagante, la manera en que sus ojos azules lo hacían concentrarse únicamente en ellos, como a pesar de todos los distractores, nada del exterior parecía valer la pena. John, maravilloso John que lo hacía perder la cabeza y se volvía su centro y su única razón. Y entonces Sherlock sonrió, porque se sentía bien, porque era feliz a su lado, porque no había nada mejor que estar junto de él, mirándolo.

Claro, hasta que lo besó.

_My heart beats like a drum (Mi corazón late como un tambor)_

_A guitar string to the strum (Un cuerda de la guitarra rasga)_

_A beautiful song to be sung (Una canción hermosa para cantar)_

_He's got blue eyes deep like the sea (Él tiene ojos azules profundos como el mar)_

_That roll back when he's laughing at me (Que pone en blanco cuando ríe conmigo)_

_He rises up like the tide (Se eleva como la marea)_

_The moment his lips meet mine (El momento en que sus labios encuentran los míos)_

_We may only have tonight (Tal vez solo tendremos esta noche)_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine (Pero hasta el sol de la mañana eres mío todo mío)_

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love (Toca la música suave meciéndote al ritmo del amor)_

* * *


	8. I think I love you before I met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente llegamos al punto donde convergen todos los puntos de vista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: I think I love you before I met you de Savage Garden.

**ENCUENTROS 8**

**16: I THINK I LOVE BEFORE I MET YOU**

Sin palabras. Todo en silencio. No es necesario nada más. Sus mentes, en blanco. No existe el mundo alrededor. Sólo están los dos, únicamente la persona que tienen frente a sí, la persona cuyos labios había explorado tímidamente, un mero contacto pero que no tardaron en buscar mucho más. Más, sus manos buscaban cercanía, tocar el rostro del otro, aprender por ese medio cada línea, cada curva, cada detalle. Y la sensación, intoxicante, excesiva, imposible de controlar porque las miles de descargas eléctricas que se generaban en cada punto donde su cuerpo estaba en contacto eran deliciosas y no podrían jamás cansarse de aquello.

Se separaron, porque con mucho esfuerzo podían respirar y se miraron como si fuera la primera vez, maravillados de su presencia, de su cercanía, de que de verdad podían tocarse con sólo estirar la mano. Sus ojos brillaban, podrían haber dicho el uno del otro que nunca había mirando a alguien que pareciera haber absorbido la luz de las estrellas en una sola mirada. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sentía su aliento, una calidez perfecta y tan anhelada que no se pensaban capaces de perderla. Se iban a aferrar, pasara lo que pasara, no permitirían que después de esto, después de que sus caminos se cruzaran y se separaran una y otra vez, algo acabara por alejarlos.

-No –dijo casi en un susurro Sherlock, como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido por un momento tan intensos que fueran difíciles de ignorar.

-Nunca –respondió John como si entendiera, como si esa misma desesperación por no verse separado de él fuera compartida. Él lo sabía, como sería vivir sin tenerlo después de haberlo encontrado y no quería saberlo de verdad, si imaginarlo era lo más horrendo por lo que había pasado.

Y entonces estaban de nuevo besándose, disfrutando de la única sensación de sus labios suaves, de sus lenguas investigando, tratando de ir más allá, de ser recibidas en la boca del otro. Sus manos daban caricias pero pronto fueron reemplazadas por la necesidad de presionar, apretar, agarrar, jalar y arañar. Se dieron cuenta de que instintivamente buscaban algo, marcarse como si de propiedad se trataran porque ahí no había términos medios, definitivamente nadie iba a compartir con nadie.

_Maybe it's intuition (Tal vez es intuición)_   
_Somethings you just don't question (Algunas cosas no las cuestionas)_   
_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant (Como si en tus ojos, vi mi futuro en un instante)_   
_And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend (Y ahí va, creo que encontré a mi mejor amigo)_

* * *

-No puedo creer que sigan allá adentro –dijo Mike cuando finalmente regresaron de la tienda y Greg pudo abastecer al conglomerado de personas aun en su sala.

-Voy a poner esto en el refrigerador –dijo Greg y se dirigió al a cocina.

-De verdad yo no haría eso –alcanzó a gritarle Mike sobre el ruido de la música antes de que Greg empujara la puerta y entrara. Se congeló al instante. Sólo estaban los dos, John estaba sentado en la barra del desayunador y entre sus piernas estaba parado Sherlock, quien recorrían con sus manos sus muslos mientras concentraba sus esfuerzos en hacerlo gemir a base de besos y mordidas en el cuello.

De milagro Greg no tiró las cervezas, lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta, dejar las cajas sobre alguno de los sillones y dar por terminada la fiesta para él. Tenía que relajarse, no era el fin del mundo. Mycroft tenía razón, demasiado razón, si esto hubiera pasado semanas antes entonces las cosas no habrían acabado bien pero en el tiempo que llevaba de "conocer" al enigmático hombre que parecía querer ayudarlo por el simple hecho de hacerlo, todo había cambiado.

_¿Estás bien? MH_

Se lanzó a leer el mensaje en su celular y una estúpida sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Mycroft. Dos palabras y le cambiaba todo, aunque claro, era agradable recordar el beso en el supermercado, tan exageradamente sensual que podía olvidar perfectamente lo que sentía por cualquier otro y sólo pensar en él. Mycroft.

_I knew I loved you before I met you (Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)_ __  
_I think I dreamed you into life (Creo que te soñé a la vida)_ __  
_I knew I loved you before I met you (Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)_ _  
_ _I have been waiting all my life (He estado esperando toda mi vida)_

¿Qué demonios quería alguien tan educado, adecuado, hermoso, cautivador, sexual, perfecto con alguien como Greg? Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez. Su vida era una desgracia, literal. Jamás lo había confesado a nadie pero la cosas se despedazaban desde que su padre los abandonó y habían llegado a su punto máximo cuando su madre se fue a "trabajar" a Gales. La verdad es que allá había encontrado a un hombre que la mantenía pero que no quería nada que ver con los tres hijos de ella.

Anna y Peter ya no preguntaban por mamá, aunque no lo demostraran la mayoría de las veces, sabían que la única persona que jamás los dejaría era su hermano. Greg cargaba con demasiada responsabilidad y pensó en algún momento que iba a estallar.

_**El maldito de Sherlock Holmes esta a punto de tener relaciones en la cocina de mi casa.** _

Y para ser sincero eso le causaba cierta incomodidad, era después de todo su cocina, la cual tendría que desinfectar a cabalidad hasta estar 100% seguro de que no había nada que pudiera contaminar los alimentos de sus hermanos. De repente sintió pánico y corrió a asegurarse de que sus hermanos estuvieran en sus cuartos, ambos estaban bien, la fiesta había respetado los límites de la planta baja de la casa, por fortuna.

_Dudo mucho que mi hermano planeé algo tan desinhibido en la cocina de tu casa Greg. MH_

¿Hermano?

Greg estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama de lo rápido que se levantó. Había conseguido relajarse, sus hermanos estaban bien, por la mañana limpiaría las asquerosidades que dejara John y después se olvidaría de todo para concentrarse en su tesis. Y de repente resultaba que la persona que había captado su interés y parecía capaz de hacerlo olvidar a John, es hermano del maldito desgraciado que hace su vida una tortura. No, aquello era una mala broma.

_**¿Mycroft Holmes?** _

Pregunta más estúpida no se le podía ocurrir, pero claro, tenían que ser hermanos, con ese par de nombres más raros. Nunca lo pensó, eran diferentes, no se parecían físicamente, no en carácter, ni en nada. Estaba a punto de formular la teoría de que uno de ellos era adoptado, lo más seguro Sherlock. Por medio segundo se sintió enojado pero sinceramente no pudo seguirlo, era verdad que no había preguntado nada más, que no le interesaba mucho saber los detalles puesto que creía que podía obviarlo. Era su ángel de la guarda, el que había evitado que enloqueciera, que sus hermanos pasaran hambre, que perdiera el semestre y sobretodo, que su hermano acabara en la cárcel por destrucción de monumentos públicos.

_Me parece que no te informé sobre esa situación, sin embargo, mi hermano fue quién me hizo mirar en tu dirección así que deberías tenerlo en un poco más de estima. MH_

¿Qué? Greg entendía menos con cada segundo y con cada mensaje. Sherlock Holmes le había hablado bien de él a su hermano y entonces Mycroft lo había visto con interés. Aquello era inusitado, no lo esperaba pero para nada y por lo mismo, le era difícil de creer. Aunque, si lo miraba tranquilamente, pues no era algo tan descabellado, sólo tenía que tomarlo como si fuera algo normal, algo que no causaba que su estómago doliera repentinamente.

_There's just no rhyme or reason (No hay ni rima ni razón)_  
Only a sense of completion (Sólo una sensación de conclusión)  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces (Y en tus ojos, veo las piezas faltantes)  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home (Que estoy buscando, creo que encontré mi camino a casa)

_**Sherlock es un estirado, creído, sabelotodo que ha hecho mi vida miserable.** _

Pero Mycroft no lo era. Había estado ahí el día en que su hermano Peter tuvo la grandiosa idea de orinar en una jardinera del Palacio de Buckingham. Normalmente Peter no daba problemas, pero había pasado su cumpleaños y su madre lo único que hizo fue llamarle por la noche para decir un insípido "feliz cumpleaños". Al día siguiente tenía una excursión con sus compañeros de escuela y de verdad no se le imaginaba que pudiera culpar al chico por sentirse triste a tal grado que quisiera desafiar lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

No importaba la edad que tuviera, cuando un adolescente mancillaba uno de los lugares más importantes de la monarquía habrían repercusiones. Greg estaba desesperado, no podía ser que fueran a levantarle cargos criminales a su hermanito, los cuatro oficiales con los que había hablado le decían lo mismo. Estaba en riesgo de perder la custodia de Anna porque comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre su madre y sobre el trabajo que hacía y la razón por la cual era su salario el que estuviera pagando por los gastos de los tres.

-Gregory –dijo una voz que conocía pero se negó a levantar la cabeza. Sin embargo, el dueño de esa voz, que se había sentado en la simple silla de plástico y ahora recargaba sus manos en la mesa del mismo material en un cuarto pequeño en las instalaciones de seguridad del Palacio de Buckinghan. Se sentía avergonzado, pensaba que había puesto un mejor ejemplo a sus hermanos.- No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar.

_No pensé que los Holmes pudieran hacer tu vida tan desagradable, disculpa mis intromisiones. MH_

Greg leyó el último mensaje sintiendo una gran confusión, ¿lo había ofendido? Era muy probable que lo hubiera hecho puesto que había dicho una cosa terrible sobre su hermano pero es que justamente en ese instante Sherlock estaba arruinando su vida aunque si lo pensaba de nuevo a cabalidad, él se había encargado de arruinarlo todo solito.

**_No, perdona, no quise decir eso._ **

Había mandado cuarenta y siete mensajes similares hasta que acabó por aventar su celular al cesto de la ropa sucia y se conformó con contemplar el techo de su cuarto.

* * *

Sherlock tenía que confesar dos cosas y era mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible. La primera era que estaba muy pero muy mareado, lo que había tomado, creía recordar que habían sido dos cervezas, lo había hecho desvariar de cierta manera y olvidar la segunda cosa que debía confesar. Claro no era fácil decir que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que debía besar a John Watson hasta cansarse, lo cual no parecía ser algo sencillo. ¿Cansarse de saborear a la persona más maravillosa que había conocido?

En el tiempo en que llevaban encerrados en la cocina había aprendido unas cuantas cosas. Primero, la visión de John lo provocaba, aunque seguramente el John de su palacio mental lo diría diferente, aunque había estado callado todo este tiempo, casi tanto que podría haberlo extrañado si no fuera porque tenía entre sus brazos al verdadero John. Así que, usando sus palabras, ver a John caminar con total decisión hacia él había sido lo mejor que pudiera haber esperado; pero además estaba todo lo demás acerca de John, como sus adorables ojeras, el color intenso de sus ojos, su cabello rubio, tres lunares en su cuello.

El olor de su piel, también había aprendido eso, había absorbido el verdadero olor de John cuando estaban juntos, pegados el uno sobre el otro sin que hubiera ni medio centímetro entre ambos. Y John olía a algo sin clasificar por más que la mente de Sherlock tratara de entenderlo, era tan él que no podía ponerle otro nombre más que John. A lo que fuera que oliera lo hacía sentir tranquilo a tal grado que era el origen del silencio de su mente, no había necesidad de desmenuzar todo lo que sucedía, lo cual era de verdad extraño para él.

El tacto de su piel. De ahora en adelante se preguntaría cómo era que había podido vivir sin tocar la piel de John, los labios de John, y tal vez lo mejor, saberse tocado por John. La sensación de escalofrío que dejaba en su propia piel era inclasificable. Por lo tanto, necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo, el recorrer de sus manos sobre sus mejillas o como sus dedos se internaban entre sus cabellos, provocaban el estremecimiento más increíble que existía. No, si recordaba la pregunta que se había hecho previamente, la respuesta era sencilla, nunca se cansaría de John Watson.

Su voz. Era casi como una adicción, escuchar toda la variedad de sonidos que era capaz de producir que de hecho no eran palabras coherentes, justo en ese momento no le importaban las palabras coherentes, en verdad quería escuchar más cosas sin sentido, cosas primitivas, generadas en su garganta y expulsadas por su boca. Cosas como gemidos, si, eran importantes y endemoniadamente perfectos, y eran tan deliciosos y le provocaban otro tipo de reacciones que eran incontrolables y que en parte, no sabía cómo responder ante ellas.

Por eso era importante que confesara que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué estaba haciendo. Lo tenía acorralado, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se fuera a escapar, de que no recobrara el buen sentido y pensara que todo estaba mal y entonces fuera a salir corriendo del lugar.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado ¿sabes? –dijo John soltando una risita cuando notó que los brazos de Sherlock lo tenían aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el mueble de la cocina. Los ojos del chico que hasta ahora había sido un misterio lo miraban con tal intensidad que era difícil de contener, como si hubiera estado soñando con ese momento, como si de verdad hubiera querido estar con él con tanta anticipación como la sentía John.

-Tú no me conoces, no te gustaría si me… -dijo pero fue interrumpido al sentir los dedos de John en sus labios, pidiéndole silencio. Tuvo que mirarlo, a cabalidad, John, el real, le sonreía de la manera más abierta, verdadera felicidad reflejada en sus ojos y por un momento pensó que toda esa felicidad era provocada por él.

-Pero es que de verdad me hace feliz tenerte finalmente en mi vida –dijo John sorprendiéndolo, ¿acaso había entendido sus pensamientos sin siquiera expresarlos verbalmente? No fue muy difícil entonces decidir que lo mejor que podría haber en su vida era precisamente él, ese pequeño estudiante de medicina que había aparecido un día irradiando una luz que lo atraía sin poder (o querer) evitarlo.

_A thousand angels dance around you (Mil ángeles bailan alrededor tuyo)  
I am complete now that I have found you (Estoy completo ahora que te encontré)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you (Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)_  
I think I dreamed you into life (Creo que te soñé a la vida)  
I knew I loved you before I met you (Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)  
I have been waiting all my life (Te he estado esperando toda la vida)

* * *

-Greg, tengo que ir al servicio comunitario.

La voz de su hermano lo sacó del sueño que no era de todos modos demasiado reparador. Había tenido multitud de pesadillas y en todas ellas, Mycroft lo mandaba al demonio. "Oh demonios", pensó. La verdad es que de verdad lo había mandado al demonio pero lo peor era que de inicipo ni siquiera tenía con él una relación o algo similar que mandar al demonio.

-Ya voy… -respondió a duras penas. Vio el reloj despertador, que por cierto no había sonado, se suponía que debía levantarse a las 6 de la mañana para arreglar un poco su casa antes de llevar a su hermano a la clínica para que realizar su servicio, el cual era su castigo en vez de tener antecedentes penales. Greg arrastró los pies hasta el baño y cuando se vio al espejo casi pega un grito, parecía fantasma, la palidez de su rostro era un poco exagerada. Bajó y por fortuna todos se había ido, el relajo era fenomenal pero hubiera sido mil veces peor si encontrara a alguien dormido en el baño o acurrucados en el sillón.

Salió en compañía de su hermano, dejando a su hermana atrincherada aun en su cuarto y negándose a salir hasta que Greg hiciera la limpieza correspondiente. Lo dejó en la clínica donde tenía que hacer trabajo voluntario, más que nada en la cocina, hasta cumplir 200 horas. Se despidió en la puerta y se quedo tranquilo, por lo menos su hermano parecía disfrutar de aquellos fines de semana a pesar de que no podía holgazanear en su casa. Su celular sonó y lo sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón, un mensaje, se apresuró a leerlo.

_¿Dónde esta mi hermano? MH_

Parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer veía un poco borroso. ¿Así que el orgulloso Mycroft había perdido a su hermanito? Su estómago dio un brinco cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock debía estar con John, tal vez habían ido a su casa, aunque eso fuera improbable, por la presencia de sus padres en ella, el sólo imaginarlo bastó para sentir que todo de nuevo se le hacía pedacitos.

_**No tengo idea, búscalo con John.** _

Respondió el mensaje a toda prisa y siguió caminando, decidió cortar por el parque para por lo menos distraerse un poco hasta regresar a su casa.

_No están en su casa, ¿alguna idea? MH_

Greg se detuvo por un segundo, ¿idea? La verdad no tenía ninguna, ¿a dónde podrían ir? ¿A dar la vuelta, al zoológico, a subirse al London Eye, al museo?

_**Lo siento Myc, tendrás que apañártelas solo.** _

_Gregory. MH_

Greg se detuvo de nuevo, debía admitir que le daba gracia que hasta a través de mensajes pudiera imaginar la propiedad del hombre.

_**¿Podrías perdonar mi atrevimiento al insinuar que tolero con disgusto la presencia de tu hermano en mi vida?** _

Guardó el celular de nuevo en su pantalón, pensaba que no respondería, de verdad creía que iba a seguir enfadado con él bastante tiempo o tal vez era simplemente que se sentía aun lo bastante apaleado por la cantidad de alcohol bebida durante la noche anterior. No tenía muchas ganas de seguir mandando mensajes así que caminó hasta que el parque terminó, se quedó en el semáforo hasta que la luz cambió. El celular volvió a sonar.

_Estás a punto de salir del parque, espérame. MH_

Greg volteó para todos lados, creía que lo encontraría junto a él como si fuera producto de la magia. Quiso responder, "¿dónde estás?" pero su mano tembló ligeramente y el celular se le resbaló cayendo con sonoro golpe en el pavimento.

-¡Demonios!

De las mil cosas que pudo hacer en ese momento, el agacharse a recoger el celular, la tapa trasera y la batería, fue tal vez lo menos adecuado; después de todo estaba en medio de una calle que por la hora no era muy transitada. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser el centro de Londres, donde los conductores eran casi siempre responsables, un pequeño porcentaje manejaba a altas velocidades hasta los fines de semana.

Mycroft aun tenía el celular en su mano esperando la respuesta de Greg cuando escuchó el rechinido de las llantas y el estruendo del golpe contra la reja del parque. No era posible ¿verdad? Los coches delante del suyo se detuvieron así que tuvo que bajar para poder llegar hasta el lugar del accidente.

No era posible ¿verdad? Era una coincidencia, era simplemente eso.

¿Entonces por qué el celular no sonaba con la respuesta de Gregory?

_I know that it might sound (Sé que esto podrá sonar)_ _  
_ _More than a little crazy (Más que un poco loco)_ _  
_ _But I believe (Pero yo creo)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you (Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)_

* * *

 


	9. Best day of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MorMor a la vista!!!!  
> Y lo que pasó con Greg  
> ¿Dónde están Sherlock y John?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la playlist: Best day of my life de American Authors y XO de Beyonce.

**ENCUENTROS 9**

**17: BEST DAY OF MY LIFE**

_I had a dream so big and loud (Tuve un sueño tan grande y ruidoso)_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds (Salté tan alto que toqué las nubes)_

_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_I stretched my hands out to the sky (Estiré mis manos hacía el cielo)_

_We danced with monsters through the night (Bailamos con monstruos a través de la noche)_

-Pensé que había sido claro –dijo la voz gangosa detrás de él y de repente, quiso saltar y salir corriendo. Respira, se recordó. Pero era imposible sentirse tranquilo a su lado y sin embargo, ese sentimiento siempre le había sido atrayente.

Sebastian Moran conocía a James Moriarty desde siempre, no recordaba su vida antes de él. Había estado en un accidente, eso era todo, tenía diez años y su familia había muerto a causa de eso. La señora Moriarty participaba en un programa de acogida para niños en su situación, tenía una gran casa, tiempo libre y un esposo que ganaba bastante dinero por lo que se podía dar ese lujo. Así que Sebastian se vio envuelto repentinamente en el mundo de una familia que en apariencia era normal y no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Había tantas cosas de las que podía hablar. Pero no lo haría, jamás.

Habían pasado casi diez años de eso, James era un condenado genio que estaba a punto de terminar una carrera en criminología y él era un don nadie que siempre estaba a su servicio. Claro, no podía ser de otra manera, alguien tenía que hacer su trabajo sucio. Dependía de él, después de la muerte de su madre, sospechosa pero natural, James tenía todo el dinero a su nombre y se encargaba de tenerlo a su disposición y la mayoría de las veces no se quejaba, Sebastian se había acostumbrado a eso. El padre de James no había regresado a Inglaterra, no habían sabido nada de él pero seguía depositado en la cuenta, acrecentando la fortuna que fue de la madre de James.

La vida de Sebastian antes de James Moriarty era un misterio, había días que creía que no era que no se hubiera podido encontrar nada sobre él, sino que el perfecto criminal de ocho años que era James cuando lo conoció, lo había hecho desaparecer. Porque era posible, aunque nadie nunca lo creyera, era tan endemoniadamente inteligente que no le hubiera costado gran esfuerzo, inventarle un nombre y encadenarlo a su voluntad.

Por eso había días que no estaba seguro de su nombre. ¿Siempre había sido Sebastian Moran o James se lo inventó al conocerlo? Los primeros días después de salir del hospital habían sido un caos y se sentía enfermo y sin fuerzas todo el tiempo. Recordaba el rostro del niño, sus ojos negros y brillantes y la manera en que decía "Sebastian". Y él respondía ante ese nombre. Antes de eso sólo recordaba a las enfermeras diciéndole "niño" y a los doctores diciéndole "paciente". Así que Sebastian sería su nombre y la manera en que lo pronunciaba James. Tuvo que creerle, que ese era él y que no tenía otra opción que estar a su servicio porque al principio estaba tan roto que necesitó aferrarse a algo o alguien para no desaparecer.

_I'm never gonna look back (Nunca voy a mirar hacia atrás)_

_Woah, never gonna give it up (Nunca me voy a rendir)_

_No, please don't wake me now (No, por favor no me despiertes ahora)_

Le gustaba James Moriarty y eso era lo peor que le había sucedido en la vida. Porque él lo sabía, porque siempre lo usó en su contra y porque lo seguiría usando. Había hecho una cantidad de cosas horrendas por esa razón que tenía ganas de olvidar. Los días iniciaban siempre con una cantidad de malos sueños, pesadillas que no lo dejaban despertar porque no podía olvidar lo que había hecho. ¿Negarse? Esa era una opción solamente si estaba buscando su propia muerte. Estaba seguro de que lo haría, de que si osaba negarse aunque fuera con un poco de indecisión, lo mataría. Por eso, no era que él quisiera hacer esas cosas, era que no tenía manera de elegir algo más.

Por lo tanto, no quería ver muerto a Greg Lestrade. Aunque sabía lo mucho que lo odiaba James. Había estado sacando fotos del chico desde que lo conoció, sabía todo de él, horarios, rutinas, familiares, trabajo. Todo. Había tal cantidad de fotografías de Lestrade que sabía que James estaba obsesionado; pero era su trabajo, Sebastian no se podía dar el lujo de cuestionar la razón de este comportamiento, solo sabía que debía saber dónde estaba él en todo momento. Al seguir a Greg se dio cuenta de que de hecho, a su vez, seguía a otro persona. John Watson. Fue la segunda vez que a Sebastian le gustó alguien en su vida. Por lo tanto, se cuidó mucho de decirle a James de la existencia de John y eso le trajo consecuencias, aunque por años no pareció haber ninguna. James estaba ciego a muchas cosas porque al parecer confiaba en lo que Sebastian le decía, a tal grado que no cuestionaba la información que le daba. Nunca pensó en el poder que esto le daba sobre James, no pensaba hacerle daño, no por el momento.

_I howled at the moon with friends (Le aullé a la luna con amigos)_

_And then the sun came crashing in (Y entonces el sol vinó repentinamente)_

_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_But all the possibilities (Pero todas las posibilidades)_

_No limits just epiphanies (Sin límites solo epifanías)_

Después, desde hacía seis meses, todo era Sherlock. El chico era desgarbado para los gustos de Sebastian, pero tampoco iba a cuestionarlo. Era otro genio de una familia normal cuyo único interés era que el hermano mayor trabajaba en un puesto burocrático en el gobierno británico, aunque por lo poco que había podido averiguar, no era de mucha responsabilidad. Al parecer, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en un período de 12 horas.

James se fue a una fiesta para joder a Lestrade y regresó hecho una furia. Le gritó mil veces "¡quién demonios es John Watson!" y pues haber ocultado esa información le costó una serie de patadas en el abdomen. Para ser sinceros si Sebastian hubiera querido no le costaría mucho someter a James, era 15 centímetros más alto que él y pesaba 20 kilos más de masa muscular, sabía artes marciales y era excesivamente bueno con las armas. Le gustaba pensar que no era tan inútil como siempre le repetía. Pero algo debe haber permeado de las palabras de James porque cuando lo golpeaba, jamás se defendía.

Así que después de descargar su frustración con él, James le encargó que desapareciera a ambos, no quería volver a ver a Greg Lestrade ni a John Watson. Decidió empezar con Lestrade, según la rutina tendría que llevar a su hermano menor al servicio comunitario por lo que regresaría caminando por el parque y podría arreglar un accidente automovilístico. Solían manejar muy rápido alrededor de ese lugar porque se hacía una curva muy pronunciada y les gustaba pensar que eran pilotos de fórmula uno. Que fuera totalmente distraído con su celular sólo fue un plus que podría aprovechar.

Y sin embargó dudó. No iba a ser la primera vez que James dijera algo y él terminara asesinando a alguien, pero no se consideraba un asesino. Nadie le creería claro, las dos primeras veces habían sido situaciones muy específicas donde James había perdido el control y ahora parecía estar sucediendo lo mismo. Cuando aventó a Greg con la motocicleta pudo haberlo golpeado de mejor manera para hacerlo caer hacía adelante, enfrente del coche que había acelerado al verlo dudar en cruzar la calle.

Y no lo hizo. Cayó para atrás con la fuerza de la velocidad de la motocicleta y al parecer golpeó su cabeza contra el pavimento. No pudo detenerse más porque los otros conductores y la gente en el parque lo estaban señalando así que tuvo que acelerar y perderse en el mar de tráfico de Londres.

Ahora, con respecto a John Watson, sólo sabía de él lo que sabía por seguir a Greg y, aunque lo encontraba atractivo, no lo había buscado por su cuenta porque no quería involucrarlo en el aberrante de mundo de James Moriarty. Había tratado de buscar a Sherlock después de lo de Lestrade, y para ser sinceros, los había encontrado. Aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana salieron en un automóvil azul que no tenía registrado, tal vez era rentado, y se alejaron de la calle Baker con prontitud. Alcanzó a leer los labios de John cuando le preguntó "¿Sussex?" y después los perdió sin siquiera hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por seguirlos.

¡Qué se jodiera James Moriarty!

_I hear it calling outside my window (Lo escucho llamar afuera de mi ventana)_

_I feel it in my soul (Lo siento en mi alma)_

_The stars were burning so bright (La estrellas se queman tan brillantemente)_

_The sun was out 'til midnight (El sol está afuera hasta medianoche)_

_I say we lose control (Digo que perdamos el control)_

Durante los últimos cincos años su patología se había descontrolado. En el exterior podía parecer normal pero dentro de su casa enloquecía cada vez más. Se encerraba, oscuridad y silencio, Sebastian no podía respirar sin tener miedo a hacerlo enojar y sin embargo, se ponía su traje de estudiante destacado todas las mañanas para salir rumbo a la escuela y en la tarde regresar con una carga de frustración tremenda que era difícil de soportar. Cuando apareció Sherlock las cosas cambiaron ligeramente, aunque para Sebastian no fueron para bien. Era obvio que le gustaba, bueno, gustar no era precisamente la palabra. Lo aceleraba, le provocaba horas de intensa lucha consigo mismo donde había largas conversaciones donde al final llegaba a la conclusión de que quería hacerlo suyo a todos los niveles. A Sebastian le parecía bien, que se fuera con el flaco ese y si no volvía a verlo, algo se le iba a ocurrir a él para sobrevivir.

Aunque claro, después venían los golpes. "Maldito sea" gritaba y Sebastian sabía que hablaba de Sherlock. "Estaba pensando en alguien más" y se tenía que aguantar la sonrisa porque sabía que Sherlock pensaba en John, el mismo John de Greg, que lo tenía completamente hechizado y por quien se había convertido en un acosador de lo más divertido. Y le hubiera gustado decirle a James que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad y que mejor se hacía a la idea de que nadie lo iba a querer porque era un maldito psicópata y que su mejor chance de tener a alguien en su vida la estaba perdiendo con cada patada que descargaba contra el abdomen de Sebastian.

Así que al final de día podía informar que Greg Lestrade estaba hospitalizado pero se reportaba como estable después de una cirugía complicada para detener una hemorragia en el hígado. Al parecer el golpe con la motocicleta fue más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Y John Watson, simplemente le dijo que no lo había encontrado.

-Siempre eres claro –le dijo Sebastian. Se daba cuenta de que se enojaba más cada segundo pero esta vez no le importaba.

-¿Entonces explícame porqué siguen vivos? –le dijo y su voz le sonó como un siseo.

-Pues porque no se me dio la gana matarlos –respondió con toda sinceridad. Estaba cansado, de hacer cosas horribles porque él se lo ordenara, de tener que cargar con la culpa porque él no sentía absolutamente nada. Empezó su vida a su lado roto y ahora estaba destruido, era una maraña de emociones negativas y desastrosas que no toleraba más.

Sabía que intentaría golpearlo, esperando que lo permitiera como siempre, pero esta vez detuvo su brazo en seco y lo torció de manera dolorosa hasta que soltó un grito de impotencia. Perfecto. Le dio la vuelta, lo aventó hacía atrás y cuando intentó recuperarse le dejó sentir la fuerza de un puñetazo en la nariz tan certeramente que escuchó los huesos de la nariz quebrarse. Más que perfecto.

-Vete al carajo.

Y Sebastian salió de su vida, esperaba que fuera para siempre.

_This is gonna be the best day of my life (Este va a ser el mejor día de mi vida)_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe_

_Oo-o-o-o-o-o_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life (Este va a ser el mejor día de mi vida)_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe_

_This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be (Este va a ser, este va a ser, este va a ser)_

_The best day of my life (El mejor día de mi vida)_

**18: XO**

Entendía los conceptos médicos, todos eran muy claros, hablaban de gravedad pero estabilidad, que lo único que significaba era que tenían que esperar porque médicamente no se podía hacer otra cosa.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a este punto? Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio e imagino que todo podía ser perfecto, podría estar a su lado, dejarse llevar por la maravilla que era su presencia y que vivieran una fantástica historia de amor para siempre.

Había visto la motocicleta, exactamente 20 segundos antes había pasado junto a su auto. Quería recoger a Gregory, decirle que sabía que había sido un malentendido y que sobretodo, comprendía que no tolerara a su hermano, que rara vez él toleraba a su hermano. Que no pensaba mal de él, que lo entendía, que sabía que aún se sentía decepcionado por el hecho de que John Watson había preferido a Sherlock y que no esperaba que lo olvidara en un corto plazo. Pero entonces esa misma motocicleta que no tomó en cuenta, había golpeado a Gregory y corrió al ver que la gente se amontonaba a su alrededor. Sabía que era él, que estaba en el suelo y no podía evitar correr con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo y cuando lo tuvo enfrente sintió que todo su mundo colapsaba.

_Your love is bright as ever (Tu amor es brillante como siempre)_

_Even in the shadows (Hasta en las sombras)_

_Baby kiss me (Bebé bésame)_

_Before they turn the lights out (Antes de que apaguen las luces)_

_Your heart is glowing (Tu corazón esta brillando)_

_And I'm crashing into you (Y yo estoy chocando dentro de tí)_

_Baby kiss me (Bebé bésame)_

_Before they turn the lights out (Antes de que apaguen las luces)_

Pero no era como si frente a él estuviera su madre o su padre o Sherlock. No, pero sentía el mismo deseo de gritar y de dejarse llevar por el llanto porque si bien Gregory no era alguien a quien llevara conociendo toda la vida, lo poco que había compartido con él lo hacía desear más. No dejo que nadie lo tocara, ningún héroe anónimo porque sabía que la estabilidad de su columna era importante, si había daño en el cuello podía quedar paralítico. Cuando la ambulancia llegó mostró su identificación oficial y lo dejaron subir en ella, en el hospital fue la misma historia. No era familia pero tenía un nivel importante en el gobierno y algún día sería el más importante, porque se daba cuenta de que eso le abriría las puertas correctas.

Y ahora había firmado autorizando la cirugía, había conseguido varios donadores entre sus subordinados, había mandado recoger a Peter del servicio comunitario y a Anna de su casa para tenerlos en el hospital, donde podría asegurarse de su bienestar. No le fue difícil tomar esa decisión, responsabilidad sobre la familia de Gregory ya que no tenían a nadie más para eso y simplemente no los podía dejar solos.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le dijo Anna en cuanto lo vio. Era una adolescente desconfiada, difícil, que le causaba muchos dolores de cabeza a Gregory. Sin embargo, después de la interrogante oficial lo segundo que hizo fue mirar a su hermano a través del cristal de la terapia intensiva, lugar al que tenían acceso por el sólo hecho de que Mycroft les había dado autorización.

-Es la persona que evitó que acabara en el tribunal de menores –le aclaró Peter que lo recordaba del día de su fatal idea en el Palacio de Buckingham, pero sobretodo recordaba a Greg agradeciéndole con todo su corazón por haberlo ayudado. Que estuviera otra vez ahí, al lado de su hermano, no lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo. A Peter la mayoría de las personas lo consideraban poco más que un niño y su familia no lo había llegado a conocer, sus padres huyeron, su hermana estaba loca y Greg tenía que ser aquella persona responsable que no tenía la capacidad de relajarse porque todo se podía desmoronar a su alrededor.

_In the darkest night hour (En la hora más oscura)_

_I'll search through the crowd (Buscaré entre la multitud)_

_your face is all that I see (tu rostro es todo lo que veo)_

_I'll give you everything (Te daré todo)_

Por lo que sólo una vez lo había visto apoyarse en alguien y era ese hombre que los había traído al hospital. Así que para él era claro, su hermano sentía algo por él de una manera mucho más intensa que por nadie más y estaba bien, era perfecto. Aunque ahora la situación fuera terrible y su hermano estuviera conectado a un respirador por la inestabilidad en la que se encontraba después de la cirugía; sabía que no se iba a rendir, que él nunca jamás los iba a abandonar, que era mil veces más responsable que sus padres y que por nada del mundo sería capaz de dejarlos solos.

-Sería bueno que te largaras –dijo Anna volteando a ver a Mycroft. Peter sintió una especie de punzada. Había algo que jamás le dijeron a Greg. Su madre volvió, ya había pasado un año de eso. Greg estaba en el trabajo y ellos haciendo la tarea en la cocina. Ella entró, ni siquiera los saludó, como si fueran invisibles y para horror de los dos abrió uno de los gabinetes de la cocina y sacó todo lo que contenía hasta dar con la pared trasera y retirar una tabla. Allí había un fajo de billetes, Peter los había visto con claridad, billetes de 100 libras. Después de eso, de guardar el dinero en su bolsa e ignorar a sus invisibles hijos, salió de nuevo de la casa. No dijeron nada porque no querían que Greg la odiara aún más, así de mucho como ellos lo estaban haciendo.

-Cállate Anna –dijo Peter.

-Que se largue, tú y yo nos bastamos para ver cómo se muere Greg –agregó ella de la manera más cruel que se le pudo imaginar y Peter la entendía.

-Su hermano está grave pero es cuestión de esperar, el sangrado se ha detenido y para el día de mañana podrán retirar la sedación si todas sus pruebas siguen saliendo bien como hasta ahora. Una vez que eso suceda es cuestión de verificar la oxigenación de su sangre para poder quitarle el respirador. Después de eso podrá salir de terapia intensiva.

Mycroft habló claro, no los trató como niños chiquitos y los miró de frente. A Peter le agradaba y Anna torció un poco menos la boca. Y si Greg no podía, él no veía problema con que Mycroft se encargara de todo, porque él estaba seguro de que todo terminaría bien. Aunque tal vez su hermano no podría beber tanto como antes, sin embargo eso era también algo bueno.

Cuando Mycroft llamó para pedir vacaciones no se las pudieron negar, le debían 18 semanas acumuladas de los últimos tres años así que no vieron problema si tomaba algunas. Era claro que no lo iba a dejar, aunque tuviera que verlo a través de un cristal y sólo pudiera presencia la manera en que subía y bajaba su pecho al ritmo del ventilador y cómo las enfermeras entraban y salían tomando muestras y evaluando su situación. Y los médicos debatían sobre el mejor momento para quitar la sedación pensando que podían contradecirse unos a otros sin que nadie los escuchara, pero Mycroft podía leer sus labios y entendía todo lo que decían. Y esperaba que fuera cierto lo que había dicho a los hermanos de Gregory y fuera algo tan simple como esperar.

-Mycroft –escuchó la voz de su madre en la puerta de la sala. La había llamado para que llevara a Peter y Anna a su casa, no podía confiarlos a nadie más.

-Peter tiene que estar en servicio comunitario mañana a las 8, sale a las a 16 horas. El lunes ambos entran a las 8 y con sus talleres, salen a las 17 horas de la escuela. Ya le di las direcciones al chofer, quien por cierto ya recogió sus uniformes y demás ropa de su casa. Ninguno tiene alguna alergia conocida, ni a medicamentos o a alimentos y no están tomando ninguna clase de tratamiento.

Su madre sonrió. Era siempre lo mismo, parecía que siempre lo tenía todo perfectamente organizado aunque estuviera en medio del caos. Los niños se levantaron de los sillones y acompañaron a la señora fuera del lugar, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de despedida a su hermano.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí Myc? –preguntó su madre y él se sintió incómodo por el uso del diminutivo.

-Por supuesto –respondió él sin dudarlo.

-Te enviaré un cambio de ropa por la mañana –añadió ella y se retiró.

Cuando por fin se vio solo y hasta la actividad dentro de la terapia disminuyó ligeramente, se recargó en el cristal y suspiró. Aquella no era una sala para familiares sino era el lugar de reposo de los médicos, le había valido muy poco el quitarles ese lugar para poder quedarse sin molestar su trabajo. Había muchas cosas que su identificación podía lograr y si se trataba de estar al lado de Gregory, no le importaba en lo más mínimo hacer uso de esa influencia

-Tienes que mejorar –susurró y cuando cerró los ojos, imagino que todo era como en la madrugada, cuando sorprendió a Gregory en la tienda de autoservicio y lo besó como jamás pensó hacerlo.- Tienes que mejorar.

_We don't have forever (No tenemos para siempre)_

_Baby daylight's wasting (Bebé la luz de día se desperdicia)_

_You better kiss me (Mejor me besas)_

_Before our time is run out (Antes de que nuestro tiempo se acabe)_

_Nobody sees what we see (Nadie ve lo que vemos)_

_They're just hopelessly gazing (Tan sólo contemplan sin esperanza)_

_Baby take me (Bebé tómame)_

_Before they turn the lights out (Antes de que apaguen las luces)_

 


	10. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Sherlock viajan a Sussex, James tiene una revelación y Greg, parece que su mente divaga un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la playlist, It's time de Imagine Dragons, Love me again de John Newman y Secret Smile de Semisonic.

**ENCUENTROS 10**

**19: IT'S TIME**

-¡Sherlock! –gritó John cuando superó la velocidad permitida en el auto compacto en el que viajaban, por más deportivo que fuera y que pareciera que ronroneaba mientras más acelerara y que la carretera estuviera despejada, iban demasiado rápido. Pero otro parte de John Watson no podía evitar admirar la precisión con la que manejaba, cómo hacía los cambios en las velocidades, cómo rebasaba a los pocos autos con los que se habían cruzado y cómo de vez en vez quitaba su vista del frente y lo miraba a él.

-Es una ruta que se hace en dos horas, la verdad no tengo paciencia para manejar por tanto tiempo –respondió a la exclamación ligeramente asustada de John, aunque algo le decía que el miedo bien era lo menos importante. Se sentía emocionado y sabía que John estaba en las mismas condiciones y ninguno de los dos tenía mucha idea de cómo estar al lado del otro sin estarse tocando o besando. Había sido un juego de todo y nada. Nada cuando lo único que tenían era saber que el otro existía y se encontraban de vez en cuando por algunos minutos. Todo cuando habían entrado sin pedir permiso en la vida del otro, por la puerta grande, poniendo todo en juego, si uno rechazaba al otro, el final hubiera sido catastrófico. Pero eso no sucedió, aunque sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que se "conocieron" de verdad, habían organizado una escapada a Sussex, el único lugar en el mundo que era privado y que no le gustaba compartir con nadie.

Excepto que deseaba con todo su ser poder compartirlo con John.

-¡Dos horas! ¿Piensas hacerlo en media hora o qué?–exclamó de nuevo John. Quería dejar de gritar, de verdad, pero todo lo que había sucedido previamente lo estaba expresando de esa manera. Se sentía eufórico, aun incrédulo porque la vida no te presenta así las oportunidades. Se suponía que habrían tenido que ir a sus respectivas casas después de la fiesta con Greg, pero era las 4 de la mañana y no tendría forma de explicarle a sus padres porqué no se había quedado a dormir con su amigo, siempre lo hacía. Lo normal habría sido que ayudara a limpiar el desorden y después, una tarde de pizza y videojuegos. Claro, ya podía escuchar la conversación que hubiera tenido con su madre.

"No mamá, lo que sucede es que hoy me enteré de que le gusto a Greg, pero a mi me gusta Sherlock, cuyo nombre no sabía tampoco hasta el día de hoy, así que sería un poco complicado quedarme en la casa de mi mejor amigo mientras besaba hasta el cansancio al que unas horas antes era un desconocido. Tu sabes mamá, porque ahora sé que Sherlock es profesor en la universidad y justamente le da una clase a Greg, por eso es que finalmente pude saber su nombre. No mamá, no tiene cuarenta años, lo que pasa es que es un genio y por eso a los 18 años les da clases a alumnos más grandes que él. Ay mamá, ¿cómo puedes creer que Sherlock es un nombre de mujer? ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que estoy hablando en términos masculinos? Por cierto, mamá, tengo el placer de informarte que me gustan los hombres."

-John –dijo Sherlock en un tono de lo más impersonal, como si hubiera dicho papas fritas o algo parecido- tienes que dejar de gritar. De inmediato John cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profunda y lentamente, el pensar en lo que respondería su madre ante los hechos claros y concisos que le comunicó en su plática imaginaria, le había provocado un poco (un mucho) de ansiedad. Necesitaba relajarse. Sherlock lo miró, quitando toda la atención de la carretera, por demás vacía y recta, y depositándola en el rostro tenso de John.  _Déjate de estupideces Sherlock, él no está acostumbrado a que lo trates como a un imbécil. Te juro que si lo haces sentirse mal te voy a torturar de aquí hasta el día de tu muerte._  Maldito John de su palacio mental, había estado en silencio por tantas horas que creyó que no lo escucharía más. Y, una vez más debía aceptar, tenía razón. John estaba nervioso, imaginaba la cantidad de explicaciones que tendría que dar a sus padres para estar a kilómetros de Londres en un sábado por la mañana en vez de la casa de Lestrade y listo para regresar a la suya a tiempo para el desayuno familiar.

No era como mandarle un mensaje a Mycroft para decirle que no llegaría al departamento en todo el fin de semana.

-John –dijo esta vez con el tono que siempre pensó utilizar para él, que se podía clasificar como dulce. Había sacado su celular del bolsillo de su camisa y lo tenía en la mano, lo miraba molesto porque la pantalla se empeñaba en permanecer apagada- ¿tu celular tiene batería?

-No, se murió hace horas –respondió sin necesidad de verificar, había intentado llamar a su casa justo cuando llegaron a la calle Baker y pensó que tal vez era una buena idea pedirle a Sherlock permiso para usar el teléfono, pero una vez que cerraron la puerta del departamento y se cercioraron de que el otro Holmes que vivía ahí no estuviera presente, se dejaron llevar una vez más por lo que les producía el hecho de estar cerca. Una necesidad constante de tocarse, de probarse y, en el caso de Sherlock, de catalogarse. Y eso que en el departamento, a pesar de que estaban solos, no había hecho otra cosa más que besarse. Podría parecer simple, pero la cantidad de reacciones que involucraba eran nuevas para ambos, sobretodo para Sherlock cuya experiencia previa se llamaba James Moriarty y para ese momento todo lo que había "pasado" entre ambos se encontraba en el archivo muerto de su palacio mental en proceso de "borrado".

Lo que quería recordar era lo que pasara con John, nada más, no existía nada más.

-¡Sherlock! –gritó una vez más cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con un camión frente a ellos, segundos más tarde, al cambiar el carril, el camión pasó junto tocando el claxon de manera muy grosera. Quiso quejarse, decirle que tuviera más cuidado, pero estaba sonriendo, era divertido para él y tal vez no entienda el porque. O, si lo pensaba muy bien, más bien si entendía. Entendía porque le sucedía exactamente lo mismo, enterrado en su vida "normal" donde lo más emocionante que le había sucedido era precisamente él, Sherlock. Y sí, era incorrecto reír después de casi chocar de frente, pero la sensación de haber hecho algo completamente irresponsable al lado de él era un poco hilarante.

Comenzaron a reírse al mismo tiempo y John lo hizo hasta las lágrimas, cuando se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos de nuevo y que Sherlock se había acercado a él hasta lograr besarlo, sintió que le dio un vuelco el corazón… y el estómago. Por todo lo sagrado se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad para alcanzarlo y mantenía estable el volante sólo con la mano izquierda y gracias al ángulo en el que quedó, había pisado todavía más el acelerador.

-¡Sherlock! –gritó alejándose de sus labios, pero ninguno regresó a la posición original, se perdieron en el color de los ojos del otro como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían y estuvieran por completo cautivos en su belleza. El ruido de otro claxon los sacó de la ensoñación a tiempo para recuperar el carril adecuado y seguir su camino.

-Sabes, no me quiero morir el día de hoy –dijo John en tono de broma por completo porque seguía sonriendo. Sherlock tuvo que admitir que tampoco quería morir ese día. El letrero en la carretera que anunciaba la próxima salida distrajo momentáneamente a John.- ¿East Dean? ¿Qué hay en East Dean?

-Abejas y hermosas casas de campo –respondió Sherlock con una ilusión en la voz, y que se reflejaba en el rostro, que era difícil de clasificar, pero que se le hizo tan hermosa a John que deseaba volverla a ver, quería que fuera suya, que fuera la manera en que lo mirara, lo que él le inspirara.

John subió el volumen del radio que hasta ese momento había servido sólo como ruido de fondo.

_It's time to begin, isn't it? (Es tiempo de comenzar, ¿no es así?)_ __  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit (Me vuelvo un poco más grande, pero entonces lo admito)  
I'm just the same as I was (Soy el mismo que fui)  
Now don't you understand (Ahora no entiendes)  
That I'm never changing who I am (Que nunca cambiaré quien soy)

**_20: LOVE ME AGAIN_ **

Tardó aproximadamente 45 minutos en darse cuenta de la hemorragia nasal que tenía y en evaluar que era poco probable que dejara espontáneamente de sangrar. Tenía la playera blanca manchada y hacía un cuadro espantoso. Cuando salió a la calle la gente se apartaba como si se trata de un zombie reanimado que fuera a atacarlos sin necesidad de provocarlo. No estaban tan errados, era cierto que se sentía completamente desconectado de todos y de todo, no era raro, siempre se había considerado aparte de los demás, aparte de la raza humana. Porque siempre se había considerado mejor que los demás.

Pero había una constante en su vida. No era su madre que siempre prefirió hacer obras de caridad a prestar atención a su hijo. No lloró cuando tuvo un ataque masivo al corazón ocasionado por un defecto congénito, verdadera razón por la cual sólo se había embarazado una vez. Se suponía que tomaba medicina para eso, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, alguien sustraía sus pastillas y las reemplazaba con placebos. Era algo sencillo, hacer una pastilla, se necesitaba un equipo muy básico que había comprado por internet. Bueno, que tal vez había comprado por internet. Y su madre se lo ponía en bandeja de plata cuando sacaba todas y cada una de sus medicinas de su empaque y las ponía en un pastillero de plástico para recordarse qué debía tomar y en qué horario.

Bueno, tal vez lo habría puesto muy fácil si alguien hubiera querido reemplazar sus medicamentos.

Y tampoco era su padre, lo único constante en él era que no estaba presente. Aprovechó muy bien la ausencia de su esposa para no regresar nunca a lo que había sido su "hogar". La verdad es que agradecía que siguiera haciendo dinero y que lo depositara en su cuenta y que le importara muy poco qué hacía o dejaba de hacer. Era perfecto, sin su madre y su padre, su vida se convertía poco a poco en lo que él quería.

Además tenía a Sebastian. SU Sebastian. El chico podría haber ido a cualquier universidad que gustara, pero se encargó de meterle en la cabeza que era tonto y que no podría estudiar nada y que no iba a gastar dinero en alguien incapaz. La verdad es que era un prodigio con las matemáticas, había aprendido solo a crear sus propios programas en la computadora (tenía mucho tiempo libre) y además había aprendido a disparar cualquier arma de fuego que se le cruzara. Su puntería era magistral.

Pero Sebastian era suyo y si lo dejaba irse a estudiar alguna carrera, acabaría siendo un ingeniero o algo aburrido por el estilo y vería que la vida normal, común, lejos de él, era tranquila y agradable. Podría decidir no querer estar con él porque ¿quién querría estar con él? Pero Sebastian quería, jamás se quejaba, lo miraba con adoración, sonreía cuando él se enojaba y lo abrazaba cuando se sentía aislado y alejado de cualquier sentimiento terrenal. La única persona que podía hacerlo sentir algo era Sebastian.

Sí, tal vez se había obsesionado ligeramente con Lestrade. Pero es que lo odiaba, eso no contaba, no era algo como lo que Sebastian provocaba. El caso de su compañero de escuela era especial, podía identificar todo el potencial escondido en su persona, como lo sabía con Sebastian, y para nada quería que se superara, que se diera cuenta de todo lo que podía lograr si se lo proponía. Por fortuna Lestrade parecía querer ganar dinero, obtener su título y tener un trabajo estable para poder mantener adecuadamente a sus hermanos. Eso era todo, no aspiraba a nada más y eso le convenía.

Otra cosa muy diferente había sucedido con Sherlock y claro que había notado el cambio en Sebastian. Fue una transformación, Sebastian había encontrado su independencia y así como él pasaba horas pensando en Sherlock y aislándose de lo demás, Sebastian pasaba horas fuera de la casa, en actividades indeterminadas para él. Y, para ser sinceros, pensó que no importaba. Si al final se quedaba con el genio que se comparaba solamente con él, si podía tener a Sherlock para si, ¿qué importaba perder a Sebastian?

Llegó a urgencias sin que nadie lo ayudara. La historia de su vida, todos huían al verlo porque parecía un loco que iba a un desfile de terror o algo por el estilo, así que cuando finalmente caminó como si nada pasara hasta la recepción del hospital, la sangre seca en su camisa estaba tiesa y tan sólo con inclinar ligeramente la cabeza, la hemorragia empezó de nuevo. Estaba mareado, le dolía horrible la cara y tenía una desesperación que rayaba en lo maniaco y fue por eso que casi en el instante que lo vieron salieron corriendo dos médicos y tres enfermeras para ingresarlo y poderlo atender. Dio sus datos sin gran interés, era mayor de edad y tenía que admitir que no era necesario la presencia de nadie para que pudieran realizarle algún procedimiento, aunque fuera quirúrgico. Su único contacto de emergencia era Sebastian y eso porque en la escuela tuvo que dar el nombre de alguien.

-¡Maldito! –dijo casi en un susurro y el técnico que le estaba acomodando la cabeza para poder tomar las radiografías de nariz y verificar si había fractura, saltó para atrás con espanto, no podía saber que aunque fuera un susurro, su voz enojada era un poco terrorífica.

Y es que era difícil dejar de pensar en el momento justo y exacto en que el puño de Sebastian se levantó finalmente en su contra. Por los dioses, que toda la vida lo había molestado a tal grado que se volvió físico y había pasado años golpeándolo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era realmente lo que quería. Pero ¿qué quería? Que esa dependencia fuera eterna y que aunque Sebastian fuera alto, fuerte e inteligente, siempre regresara a su lado. Aunque no tuviera nada que ofrecerle, más que lo material (dinero, comida, ropa, techo) y eso había probado ser nada cuando lo ponderaba en contra de golpes interminables y desesperados.

Cuando se encontraba en el quirófano, esperando al cirujano, porque resultó que tenía el peor tipo de fractura de huesos de la nariz, pensando que por si alguna razón se le iba un coágulo al cerebro y tenía una embolia y simplemente no despertaba jamás; nadie iba a extrañarlo. Ni siquiera Sebastian.

¿En qué estúpido momento se le había ocurrido enamorarse de Sebatian y ni siquiera haberse tomando el tiempo de darse cuenta?

Quiso callar el radio que tenía la enfermera, pero no se podía mover de la mesa de operaciones, y ella simplemente le subió más al volumen, mientras terminaban de prepararlo para la cirugía.

_Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn (Sé que hice mal, dejé que tu corazón se rasgara)_ __  
Is that what devils do? (¿No es lo que los demonios hacen?)  
Took you so long, where only fools gone (Te tomó mucho, a donde sólo los tontos van)  
I shook the angel in you! (Sacudí al ángel en ti)  
Now I'm rising from the ground (Ahora me levanto del piso)  
Rising up to you! (Me levanto hacía ti)  
Filled with all the strength I found (Lleno con todo la fuerza que encontré)  
There's nothing I can't do! (¡No hay nada que pueda hacer!)

**21: SECRET SMILE**

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile (Nadie lo sabe pero tienes una sonrisa secreta)_ __  
And you use it only for me (Y la usas sólo para mi)  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile (Nadie lo saba pero tienes una sonrisa secreta)  
And you use it only for me (Y la usas sólo para mi)

Nadie puede saber qué es lo que pasa por el cerebro de la víctima de un accidente. Algunos se despiertan del trauma y no tienen idea de qué sucedió y tal vez algunos recuerden partes y puedan contar alguna experiencia. En el caso de Greg, todo era muy confuso. Sabía que algo lo había golpeado de tal manera que le causó un dolor tan inmenso que cuando sintió el segundo golpe en su cabeza, su mente se puso en blanco. Vagamente había registrado el sonido de los gritos de la gente y el de los cláxones de los coches que sólo sabían que el tráfico se había detenido, pero no porqué razón. Casi estaba seguro de que había escuchado una voz familiar cerca de él.

Pero en ese momento, cuando se debatía por decir de quién era esa voz, algo lo jaló. Fue como caer al vacío y no poder determinar dónde estaba arriba o abajo y sentir que nunca se detendría esa sensación de caída, de perderse en la inmensidad. Su mente divagó sobre las veces que había ido alguna escena del crimen y veía un cuerpo inanimado (o cuerpos) y estaban congelados en el instante dónde no eran más ellos sino la parte material que permanecía. Sus mentes (o espíritus, como quiera que fuera) ya no estaban y su actividad cerebral había cesado, pero ¿qué había pasado en ese tenue momento en que la vida escapaba de sus cuerpos?

Así que bien podía ser esto, bien podía ser que la sensación de caer fuera la disociación de su cuerpo y su mente hasta tal punto que se escindieran como dos entidades diferentes. Su cuerpo se pudriría (o se convertiría en cenizas, no tenía mucha idea de qué era lo que sucedería, jamás lo había platicado con su madre y, suponía que su madre regresaría para su funeral, no podía ser tan despreciable como para no acudir en el momento de mayor necesidad de sus hermanos) y su mente divagaría sin sentido hasta que olvidara quién era o más bien, quién había sido.

_So use it and prove it (As que úsala y pruébalo)_ __  
Remove this whirlin' sadness (Remueve esta tristeza confusa)  
I'm losin', I'm bluesin'(Estoy perdido, estoy melancólico)  
But you can save me from madness (Pero tu puedes salvarme de la locura)

Aunque claro, estaba más que seguro, de que las canciones pop de los años 90's que escuchaba gracias a que les había tomado el gusto por su madre (quien las repetía una y otra vez en lugar de canciones infantiles o de cuna) no eran precisamente la banda sonora del más allá. Bueno, casi seguro, puesto que era la primera vez que se moría, a lo mejor tenía el concepto equivocado.

De repente sintió mucho frío y se sorprendió creyendo que estaba muy mal sentir algo en el lugar dónde estaba, o era la mente podía sentir algo físico si es que el cuerpo ya no estaba adherido, si ya no era material. Y después vino la sensación de ser rebanado. Si, literal, como cuando agarras una zanahoria y la partes en pequeños trocitos. Sintió que algo lo cortaba, no era dolor, era la certeza de que ese momento algo se introducía dentro de él hasta llegar muy profundo. Fueron minutos o tal vez horas, no lo sabía, pero cuando la sensación cambió a la de ser cosido, si, como cuando reparaba un hoyo en los suéteres de sus hermanos, se sintió completo.

Ya no estaba divagando, ya no sentía la caída libre, y decir verdad, ya no sentía nada. Era como quedarse dormido, profundamente dormido. Un sueño donde no hay nada más que silencio y oscuridad.

Y en la perfecta nada en la que se encontraba, alguien repetía su nombre. Gregory. Tal vez en algún momento, pudiera alejar la oscuridad y aferrarse a esa persona que no quería perderlo. Pero por ahora, no podía hacer otra cosa más que dormir.

_So save me, I'm waitin'(Así que sálvame, estoy esperando)_ __  
I'm needin', hear me pleadin' (Estoy necesitado, escúchame suplicar)  
And soothe me, improve me (Quítame el dolor, mejórame)  
I'm grievin', I'm barely believin' now, now (Estoy lastimado, apenas puedo creerlo ahora, ahora).


	11. Call me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo Mystrade porque no podía olvidar el POV de Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la playlist: Call me maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen, Te busqué de Nelly Furtado & Juanes, American Boy de Estelle & Kanye West y Wake me up de Avici. (Sí, lo sé, hay canciones que no les gustarán, pero ya saben, mis gustos raros jajaja).

**23: CALL ME MAYBE**

Recuerdos. Era eso lo que tenía. Habían atropellado a Gregory el sábado. Treinta horas, sólo había pasado poco más de un día. Parecían más días, o tal vez semanas, casi podía decir que años. Su concepto del tiempo estaba tan alterado que se sorprendió mucho cuando su madre apareció con Anna y Peter, quienes sólo pudieron quedarse menos de media hora, suficiente tiempo para que Mycroft les explicara que había tratado de retirar la sedación, pero que nada sucedió. Su madre se llevó de nuevo a los hermanos de Gregory y de nuevo quedó en soledad, viendo a través del cristal el movimiento rítmico de la respiración de la persona que más deseaba conocer. Claro que no les había dicho la verdad a los dos adolescentes, cuando al retirar la sedación, la presión arterial de Gregory cayó en picada y su corazón latió tan erráticamente que de inmediato lo volvieron a dormir. Fue terrible, los doctores le dirigieron miradas aterrorizadas, como si les fuera a dejar caer rayos fulminantes en cualquier momento. Y ganas no le faltaban de hacerlo.

Su celular vibró.

_Estoy en Sussex. SH_

Bueno, por lo menos sabía que Sherlock estaba bien, aunque debía confesar que se olvidó un poco de él, simplemente demasiado consumido por todo lo que había sucedido. No tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera ayudar a Gregory. Y sin embargo todo había sido gracias a Sherlock. Cuando su hermano comenzó a dar clases en la universidad pensó que era una mala idea, estaba convencido de que Sherlock iba a aburrirse a más no poder y que renunciaría en cuestión de semanas. No había sucedido tal cosa, por el contrario, su hermano estaba cada vez más interesado en levantarse cada mañana para casi salir corriendo y al final del día regresar como si estuviera viviendo una ensoñación que no terminaba por cuadrar en la realidad.

Era raro ver a su hermano soñando despierto y hasta hablando solo. Bueno, a veces sus diálogos eran tan extensos que podía seguir hablando con alguien que ya no estaba en el lugar, pero esta vez era diferente, tenía conversaciones enteras con alguien que nunca estuvo ahí. Lo cual podía rayar en lo psicótico y podía darse el caso de que un día tuviera una crisis de esquizofrenia. Mycroft había tenido que llamar a los hospitales cercanos para asegurarse de que pudiera internarlo sin hacer demasiado escándalo.

-Mycroft –dijo su madre al teléfono, casi se da un tope con la puerta por haber contestado sin ver el identificador de llamadas- los veremos a las 5, no lo olviden.

-Claro que no madre, Sherlock y yo llegaremos puntuales –respondió. Tenían boletos para el teatro y sus padres estaban emocionados, aunque ninguno de los dos jóvenes Holmes consideraban que la interacción pública con sus padres fuera algo emocionante.

Para entretenerse había conseguido que Sherlock lo acompañara a comprar café. Lo cual tampoco consideraba su hermano que fuera algo agradable, el café de esa cafetería de cadena le repugnaba y Mycroft no lo hubiera probado sino fuera porque el chico que trabajaba en la caja se le hacía agradable a la vista. No era muy inteligente que digamos y lo había conocido cuando su jefa se había hecho adicta al café de caramelo con extra moka y se lo entregaban desde esa sucursal a la puerta del Palacio de Buckingham. En dos ocasiones había tenido que bajar por los vasos de café aunque ese no fuera su trabajo, de asistente personal de su jefa, sin embargo, dejarla sin su café de caramelo podría ser contraproducente.

Así que lo había conocido en la entrada de personal, donde los guardias no lo había dejado pasar más que el primer control. A primera vista era obvio que no se preocupaba mucho por su aspecto, que se ponía lo primero que encontraba y que el hecho de tener que ir de uniforme todo el día no le molestaba. Sus rasgos eran comunes pero agradables, Mycroft no comprendía mucho la razón por la cual le había llamado la atención, era una persona común y corriente. Exageradamente común y corriente. No era inteligente, bueno, un poco, pero no a un grado que pudiera considerar como brillante. Era más bien flojo, por eso había dejado la escuela y vivía al día por gastar en cosas materiales como un celular nuevo o su conexión a internet.

La segunda vez que recogió los vasos que entregó en el Palacio se convenció que debía encontrar a alguien más meritorio de su admiración. A veces alguien simplemente te gusta, es lo que se repetía una y otra vez, pero por el momento estaba bien. Le dijo que su nombre era Phillip y cuando lo repitió con un "mucho gusto Phillip", su lengua no se sintió bien pronunciándolo. Vaya, no le gustaba su nombre, no podía ser tan malo ¿o sí? Y esta, la tercera vez que lo veía, Sherlock lo criticaba, por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera.

Las cosas inesperadas son como tal, una verdadera sorpresa. Y aquello fue inesperado y sorprendente y de verdad que atesoraba aquella primera imagen que tuvo de quien sería la persona que consumiría sus pensamiento por entero. Si había pensado que el chico de la cafetería era "agradable", la persona de la que hablaba su hermano era mil veces (¿mil? ¡Millones!) más atractivo, a tal grado que podría decirle hermoso sin ningún problema. Y podría pasar horas mirándolo, estaba seguro de que memorizar cada gesto de su cara y posición de su cuerpo era la actividad más interesante que podría realizar. De verdad, ¿cómo era posible que su hermano jamás hubiera mencionado a la belleza que estudiaba en su clase?

Para ser sincero tendría que admitir que no había pensando que fuera a recibir halagos por parte de Sherlock, de verdad, que su hermano pensara tan alto de él no era para nada normal. Eso sólo lo hacía desear mucho más poder conocerlo, ir hasta dónde se encontraba, saludarlo, presentarse de la manera más educada y entablar una conversación sobre lo exageradamente impresionado que lo tenía. Pero por supuesto que eso jamás iba a suceder. Tal vez en un universo paralelo donde estuviera seguro de que no lo iba a rechazar porque por los dioses, nada más bastaba mirarlo para saber que alguien como él, jamás querría estar con alguien como Mycroft.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama tu alumno? –preguntó Mycroft una vez que la chica rubia salió corriendo tras el muchacho que había decidido no entrar a la cafetería.

-Greg Lestrade –respondió Sherlock sin darle la menor importancia, su hermano estaba concentrado en la evaluación de la situación.

Había dos cosas que interesaron a Mycroft. Número uno, Gregory, quién se había vuelto a sentar a la mesa que había compartido con la chica rubia y se bebía el café que había comprado para ella con sutil alegría. Número dos, el chico de la puerta, el que no había entrado, era John. Su hermano no estaba loco, bueno, no más de lo usual y no tendría que llamar a los servicios de salud para que comenzaran a medicarlo. Sí, la verdad es que creía que John era producto de la imaginación de su hermano, una manera de manejar su soledad y aislamiento. Sin embargo, en cosa de unos minutos se había encontrado con que el chico existía, que había sufrido un debate interno y había decidido cortar por lo sano con una relación que al parecer no había siquiera comenzado, con la muchachita rubia y sobretodo, que su hermano parecía inmensamente feliz por ese hecho.

Gregory, al terminar de beber su café, se levantó como normalmente lo haría, aunque para Mycroft era poco menos que espectacular, cada centímetro de su cuerpo era digno de alabanza y en serio que iba a necesitar canalizar todas esas emociones porque la estimulación visual estaba probando ser… intensa. Por un instante, miró justo al lugar donde estaba sentado con su hermano, pero estaba más que seguro que su mirada se posó en Sherlock y no en él, lo cual era una desilusión y un alivio inmenso.

Y se fue, se alejó de él como si Mycroft no existiera y toda su ilusión de poder iniciar aunque fuera una platica con él se esfumó en cuestión de segundos. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido, lo acababa de conocer y ya estaba seguro de querer más de él.

_You took your time with the call (Te tomaste tu tiempo con la llamada)_  
I took no time with the fall (No me tomé tiempo con la caída)  
You gave me nothing at all (Tú no me diste nada)  
But still you're in my way (Pero sigues en mi camino)

_I beg and borrow and steal (Rogué, tomé prestado y robé)_  
At first sight and it's real (A primera vista y es real)  
I didn't know I would feel it (No sabía que lo sentiría)  
But it's in my way (Pero está en mi camino)

-Quiten esa horrible canción –dijo Sherlock de manera tan espontánea que ambos se rieron.

**24: TE BUSQUÉ**

La primera vez que oficialmente se conocieron fue porque cada minuto libre que tenía lo invertía en Gregory Lestrade. Gracias a su trabajo, investigar todo sobre de él no fue cosa del otro mundo. Lo que estaba en los registros eran cosas muy mínimas. Fecha de nacimiento, nombres de los padres y hermanos, calificaciones de la escuela, forma de aplicación para ingreso temprano al programa de investigadores de escenas del crimen de Scotland Yard. Lo que llamaba la atención era que su padre estaba en la cárcel por tráfico de drogas y su madre trabajaba en Escocia, pero no hacía ningún depósito a la cuenta de Gregory; es más, todo su dinero lo gastaba en ella misma, ropa, comida, artículos electrónicos. Indagando un poco más, de la cuenta de Gregory salían todos los gastos, para final de mes había pagado tres colegiaturas, casi todo lo que ganaba y era un verdadero milagro que tuviera algo para solventar el resto de necesidades de sus hermanos.

Lo admiraba.

Así, sencillamente. Se había hecho responsable de sus hermanos ante la incompetencia de sus padres y a pesar de eso, seguía estudiando y a un excelente nivel. Sherlock tenía razón, era difícil dejarlo atrás y no era un genio, pero le daba batalla a dos. Y se estaba esforzando al máximo buscando ingresar a la seguridad que le ofrecía Scotland Yard no porque no aspirara a nada más, sino porque quería que su familia comiera tres veces al día. Así que tal vez la primera impresión que había tenido de él había sido fuerte, pero la impresión secundaria de conocer quién era él y de lo que era capaz, estaba probando ser más duradera.

Quería hablar con él y pensó en escenarios muy diversos que no era compatibles con su horario ni con sus actividades. Por lo mismo, se encontró con que a veces lo seguía. Era inconcebible, pero cuando salía de su trabajo vespertino, limpiando escenas del crimen o cuando se quedaba haciendo trabajos para la escuela, regresaba bastante noche a su casa y Mycroft lo seguía, puesto que sabía su ruta y no le costaba nada verlo caminar por las calles de manera apresurada.

Así fue como terminó encontrándose en un semáforo que Gregory cruzó bajo la lluvia con una bolsa de comida, iba caminado rápido y no notó que el siguiente carro no se detuvo. Al verlo caer sintió pánico aunque sabía que estaba bien y que tal vez lo más terrible que había sucedido era que estaba mojándose ahí tirado en el pavimento y que su bolsa de comida había caído sin remedio, derramando todo su contenido.

Y a pesar de estar en una posición vulnerable, a punto de llorar de la frustración, no sintió pena por él, no se sentía capaz de sentir algo como eso por Gregory. Quería ayudarlo por supuesto, pero más que otra cosa, quería que finalmente lo viera. Ahí estaba él, frente a la persona más maravillosa con la que se había cruzado y lo único que le pedía era que se fijara en él, en Mycroft. Por eso había estudiado hasta la pose con la que se pararía frente de él, aunque no pensó que fuera así, con Gregory cayendo frente a su coche. Y tampoco iba a admitir nunca en toda su existencia que había practicado una pose frente al espejo para presentarse ante él, o el tono de su voz o la manera de ofrecerle su mano.

Quería impresionarlo, no pensó que pudiera ser tan sencillo como mandar un mensaje a su restaurant favorito de comida china para asegurarse el alimento para él y sus hermanos y después llevarlo a su casa. Había un gran agradecimiento, había una mirada llena de emociones que hubiera querido investigar a cabalidad, pero no era el momento, no cuando se acababan de conocer y lo había dejado entrar en su vida mucho más de lo que pensó. Lo dejó ayudarlo, lo dejó llevarlo a su casa, lo dejó tocarlo, aunque fuera sólo su mano.

Claro que se dio cuenta de su error, tal vez se dio cuenta segundos después de que el coche diera vuelta en la primera esquina. Estuvo a punto de gritar y pedirle al chofer que regresara, pero no, eso hubiera sido totalmente incorrecto. Se hundió en el asiento y comenzó a darse de golpes en la frente con el celular. ¡Pero si era un condenado genio y no era capaz de decirle su nombre a la persona que admiraba con todo su ser! "Bueno Gregory, antes de despedirme quisiera decirte que soy Mycroft Holmes y me parece que estoy enamorado de ti". Listo, cosa más sencilla no podía haber.

Por lo menos hubiera sido bueno darle su número de celular.

_I_ _needed a reason to live (Necesitaba una razón para vivir)_  
Some love inside me to give (Algún amor dentro de mí para dar)  
I couldn't rest I had to keep on searchin' (No podía descansar tenía que seguir buscando)

_Te busqué_  
Debajo de las piedras y no te encontré  
En la mañana fría y en la noche te busqué  
Hasta enloquecer

_Pero tú_  
Llegaste a mi vida como una luz  
Sanando las heridas de mi corazón  
Y haciéndome sentir  
Vivo otra vez

Si su chofer creía que con esa canción le causaría gracia alguna, estaba muy equivocado.

**25: AMERICAN BOY**

Dinero.

Las cosas tienen soluciones prácticas, a veces, es tan sencillo como sacar una tarjeta, introducirla en la máquina, digitar unos cuantos números, esperar a la aprobación y firmar el comprobante. Y eso era todo, con algo tan básico podía cambiarle el panorama a esa persona por la que ahora parecía vivir. Porque nadie creería la cantidad de tiempo que había invertido en Gregory Lestrade, a tal grado que en dos ocasiones había olvidado el nombre de dos cancilleres, por estar consumido en sus pensamientos. Por lo tanto, se había impuesto un código de conducta y se había prohibido pensar en Gregory mientras estaba en el trabajo, puesto que su jefa lo había mirado como si se tratara de un monstruo de dos cabezas. El punto es que Mycroft Holmes nunca olvida nada, nunca. A menos de que este soñando despierto con Gregory.

Esa mañana, cuando acudió a la universidad de su hermano, lo último en lo que pensaba era en Gregory, sinceramente no imaginó que podría encontrarlo a pesar de saber que era su alumno. Entró a las oficinas de gobierno del lugar y se sorprendió al ver que la planta baja del lugar era laboratorios especializados con equipo muy costoso. Aquel era el lugar donde Sherlock trabajaba cuando no daba clases y pudo apreciar que la universidad tenía mucho dinero invertido en su equipo. Entró a la oficina de recursos humanos, donde tenía una cita para informarle que su hermano simplemente no cobraba y tenía cheques de tres meses atrasados, los cuales le dieron. Aquello era tan irregular que Mycroft tuvo que darles el número de cuenta de su hermano para que comenzara a depositarle porque, ¿por qué razón no iba a cobrar por su trabajo?

Porque Sherlock Holmes no trabaja por dinero por supuesto, pero no es un concepto que la mayoría de la gente pudiera entender.

Antes de retirarse se encontró con un pequeño revuelo en las oficinas, recursos humanos y servicios escolares compartían el mismo espacio. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para convencerse de que era real lo que veía. Ahí estaba Gregory, parado frente a un oficinista que miraba su computadora y hablaba con mucha tranquilidad. Mientras que el chico manoteaba y gritaba frases como "faltan unos días para la quincena" y "jamás me he atrasado con la colegiatura antes". A Mycroft se le cayó el mundo. Ahí estaba ese hombre admirable siendo saboteado por el sistema cuadrado que no comprendía que había tenido otros gastos importantes y que como castigo por eso, lo suspendería, logrando que perdiera el semestre.

Lo cual no podía suceder. El programa de admisión rápida de Scotland Yard, para el cual había aplicado, iniciaba en tres meses, si no terminaba su semestre a tiempo perdería la oportunidad y tendría que esperar que volvieran a considerarlo para el año próximo. De hecho, era tal la cantidad de aplicaciones para un trabajo en el Yard que aun teniendo calificaciones perfectas como las de Gregory, no era nada sencillo entrar. Pero, siendo tan maravilloso, él lo había logrado, como siempre, solo y sin ayuda.

Aunque esta vez necesitaba ayuda. De una manera simple. Lo vio salir de las oficinas entre enojado y desesperado y lo supo, tenía que cambiar esa sensación de desesperanza, tenía que hacer algo y en ese mismo instante. Cuando se sentó por dos minutos en la silla frente al oficinista que manejaba los cobros atrasados, las cosas no fueron complicadas, tal vez tan sólo el hecho de escuchar la canción que sonaba desde su computadora.

_He said, "Hey, sister, it's really, really nice to meet ya" (Él dijo, "Oye, es bueno conocerte, de verdad")_ __  
_I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my Type (Acabó de conocer a este chico de 5.7 pies que es justamente mi tipo)_ __  
_I like the way he's speaking, his confidence is peaking (Me gusta la manera en que habla, su confianza al máximo)_ _  
_ _Don't like his baggy jeans but I'm a like the whats underneath them.(No me gustan sus jeans bombachos pero me gusta lo que hay debajo de ellos)_

Después de eso, se trató de introducir la tarjeta en la máquina y salir con un recibo de pago y la autorización para que Gregory pudiera presentar sus exámenes.

Se sintió más que bien, se sintió extasiado.

Después de ese día todo se trataba de manejarse adecuada alrededor de su celular. Era cuestión de práctica, de poder enviar los mensajes de texto sin que nadie se percatara. Gregory se daba tiempo en la escuela de mandar entre 10 y 20 mensajes, usando el wifi de la universidad, no gastaba nada, por lo que la mayoría de la comunicación entre ambos sucedía entre las 8 de la mañana y las 3 de la tarde. Pero no todos los días era así.

_¿Te he dicho que de verdad odio limpiar?_

Mycroft sonrió. Aunque no entendía porqué. Imaginar que Gregory tendría que vestir un traje protector para entrar a un lugar donde había muerto una persona y entonces, limpiar la sangre y demás restos del crimen que había sucedido para poder habilitar de nuevo ese espacio. No era agradable, era a veces muy asqueroso (lo infería por todas las cosas que le había platicado a base de mensajes), pero le pagaban bien y no tenía que trabajar todos los días.

_Son sólo unos meses más Gregory. MH_

Después de eso Scotland Yard, aunque empezara a trabajar como un simple ayudante, sería mucho mejor que lo que hacía ahora. Y tal vez, su vida podría cambiar un poco más. En definitiva ya no estaba cuidando a Sherlock, sus padres podían relajarse, había logrado mantener por meses un trabajo estable y estaba interesado en otro ser viviente, aunque por el momento no había logrado hacer contacto por más que unos pocos minutos con él. Imaginaba que podría mudarse del departamento y dejar a su hermano, que finalmente era un genio de diecinueve años, para que se cuidara solo. Y entonces él podría tener una casa y podría compartirla con alguien. Con alguien en específico.

_Mañana no trabajo y … haré una fiesta en mi casa, ¿quieres venir?_

De verdad quería decir que si, pero el hecho de verse rodeado de estudiantes alcoholizados no le llamaba para nada la atención.

_No me es posible Gregory, espero que tengas una velada agradable. MH_

Mycroft estaba arrepintiéndose de ese mensaje, no debió enviarlo y lo único que le quedaba era golpearse con el celular en la frente. Tenía una tonelada de trabajo, informes que redactar para que su jefa pudiera entregarlos a tiempo. Sin embargo, si le dedicaba toda la noche y el día siguiente, podría tenerlos para las seis de la tarde y ser capaz de llegar la fiesta de Gregory. Pero es que a pesar de ser prácticamente del a misma edad, a Mycroft jamás le había interesado socializar de esa manera. Para él, las fiestas eran reuniones elegantes, con comida gourmet y vinos finos, donde se escuchaba música de un cuarteto de cuerdas y se platicaba de política.

Que aburrido, de verdad, que aburrido.

_Ahhh … OK, no te preocupes._

Eso era la desilusión expresada de la manera más clara. Mycroft sabía que Gregory había pasado años en un estado de enamoramiento de su mejor amigo, John Watson. Mycrof lo sabía porque no había detalle que se le escapara. Pero también sabía que quería darle una oportunidad a él, por eso lo estaba invitando y entonces escogía ponerse en su plan de persona importante y rechazarlo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

_Gregory, de verdad lo siento. Créeme cuando te digo que me encantaría asistir a tu fiesta. MH_

No hubo respuesta.

_Would you be my love, my love? (¿Serías tu mi amor, mi amor?)_ __  
_Would you be mine (¿Serías mío?)_ __  
_Would you be my love, my love? (¿Serías tu mi amor, mi amor?)_ __  
_could you be mine? (¿Podrías ser mío?)_ _  
_ _Could you be my love, my love? (¿Podrías ser mi amor, mi amor?)_

**26: WAKE ME UP**

Las fuentes de información actualmente eran bastante más directas. Si había algo que se le escapara podría enterarse de manera muy sencilla entrando en lo que la gente llamaba redes sociales. Su hermano no tenía una red social, pero John Watson si. Estaba por todos lados, el de Facebook donde tenía un grupo con sus compañeros de salón e intercambiaban apuntes de esa manera; el de twitter donde según él leía las noticias, el de tumblr donde veía imágenes que se suponía no debía de ver y hasta en instagram, donde subía muchas fotos de su cara, de la calle, de su casa.

Las fotos de Gregory era lo que le interesaba puesto que él no tenía tampoco un perfil en las redes sociales, no contaba con internet en su casa ni con el tiempo como para involucrarse en ese tipo de cosas. Pero con las fotos de John le bastaba, en la mayoría estaba su mejor amigo. Aunque había algunas que parecía que habían sido tomadas con el celular de Gregory, estaba en el salón de clases y estaba acompañado por dos chicas que sonreían. Eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, lo hizo la imagen borrosa de un chico en el fondo. Y lo hizo porque en la siguiente foto de Gregory estaba el mismo chico y en la siguiente también.

Era definitivo, Gregory se sacaba fotos en sus clases y luego se las pasaba a John. Y en la mayoría estaba él, ese chico de cabello negro y ojos vacíos, siempre como una mancha borrosa, jamás se acercaba pero siempre estaba presente. Eso lo asustó ligeramente, parecía que no lo tomaba en cuenta, que le gustaba ignorarlo, pero ese chico no ignoraba a Gregory, sino que lo estaba mirando todo el tiempo.

La foto más reciente de Gregory la había tomado John y estaba sonriendo mientras veía su celular. ¿Sería posible que estuviera leyendo uno de sus mensajes?

No pudo olvidar el chico de las fotografías, tenía que saber quién era. Pero, era de madrugada, no había recibido ningún mensaje por parte de Gregory y se había arrepentido cada segundo de la noche de no estar ahora en su casa, en su fiesta. Salió de la oficina y dejó atrás el Palacio de Buckingham, nadie lo veía raro por estar a esas horas en el trabajo, era normal. Se había propuesto como voluntario para esperar la llamada con el canciller chino y esta había terminado cerca de la media noche.

Ahora estaba libre y le pidió al chofer manejar hasta la calle de la casa de Gregory. Su chofer era alguien sumamente silencioso, jamás lo cuestionaba, estaba por completo a su servicio. Por eso, cuando terminaron frente a una tienda de autoservicio de 24 horas, simplemente apagó el motor y esperó a que su jefe hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Y hacer lo que tenía que hacer fue lo que hizo. Porque ya no podía contenerse, porque negar que lo quería hacer era ya una tontería. Y además, ver a Gregory tan triste era algo intolerable. Saber la razón no era difícil. John Watson escogiendo a Sherlock por sobre de él. Claro que sabía que su hermano había ido a la fiesta, se lo había informado en un mensaje sin especificar detalles, pero no era necesario. Y aquella sería la primera vez en que coincidirían Sherlock y John en un evento social donde podrían entablar una conversación adecuada. Y viendo a Gregory casi arrastrar los pies por los pasillos, era lo que había sucedido. Su enamoramiento de años por John Watson se había ido al demonio y era simplemente perfecto.

Besar a Gregory se había sentido tan…

_Feeling my way through the darkness (Sintiendo mi camino a través de la oscuridad)_ __  
_Guided by a beating heart (Guiado por un corazón latiente)_ __  
_I can't tell where the journey will end (No puedo decir donde acabará la travesía)_ __  
_But I know where to start (Pero sé donde empezar)_ __  
_They tell me I'm too young to understand (Ellos me dicen que soy demasiado joven para entender)_ __  
_They say I'm caught up in a dream (Que estoy atrapado en un sueño)_ __  
_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes (Pues la vida pasará a mi lado si yo no abro mis ojos)_ _  
_ _Well that's fine by me (Bueno eso está bien para mí)_

Mycroft Holmes se encontraba en un punto en su vida en el cual no había retorno. No podía describir lo que había sentido al tener al otro hombre entre sus brazos y después probar todo lo que era a través de su boca. No. No podía ni siquiera ponerle adjetivos a ese momento y por supuesto que no era normal que él se quedara sin palabras y eso lo asustaba de cierta manera. Aunque si le preguntaran, lo repetiría una y mil veces más para estar seguros de que había sido tan…

Tal vez por eso sintió como dagas clavándose cuando Gregory le mando mensajes desagradables sobre su hermano y tal vez se tomó demasiado a pecho aquello y tal vez no debió ignorar los mensajes que llegaron después, desesperados y arrepentidos. No quería terminar lo que a duras penas había iniciado porque Sherlock era difícil de manejar. De hecho lo comprendía, que Gregory pensara que su hermano era lo peor que le había sucedido en la vida, probablemente si le explicara que fuera gracias a Sherlock, que él se supo de su existencia… Aunque tal vez no fuera lo mejor, decirle que no fue suficiente el conocerlo sino que necesitó que su hermano lo alabara para tomarlo en cuenta, podría no provocar el resultado que él quisiera.

Como fuera. Aquel había sido un camino bastante improbable para llegar hasta el punto donde pudieran salir juntos, porque es lo que iba a suceder. Al día siguiente cuando por fin retomaron la comunicación, lo recogería en el parque y podría ir a algún lugar, tomar algo, platicar, olvidar los malentendidos y si Mycroft lograba juntar el valor suficiente, le pediría que iniciaran una relación.

Y como siempre, la vida se encargaba de probar que lo más improbable, era lo que finalmente sucedía.

Mycroft se sentó de nuevo a esperar. No iba a suceder nada, Gregory estaba sedado, en una especie de estado de coma artificial y le darían otras 24 horas para estabilizarse. Y aquello era todo, la historia de ambos, no había más.

No había nada más.

_So wake me up when it's all over (Despiertamente cuando todo termine)_ _  
_ _When I'm wiser and I'm older (Cuando sea más sabio y viejo)_ _  
_ _All this time I was finding myself, and I (Todo este tiempo me estuve encontrando y)_ _  
_ _Didn't know_   _I was lost (No sabía que estaba perdido)_


	12. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y lo que pasó en Sussex es...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues para la playlist: Somewhere only we know de Keane, You and me de Lifehouse y Sex on fire de Kings of Leon.

**27: SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW**

_I walked across an empty land (Caminé a través de una tierra desierta)_ __  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand(Sé el camino como el dorso de mi mano)_ __  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet (Siento la tierra debajo de mis pies)_ _  
_ _Sat by the river and it made me complete (Sentado junto al río y me hace sentir completo)_

_I came across a fallen tree (Pasé junto a un árbol caído)_ __  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me (Sentí sus ramas mirándome)_ __  
_Is this the place we used to love? (¿Es este es el lugar que amábamos?)_ _  
_ _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? (¿Es este el lugar que he estado soñando?)_

Sensaciones.

Millones de sensaciones nuevas y listas para catalogar. En algún momento, porque justo ahora, el catalogar estaba sobrevalorado. Ahora todo era un conjunto en el más perfecto desorden, como si fueran hojas de papel volando por todas las habitaciones de su palacio mental. Eran instantes preciosos, maravillosos a tal grado que si bien no los olvidaría jamás, quería recrearlos una y otra vez.

La manera en que John sonreía y el sol iluminaba su cara, su cabello brillaba volviéndose de un rubio casi etéreo y su risa era el único sonido que valía la pena escuchar. Había llegado al pueblo de East Dean, donde no sucedía nada, donde la vida parecía estar en pausa y todas las personas lucían expresiones tranquilas mientras caminaban sin ninguna clase de prisa. La casa de sus padres estaba casi como la habían dejado el verano anterior, sólo con las cortinas corridas y el refrigerador vacío. Cuando salieron al jardín trasero, de inmediato John abrió la reja que daba al prado, donde el pasto media metro y medio y estaba repleto de flores amarillas y blancas.

John.

Había tomado su mano y lo conducía casi a la carrera en un intento de abarcar todo el espacio que se abría ante ellos para luego caer sin importar que se llenara de yerba su ropa y, sobretodo, haciendo que Sherlock cayera encima de él, provocando una sonora carcajada en John.

Sensaciones.

La manera en que su cuerpo y el de John se tocaban, alineándose de la mejor manera a pesar de la diferencia de alturas, consiguiendo que sus rostros quedaran juntos, uno sobre el otro, separados por escasos centímetros. John, con sus labios delgados, rosados, perfectos, que eran una invitación imposible de rechazar y, sin embargo, no se atrevía a moverse, por miedo a hacerlo con demasiada prontitud y romper aquel momento que no deseaba olvidar.

_Tómame una foto si no quieres olvidar la manera en que estoy esperando a que te decidas, si, una foto con tus neuronas precisas y guárdala para siempre en tu cerebro. Ahora, te recomiendo ampliamente hacer algo más que mirar._

John.

No era una adolescente tímida, no iba a esperar que Sherlock finalmente tomara una decisión, sino que haría lo que sintiera correcto y sobretodo, haría lo que quería hacer desde hace tanto, perderse en la sensación de esa boca sobre la suya. Ahora que había tenido bastante tiempo para admirar los ojos, que eran como un sueño hecho realidad, y el perfecto rostro, que lo hacía suspirar de la manera más tonta. Así que pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sherlock y lo jaló para besarlo, despacio, de verdad no tenían prisa, saboreando cada milímetro de esos labios únicos, que eran peor que una droga, ahora no quería vivir sin poder disfrutarlos.

Era un condenado sueño hecho realidad y definitivamente no era lo mismo, estar ahí, donde todo parecía detenerse sólo para dejarlos ser y disfrutar, que en la cocina de Greg. Aquellos besos habían sido demasiado, habían sido una especie de "voy a besarte con todo por si no te vuelvo a ver, por si se te ocurre desaparecer de mi vida". Y ahora, se besaban como diciendo "es cierto, estás en mi vida y primero muerto que dejarte ir".

Sensaciones imposibles de entender. Si, claro, en la cocina de Lestrade había tenido la lengua de John dentro de su boca y eso lo había proyectado a kilómetros de la Tierra, no era como una invasión, era una intromisión deseada porque era perfecta. Se sentía flotar de pura felicidad porque John había metido su lengua en su boca y la vida parecía cobrar sentido. Ahora que estaban acostados en el pasto, intercambiando besos, en el momento en que la lengua de John tocó ligeramente sus labios, sintió que su mundo podía explotar.

Es que no era lo mismo, la cocina de Lestrade era como un paréntesis. Había sido verlo por primera vez de verdad, tenerlo por primera vez de verdad, no como producto de un malogrado plan para acercarse. Estaba ahí y no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si después ya no lo tuviera, si esas horas fueran lo único que les quedara. Así que, quién podría culparlo si quería experimentar lo más posible, lo más rápido posible. Los besos fueron rápidamente subiendo de tono, hasta quedar en lenguas explorando y dientes marcando. Y, si mal no recordaba, cuando había mordido a John en cierto punto en su cuello, lo recompensó con el gemido más bello que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

No es como si hubiera escuchado muchos en su vida.

Sin embargo, lo único que estaba sucediendo ahora era que la punta de la lengua de John recorría sus labios y él había abierto ligeramente la boca y tras un segundo de duda, de pensar "de verdad queremos acelerar las cosas", John dejó que todo empezara de nuevo. No se puede llevar uno de esos besos de manera tranquila, las sensaciones que Sherlock apreciaba tanto en clasificar son demasiado intensas. Las manos de John abandonaron su cuello y bajaron por su espalda, tocando casi de manera reverencial al principio, dejándose llevar por la necesidad de saber todo de él, incluyendo, por supuesto, la manera en que los músculos cambiaban de la espalda a los glúteos.

¡Oh por los dioses! John había apretado con sus manos sus glúteos, eso le había arrancado un gemido bien primitivo, uno que expresaba de la única manera lo que había sentido. Ah claro, ahora se iba a expresar a base de sonidos guturales, es que no era como si uno fuera encontrando palabras para describir aquello, "oh John, podrías repetir esos apretones que creo que han causado una especie de reacción bioquímica a base de neurotransmisores que debería poder describir a cabalidad, pero justo ahora no tengo la más mínima idea de qué estoy hablando".

Y entonces Sherlock puso una rodilla en el pasto y se impulsó ligeramente hacia arriba causando el mismo tipo de fricción que había sentido en aquel lugar lejano en el tiempo pasado, como ahora parecía la cocina de la casa de Lestrade. Y la respuesta fue … más que interesante.  _Excitante Sherlock, ¿cuántas veces usarás eufemismos para decir que te pongo tan caliente como si hubieras entrado en celo?_

Maldito John de su palacio mental.

John estaba gimiendo, tan fuerte como si fueran las dos únicas personas en el mundo y había levantado su cadera causando más fricción, la justa para desconectar por completo el cerebro de Sherlock y reducir sus respuestas a las más básicas. Respirar aceleradamente, el latir de su corazón a todo lo que daba, la luz brillante a su alrededor y que sólo pudiera concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente, John siendo perfecto.

Para ser sinceros esto jamás le había interesado, tenía diecinueve años y había sensaciones causadas por estímulos que su cuerpo jamás había experimentado. Sabía la explicación fisiológica y bioquímica, sabía lo que sucedía en el cerebro, la razón de las respuestas nerviosas incontrolables. Pero saberlo teóricamente y sentirlo en la realidad, era tan diametralmente diferente que estaba por tener su primer orgasmo.

_¿Primero? Ay no, ¿cómo el primero?_

Cállate John del palacio mental, de verdad, cállate.

-¿Me callo? –la voz de John lo arrancó del lugar donde estaba, ese lugar hecho a base de las sensaciones que estaba recolectando y al abrir los ojos encontró que John lo miraba a punto de echarse a reír. Demonios, lo había dicho en voz alta.

-No –dijo simplemente porque no encontró más palabras, de verdad que había perdido la capacidad de hilar oraciones, pero a John no parecía afectarle, sonrió y volvió a jalar a Sherlock por el cuello para besarlo de nuevo, empezando todo de nuevo, como si no fueran a terminar nunca.

**28: You and Me**

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people (Porque somos tú y yo de entre toda la gente)_  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose (Sin nada que hacer, sin nada que perder)  
And it's you and me and all of the people (Y somos tú y yo de entre toda la gente)  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you (Y no sé porque no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti)

_All of the things that I want to say (De todas las cosas que quiero decir)_  
Just aren't coming out right (Simplemente no están saliendo bien)  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning (Me tropiezo con las palabras, haces que mi cabeza gire)  
I don't know where to go from here (No sé a dónde ir desde aquí)

Habían tenido que comprar comida, para las cuatro de la tarde John estaba mareado, por las emociones y el hambre. Bueno, primera de las excentricidades para poner a prueba, pero había que confesar que si John no se había espantado con el hecho de que para conocerlo lo hubiera maltratado tanto pues, había la gran posibilidad de que comprendiera que el comer era algo opcional para él.

-¿De verdad no vas a comer? –preguntó John entre mordidas de hamburguesa y tragos de refresco.

-No lo considero primordial, el proceso digestivo se vuelve un impedimento cuando quieres ocupar tu cerebro en actividades más elevadas –respondió Sherlock provocando una sonrisa por parte de John. Se levantó y fue a la cocina ante la atenta mirada de Sherlock que se preguntaba si lo había ofendido de alguna manera, como parecía siempre hacer con todos los demás.

-Toma –dijo John entregándole una rebanaba de pan con mermelada y un té helado.- Esto es suficientemente calórico como para que no te desmayes.

-¿Desmayarme? –preguntó un poco extrañado. Estaba seguro de que esa sensación de vacío en su estómago no tenía nada que ver con el hambre, sin embargo decidió darle la razón a John y tomar la rebanada de pan y darle pequeños mordiscos. Tardó una enormidad, John lo miraba como si no hubiera mejor actividad que observar la manera en que masticaba. De verdad, aun no comprendía como le había sido tan fácil salir de su normalidad e irse con esa persona que lo consumía en todos los sentidos. ¿Tan necesitado había estado de su presencia? La verdad es que su vida era de lo más normal y en cierto punto estaba más que aburrido de la misma. Hasta que llegó él y su maravillosa e incomprensible presencia lo sacó de su rutina.

Después de eso se quedaron sentados en el sillón, de nuevo no tenían prisa por hacer nada, por precipitarse. Cada uno pensaba en las implicaciones de lo que había sucedido. Tenían la misma edad, pero vivían situaciones diferentes. John estaba por terminar el primer año de medicina y le quedaba toda la vida de estudio por delante, años hasta poder trabajar y ser autónomo. En cambio Sherlock tenía ya un posgrado y un trabajo estable y para ser sinceros era demasiado apabullante y podía asustar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, para John aquello estaba bien, que Sherlock fuera inmensamente inteligente no lo hacía sentir menos, por el contrario, le encantaría que pudiera enseñarle mucho de lo que sabía.

Y ese pensamiento no era del todo inocente.

Pasaron dos horas viendo programas de televisión sobre escenas del crimen, de esos donde una investigación completa sucede en menos de 8 horas y los resultados de ADN salen en 10 minutos. Sherlock los destrozó para diversión de John, la verdad es que después de ser analizados a cabalidad, eran bastante ridículos. No se dieron cuenta, o no quisieron darse cuenta, de que se habían acercado de nuevo, sus muslos se tocaban, invadían el espacio del otro hasta que sus extremidades se enredaron hasta que Sherlock terminó acostado encima de John y poco a poco fueron olvidando que la televisión seguía encendida y que el día se estaba terminando.

Una vez la sensación lo asaltó, intensa e incontrolable, pero se las arregló para tranquilizarse. Abrió los ojos con cierto temor, ahí estaba la mirada intrigada de John, sabía lo que pasaba, podía sentirlo aunque ambos conservaban sus ropas. Si fueran enteramente sinceros, John tendría que confesar que varias veces durante el día había tenido que forzarse para pensar en otra cosa, como las inserciones musculares en los huesos o los diferentes tipos de articulaciones en el cuerpo o todos los huesos del piso del cráneo. Cualquier cosa que le ayudara a distraerse de la manera en que Sherlock se frotaba contra él, la manera en que gemía sin que se diera cuenta, de la manera en sus dedos se aferraban a su ropa.

-Déjalo ir –dijo John y Sherlock abrió los ojos casi en shock.- La siguiente vez que lo sientas, déjalo ir.

-Pero… -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir puesto que su cerebro de nuevo volvió a una evolución previa donde la inteligencia era más básica y saber resolver problemas químicos no era de ninguna trascendencia. Las manos de John se habían deslizado por debajo de su camisa, rompiendo la barrera de "sobre la ropa" que habían mantenido hasta ese momento. John usaba la punta de sus dedos para trazar círculos en su piel, con lentitud, provocando una oleada de excitación exagerada que lo hizo clavar sus dientes en el cuello de John para luego jalar hacia arriba la playera que vestía. John no estaba cooperando, entre risas se dejaba hacer pero no lo ayudaba a sacar esa maldita playera por sobre su cabeza y de verdad que estaba a punto de gritar cuando por fin lo logró, quedándose enredada en sus brazos, detrás de su cabeza. Una idea se apoderó de él, aprovechó que sus brazos quedaron inmovilizados para atacar su cuello, bajar por su pecho de manera poco sutil, abriéndose paso a base de mordidas suaves que conseguían que John se estremeciera, arqueara su espalda y gimiera una y otra vez.

Y las manos de Sherlock actuaron como si tuviera voluntad propia. Sus dedos encontraron el botón del pantalón de John y bajaron la cremallera con rapidez. Después, tocaban el elástico de sus boxers como si fueran un objeto de reverencia, lentamente bajando, milímetro por milímetro, buscando encontrar algo más. John se movió, de nuevo subiendo sus caderas y los ojos de Sherlock se desviaron hasta ese lugar que tanto quería explorar… para encontrar que John vestía unas lindas trusas rojas que acentuaban de manera muy sugerente todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Rojas… -dijo Sherlock y a John le dio un ataque de risa.

**29: SEX ON FIRE**

-Sherlock despierta –dijo John casi suplicando. Había sido todo perfecto aunque visto desde fuera era muy posible que hayan hecho todo demasiado rápido. Eran las 9 de la noche, eso significaba que no tenían ni 24 horas de conocerse y habían compartido ya un día juntos, sin preocupaciones y lo habían terminado en el sillón de una casa de campo propiedad de sus padres. Desnudos, sudorosos y algo pegajosos. Después de que se enteró de que aquel era su primera experiencia sexual, John quería que fuera la mejor, una que pudiera recordar y sonreír. No era como si John tuviera mucha experiencia, la verdad no la tenía, pero saber que aquel sería el primero orgasmo de Sherlock, era demasiado tentador.

-Sherlock, necesito moverme –dijo de nuevo John pero seguía sin obtener respuesta. John había visto como temblaba cuando después de superar el hecho de que había vestido una trusas rojas, deslizó la ropa interior por sus piernas, jamás lo confesaría, pero Sherlock estaba nervioso. "Nunca has hecho esto" dijo John, no preguntaba, afirmaba. "Ni siquiera he tenido un orgasmo", confesó Sherlock como si no fuera nada importante. "¡Nunca!", gritó casi sin poderlo creer. "No me interesaba", confesó de nuevo el genio sin darle de nuevo la más mínima importancia. "Pues entonces tiene que ser uno que te haga ver estrellas", dijo John como si hubiera encontrado la razón de su existencia.

-Sherlock, en serio, necesito que quites –dijo de nuevo casi suplicante. La verdad es que tenía que ir al baño y además, encontrar el teléfono fijo de la casa, o mínimo el celular que sabía que Sherlock había puesto a cargar, el suyo estaba inservible sin batería. Tenía que llamar a sus padres, aunque pensaba que ellos ya lo habrían buscando en casa de Greg. No tenía idea de qué les habría dicho él, tal vez que se había ido con Sherlock o tal vez nada, negando saber nada sobre él. Y a pesar de la urgencia de querer moverse, no tenía muchas ganas de quitar a Sherlock, quien parecía haber perdido la conciencia. Había sido muy intenso, John agradecía que sus padres tuvieran sillones muy anchos y con tela a prueba de manchas, de otra forma hubieran tenido que dar muchas explicaciones en unos cuantos meses, cuando los padres de él regresaran durante el verano.

John se quedó viendo el techo, se había dado por vencido. Sherlock aparentaba no pesar absolutamente nada, era delgado pero firme y la manera en que su peso estaba sobre sus caderas y su pecho, le impedía poder deslizarse sin tener que literalmente hacerlo rodar. Lo iba a despertar y no quería hacerlo, quería estar así lo más que se pudiera. Recordaba como habían cambiado de posición, como John había acabado sobre de él para poder tomar con su mano a ambos, porque la fricción de sus caderas, arriba y abajo, no era lo suficiente. Quería tomarlo, tocarlo, y aprovechar su experiencia para llevarlo fuera de este mundo.

Al final, Sherlock aprendió rápido y usando su mano mucho más grande y sus dedos largos, los llevó a ambos a ver estrellas. Para ese momento John estaba de nuevo debajo de Sherlock por lo que cayó sobre de él y se quedó dormido. Había pasado ya una hora y comenzaba a darle frío, por eso quería levantarse, y al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. No habían pasado ni 24 horas y ya habían cambiado sus vidas para siempre. Lo único que quería era más de eso, más de Sherlock, más días juntos, sin importar todo lo demás.

Por fortuna Sherlock se movió y liberó a John. Rápidamente se levantó y recuperó parte de su ropa. Corrió a una de las habitaciones y consiguió una manta con la que bajó de nuevo a la sala para cubrir el cuerpo de su… ¿novio? Ay por los dioses. John se dejó caer en la alfombra un poco mareado. ¿Eran novios ahora? Quería que lo fuera, quería poder decirle al mundo entero que lo eran y que nadie, pero nadie, se podía acercar a él ahora. Si, había cosas que no iba a andar confesando de su persona, como el hecho de que era un manojo de celos cuando de algo serio se trataba.

Después de buscar un rato no logró dar con un teléfono fijo (aunque si encontró varios álbumes familiares de los que había robado una foto totalmente adorable de Sherlock a los cinco o seis años, vestido de pirata) así que mejor tomó el celular que su ¿novio?, había dejado sobre una repisa cerca de la puerta principal. Marcó el número de su casa y esperó, sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

-Bueno –contestó la voz de su mamá y nada más con esa palabra John supo que estaba muy preocupada.

-Mamá, primero que nada, estoy bien, pero estoy en Sussex –dijo a toda velocidad. Su madre suspiró agradecida para luego comenzar a gritarle por su falta de responsabilidad.

-¿Qué demonios haces en Sussex? –dijo al final, más aliviada que enojada.

-Yo… vine con… alguien… -dijo sin poder explicar lo que de verdad estaba pensando.

-John, ¿con quién estás allá? ¿Es una chica? –preguntó ella pero antes de que pudiera responder comenzó a hablar de nuevo- Hay algo que debo decirte… es sobre Greg…

-No mamá, no es una chica, es mi novio, se llama Sherlock y luego te explicó todo lo demás –dijo a toda velocidad, cortando la llamada antes de que pudiera responder. Acto seguido apagó el celular y lo dejó, como si le estuviera quemando, de nuevo en la repisa.

Respiró profundo. De nuevo estaba presente la sensación de mareo. Le había dicho a su madre que eran novios y eso quería creer, sino era así, la cantidad de explicaciones que tendría que dar serían un poco, inútiles.

-¿Entonces somos novios John? –preguntó Sherlock desde la sala. John sabía que no se había movido ni un ápice, pero que había escuchado todo muy detenidamente.

-¿Quieres serlo? –preguntó John exageradamente nervioso, sin poderse mover del lugar donde estaba, casi listo para salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Sí –respondió simplemente y la vida comenzaba a ser perfecta.

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day_  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying

_You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones_  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest.


	13. Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta de Sussex las cosas han cambiado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la playlist: Rather Be de Clean Bandit, Bitther Sweet Symphony de The Verve, Pompeii de Bastille y Little by Little de Oasis, de nuevo en una mezcla fusión algo aberrante de mis gustos actuales con los de antes jejeje.

**30: RATHER BE**

John Watson estaba en su cama. Completamente dormido, como un tronco, desde las once de la noche, roncando ligeramente y sin haberse movido gran cosa durante todo ese tiempo. Sherlock podía decir cuántas veces se había movido, un poco las piernas, levantó un brazo, volteó la cabeza para el otro lado. Pero a pesar de esos movimientos, John se mantuvo cerca de Sherlock, de hecho ahora estaban tomados de las manos y no parecía querer soltarlo. No recordaba haber pasado un día tan perfecto como el anterior y como prometía ser este, ¿podría ser que todos los días con John fueran así? Aunque claro, seguramente no siempre podrían ser así, algunas veces se pelearían de la manera más horrible, eso era inevitable.

_Pero imagina las reconciliaciones._

El John de su palacio mental había estado bien callado hasta ese momento y de hecho lo prefería así, porque ahora tenía al verdadero, que había dicho cosas maravillosas, por ejemplo, había soltado que son novios sin duda alguna. Y sobretodo, se lo había dicho a su madre. Eso no era cualquier cosa, era definitivo, John quería aquello tanto como él. Era un pensamiento reconfortante de verdad y a pesar de no tener mucha práctica en ello, se permitió sonreír e imaginar el futuro como quería que fuese.

Aunque había una parte de si que sabía que las cosas no funcionan así, siempre hay algo, inesperado, diferente, desequilibrante y hasta terrible que hace que todo lo que tenías pensado tomase otro camino. Pero nunca lejos de él, nunca más estaría lejos de él.

-¿Estás despierto? –preguntó su maravilloso John un poco intrigado de encontrarlo con los ojos abiertos frente de él, pero sin hacer ningún otro movimiento. John tenía muchas cosas que descubrir aun, muchas excentricidades que podrían perfectamente ser causales para terminar una relación. Sherlock no estaba seguro, no se sentía confiado al cien por ciento, aunque se repetía lo contrario, que a John no le molestarían los silencios, las ausencias cuando hacía uso de su palacio mental. Tampoco pensaría mal de él si se expresaba rudamente o si decía unas cuantas cosas hirientes.

John era diferente a todos los demás, destacaba entre todos los demás, nadie tenía esa luz que parecía hacer que se centrase en lo importante y lo importante por supuesto, era John.

-¿Acaso no es obvio John? –respondió muy a su manera. El John de su palacio mental había dicho en una ocasión que no lo tratara demasiado rudamente, pero si se moderaba en su presencia, si le presentaba otra cara que no era la verdadera, ¿cómo podría saber si John lo querría tal como era?

Y John se rió y no tomó como una agresión personal el que respondiera de esa manera, continuó sonriendo y comenzó a tocar su cara con su mano izquierda, recorriendo sus pómulos que parecían intrigarlo de manera especial. Después sus dedos delinearon sus labios, una y otra vez, como si no creyera su forma pero una vez que se convenció, no tardó demasiado en moverse hacía Sherlock, rodearlo con sus brazos y besarlo como si fuera la última vez que lo haría. Era fácil perderse en aquello, en sus manos exploradoras, que por más que intentaran controlar acababan recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, como si pudiera memorizarlo de esa manera, tratando de recordar cuál era el punto que hacía que se estremecieran y gimieran deliciosamente.

-Sé que me estoy arriesgado a que me taches de aburrido o algo peor, pero de verdad tengo mucha hambre –dijo John al tomarse una pausa, la sonrisa seguía en su rostro y sus ojos trataban de fijarse en los de Sherlock sin conseguirlo totalmente. Quería verlo todo, su rostro entero era motivo de escrutinio concienzudo, ningún detalle lo pasaba por alto. Por lo tanto, no se perdió la pequeña sonrisa que a penas esbozaron sus labios, ni el brillo de su mirada, dijera lo que dijera sabía que era su manera de expresarse pero en el fondo, lo que decía de verdad era que "cualquier cosa que John quisiera hacer estaba bien por él".

-Aburrido no, tal vez un poco tedioso –dijo Sherlock y John tuvo que golpearlo en el estómago con moderada fuerza y reír hasta que no pudo más. Estaba bien, no importaba, John podía ver más allá de la apariencia, escuchar lo que de verdad decía, interpretar el significado que nadie más encontraba. Porque Sherlock era para él y nada más para él y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

_We were a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea (Estamos a mil millas de la comodidad, hemos viajado por tierra y por mar)_ __  
_But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be (Pero mientras estés conmigo, no hay otro lugar donde prefiera estar)_ __  
_I would wait forever , exalted in the scene (Esperaré por siempre, exaltado en la escena)_ _  
_ _As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat (Mientras esté contigo, mi corazón seguirá latiendo)_

**31: BITTER SWEET SYMPHONY**

Sherlock sujetaba con fuerza su mano y John dio vuelta a la llave y abrió la puerta de su casa. Las cosas sucedieron de manera muy rápida desde ese momento y se habría sentido perdido de no ser por él, su novio, la persona que sabía estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

-¡John! –dijo su madre corriendo a la puerta en cuanto escuchó el ruido de la llave girando. Su mirada se posó en Sherlock, en sus manos entrelazadas y en la manera en que ambos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer cuando la tuvieron frente. La madre de John no era nada tonta, supo casi todo lo que debía saber en ese instante y las preguntas que haría serían solamente para satisfacer su inmensa curiosidad. Sin embargo, ahora eso no era importante, su hijo se apareció en su casa el domingo por la noche, demasiado tarde para ir al hospital, aunque claro, el chico que estaba cuidando de Greg había dicho que podrían pasar a pedir informes en el momento que fuera.

-¡Mamá! –dijo casi gritando John, no esperaba encontrarla despierta, aunque tal vez era mucho pedir porque después de la llamada que dejó inconclusa con ella no había tratado de contactarla después. Se había comportado de la peor manera, pero en serio, de verdad, las horas robadas a la rutina fueron lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido. Sherlock era perfecto, todo a su alrededor también lo era y no entendía cómo iba a poder regresar a ser el estudiante de medicina que iba a clases y hacía sus tareas. En lo único que podría pensar de ahora en adelante es en cuánto tiempo se tardaría en llegar al laboratorio de su novio y en si sería correcto cerrar la puerta con seguro o si no sería peligroso realizar cierto tipo de actividades donde había material biológico potencialmente infectado.

-Greg está en el hospital –dijo así nada más su madre como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Todos los pensamientos de John se cortaron de repente y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a apretar con más fuerza la mano de Sherlock.

Mycroft estaba ahí. Debió haberlo sabido pero toda su atención había estado en John y su hermano había pasado literalmente a segundo plano. Era la madrugada del lunes y estaban mirando desde veinte minutos atrás el rítmico movimiento del pecho de Lestrade, subía y bajaba, con una frecuencia controlada para mantener la oxigenación de la sangre y el funcionamiento cerebral.

La madre de John había mencionado a un chico bien vestido que parecía mayor pero que no debía tener más de veinticuatro años, de nombre raro y actitud completamente controladora. Ese era su hermano hasta no demostrar lo contrario, por lo cual, al ver que John no se recuperaba del shock de la noticia y no decía nada a pesar de que su madre le informaba de todo lo que había sucedido en las horas que había estado fuera de la ciudad; decidió que aquello ameritaba acción, responder cómo usualmente lo hacía, directa y nada discretamente.

Jaló a John y lo sacó de su casa, volvieron al coche y aceleró todo lo que pudo para lograr estar en el hospital en menos de diez minutos, dejando el coche en la calle, junto a una ambulancia, cuando lo remolcaran estaba seguro de que Mycroft le quitaría la multa.

_¿Dónde está Lestrade? SH_

_Tercer piso ala oeste. MH_

Sherlock caminaba al frente, con la mano de John en la suya, se abría paso diciendo el nombre de su hermano y tras una llamada, confirmaban que tenían permiso para acceder al área de terapia intensiva a esas horas de la noche. Mycroft no dijo nada, los vio entrar y estudió con detenimiento todas y cada una de las expresiones de la cara de John. Lo cierto es que John parecía no creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y Sherlock pensaba que en cualquier momento lo dejaría para concentrar en el estado de Lestrade, pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, John no soltó su mano ni un segundo.

-En unas horas le quitaran de nuevo la sedación esperando que sus signos vitales se estabilicen –dijo la voz tranquila de Mycroft, John asintió al escucharlo sin poder despegar sus ojos del cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo. Terrible, no podía olvidar que había salido de su casa sin decirle nada, sin aclarar nada con él de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Pero las cosas eran así usualmente, uno no piensa que no tendrá la oportunidad de hablar, de explicar, que tal vez ese día, sería el último que compartieran.

Aunque claro, John tenía que recordar que Greg estaba en un coma inducido y que según el hombre que los había recibido, intentarían despertarlo por la mañana. Y ahí estaría él, esperando que las cosas funcionaran y que pudiera retomar su normalidad. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de su novio y se sintió seguro, podría esperar a que Greg despertara y pudiera contarle todo lo que nunca le dijo, que tenía mucho tiempo enamorado de alguien, de un extraño que ahora quería conocer a cabalidad porque era maravilloso para él.

-Entonces, ¿él es tu hermano? –preguntó John después de un buen rato. Se habían sentado en uno de los dos sillones de aquel lugar y Sherlock lo tenía abrazado, llevaban dos horas en esa posición, en silencio.

-Sí.

-Y ¿tiene algo que ver con Greg? –dijo John tratando de entender algo de aquello. Por alguna razón el hermano de Sherlock tenía suficiente influencia como para que la gente hiciera lo que él dijera y si él decía que se quedaba a acompañar a un paciente en la sala de médicos de terapia intensiva, entonces eso es lo que pasaba. Era bastante impresionante tanto como inesperado que alguien como él estuviera interesado en alguien como Greg. Aunque pensar así de Greg no era muy justo que digamos, tal vez para John nunca podría ser más que un amigo, pero tenía mucho que ofrecer a cualquiera que se fijara en él.

-Aparentemente –respondió Sherlock y John se rió muy suavemente y recargó su cara en el pecho de su novio. A Sherlock no le gustaba no saber, así que enterarse de algo inesperado sobre su hermano no había sido del todo agradable para él, pero no hizo mayor comentario por la situación. John no dijo nada más y el lugar quedó en silencio de nuevo. Mycroft llevaba mucho rato sin moverse, John esperaba que se hubiera dormido, necesitaba descansar. Si había entendido bien no se había separado un solo minuto de Greg, se había subido a la ambulancia y había sacado a los médicos de su sala para estar cerca de él.

Los Holmes eran realmente sorprendentes.

_Well I've never prayed, but tonight I'm on my knees, yeah (Nunca rezamos, pero esta noche estoy de rodillas)_ __  
_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah (Necesito escuchar algunos sonidos que reconozcan el dolor en mí)_ __  
_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now (Dejo la melodía brillar, la dejo limpiar mi mente, me siento libre ahora)_ __  


**32: POMPEII**

En el salón de clases, en la hora de teoría, nadie estaba prestando atención. Era la primera hora y muchos apenas se estaban enterando de todo lo que sucedió durante el fin de semana. Sherlock había tratado de iniciar la lección como normalmente lo hacía, apabullando a todos, pero de hecho se quedó callado, viendo el lugar vacío de Lestrade y de hecho, sintiendo que no estaba bien que estuviera vacío. No era normal para él, asociar un sentimiento así a una persona, y sin embargo lo hacía, estaba extrañando a Lestrade.

Entonces todos empezaron a hablar, le preguntaban cosas pero se respondían entre ellos. Hablaban de la fiesta, resultó que había fotos de John y de él y nadie quería decir en voz alta que era una especie de escándalo, pero lo era. Después tomaron treinta minutos para comentar todo sobre Lestrade, su accidente y las teorías de que estaba en un coma tan profundo que nunca despertaría. Lo único que nadie comentó fue lo que a Sherlock le llamó la atención. El lugar de Moriarty también estaba vacío, no era algo que le molestara, de hecho era agradable no tenerlo en el salón, sin embargo, en los meses que llevaban de clases jamás había faltado y era demasiado coincidente que lo hiciera en ese momento.

Las coincidencias no existían, pero la gente era demasiado perezosa para encontrar las causas reales de ciertos acontecimientos. La última vez que vio a Moriarty fue en la cocina de la casa de Lestrade, después de eso no supo más porque simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado como para que le interesara su suerte. Pero Moriarty no era cualquier persona, tenía una inteligencia muy superior a la de la gente común y lo peor, es que le gustaba ser cruel, le gustaba hacer sufrir. Moriarty odiaba a Lestrade, no le gustaba sentirse frustrado, no le gustaba perder el control.

Sherlock salió del salón con cierto grado de pánico. Tan sólo de verlo la primera vez sabia de lo que era capaz, sabía que su inteligencia hacía que rayara en la locura, que bien podría lastimar a otra persona por puro gusto. Corrió por los pasillos hasta dar con el salón donde se suponía que estaba John, metió la cabeza interrumpiendo la clase pero no pudo encontrarlo.

-Sherlock –dijo su voz detrás de él y de inmediato dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la persona que buscaba. De repente estaba asustado y no entendía muy bien la razón, era culpa por supuesto de los sentimientos, de imaginar el horror que pasaría si algo le ocurriera a John. Si John estuviera en el lugar de Lestrade… si John estuviera herido.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó de manera irracional y John no pudo evitar extrañarse por aquello, pero dejó que lo abrazara y que pasara sus manos por su cara, cuello y espalda, como si buscara alguna herida en su cuerpo.

-No me podía concentrar –respondió John. Mycroft los había obligado a ir a la universidad aunque John había protestado bastante, a las siete los había mandado en el auto que tenía a su disposición, el chofer los había dejado en la puerta; vestían la misma ropa con la que estuvieron el fin de semana y se sentían incómodos. Pero no era sólo eso, no podía dejar de pensar en que a Greg le quitarían la sedación a las once de la mañana aproximadamente y que debía despertar, que era necesario que lo hiciera.

-Estás bien –dijo Sherlock hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de John, el lugar más feliz del mundo para él.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó John sintiendo la tensión de su novio.

-Moriarty –respondió simplemente.

-¿El archienemigo de Greg? –dijo John en forma de broma, si bien era cierto que Greg no toleraba al pequeño genio del mal, como en ocasiones le llamaba, no veía motivo para preocuparse por él. Sin embargo, Sherlock lo estaba abrazando en un lugar publico, en su universidad, donde en cualquier momento los podían encontrar. De hecho, varias personas le habían hecho el comentario de la sesión de besos en la cocina de Greg. Y a John no le importaba mucho eso, la verdad, si la gente quería hablar sobre ellos a él le parecía perfecto, de todos modos Sherlock no era su maestro ni trabajaba directamente en su facultad.

-Hay algo mal John –dijo Sherlock apretando sus dedos con fuerza sobre su espalda, como si quisiera evitar que algo los separara.- Hay algo mal y no sé exactamente qué es.

De cierta forma cayeron en una nueva rutina, Sherlock y John iban por la mañana a la universidad, cumplían su horario y alrededor de las tres de la tarde caminaban al hospital para informarse sobre Greg. De Moriarty no se sabía nada, ni siquiera en servicios escolares sabían de la razón de sus ausencias y aunque Sherlock entró a los registros de pacientes de los hospitales de Londres, en ninguno estaba ingresado. Lo olvidaron un poco, enfrascados en la espera que parecía interminable. Se sentaban al lado de Mycroft cuando se desesperaba a tal grado que parecía que iba a gritar y hablaban de sus días, llenando el silencio.

De si la clase de anatomía de John era improductiva porque su maestro lo hacía aprender los nombres clásicos de huesos en vez de los de la nomenclatura actual. De los aburridos alumnos de Sherlock que no parecían comprender nada ahora que Lestrade ni Moriarty estaban. Por un segundo pareció interesar a Mycroft la mención de Moriarty, pero pronto se vio de nuevo atrapado en su eterna vigilancia de la respiración de Greg.

Después se iban a casa de John, donde cenaban en compañía generalmente de su madre, quien no les podía quitar los ojos de encima. La señora Watson no sabía muy bien qué pensar del novio de su hijo, de hecho era difícil acostumbrarse al hecho de que su hijo tuviera un novio y más porque el sujeto en cuestión le daba por decir cosas muy ¿hirientes? No sabía bien cómo clasificar la manera de expresarse de ese chico, pero su John sonreía y lo miraba con adoración. A John no parecía importarle nada más que sostener su mano hasta las diez de la noche, cuando el chico se levantaba y se despedía con un simple "adiós". John lo acompañaba y al señora Watson tenía que contenerse para no espiar a su hijo en un momento de intimidad. Después de eso se subía a un coche negro que lo llevaba a su casa.

Hicieron lo mismo hasta el jueves, el quinto día después del accidente de Greg. Cuando llegaron de la universidad, Mycroft estaba muy enojado, los signos vitales de su amigo parecían estables pero no despertaba. Y eso lo estaba haciendo desesperar a tal grado que parecía imposible controlarse. Aunque tal vez lo vieran hablar tranquilo pero firmemente, Sherlock sabía que estaba al borde de los gritos. La doctora trataba de explicarle las cosas, de que entendiera que no era posible esperar siempre un resultado en un momento determinado. Para Mycroft aquello no era aceptable, no por más tiempo, para él ya era demasiada la espera, estaba seguro de que algo más se podía hacer y debían hacerlo a la brevedad.

_But if you close your eyes, (Pero si cierras los ojos)_ __  
_Does it almost feel like (Casi se siente como si)_ __  
_Nothing changed at all? (Nada hubiera cambiado?)_ __  
_And if you close your eyes, (Y si cierras los ojos)_ __  
_Does it almost feel like (Casi se siente como si)_ __  
_You've been here before? (Ya hubieras estado aquí antes?)_ __  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this? (¿Cómo seré optimista ante esto?)_ _  
_ _How am I gonna be an optimist about this? (¿Cómo seré optimista ante esto?)_

**33: LITTLE BY LITTLE**

_Dolor._

_Oscuridad._

_Voces susurrantes._

_Paciente con aparente edema cerebral secundario a traumatismo craneoencefálico._

_Dos veces previas había tratado de despertar cuando sentía que la niebla se disipaba pero los estímulos parecían demasiado. El dolor era mil veces más intenso que nunca y la oscuridad era apabullante. Y las voces extrañas que repetían frases incomprensibles pero que se le quedaban grabadas. Era muy difícil, tenía que regresar, de dónde fuera que estuviera, su obligación era recuperarse porque tenía mucha responsabilidad sobre él. Y, a pesar de eso, era tan difícil mantenerse consciente, querer abrir los ojos, mover los dedos, lo que fuera que les dijera a los que estaban a su alrededor que podía mejorar. Su cerebro se desconectaba de nuevo y la niebla volvía a rodearlo._

-Han pasado cinco días, dijeron que podrían retirar la sedación, ¿qué se supone que esta pasando?

_Esa voz._

-Como podrá notarlo señor Holmes, en este momento estamos en proceso de despertarlo –dijo con calma la doctora, jefa del servicio de terapia intensiva. Aunque calma era lo último que tenía, puesto que quería librarse lo más pronto posible de la presencia de ese "empleado" del gobierno británico que tenía más influencia de la que podría considerarse adecuada. Lo que le llevaba a pensar que no era un empleado y su puesto era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, pero no quería entrar en detalles, los detalles podrían ser malos.

_Para Greg todo aquello era palabrería sin sentido que lograba estresarlo y que hacía que su corazón latiera con excesiva rapidez. Prefería escuchar la otra voz, era tan similar a la de…_

-Dos veces sus signos vitales se han desestabilizado tanto que tuvieron que volver a sedarlo, ¿no pueden valorar si hay algún tipo de daño cerebral antes de hacerlo pasar por tanto estrés?

_Esa voz, tenía razón. Era Mycroft, no estaba equivocado, no la había soñado. Mycroft. Maravilloso Mycroft con quien no había logrado volver a ver para disculparse por ser un idiota y para decirle que quería investigar lo que él le hacía sentir, que quería repetir aquel beso. Tanto que se había quedado en el silencio y ahora él estaba ahí, no lo había abandonado, seguía con él._

-Salga por favor de mi servicio para continuar con el procedimiento –dijo la doctora en su tono formal y un tanto frío. Mycroft suspiró, era un poco de frustración ante la imposibilidad que tenía de hacer algo, de cambiar algo. De poco le servían la posición que le confería su empleo, aunque Gregory estuviera en el mejor hospital, aunque lo atendieran los mejores especialistas, la realidad era que no podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptar las órdenes de los médicos y esperar.

_Mycroft, no, no debía salir, no debía alejarse. Necesitaba que estuviera a su lado, que siempre estuviera a su lado. Era extraño, pero saber sin lugar a dudas que el hecho de que estuviera desconectado del mundo estaba causando sufrimiento a Mycroft lo hizo luchar contra la niebla. Se imaginó levantándose, respirando profundamente, caminando con decisión para alejarse de ese mundo que no existía y que pugnaba por hundirlo._

-No creo que este usted valorando adecuadamente la situación –dijo la voz de Mycroft en un tono que tal vez algunos obviarían, pero estaba enojado y era su forma educada de advertir que se estaba caminando sobre terreno peligroso- pero ustedes fueron los que indujeron el estado de coma y ahora no pueden sacarlo de él. Los protocolos en este hospital tendrán que revisarse para ver qué es lo que esta fallando, ellos o el personal.

_¡Oh por todo los sagrado! El cerebro de Greg parecía cielo nocturno con fuegos artificiales. Perfecto, perfecto, era lo único que podía pensar mientras la niebla se esfumaba y él sentía como si se elevara. Entonces aparecieron los demás motivos, los que había pensando sólo como su responsabilidad. No eran sólo eso, eran toda su vida. Su hermano, su hermana, las dos personas que lo impulsaban a estudiar, a conseguir un título para asegurarse un trabajo pagado dos veces al mes. Y es que no quería ni pensar en dónde estaban en ese momento, en un albergue o algo por el estilo, no, eso lo hacía sentirse enojado y la niebla regresaba. Debía por lo tanto concentrarse en la voz de Mycroft aunque esta comenzara a sonar molesta, seguramente se estaba sintiendo frustrado por la situación y el hecho de que él no podía hacer nada para cambiarla._

_Y sin embargo, había logrado amenazar a la doctora de una forma tan elegante que hasta daba gusto ser amenazado así. O era que Greg respondería a ese tipo de amenaza con una sonrisa que dejara ver que lo retaba a hacerlo. "Anda, atrévete, yo voy a dar pelea". La posibilidad de verse en una situación que involucrara una amenaza de Mycroft y un reto por parte de él le causa gracia, tanta que comenzó a reírse y por supuesto que creyó que se estaba riendo en la oscuridad donde estaba inmerso, pero repentinamente aparecieron las luces, los colores, las personas a su alrededor. Todo era tan brillante que no podía ver nada más que eso, el brillo intenso frente a él, las líneas rojas y verdes del monitor cardíaco y el azul del uniforme de la enfermera a su lado. Le dijo algo, pero sonó como si fuera interferencia y Greg sólo podía concentrarse en la voz molesta de Mycroft que aun podía escuchar a pesar del alboroto que se estaba generando a su alrededor._

_Todo se volvió un caos, por lo menos desde su punto de vista, sumido en una cama de hospital, con por lo menos tres máquinas grandes funcionando ruidosamente, con el tubo del respirador en su boca, lo que no le permitía hablar y le causaba un dolor tremendo. Con tubos en sus brazos que provocaban en él temor siquiera a moverse y con unas tres o cuatro personas tocándolo y evaluándolo como si fuera una cosa que no pudiera expresar lo que sentía. Pero al fondo de todo, recargado en la pared, casi al borde de las lágrimas, con una mano encima de su corazón y la otra tapando su boca; estaba Mycroft y la emoción que fluía de sus ojos azules era suficiente para anclarlo en ese lugar, en ese momento._

_Mycroft no te vayas por favor. ¿Podría pedirte que te quedaras siempre a mi lado?_

Cuando por fin se adormeció, un sueño natural, en su cabeza sonaba una canción que le gustaba mucho y que de hecho, cantaba bastante bien.

_'Cause little by Little (Poco a poco)_ __  
_We gave you everything you ever dreamed of (Damos todo por lo que siempre soñamos)_ __  
_Little by Little (Poco a poco)_ __  
_The wheels of your life have slowly fallen off (Las ruedas de tu vida se han desmoronado lentamente)_ __  
_Little by Little (Poco a poco)_ __  
_You have to give it all in all your life and all the time (Tienes que dar todo en toda tu vida y todo el tiempo)_ _  
_ _I just asked myself why you're really here (Sólo me pregunto porque estás realmente aquí)_

_Mycroft, la siguiente vez que estuviera a su lado, Greg no permitiría que nadie ni nada lo alejaran de él._


	14. Just a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación de Greg y Mycroft puede parecer que va rápido pero de hecho, va a paso a paso.  
> Sherlock y John van al cine juntos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la playlist: Just a kiss de Lady Antebellum, I found you de The Wanted, A thousand years de Christina Perri y Locked out of heaven de Bruno Mars.

**34: JUST A KISS**

Greg se sentía fuera de lugar. Llevaba días sin poder entender cómo era que su vida había llegado a ese punto, pero por lo menos ya no estaba en el hospital. Lo cual era bueno, cualquier cosa era hermosa y bella fuera del hospital. Los primeros días fueron una especie de tortura, todo el que veía con una bata blanca o una pijama quirúrgica azul le hacía algo, lo picaba para sacarle sangre, lo revisaba de manera brusca, le preguntaba multitud de cosas que luego no recordaba. Estaba muy cansado y quería ver más de unos cuantos minutos a sus hermanos, quería poder levantarse sin preocuparse porque su bata se abriera por detrás y dejar de comer las cosas horribles que le daban.

Las primeras horas después de "despertar" fueron un caos. Dos días después y como requisito para ser dado de alta de la terapia intensiva, lo llevaron al segundo piso a realizarle una tomografía y le pareció una de las mejores cosas que le hubiera pasado. Si todo salía bien lo iban a pasar a un cuarto normal donde podría recibir visitas regulares hasta que lo dejaran ir a casa. Además, el viajecito en camilla fue bueno porque Mycroft lo acompañó y tomó su mano en el elevador y mientras esperaban que el tomógrafo se desocupara para él. Aún sentía mucho dolor en la garganta por el tubo del ventilador y su voz sonaba tan rasposa, como si hubiera estado gritando por horas.

-¿Mis hermanos? –fue lo primero que quiso saber Greg y Mycroft le sonrió antes de responder.

-En casa de mis padres –dijo y Greg no pudo reprimir la sorpresa en su rostro. ¿De verdad aquel hombre que apenas conocía se había hecho responsable de sus hermanos?- No te preocupes, mi madre dice que ambos han estado haciendo sus tareas y portándose muy bien.

Mycroft volteó para todos lados, los médicos estaban terminando con el paciente anterior y el camillero que lo había traído estaba distraído viendo por una de las ventanas. Entonces se agachó hacía él y lo besó. No fue algo rápido, un toque de labios y listo, para nada. Fue un besó en toda la extensión de la palabra, sentir los labios de él recorrer los suyos, sus dientes morder suavemente y hasta con ternura, su lengua pidiendo permiso con mucha educación para entrar y reclamar su boca. Greg sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y por lo mismo, se empezó a marear. Mycroft se detuvo, sabiendo que era muy pronto para nada más.

Greg no pudo evitar reírse, no tenía idea de que movimientos cósmicos habían logrado que Mycroft se fijara en él, pero sabía que tenía mucha suerte. Mientras hacían la tomografía tuvo que quedarse muy quieto y ocupó su mente en imaginar cosas. Como por ejemplo el cómo sería su vida dentro de seis meses, con un trabajo estable, sin preocuparse tanto por el dinero, con sus hermanos en un nuevo año escolar, Anna estudiando para su examen para entrar a la universidad. Y Mycroft, esperaba que siguiera a su lado, que pudiera verlo lo más que fuera posible, que le permitiera explorar todo de él, probar todo con él.

En su primer día fuera de terapia intensiva lo visitaron muchas personas, sus hermanos, la mamá de Mycroft (a quien no tuvo manera de terminar de agradecerle por cuidar a sus pequeños monstruos, aunque ella decía que eran unos verdaderos ángeles, seguro no hablaban de los mismos adolescentes locos), la adre de John (quien sólo se quedó un momento) y al final, John y Sherlock.

-Es bueno verte recuperado –dijo John al entrar a su habitación. De inmediato fue a su lado y le dio un abrazo muy cauteloso, cuidando de no apretarlo demasiado.

-Pues aun no me van a dejar salir de aquí así que no estoy del todo bien –respondió y se enfrascaron en una plática médica por unos minutos, los suficientes para que Sherlock se aburriera y saliera al pasillo.

-¿Va en serio John? –preguntó Greg y John se tuvo que sonrojar porque de verdad iba en serio, lo más serio y comprometido que podía imaginar.

-Claro que va en serio, como lo tuyo con Mycroft –respondió y Greg se quedó sin poder responder, como pensando qué era lo correcto responder en ese caso.- Con eso de que no se despegó de ti desde que te subieron a la ambulancia y se hizo cargo de absolutamente de todo.

-¿Desde la ambulancia? –dijo Greg con un ligero temblor de la voz. No había hablado mucho con Mycroft, la verdad es que su tiempo en la terapia intensiva era muy limitado y no le había pedido que le contara las cosas que sucedieron inmediatamente después de su accidente.

-Sí, así como lo escuchas –dijo John para después comunicarle todas las novedades de la escuela y de que tendría que regresar para los exámenes finales porque más influencia que tuviera Mycroft, no podía evitarle el trámite.

Cuando John se fue debía haberse quedado dormido, porque cuando abrió los ojos era de noche y Mycroft estaba leyendo a su lado, sin darse cuenta de que estaba despierto. Greg lo miró durante un buen rato, maravillándose de que alguien tan perfecto estuviera a su lado, de verdad, no era un sueño, ni una invención loca de su mente.

-¿Mycroft? –su voz aun rasposa y adormilada hizo que al instante tuviera la atención de él, parecía listo para cumplir cualquier cosa que Greg pudiera pedir.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna molestia? –dijo con rapidez mientras acercaba su cara a la de Greg para poder evaluar si tenía algún problema que él pudiera solucionar o necesitaba llamar a los médicos a su cargo.

Y fue así que Greg se encontró con la cara de Mycroft a centímetros de la suya y no pudo evitar la necesidad de impulsarse un poco hacia arriba para atrapar los labios de él con los suyos y rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Y besarlo con todo lo que tenía, con esa necesidad de estar a su lado y de volver real aquello que tenían.

-Gracias –dijo al separarse de él y Mycroft estaba por completo ruborizado, por lo que Greg lo volvió a abrazar hasta que se pudo relajar en aquella posición.

-De nada, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight (Sólo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna)_   
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright (Sólo un toque del fuego que arde tan brillante)_   
_And I don't want to mess this thing up (Y no quiero arruinar esto)_   
_No, I don't want to push too far (No, no quiero llevarlo demasiado lejos)_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might (Sólo un disparo en la oscuridad que tu pudieras desear)_   
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life (Ser por quien yo he esperado toda mi vida)_   
_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight (Por mi está bien con sólo un beso de buenas noches)_

**35: I FOUND YOU**

Por eso cuando finalmente lo dieron de alta esperaba ir a su casa, aunque sabía que sería complicado, ocuparse de todo, ir a la escuela y procurar no hacer algún esfuerzo que causara lesión en la herida en su abdomen. Sin embargo, el camino se le hizo desconocido y después de un rato se dio cuenta de que estaban dejando Londres. Volteó a ver a Mycroft pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta a su mirada intrigada más que una sonrisa que significaba que no tenía intención de decir nada. Después, creyó reconocer los alrededores, calles adoquinadas, casas tradicionales inglesas y al fondo, las murallas de un castillo.

-¡Ay por dios estamos en Windsor! –gritó al darse cuenta a dónde habían llegado y como el coche iban desacelerando hasta detenerse frente a una casa de paredes blancas, cerca de madera y techos redondeados de color café. Era un lugar precioso y con mucha clase, vivir ahí era casi ser de la realeza, siendo que sus vecinos eran de hecho, reyes y príncipes.

-La casa de mis padres, muy sencilla, pero te aseguro que tus hermanos se encuentran bien atendidos –dijo como si de verdad tuviera que disculparse por la sencillez del lugar. Greg no quería ni imaginar cómo se veía por dentro y mucho menos, quería pensar que tuviera que llevar a Mycroft a su casa, que aunque no era pequeña, era común y corriente y bastante mal arreglada y definitivamente necesitaba reparaciones mayores. Ay no, Greg sabía que sus hermanos jamás querrían salir de la casa de los Holmes, los iba a tener que arrastrar.

-¿Recogeremos a mis hermanos e iremos a mi casa? –preguntó Greg al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Mycroft para bajar del coche. Se dirigieron a la entrada sin notar del todo que seguían tomados de la mano, cuando se pararon en el umbral alguien abrió la puerta y saludó educadamente a Mycroft.

-¿Ir a tu casa? –preguntó Mycroft recordando que no había respondido nada a Greg.- Claro que no, mi madre jamás permitiría que te ocuparas de todo cuando apenas puedas moverte sin ayuda.

-Pero Mycroft yo no puedo dejar que…

-Tonterías Gregory, te quedas aquí y no hay nada más que hablar sobre el tema –sentenció Mycroft en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era una decisión tomada. Sus miradas se cruzaron el tiempo suficiente para hacer que Greg sintiera una cantidad de emociones imposibles de clasificar, la más fuerte y más urgente era casi una necesidad, algo casi imperioso para poder seguir viviendo. Estaban parados unos frente al otro, Greg se sentía un poco mareado porque tenía muchos días acostado o sentado y además, estaba el dolor en su abdomen, ahí donde la herida de la cirugía aun estaba cicatrizando. Pero, superando todo aquello, quería sentirse rodeado por los brazos de él y dejar de preocuparse por un segundo.

El ligero movimiento por parte de Mycroft queriendo acercarse a él fue interrumpido por la llegada de su madre, de sus hermanos y de lo que parecía una enfermera a domicilio. Sus hermanos estaban felices de por fin verlo de pie y cuando la enfermera insistió en que debía descansar en su habitación, no hubo manera de que Anna y Peter se alejaran de él. Acabaron comiendo al lado de su cama, Greg no podía dejar de sonreír al ver como Mycroft no terminaba por sentirse cómodo al tener el plato en sus rodillas mientras que su madre parecía por completo relajada, hablando de cosas muy neutrales, como sus estudios y la universidad.

-¿Y desde cuando son novios? –preguntó de repente la madre de Mycroft provocando una variedad de reacciones. Sus hermanos se pusieron hiper alertas para escuchar la respuesta, Mycroft comenzó a toser porque justo en ese momento le había dado un trago a su té, seguramente el líquido se fue por el camino equivocado. Y Greg, pues él simplemente estaba más rojo de lo que alguien podía describir y su mente había comenzado a darle vueltas a una posible respuesta. La madre de Sherlock por su parte trataba de reprimir una risa y miraba alternadamente a su hijo y Greg, los cuales no había podido decir ni una sola palabra como respuesta.

"No lo somos pero yo quiero serlo, quiero estar con él… quiero hasta responder que lo somos porque de verdad sería maravilloso y es que… hay dios, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo callado y por qué mi hermana parece a punto de escuchar el chisme de su vida y tiene las manos en un celular que yo no le compré? ¿De dónde salió ese celular? OK Greg respira, había pasado dos meses desde que empezaron a mandarse mensajes, ¿verdad?"

Los pensamientos de Greg estaban a punto de colapsar y Mycroft seguía tosiendo, aunque más parecía que fingía para no tener que hablar. Había estado a punto de morirse y en situaciones así es cuando uno valora lo que tiene y lo que no, por lo tanto ¿qué más podía pasarle que fuera tan terrible?

-Dos meses –dijo por fin Greg y de nuevo sintió un terrible calor en su rostro y sabía que estaba rojo a más no poder y que literalmente sus ojos estaban pegados a sus manos que sostenían los cubiertos mientras le daba vueltas a un pedazo de jitomate que ya había recorrido el plato entero.

-¡Dos meses! –gritó Anna como si aquello fuera una ofensa, aunque al mismo tiempo sus dedos se movían como locos sobre la pantalla del celular- ¡Maldita sea Greg y no nos habías dicho nada!

-¡Anna! –dijo Greg de inmediato deseando que su hermana no fuera tan expresiva (cuando le convenía, porque cuando no, le encantaba ignorarlo) y evidenciara que en su casa, jamás se preocupó mucho por el lenguaje, con que no maldijeran cada tres palabras le era suficiente.

Pero la madre de Mycroft se rió y Greg se animó a voltear a verlo, esperando no haberlo molestado con su mentira que era más una manera de expresarle su deseo de tener una relación de verdad con él. Y lo que encontró al verlo no necesitaba de grandes deducciones o interpretaciones para saber qué tipo de emociones se escondían en el rostro de Mycroft. Porque lo estaba viendo con algo más que amor, le estaba dedicando una mirada cargada de deseo, de unas ganas tremendas de sacar a todos de la habitación y encerrarse por muchas horas para conocerse mejor y recorrer el camino de dos meses lo más pronto posible.

Claro que aquello era imposible, por el momento lo era. La enfermera a su cargo los sacó a todos cuando vio que a Greg no se le quitaba la coloración roja de las mejillas y declaró que debía descansar. Todos le hicieron caso y lo dejaron finalmente solo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba cansando y se quedó dormido después de unos minutos de imaginar que de verdad le hubiera gustado que Mycroft lo acompañara, acostado a su lado, con sus brazos alrededor de él.

_I found you in my darkest hour (Te encontré en mi hora más oscura)_   
_I found you in the pouring rain (Te encontré en la torrencial lluvia)_   
_I found you when I was on my knees (Te encontré cuando estaba de rodillas)_   
_And your light brought me back again (Y tu trajiste la luz de nuevo a mi)_

_Found you in a river of pure emotion (Te encontré en un río de emoción pura)_   
_I found you my only truth (Te encontré como mi única verdad)_   
_I found you and the music playing (Te encontré y la música suena)_   
_I was lost, till I found you, you, you (Estaba perdido hasta que te encontré)_

**36: A THOUSAND YEARS**

-Hoy dieron de alta a Greg –dijo John como si nada en la mañana del sábado al recibir el mensaje de Mycroft de que habían llegado a su casa sin ningún contratiempo. Le había pedido que lo mantuviera informado de cualquier cosa y él lo había estado haciendo de manera regular durante las dos semanas que pasó hospitalizado. Lo visitaba diario pero los últimos días tuvo que realizar disecciones por la tarde como preparación para los exámenes finales y ni siquiera había podido ver a Sherlock. Eso lo estaba matando. Tenía las mismas dos semanas de novio con él y no verlo lo estaba matando por lo que esa mañana de sábado era perfecta porque no pensaba hacer otra cosa que ir a casa de él y olvidarse hasta de respirar si con eso podía pasar más tiempo besándolo hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas.

-¿Está en su casa? –preguntó de manera inocente la señora Watson y John siguió haciendo lo normal, sirviendo un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras decidía si quería sólo cereal o preparaba algo más.

-No, en casa de Mycroft, con sus hermanos. –respondió. Aquello le era un poco extraño, ambos se comportaban como si tuvieran una relación de años, Mycroft atrincherado en la habitación de Greg, cuidando de cada movimiento y vigilando cada movimiento para asegurarse de su bienestar.

-Entonces estará bien cuidado –dijo su madre. John finalmente se decidió por cereal y le daba cucharazos rápidos porque le gustaba crujiente y con la lecha bien fría.

-Sí, sin problemas. Mycroft también se encargó de que en la universidad todas sus faltas estén justificadas y pagó la colegiatura hasta fin del año escolar.

A John no podía más que admirarle todo eso, su mejor amigo por fin tenía una persona a su lado que se ocupada de él y eso era bueno, de verdad lo era.

-Que bien John –dijo su madre levantándose de la mesa, John la siguió con la mirada como esperando que se despidiera de él para ocuparse en algo. Sacó su celular y estaba por mandarle un mensaje a Sherlock cuando su madre se lo quitó de las manos y con agilidad (algo que él no esperaba) escribió: "John esta tan castigado que personalmente lo acompañaré por las mañanas a la escuela y pasaré por él en la tarde hasta que decida que aprendió a no largarse sin avisar a otro condado contigo".

-Mamá –dijo John pero su madre su un poco más rápida y guardó su celular en la bolsa de su sueter.

-A tu cuarto hasta que sea hora de comer –dijo ella ante la cara de sorpresa de John- el wifi está apagado, la televisión la sacó tu padre mientras estábamos aquí y tu no tienes permiso de salir para nada.

-Mamá… -intentó nuevamente John.

-¡A tu cuarto! –gritó finalmente su madre y John sabía que si no quería morir era preferible hacerle caso.

Era domingo por la tarde y su madre sólo le había dejado ver el mensaje de respuesta de Sherlock (un corto y nada personal "Está bien. SH") y lo dejó de nuevo en su cuarto, en silencio, con toneladas de páginas por leer que no esperaba leer a cabalidad. Lo único bueno es que estaba muy listo para su examen. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y entraron a toda prisa sus dos sobrinos. Su madre permitió que los acompañara, junto con su hermana, a comprar pizza y refrescos, que como buena abuela, permitía que comieran los fines de semana.

-Toma –le dijo Harry en cuanto salieron a la calle, John recibió de inmediato el celular que le ofrecía su hermana y sin pensarlo dos veces le mandó un mensaje a su novio.

_La pizzería a dos calles de mi casa, estaré ahí por media hora, ¡corre! JW_

_En camino. SH_

Llevaba unos diez minutos esperando en la pizzería, no habían ordenado porque sus sobrinos se estaban peleando por si iba a pedir una de pepperoni o una hawaiina y si después podían ir al cine o no. La puerta se abrió y de inmediato volteó esperando que fuera él y no pudo evitar la decepción cuando quienes entraron fueron una pareja de novios que se detuvieron para darse un beso.

-Tampoco puede venir volando ¿sabes? –dijo Harry y John sabía que tenía razón, le estaba pidiendo a su novio que corriera por unos minutos a su lado.

-Mamá me va a llevar mañana a la escuela, ¿puedes creerlo? –dijo y su hermana se rió con ganas. Sus sobrinos la voltearon a ver esperando a que su madre dejara de reír, como siempre, un poco avergonzados antes las expresiones de Harry.

-Te lo mereces, esos dos días se estaba muriendo de la preocupación y tu dándole amor a tu novio –dijo casi gritando y John no supo ni dónde meterse. La pareja de novios que había entrado lo miraba con unas sonrisas extrañas en sus caras y el cajero que esperaba poder tomar su orden hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Fue tal su bochorno que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró al local y cuando ese alguien se deslizó detrás de él, como en un ocasión anterior, cuando no sabía su nombre. Sin embargo, en esta vez sintió como le daban vuelta para quedar frente a ese ser maravilloso y perfecto del cual estaba locamente enamorado.

-Sherlock –dijo casi en un susurro pero fue lo único que pudo decir porque su novio no perdió el tiempo y lo besó como si no hubieran pasado menos de 48 horas de la última vez que se vieron, porque de verdad se sentía como semanas o años. John se perdió en la sensación de sus brazos, de la fuerza de sus manos en su espalda, y de su lengua en su boca.

-¡Tío John! –gritaron sus sobrinos y sintió por un segundo una especie de pánico porque lo que fueran a decir el par de entes malignos hijos de su hermana.

-Si no quieres que… -dijo Steven con su sonrisa calculadora en los labios.

-Que le digamos a la abuela que te viste con tu novio… -complementó Mark con ese brillo terrorífico en los ojos.

-Tienen que llevarnos al cine.

-Y comprarnos palomitas.

-Y un litro de refresco para cada uno.

-Y dulces.

-Y chocolates.

-¡Sí John es perfecto! –gritó su hermana viendo el potencial de dejarlo con sus sobrinos por lo menos por unas cuatro horas- Llevalos a ver Spiderman o El Capitán América, lo que sea.

Su hermana metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó varios billetes que cubría el precio de los boletos y todo lo que habían pedido Steven y Mark. Los niños sonrieron y fueron a darles la mano a cada uno, Sherlock se quedó completamente tieso, John estaba seguro de que iba a colapsar en cualquier segundo o iba a salir corriendo con alguna excusa.

-Bien –dijo Sherlock sorprendiendo a todos y comenzó a caminar jalando de la mano a Mark a quien no parecía importarle con tal de que se fueran a cumplir todos los requisitos que había puesto.

-Yo me encargo de mamá Johnny querido, anda ve –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras lo empujaba para que alcanzara a su novio rumbo al cine.

-Eres una aprovechada –dijo John sabiendo que su hermana disfrutaba con cada minuto libre que podía conseguir.

-Sí como sea, algún día te lo pagaré –dijo y John no tuvo de otra más que alcanzar a su novio antes de que no pudiera ni siquiera imaginar a qué cine había ido con Mark.

_Heart beats fast (El corazón late con rapidez)_   
_Colors and promises (Colores y promesas)_   
_How to be brave (Cómo ser valiente)_   
_How can I love when I'm afraid (Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo)_   
_To fall (A caer)_   
_But watching you stand alone (Pero al verte por ti solo)_   
_All of my doubt (Todas mis dudas)_   
_Suddenly goes away somehow (De repente se esfuman de alguna manera)_

_One step closer (Un paso más cerca)_

_I have died every day (He muerto cada día)_   
_waiting for you (esperando por ti)_   
_Darlin' don't be afraid (Querido no tengas miedo)_   
_I have loved you for a (Te he amado por)_   
_Thousand years (Mil años)_   
_I'll love you for a (Y te amaré)_   
_Thousand more (Por mil más)_

**37: LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN**

-Deja de verlo –dijo Sherlock casi con un gruñido.

-¿Eh? –dijo John un poco distraído (muy distraído para ser sincero) de los besos que Sherlock le administraba en su cuello, mientras sus ojos se concentraban en la pantalla durante los minutos que el Soldado del Invierno golpeaba al Capitán América. Y entonces Sherlock lo mordió, el dolor se volvió al instante una sensación más allá de lo que pensaba como placentera, la verdad es que nadie nunca antes lo había mordido y John no sabía que se iba a comportar de esa manera. Se tuvo que abrazar a Sherlock y esconder la cara entre su ropa para aplacar la serie de que quejidos y gemidos que simplemente no pudo evitar verbalizar. El mínimo contacto hubiera sido suficiente para provocar algo que no quería de verdad experimentar a dos filas de sus sobrinos y teniendo que enfrentar aun a su madre al regresar a casa.

-¿John? –dijo Sherlock y aun no se encontraba listo para pronunciar ninguna palabra por lo que sólo respondió con un "hmmm".

-¿Te gusta eso? –preguntó y John estaba seguro que se refería a la mordida, la verdad, jamás pensó que le pudiera gustar algo así pero en vista de las consecuencias de algo tan simple, pues al parecer si le gustaba. Asintió con la cabeza porque sabía que si pronunciaba una sola palabra podía ser peligroso y debía recordar que estaba en un lugar público y la gente en si no les prestaba a atención, pero era mejor asegurarse de que no los empezaran a notar.

-Puedes seguirlo viendo –dijo Sherlock.

-No, me niego –respondió John ocultándose todavía más tras el cuerpo de su novio. Y de esa manera dejó que la película terminara, embriagado en la sensación de que Sherlock lo estaba rodeando por completo.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles (Nunca tuve mucho fe en el amor o en los milagros)_   
_Never wanna put my heart on the line (Nunca quise poner mi corazón en la línea)_   
_But swimming in your water is something spiritual (Pero nadar en ti es algo espiritual)_   
_I'm born again every time you spend the night (Nazco cada vez que tu te quedas una noche)_

-Y entonces el Capitán América no quiere lastimar a Bucky y deja que él le pegué…

El sonido de la voz de Mark lo tenía adormecido. Eran casi las once de la noche y su madre le había dicho a Harry una hora antes que debía llevar a los niños a su casa, pero se negaban a irse sin que su abuela escuchara toda la película.

-Fue una película muy emocionante ¿verdad? –dijo la señora Watson sonriendo con sus nietos.

-Lástima que el Capitán América esté tan feo –dijo John sin prestar mucha atención y sin notar la cara de indignación que ponía Mark.

-¡El tío John se vio con su novio y nos llevaron al cine juntos! –gritó el niño.

-¡John! –gritó su madre mientas que él salía corriendo para evitar el enorme regaño que le tenía preparado.

-Mark, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a la abuela? –preguntó Steven cuando estuvieron en el coche, casi a la media noche. Su madre y su abuela seguían discutiendo y su tío John no había salido de su cuarto.

-No tenía porqué decir eso del Capitán América –dijo Mark aun ofendido.

-¿Y eso a quién le importa? –dijo Steven un poco desesperado por la actitud de su hermano. Estaban condenados, John jamás iría al cine con ellos después de esto y era el único que los dejaba ver películas de terror a las que podían entrar porque los empleados del cine eran unos lelos que no prestaban atención.

-¡A mí me importa! –respondió con un grito Mark.

-No puede ser.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y comentarios bienvenidos.


	15. Get Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg y Mycroft tiene la primera de varias citas muy "especiales" y Sherlock sorprende a John de la mejor manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: Get Lucky de Daft Punk y Como un lobo de Miguel Bosé.

**38: Get Lucky**

Lo había estado observando, sentado en la barra de un bar cualquiera, con un trago en la mano, bebiendo a sorbos controlados. El bartender le hacia la plática y aunque no obtenía gran respuesta, lo seguía intentando, parecía que le gustaba lo que veía y es que no era para menos enfundado en esos jeans negros que delineaban sus caderas y esa playera blanca con la bandera del Reino Unido que resultaba sencilla pero en realidad era de marca. Alguien se sentó a su lado, porque era imposible no ver al chico pelirrojo que estaba que se caía de bueno con ese rostro serio que parecía listo para gritar obscenidades. Ese alguien sentado a su lado le hablaba muy cerca, casi susurrando palabras en oído, le había echado un brazo sobre los hombros e intentaba acercarlo a su cuerpo. Ya había sido suficiente.

Cruzó los metros que lo separan de la barra a grandes pasos y llegó justo en el instante en que el desconocido estaba a punto de morder su oreja.

-¡Hey! -gritó tratando de sonar casual pero con un tono que más bien quería decir "tengo una identificación de Scotland Yard y si no la lees a lo mejor crees que soy detective en vez de técnico de escenas del crimen".- Perdón por la tardanza, el tráfico está de locos.

De inmediato lo rodeó con sus brazos, aprovechando a que el tipo había saltado como si su pelirrojo de verdad estuviera hecho de fuego y quemara. No se tardó en encontrar su boca y en dejar que sus manos explorarán su espalda, su pecho, sus muslos. Le gustaba demostrar que era suyo, que era tan suyo que podría de hecho hacerlo suyo ahí, frente a todos y no se opondría, porque lo tenía a su merced. Eran las condiciones del juego y habían sido muy claras. Todo había iniciado por una plática común y corriente, de esas que tenían a medianoche cuando a Mycroft llegaba del trabajo y marcaba el número de Greg esperando encontrarlo despierto.

-¿Qué tal el Yard? -preguntaba deseando escuchar su voz tranquila, que lo hicieran olvidar las presiones de su trabajo.

-Lo de siempre, a veces me cuestionó la inteligencia de los detectives, pero por lo menos ahora estoy a cargo de recoger las muestras de sangre y líquidos corporales para procesarlos, es casi como estar especializándome, porque me llaman para homicidios en su mayoría.

Mycroft sabía que aquello era bueno, tan sólo habían pasado cuatro meses desde que inició en el Yard y pasó de ser mensajero, aunque fuera un investigador sólo le confiaban el llevar las muestras de la escena al laboratorio, a encargado de recoger y procesar los fluidos corporales. Greg era muy inteligente y se estaban dando cuenta, eso para Mycroft era perfecto. Las cosas habían cambiado poca cosa después de que Greg se recuperó del accidente, los Lestrade habían vuelto a su casa, para desmayo de los dos adolescentes y de su madre, los tres habían hecho una especie de simbiosis y no se veían separándose. Pero Greg no consideraba adecuado quedarse más tiempo del necesario, aunque también le gustaba vivir en Windsor, era como estar de vacaciones.

La escuela terminó y Greg se graduó como primero de su clase, ahora que Moriarty había desaparecido nadie se le comparaba en rendimiento académico. El hermano de Greg empezaría su educación preparatoria en la misma escuela en la que iba y su hermana había entrado a la universidad. Greg estaba más que feliz hasta que Anna le dijo que en lugar de la universidad de Londres, había aplicado para Oxford. Resultó que tenía una beca y que sólo pagarían un tercio de lo usual, aún así para Greg se le hacía imposible, porque había que pagar los gastos de hospedaje y la comida. Aquello fue zanjado cuando la madre de Mycroft se enteró. Apareció en la puerta de la casa de Greg y lo arrastró al banco, donde en presencia de Anna, abrieron un fideicomiso que pagaría todos los gastos que ella tuviera en la universidad con la condición de obtener calificaciones superiores.

-Mycroft, ¿me estas oyendo? -dijo Greg cuando era obvio que su novio se había adormecido en la conversación.

-Claro que te escucho -respondió sin realmente tener idea de lo que había dicho Greg, había estado recordando lo pasado en los meses previos y aunque tenía una capacidad excelsa de atención y retención, el sonido de la voz de Greg se convirtió en un sonido que lo estaba arrullando, más que en palabras concretas.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con lo que dije?

Mycroft dudó, sería correcto aceptar que no sabía de lo que hablaba o era mejor fingir y sufrir de posibles consecuencias.

-Claro que lo estoy -respondió y Greg comenzó a reír. Se estaba enojando, era un poco frustrante no saber el porqué de su risa, y peor aún, porque él había aceptado aquello, fuera lo que fuera.

-Perfecto, creo que el viernes en la noche sería buen día, a menos que tengas una crisis mundial que prevenir en nombre de tu jefa -dijo Greg.

-El viernes está bien -dijo Mycroft ahora temiendo lo peor.

-OK, entonces será a las 10 y esta vez, yo paso por ti, bye mi cielo -dijo y colgó al instante.

Los viernes eran en general tranquilos, si ningún país entraba en crisis, su jefa se iba a las cinco de la tarde para salir a carretera rumbo a Dorset con su familia, regresaba hasta el lunes y cualquier cosa que surgiera, era responsabilidad de Mycroft. Aunque este fin de semana parecía normal, los mandatarios estaban tranquilos, tratando de disfrutar de...

No, no, no, no, no era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Mycroft volvió a marcar a toda prisa el celular de Greg pero le mandaba mensaje de que no estaba disponible, el de su casa estaba descolgado y cuando marcó el de Anna se tuvo que recordar que estaba en Oxford antes de colgar, esperando no haberla despertado.

Halloween, había hecho una cita con Greg basado en condiciones que ni siquiera sabía y ahora de verdad temía haber aceptado algo terriblemente vergonzoso. O por los dioses, quería que no llegara el momento de esa cita porque seguro no iba a querer poner un pie en la calle a riesgo de que alguien lo viera y acabara saliendo en las noticias. Aunque no era como si alguien lo conociera, era parte del gobierno que estaba en la oscuridad y que maneja todo desde el anonimato.

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar al cuarto de tu hermano? -preguntó Greg al ver a Sherlock cortar con sumo cuidado una rebanada milimétrica de masa encefálica en la mesa de su cocina.

-Es el de arriba -dijo el genio sin despegar la vista de su trabajo, poniendo el delgado corte en una caja especial para iniciar el proceso hidrológico para su estudio.

-Claro que sé que es el de arriba, he estado aquí muchas veces -respondió Greg. En vez de acercarse a las escaleras estaba ahora en la cocina, observando las cajas ordenadas con diferentes líquidos que permitirían teñir el tejido y observarlo al microscopio.

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas si puedes pasar? Tienes llave, así que supongo que puedes entrar a su cuarto y hacer ahí lo que se te venga en gana -dijo levantando una ceja al notar la cercanía del otro. Lestrade, por supuesto, estaba metiendo las narices donde no le correspondía, pero si la tinción funcionaba como esperaba, observaría los lugares de hemorragias previas sin tener la necesidad de tomografías previas que exculparan de un homicidio culposo por un simple accidente cerebro vascular.

-Si, tan sólo pregunté por educación hacia ti -dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, sin osar preguntar qué hacía porque temía ser calificado de idiota y ser sacado a patadas.

-Pues anda, ve al cuarto -le indicó con la mano como si quisiera deshacerse de su presencia.

-Ah si -corrió al cuarto y dejó una bolsa sobre la cama, encima colocó una nota doblada en cuatro y regresó a toda prisa a la cocina, tenía bastante tiempo, unas dos horas antes de necesitar regresar a su casa a preparase para la maravillosa cita que tendría con el muy orgulloso Mycroft Holmes, quien no pudo aceptar que no había escuchado las tres veces que Greg bromeó sobre cosas que harían si salieran en Halloween. Así que si por no decir "lo siento mi amor, estaba divagando y no te escuché" prefirió aceptar lo que había sido una broma, pues perfecto, que así fuera.

* * *

Mycroft encontró la bolsa sobre su cama y la nota de Greg y con esta, ya eran tres veces que la leía y sin embargo, estaba leyéndola una vez más, sin atreverse aún a abrir la bolsa.

" _Ponte lo que est_ _á_ _en la bolsa, no temas, no es un disfraz, aunque s_ _í_ _representar_ _á_ _s un papel. Puedes usar tus zapatos, eso no lo dejo a tu elección, negros por supuesto. Te dije que pasar_ _í_ _a por ti pero en realidad espero verte Rosewood Street 546 a las 11 pm, es mejor que vayas en taxi, dudo que quieras que un autom_ _ó_ _vil del trabajo te deje ah_ _í_ _. Te sientas en la barra del bar, muy tranquilo, no te vas a negar a nada de lo que suceda, as_ _í_ _de simple."_

Abrió la bolsa como si fuera a salir una serpiente de ella, casi estaba temblando, aunque Greg decía que no era un disfraz estaba seguro de que no sería un traje sastre cortado con esmero para evitar que su desfavorable figura se viera a cabalidad. Sacó de ella una sencilla playera negra, un chaleco negro sin ningún adorno y un pantalón negro entubado. Greg debía estar loco si creía que se iba a poner aquello, todo era como tres tallas mas pequeño de lo que debía ser, no había poder en el mundo que pudiera hacer que Mycroft cupiera en esa ropa.

Pasaron diez minutos de intentar vestirse y tuvo que tomar una decisión, así que se sacó los bóxers, de otra manera no había forma de que algo tan pegado le subiera sin que se le hicieran rollos horribles que lo volvían tan incómodo. La cosa era de cuero, sé sentía suave pero parecía una segunda piel. La playera fue fácil, pero se le pegaba por todas partes y aunque con ropa, lo hacía sentir desnudo. Por fortuna estaba el chaleco, que le daba una poca de seguridad, era de terciopelo, extremadamente agradable al tacto.

Al final se vistió con lo último que estaba en la bolsa, un largo abrigo de material sintético, muy ligero y de color negro igual que casi todo lo demás. Respiró profundo, la noche no era muy fría en particular a pesar de la fecha, por lo que salió a toda prisa a la calle esperando que Sherlock no lo viera.

-¿Sabías que es Halloween? –escuchó la voz de su hermano cuando había alcanzado las escaleras hacía la puerta principal.

-Por supuesto que lo sé –respondió, aunque hubiera querido no saberlo y quedarse en casa a comer ese pastel que había guardado toda la semana, como prueba de que podía moderarse en su alimentación a pesar de tenerlo ahí, a la mano.

-Sólo quería estar seguro –dijo Sherlock sin poder ocultar cierto tono de burla que estaba haciendo enojar a Mycroft. Por todo lo sagrado, él era un hombre adulto y si iba a salir en Halloween con su novio, lo haría y ya. Abrió la puerta en el momento justo que John Watson estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

-¿Mycroft? –preguntó al verlo. Si, estaba bien, llevaba años usando trajes a pesar de que para su edad no eran del todo adecuados, pero trabajaba en el Palacio de Buckingham, ¿qué demonios esperaban que vistiera?

-John –dijo simplemente, esperaba que el chico entrara y él pudiera esperar en la calle, sin que nadie se maravillara por su atuendo, que no tenía nada de especial si uno lo pensaba.

-Si no fuera por el cabello rojo que tienes, seria un buen disfraz –dijo John antes de intentar cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Mycroft subiendo de nuevo los dos escalones.

-Pues, a que tienes un look muy Matrix –dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo, pero en cuestión de segundos, John se dio cuenta de que al igual que Sherlock, y a pesar de ser súper inteligentes, había cosas que desconocían por considerarlas demasiado triviales.- Es una trilogía de películas de ciencia ficción, la primera de ellas salió cuando tenía 5 años y a mi consideración, es la mejor.

John suspiró, su interlocutor parecía no estar entendiendo nada y para ser sinceros, parecía más confundido que cuando lo vio abrir la puerta. No parecía querer estar vestido así y mucho menos tener que salir a la calle vestido así y ahora menos, al ser informado que de hecho, si estaba vistiendo un disfraz.

-En resumen, pareces salido de esa película, aunque para mi el cabello rojo no pega mucho, no es muy tarde para que te lo pintes de negro –dijo y con rapidez propia de un ninja, cerró la puerta en la narices de Mycroft y echó a correr escaleras arriba.

Y al mayor de los Holmes no le quedó de otra que resignarse.

Esperó un taxi por unos diez minutos y al encontrarse a salvo adentro le dio la dirección y se deslizó en el asiento, tratando de desaparecer. Aquello no era normal para él, nunca se le habría ocurrido vestirse de esa manera y aún seguía maravillándose de que le quedara y no le sacara tanta panza. Y para colmo de males, si era un disfraz y si John fue capaz de identificarlo, cualquier podría. El taxi se fue deteniendo y el chofer anunció su llegada, Mycroft pagó y abrió la puerta.

Por fortuna el taxista lo dejo unos metros más adelante del Crescent, un bar del qué entraban y salían una colección variopinta de gente disfrazada de mil cosas que ni siquiera comprendía. Estaba ahí parado en la banqueta, esperando poder decidirse a dar unos pasos más, tratando de combatir los deseos de hacer una llamada y preguntar que tipo de lugar era aquel, aunque el flujo constante de hombres tomados de la mano de otros hombres, le daba una idea muy buena.

Entró y se sentó en la barra del bar, como decía la nota de Greg y esperó. Lo primero que hizo el bartender fue ofrecerle algo que beber, como normalmente sucedería, Mycroft pidió un whisky en la rocas, aunque no quedó muy conforme con lo que le sirvieron. Esperó, pero en medio del mar de gente que circulaba a su alrededor el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, ni siquiera sentía que podía entretenerse viendo a los demás, porque lo confundían. No sabía mucho de cultura popular, no le interesaban los programas de la televisión o las películas, en su vida se había parado en una sala de cine y no le interesaba para nada hacerlo. Por eso cuando un tipo enfundado en lo que parecía un uniforme de color verde con pantalones negros exageradamente entallados, con un cabello rubio que no se le hacía nada agradable y una gran sonrisa; se volteó para el otro lado.

No, no le interesaba en absoluto hasta que recordó la nota " _no te vas a negar a nada de lo que suceda"._

El tipo casi se va cuando se dio cuenta de que había recuperado la atención de Mycroft y volvió a sonreír todo lo que era posible, con demasiada confianza comenzó a platicar con él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, se permitió acercarse a su cara y aspirar su olor. Quiso saltar hacía atrás y alejarse, eso no le gustaba en absoluto, le costaba mucho soportar la cercanía de cualquier persona, por eso había practicado la mirada de frío desdén que lo mantenía alejado de la gente que la interpretaba correctamente. Por otro lado estaba Greg, si alguien tenía permiso de acercarse a Mycroft era él, y el hecho de no poderse negar a ese contacto humano tan desagradable le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Pero claro, nadie más era culpable de que estuviera en semejante situación más que él y su incapacidad de aceptar que no había prestado atención.

Y entonces trató de besarlo y no, eso no lo iba a permitir. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, una especie de larga lanza dorada se interpuso entre ambos. Mycroft se permitió mirar a quien ahora parecía robarse toda la atención de los que estaban alrededor de ellos, vestido en un traje tal vez de piel, en color negro con unos detalles en verde hacía los brazos y el pecho y cubierto con un chaleco largo con vuelo que le llegaba hasta los dos tercios de las piernas. Su cabello peinado hacía atrás, completamente negro, casi relamido y unos ojos azules que no eran los que normalmente lo veían.

-Atrás Capitán Kirk –dijo mientras lo empujaba con la lanza, que se veía inofensiva, de otra manera no lo hubieran dejado pasar con ella dentro del bar.

-¿No quieres que me arrodille? –preguntó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Lo que quiero es que te largues antes de que me enoje –respondió y le dio la espalda y ahora Mycroft lo tenía de frente y aunque de verdad no lo reconocía, pensaba que era completamente extraño verlo así vestido y quería de verdad, desvestirlo. El pensamiento lo hizo sentirse fuera de sí, si bien es que su relación había avanzado mucho, no había avanzado tanto y sabía que era por él, porque Greg muchas veces parecía contenerse, meter casi reversa y tranquilizarse. Pero esta vez no iba a negarse, había aceptado las reglas del juego y la sonrisa que le dedicó Greg podría definirse como promisoria.

… _We're up all night to get lucky…_

**39: Como un lobo**

John se sentó en el sofá esperando a que Sherlock terminara el experimento que le había llevado toda la tarde y que al parecer, había funcionado como él quería. No era que no le interesara, verlo cortar rebanadas muy finas de masa encefálica con un micrótomo un poco pasado de moda y repetir una y otra vez la misma secuencia de tinción. Pero es que estaba cansado, a sus maestros les había importado poco que fuera Halloween y que todos tuvieran ganas de salir y vestirse lo más ridículamente posible e ir a alguna fiesta. A John no le llamaba mucho la atención aquello, una costumbre que los bares y clubes de moda querían popularizar para llenarse a reventar y vender mucho alcohol.

Últimamente la gente no se disfrazaba de brujas y vampiros, sino de sus personajes favoritos de la televisión o películas y eso le quitaba un poco lo atemorizante a la fecha y al recorrer los canales una tras otro, se dio cuenta de que sólo en uno, estaban pasando una película de "terror". Era Drácula de Bram Stoker, la parte donde Drácula se acerca a Jonathan Harker y lo más que hace, es lamer la hoja de la cuchilla con la que se estaba rasurando. Era muy buena película y por estar concentrado en ella, no se dio cuenta cuando Sherlock se levantó y se perdió de vista, cuando notó que la silla en la cocina estaba vacía, pensó que tal vez había ido a su cuarto y simplemente siguió mirando la pantalla.

Así que de repente, lo vio aparecer frente de él, y la boca se le secó por completo y le costó mucho, pero mucho trabajo, tragar la saliva. Caminaba con autoridad, como si no estuviera en un departamento mal iluminado sino en la cubierta de un barco y él no fuera un chico normal que estudiaba medicina sino el primer oficial de una fragata española que se hubiera topado en un mal día con un barco pirata inglés, cuyo capitán estaba ahora decidiendo si lo dejaba con vida o lo hacía caminar por la plancha.

Camisa blanca abierta hasta medio pecho, pantalones café holgados cubiertos por una botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y una casaca azul que le llegaba hasta media pierna y una correa de cuero que cruzaba por en medio de su pecho y que le permitía sostener una espada. Espada que desenfundó con lentitud mientras sus pasos lo dejaban lo suficientemente lejos de John como para colocar la espada en su cuello y mirarlo con amenaza.

-Levántate –dijo con un tono desconocido y John no tuvo de otra más que ponerse de pie. No era como si lo estuviera obligando, a decir verdad le gustaba aquello, que le diera órdenes, aunque en su vida se lo confesaría.

-Muy despacio, quítate ese horrendo suéter –le dijo y no tuvo mucho tiempo para sentirse ofendido porque le dijera horrendo a una de sus prendas de vestir favoritas, la sacó por encima de su cabeza más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

-El pantalón, te está estorbando –dijo y John abrió el cinturón, y desabotonó sus jeans y con exagerado cuidado bajó el cierre, porque había cierta actividad en sus pantalones que no era conveniente sobre estimular. Sentía la mirada de Sherlock, la sentía pesada y comandante y John quería sentir algo más, no sólo la mirada.

-Creo que estaba en un error, no sólo te estorban los pantalones –dijo muy serio, como si aquello fuera algo que se dijera en medio de una cafetería, a todo pulmón. Pero John no iba a quejarse, a pesar de que la temperatura ambiental estuviera descendiendo, eso qué importaba, el calor en su cuerpo estaba distribuido adecuadamente. Así que se sacó los bóxers como lo haría cualquier día, sin prisa y de manera nada espectacular y los dejó caer a su lado, como si estuviera en su cuarto y los fuera a dejar ahí hasta que se quedara sin ropa interior y se hiciera a la idea de que tenía que lavarla.

Después de eso la espada se perdió, la escuchó caer con un ruidito metálico al que no le dio mucha importancia. Sherlock casi voló los pasos que los separaban y al instante sus manos estaban arrancando la playera que no le había pedido que se quitara para luego aventarla lo más lejos que se pudiera y hacerlo caer sobre el sofá para quedar arrodillado frente a él y hacer lo que venía fantaseando desde el día en que John lo hizo con él. Pero no había podido, porque había quedado en tal estado que hasta levantarse era imposible. Y ahora, él estaba en control y había logrado que John se desnudara y lo dejara hacer lo que fuera porque no se podía negar cuando él le daba una orden.

Y algo a lo que John tampoco se podía negar era dejar que su garganta expresara lo bien que se sentía ser capturado por el Capitán Sherlock Holmes, si por él fuera, se podía dedicar a navegar los siete mares por el resto de su vida si todas las noches fueran como esta.

" _Y como un lobo, voy detrás de ti… "_

 


	16. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navidad con los Holmes, llena de revelaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la playlist: All of Me de John Legend (de verdad, chequen la letra completa, es una canción perfecta sin decir "ella, mujer, chica" o lo que sea que la identifique por género y juro que está dedicada de John para Sherlock, lo juro... leenla completa), Wonderwall de Oasis (una canción sagrada para mi), Firework de Katy Perry (para mi la mejor de ella y me hace llorar mucho cada que veo el video) y I gotta feeling de The Black Eyed Peas.

**40: ALL OF ME**

25 diciembre 2014

-Tío John, ¿podrías dejar de moverte? –dijo Mark mirándolo un poco desesperado. Todo el trayecto hasta Windsor había estado sufriendo, literalmente, no podía estar sentado esperando, parecía que le picaba el cuerpo. Sus sobrinos estaban junto él en la parte trasera de la camioneta que se había comprado Harry cuando la promovieron a editora en la revista para la que trabajaba, en los asientos delante de ellos estaban sentados sus padres; Harry manejaba y junto de ella, alguien hasta ahora desconocido para él, Clara.

-Es la novia de mamá –le había susurrado Steven y había sonreído. Así que por fin había dejado de ocultarlo. John miró a su hermana complacido, después de todo, sus padres no había tomado de una mala manera su relación con Sherlock, tal vez eso inspiró a Harry a admitir algo que era obvio para cualquiera que la conociera.

Estacionaron la camioneta blanca frente a la casa, detrás de ellos se detuvo el coche negro que había enviado Mycroft para recoger a Greg y a sus hermanos. Claro, tal vez debió haber pedido que pasaran también por él, se había ahorrado la sensación de claustrofobia que lo embargaba. Greg estaba bajando del vehículo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y fue como un diálogo sin palabras, ¿es esto un sueño? Sonrieron. "Sí es un sueño, por favor, no quiero despertar". Todos juntos caminaron hasta la puerta principal de la casa, sin necesidad de tocar, esta se abrió para revelar a un muy estresado Mycroft que de inmediato sonrió al ver a Greg.

Ellos eran punto y aparte, John lo sabía. Después de casi perderse se habían vuelto inseparables, sólo los detenía el trabajo de Mycroft, que aunque no decía nada, todos estaban conscientes de que había subido de puesto. Ya no mencionaba nunca a su jefa y lo más probable era porque ahora él estaba ocupando ese cargo y tenía gente a su disposición para hacer ciertas minucias. Sin embargo, ahora había semanas en las que tenía que viajar, acompañar por ejemplo al primer ministro, quien era la cara pública del gobierno y asesorarlo en todo lo que se le ofreciera. Y por más que cualquiera intentará hacer sonreír a Greg, simplemente sin Mycroft no sabía estar.

No era que fuera dependiente de la presencia de él, aunque muchos podrían verlo de esa manera, John sabía que las cosas no eran como la gente pensaba cuando se trataba de los Holmes. A él le sucedía de la misma manera, el estar sin Sherlock era bastante malo, y eso que en su caso, sólo eran unas cuantas horas hasta que pudieran salir de la universidad y evitar que hablaran de ellos. No fue un gran escándalo, después de todo Sherlock era de otra facultad y no de la de medicina, pero aun así algunos comenzaron a decir cosas negativas. Por lo mismo, prefirieron mantenerlo lejos de la escuela.

John esperaba a Sherlock y en cuanto se encontraban en la calle, se olvidaban de ser sutiles y eran capaces de besarse frente a la misma puerta, importando poco quién los viera o lo que pensaran. Después de todo el King's College era una gran institución, aunque no libre de doble moral, y nunca los llamaron para hablar del tema o pusieron en riesgo la carrera académica de alguno de los dos.

Aun así la gente hablaba.

Y a los dos les importaba muy poco.

Sus padres entraron a la casa de los Holmes y de inmediato fueron atendidos por los padres de Sherlock, Harry y Clara detrás de ellos mirando con ojos asombrados la belleza de la casa. Los hermanos de Greg corrieron al que había sido su cuarto mientras estuvieron viviendo en esa casa y soltaron gritos de alegría, la señora Holmes les había asegurado que había cosas interesantes esperándolos. John sabía que no era interés lo que movía a Anna y Peter, porque de inmediato bajaron a abrazarlos y su agradecimiento era palpable. Mycroft y Greg se perdieron en la cocina, hablando como siempre de cosas trascendentales y robando rebanadas del pastel de chocolate que se suponía no debían de probar.

Todo era perfecto y John sintió una pequeña punzada de preocupación. Y sin embargo la olvidó al instante porque pensar que todo era perfecto no era correcto. No todo estaba bien y siempre habría pequeñas cosas de las que preocuparse. En primera estaba que necesitaba subir sus calificaciones para poder elegir el hospital que acudiría el próximo año y el hecho de tener que comenzar su rotación por los hospitales ocasionaría que vería menos a su novio. También, le preocupaba que su hermana pareciera tener cada vez más trabajo, pero la presencia de Clara en la vida de sus sobrinos lo equilibraba todo.

Además, a veces se peleaba de manera espectacular con Sherlock. De verdad, lo sacaba de quicio a veces lo que le decía parecía ser tan espantoso que no le quedaban ganas ni de verlo. Se habían gritado, insultado, aventado cosas y cerrado puertas en las narices para al final darse cuenta de que, por más que se desesperaran, siempre querían estar juntos. Una de esas veces fue cuando John conoció al entrar al segundo año de medicina, a una compañera llamada Sarah. Sherlock la miraba como si pudiera desintegrarla a voluntad. Y tampoco era que le cayera muy bien, era agradable y linda, mucho más que Mary, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero a Sherlock se le metió entre ceja y ceja que a John le gustaba.

-Es lógico John, tan sólo fui una distracción, lo que tú quieres viene de la normalidad de una relación con una chica que te asegure en un futuro la formación de un lazo matrimonial con el consiguiente producto genético de la concepción.

John había parpadeado como loco esa vez. Sus clases ese año incluían Bioquímica y por más que Sherlock le explicaba cosas "sencillas", se le complicaba terriblemente, por lo tanto, había pasado noches horribles sin poder dormir y no estaba de humor como para que le dijeran algo así.

-¿Qué? –preguntó no porque no hubiera entendido, sino porque no podía creer que él, el hombre que hacía que todos parecieran organismos unicelulares, le dijera que prefería a una chica sobre de él.

-John, no juegues al imbécil –respondió y dio gracias de que conocía muy bien quién era Sherlock, que era capaz de expresar las cosas más hirientes aunque al mismo tiempo, lo necesitara a su lado. Porque si no hubiera conocido a su novio, lo habría mandado al demonio.

-No juego al imbécil, no necesito hacerlo, tú lo estás haciendo perfectamente –respondió y esperaba que Sherlock recordara lo horriblemente agresivo que se ponía cuando se enojaba. John no era alguien que se tragara el coraje, si se enojaba, lo iba a demostrar. Le chocaba que siendo tan inteligente, Sherlock no pudiera ver que Sarah era su amiga y que si bien era linda, él no quería nada más con ella que una relación de compañerismo durante el año.

-Yo no sé porque pierdes el tiempo conmigo –dijo finalmente y la sensación de derrota que percibió John fue demasiada. Había veces que Sherlock parecía necesitar que le asegurar las cosas, que le repitieran una y otra vez que no todo iba a salir mal. Sherlock miraba la calle, la gente fuera de Baker Street y John se acercó con cuidado hasta quedar detrás de él, deslizó sus brazos por su cintura y lo abrazó.

-Te amo Sherlock y nunca creas que estoy perdiendo el tiempo a tu lado.

Pero por supuesto que no respondió nada, y eso había sido en septiembre. John creía que no obtendría respuesta directa, que tendría que conformarse con las otras cosas, como el episodio del disfraz de pirata.

Sintió necesidad de aclararse la garganta.

Parado en el vestíbulo de la casa de los Holmes, ubicada en uno de los lugares más caros y exclusivos del país, con sus padres y los padres de él a unos metros, no era el mejor lugar para recordar el disfraz de pirata.

O la falta de este.

Y a todo esto ¿dónde estaba Sherlock?

Volteó para la izquierda y cuando lo hizo para la derecha, unas manos frías de largos dedos cubrieron su boca y lo jalaron a un pasillo oscuro. Quedó aplastado frente a su novio quien no tardó el quitar la mano de su boca para besarlo. Y algo maravilloso sucedía cada que besaba a Sherlock. No podía evitar recordar su primero contacto físico, el choque magnífico que hizo que su mundo entero se sacudiera, así se sentía cada que se besaban. Era como andar a ciegas, tambaleándose por completo y sólo poder tener cierta seguridad, si se agarraba de él con todo lo que era.

Entonces, sin decir nada, lo jaló todavía más por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras posteriores, ubicadas cerca de la puerta al invernadero. Sí, los Holmes tenían un bello invernadero de orquídeas que la madre de Sherlock cuidaba casi como si fueran sus hijas. Subieron a toda prisa y se encontraron en la biblioteca, no era masiva pero si tenía una cantidad importante de libros, algunos muy antiguos y conservados en vitrinas con control de temperatura y humedad. En aquel lugar Sherlock había descubierto los libros de química y había iniciado el camino que lo había llevado a conocer a John.

Había un precioso sillón empotrado entre los libreros, sus cojines tapizados en rojo con grecas doradas. Sherlock había estado sentado ahí durante horas hasta que su madre lo jalaba del brazo para llevarlo a comer. Ahora, John se dejaba colocar en el mismo mientras su novio lo besaba, metía sus manos bajo su ropa e intentaba ser discreto al ir desabotonando su camisa y dejando que sus dedos viajaran cada vez más hacía el botón del pantalón.

Aunque Sherlock sabía que si se lo "pedía", John se podía quitar toda la ropa al instante. Y sin embargo, era delicioso dejar que se peleara con su ropa, que lanzara gruñidos de frustración cuando el cinturón no se abría o encontraba una camiseta bajo su camisa. John se ganaba mordidas cada que su novio se frustraba y como ya había demostrado, las mordidas eran buenas en su caso, lo hacía sentirse aumentar su deseo, lo hacían quererlo con mucha más intensidad.

Y es que… bueno, no era por decisión de John, no era eso, si por él fuera cumpliría cada loca fantasía en el cuerpo de Sherlock, pero, no creía que fuera necesario apresurar las cosas. Y hasta ahora, se habían conformado con los besos, con tocarse sin la barrera de la ropa y con unas muy buenas, aunque escasas, sesiones de sexo oral. Era todo, no había presión para nada más, aunque John lo había imaginado mil veces, tenían toda la vida para descubrirse.

Tal vez fue que la casa estaba llena de familiares, que fuera Navidad, que estuvieran juntos mientras afuera hacía un frío tremendo y una nueva nevada se avecinara para la medianoche. El punto era que los besos, las manos, las mordidas de Sherlock, todo parecían mucho más intenso. Y de repente John se encontró desnudo junto a su novio, quien habría logrado estar en la misma situación de falta de ropa sin gran problema, admirando lo hermoso que eran las formas que tenía y lo mucho que deseaba estar con él.

-Te amo.

Creyó que no había sido cierto pero había visto su boca moverse para formar las palabras.

-Te amaré por siempre.

Y está vez John no pudo evitar sonreír porque si bien su lógica y su razón le decían que no era necesario escuchar las palabras para saber que eran ciertas, al escucharlas, sintió que su corazón podía explotar de felicidad.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los dedos de Sherlock, tocar con duda su orificio anal. John asintió y vio cómo su perfecto novio se estiraba para tomar algo del librero que tenían a su derecha. Si tal vez no lograba ver lo que pasaba, el sonido era claro, había destapado algo y el sonido viscoso del contenido le informaba de todo. Su corazón latió muy rápido, tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo no tenía miedo. Los dedos de Sherlock volvieron a su posición y sintió como uno se abría paso, forzando ligeramente su entrada, porque no había manera de que pudiera relajarse para que no fuera así.

John se quejó, dolía y los nervios que sentía no ayudaban para que doliera menos. Pero estaba bien, era lo quería, era lo que había estado soñando. Conforme el tiempo pasó y los minutos se alargaron, el dolor cambió y los sonidos que dejaba salir John de su boca, eran diferentes. Los gemidos a los que se había acostumbrado Sherlock y que tenía catalogados y acomodados en orden cronológico, no tenían nada que ver con lo que escuchaba ahora.

Gemidos desesperados.

Necesitados.

Eran casi como una súplica.

_'Cause all of me / Porque todo de mí_   
_Loves all of you / Ama todo de ti_

* * *

**41: WONDERWALL**

John gritó entre los sonidos placenteros y la mano de Greg se detuvo a medio camino. Había estado a punto de tocar la puerta como desesperado para interrumpirlos, soltar unas buenas carcajadas y echarse a correr, pero se arrepintió. Se dio media vuelta y se recargó en la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Mycroft subiendo por las escaleras, su mirada exasperada porque Greg no había regresado cuando era cuestión de agarrar a John y a Sherlock y arrastrarlos por el pasillo hasta el comedor para que comenzara la cena.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? –dijo y de inmediato Greg se lanzó a taparle la boca mientras otro grito de John se escuchaba con claridad. Mycroft miró la puerta como si no pudiera creerlo y en cierto punto Greg creyó que sería capaz de abrirla y entrar.

-¿Están? –preguntó en un susurro audible solo por Greg.

-Sí, lo están –respondió. No era que los censurara, pero se notaba que eran dos chicos hormonales, necesitados de expresarse en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad, que no les importaba el hecho de que cualquiera pudiera entrar o de que sus madres pudieran sufrir un ataque si los vieran.

Hormonales.

Necesitados.

Gregory Lestrade iba a cumplir veinticuatro años y para nada era hormonal o necesitado. No era que anduviera buscando el contacto físico con Mycroft por el simple hecho de que tocarlo le era lo más excitante del mundo. Aunque fuera su mano o sólo un beso tímido.

Los gritos de John se volvieron frenéticos, si no fuera porque la casa de los Holmes era grande y que estaban en el otro extremo de la misma y que en el comedor estaban todos hablando y la música ambientaba el momento; seguro los hubieran escuchado con claridad.

Y él lo estaba escuchando con claridad.

Lo único que podía pensar era en cómo serían los gritos de Mycroft cuando se encontraran en la misma situación.

-¿Estarán usando protección? –dijo Mycroft de repente muy preocupado. A Greg se le atoró una carcajada y no pudo evitar maravillarse por la manera analítica que su novio tenía al enfrentarse a alguna situación.

-No lo sé y no quiero tener que saber –respondió Greg y tomó el rostro de Mycroft para lograr que lo acercara a él y pudiera besarlo.- Anda, vamos a dejar que todos imaginen lo peor cuando estos dos lleguen despeinados, con la ropa arrugada y unas sonrisas imposibles de ocultar.

Mycroft se dejó llevar por Greg, bajaron las escaleras y justo al pasar frente al invernadero, se quedó quieto, ocasionando que su novio lo jalara sin lograr moverlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Greg y Mycroft no pudo responder. Era algo que no sabía por qué sentía de manera tan apremiante pero lo hacía y no era reciente, lo sentía desde el momento en que lo conoció en aquella cafetería. Sería difícil alguna vez olvidarlo, como pareció apropiarse de todo su ser simplemente con estar ahí, como sus pensamientos se embargaron por su presencia y como se volvió su más primordial objetivo.

Aprovechando la indecisión para regresar al comedor, guio a Greg dentro del pequeño paraíso húmedo que su madre había construido alrededor de sus orquídeas. Era un lugar confortable, con una pequeña banca de metal al fondo para poder sentarse y contemplar y estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna creciente.

No era como si se diera cuenta por primera vez, no era una revelación o un pensamiento que fuera a terminar pronto. Ahí sentado, rodeado de flores delicadas, se veía fuerte, hermoso, perfecto. Y al mismo tiempo, se veía eterno. Ante sus ojos siempre sería así, el Gregory Lestrade que jamás se daría por vencido y que era capaz de cualquier cosa por las personas que amaba. Y Mycroft lo amaba más a que nadie, nunca podría volver a sentir lo que por él sentía, no quería tener la necesidad de encontrar a nadie más.

Y había mil cosas en contra.

Que si eran jóvenes (no muy jóvenes, ya había pasado ese límite), que si sus profesiones, que si no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse.

-¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? –dijo sin previo aviso. Lo dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, sin valorar si las palabras eran adecuadas, sin pensar en las consecuencias de una negativa. Lo dijo porque lo sentía, porque aunque era un sentimiento era bien recibido, porque todo lo que generara Gregory era bien recibido.

Greg sonrió, se acercó para besarlo, tocando suavemente sus labios, un beso casto y cargado de amor.

-Sí.

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now / No creo que nadie sienta lo que yo hacia ti_

* * *

**42: FIREWORKS**

No habían tocado la cena y si, se estaba enfriando.

El señor Holmes miraba a la señora Holmes quien sonreía y volteaba hacía donde la señora Watson estaba sentada. Los Watson estaban callados, no porque no tuvieran de qué hablar, sino porque había pasado mucho tiempo. Harry y Clara eran ajenas a eso, se habían comido todo el pan de la cesta que pusieron frente de ellas y tomaban pequeños tragos de sus exquisitamente preparadas bebidas. Los más desesperados eran Mark y Steven, a quienes les habían prometido todo el pastel que pudieran comer. Y Anna y Peter, ambos estaban callados, como si supieran algo, como si presintieran algo.

-¡Estoy harto! –declaró Mark y se levantó de su silla, empujándola con un gesto dramático muy propio de él- Voy a buscarlos.

Salió por la puerta antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada. Anna se levantó a la carrera y fue tras él, aunque la ligera ventaja que tenía había sido suficiente para que alcanzara las escaleras. Primero buscó en los cuartos de Sherlock y Mycroft, que estaban oscuros y vacíos. Anna lo alcanzó cuando estaba abriendo el cuarto que era de ellos, donde se veía una decena de cajas abiertas y mucha ropa sobre las camas.

-Sería mejor esperarlos –dijo ella creyendo que podría razonar con el niño, pero Mark no era como su hermano y la ignoró por completo mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, girando todas las manijas y metiendo la cabeza en los cuartos. El sonido llegó a sus oídos pero para el niño no significó nada. Anna había dejado de seguirlo de cerca y cuando Mark sonrió al escuchar aquello, pensando que había encontrado a su tío, ella quiso correr y evitar un trauma infantil, aunque estaba segura de que algo había alcanzado a ver antes de que ella lograra quitarlo del umbral y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó al instante aunque antes de escuchar la respuesta comenzó a obligarlo a bajar los escalones de la escalera posterior, quería alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

-Lo que estaban haciendo, ¿es malo? –preguntó Mark y Anna supo que había visto más de lo que hubiera sido conveniente. Se sentó en los escalones inferiores, quedando sus miradas a la misma altura.

-No claro que no, ellos son novios y se quieren mucho –dijo ella tratando de encontrar las palabras para hablar de un tema tan delicado con un niño de la edad de Mark. De repente un ruido la distrajo, un gemido largo y grave y ella puso cara de horror, de no poder creer esto.

-¡Greg! –exclamó la inequívoca voz de Mycroft y a Anna le dieron ganas de salir corriendo y no detenerse hasta llegar a su casa. Una vez ahí, gritaría hasta quedarse sin voz. Después, se picaría los oídos con un lápiz muy afilado, lo que fuera, o tal vez se daría en la cabeza con un martillo. Lo que hizo fue jalar a Mark de nuevo por el pasillo que pasaba por la cocina, el estudio y varios otros cuartos que usaban en diferentes ocasiones hasta poder llegar al recibidor, donde se quedaron quietos, parados uno junto al otro.

-Creo que me gustan los chicos –dijo de repente Mark.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Mark? –preguntó Anna porque no tenía idea de qué otra cosa decir.

-Nueve pero tendré diez en poco tiempo –dijo él muy orgulloso.

-OK, perfecto, cuando hables de esto con tu mamá, hazlo en tu casa –dijo ella casi sofocada y algo mareada, debía conseguir una copa de ese vino tan sabroso que la señora Holmes acostumbraba tomar- quiero cenar tranquila y olvidar lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Ellos están bien? –preguntó el niño.

-Oh si, están muy pero muy bien –dijo ella caminando ya de regreso al comedor.

_Baby, you're a firework / Eres un fuego artificial_   
_Come on let your colors burst / Ven, deja que tus colores exploten_

* * *

**43: I GOTTA FEELING**

John no se quiso mirar al espejo, le había asegurado mil veces que lucía bien y eso no lo había dejado tranquilo. El John de su palacio mental saltaba como loco, como poseído por una fuerza que hasta ahora no conocía y se tiraba de vez en vez en el suelo y se tallaba de manera obscena con sus manos, reproduciendo a cabalidad el aspecto de John cuando Sherlock …

_No lo recuerdes, no te conviene recordarlo._

Como siempre, el John del palacio mental tenía razón.

John estaba nervioso por su aspecto y no ayudó en nada el observar la reacción de su madre al verlo entrar al comedor, le quedó muy claro que todo evidenciaba lo que hasta minutos antes había estado haciendo. Sherlock estaba lo más normal que se podía, aunque su camisa arrugada no ayudaba mucho a aparentar que nada había sucedido.

Y es que todo había sucedido y para ser sinceros, quería que sucediera una vez más.

_¿Una vez más? ¿Estás loco? ¿O te refieres a una vez más el día de hoy?_

Se revolvió incomódo en su silla, lo último que quería era estar sentado ahí, bajo la mirada atenta de su madre y la charla distraída de su padre, quien para variar parecía no enterarse de nada. Y, ¿por qué razón Mark, el sobrino de John no dejaba de mirarlo?

Y Anna, la hermana de Greg, tenía escrito en el rostro un  _te voy a matar_  muy claro.

¿Acaso ellos...?

Entonces entraron su hermano y Greg al comedor y todos los ojos cayeron en ellos, Sherlock se sintió aliviado por medio segundo hasta que todo lo que podía deducir de su hermano estuvo escrito en su cara. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y casi saltó de su asiento hacia la pareja.

En primera y lo que tal vez no era adecuado comentar, era que también habían estado ocupados en la casa, haciendo algo que Mycroft hasta ese día había sido incapaz de lograr, intimar con Gregory. Las veces anteriores que había tratado, sus propios prejuicios se habían interpuesto y pues, Greg no lo presionaba. Y ahora, justo ese día, se le habían acabado las excusas.

Pero eso no era lo más importante.

-¡Se van a casar!

Obviamente era una afirmación y gritada además a todo pulmón. Los que habían tomado los cubiertos los dejaron caer y la copa que sostenía Anna mientras daba un largo trago al vino que necesitaba para dejar de imaginar lo que pasaba dentro del invernadero, se quebró al caer sobre la mesa.

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó la señora Holmes, la primera en recuperar el habla. Sabía que era cierto, que de otra manera Sherlock no lo habría escupido de esa manera, pero quería la confirmación de parte de alguno de los dos hombres que estaban asombrados por no haberse podido sentar a la mesa.

-Sí –dijo Greg aun sin poder articular oraciones completas, su mente en otro lado, embargada en la felicidad que acababa de multiplicarse por millones.

-¡Genial! –gritó Peter y fue como lo que necesitaban todos para levantarse e irlos a abrazar. Sherlock y John permanecieron sentados, mirando la expresión del otro. En unos cuantos segundos tendrían que levantarse y felicitar a la pareja y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estarían involucrados de lleno en una boda. Pero por un segundo, por un micro instante de su vida, ambos se permitieron imaginar cómo sería cuando ellos fueran los protagonistas.

_Te diría que sí y lo sabes._

Por supuesto que lo sabía y eso lo hacía, inmensamente feliz.

__I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night / Tengo el presentimiento de que está noche será una buena noche_ _


	17. It's my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian ha dejado a James.  
> ¿Es de verdad eso posible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la playlist: It's my life de Bon Jovi, We never ever getting back together de Taylor Swif Mine? de los Arctic Monkeys.

**ENCUENTROS 17**

**44: IT'S MY LIFE**

**Octubre 2014**

Los últimos seis meses habían sido poco menos que caóticos y sin embargo, se sentía bien. Había tenido que buscar dónde vivir y al hacerlo, tuvo que darse cuenta de lo difícil era que le rentaran a alguien de su edad y que el precio que pedían eran prohibitivo. Y sin embargo, estaba en Paris, en un barrio de los más romántico en todo el sentido de la palabra, Montmartre, donde por las noches había música, turistas bebiendo, artistas declamando, pintando y hasta mimos representando una escena. Era perfecto, era hermoso, se sentía extremadamente feliz.

Y Jim... había perdido su nombre y la mayoría de las veces que lo evocaba en su mente, en sus recuerdos, era como "él" ... sin siquiera ponerle nombre o apellido.

Él.

Y es que era más inteligente de lo que él siempre le dijo. Resultó que le tomó unas cuantas semanas dominar un idioma que desconocía y aunque ahora era un simple empleado en un bar, preparando bebidas como todo un experto cuando jamás había hecho nada parecido antes, la vida no pintaba nada mal. Años atrás había tramitado a escondidas su pasaporte, única posesión que había mantenido en secreto de él y conforme pasó el tiempo, fue juntando dinero, suficiente para mantenerse al principio y para pagar los pasajes hasta su nuevo hogar. Porque era su hogar, su departamento que parecía caja de zapatos de lo pequeño y apretado que estaba, y nada se comparaba con la sensación de libertad que le daba estar viviendo ahí.

Lo bueno de su trabajo era que podía dormir hasta tarde, como nunca antes, con excepción de dos días que trabajaba en el museo. En su vida anterior todo había sido estar a la disposición de él, jamás podía descansar, tener un minuto de tranquilidad. Así que cuando despertaba con el sol en la cara y el sonido de las voces de las personas que caminaban por debajo de su ventana, era maravilloso. Respiraba profundo, abría los ojos y la claridad le provocaba volver a cerrarlos, se estiraba en la cama y casi era capaz de ronronear. Entonces se levantaba y se daba su tiempo para bañarse, vestirse y salir a buscar algo para comer porque en su pequeño refrigerador no había más que cerveza.

Era diferente, todo, la vida, su forma de relacionarse con los demás, sin tener que investigarlos, más bien conociéndolos, llevando platicas largas a la luz de las velas. Porque había tenidos ese tipo de platicas, con personas que le gustaban, chicos y chicas, por primera vez se dejaba seducir por la posibilidad de una relación con alguien que no fuera él. Lo cual era bastante bueno, porque con él jamás tendría nada, más que golpes, tanto físicos como emocionales. Al principio no importó, porque era su todo, su recuerdo más viejo era su rostro, antes de él no había nada, literalmente, y quiso convertirlo en nada, dependiente de su presencia. Casi lo logró, pero entonces se obsesionó con el otro, con Sherlock y poco a poco fue olvidándolo.

Eso le dio la posibilidad de alejarse, de poner la suficiente distancia para que no lo buscara, porque si algo estaba seguro era que, a él no le gustaba siquiera la posibilidad de salir del país. Así que en París estaba bien, siendo un don nadie, no esperando nada de la vida porque lo que tenía era suficiente y al entrar a esa cafetería, que por cierto también era una boulangerie de muy buena calidad, se sintió por completo feliz. Acompañado de un café capucchino, una deliciosa baguette y un imperdible croissant, leía dos páginas de su libro antes de tener que salir corriendo del lugar porque era ya casi medio día y debía hacer unos cuantos trámites de la vida normal.

Debía depositar el dinero de la renta, comprar algo de comida, buscar otros zapatos porque los que usaba estaban ya muy gastados y un corte de cabello no estaría nada mal, había dejado su cabello enloquecer un poco. Porque claro, él le habría dicho en el instante en que creciera más allá de su gusto, que se lo cortara y siempre lo había hecho, por no desear molestarlo. Ahora, desde seis meses antes, tenía esa libertad de hacer lo que le placiera con su cuerpo y hasta algo tan simple como decidir cortarse el cabello era eso, su decisión.

-Bastian –dijo el chico encargado de la caja antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta. Se detuvo, claro que lo hizo, y enfiló de nuevo hacia el fondo del lugar, sabiendo que tal vez no debía, que era lo más incorrecto del mundo porque había estado saliendo con ese chico varias veces y podría tal vez estarle mandando señales equívocas de que lo que era una relación casual, podría ser algo más.

-Didier –dijo él a modo de saludo, cuanto entró al lugar no estaba en su puesto de trabajo y lo había atendido una chica, ni siquiera había pensando en él, no había extrañado verlo. Así que finalmente era cierto, no le interesaba nada más con aquel chico pero tampoco le molestaba la atención.

-¿Trabajas hoy? –preguntó como si nada, como si fuera normal y lo motivara la curiosidad.

-Sí –respondió y de repente se encontró más cerca de lo que pensaba permitirse y es que no podía negar que Didier era muy agraciado físicamente, con esos ojos azules exageradamente grandes y su piel muy blanca cargada de pecas doradas. Parecía que cuando se trataba de chicos, se forzaba a fijarse en los que eran totalmente diferentes a él, que no fueran más bajos de estatura, que no fueran de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

Y es que en algún punto en su vida debería dejar de pensar en James Moriarty.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted (Está no es una canción para los corazones rotos)_ __  
_No silent prayer for faith-departed (No es una oración silenciosa para los que han partido)_ __  
_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd (No voy a ser sólo un rostro en la multitud)_ __  
_You're gonna hear my voice (Vas a escuchar mi voz)_ _  
_ _When I shout it out loud (Cuando lo grite alto)_

-¿Puedo entonces ir más tarde, en tu descanso? –le preguntó y por su puesto que no se le escapó la mirada cargada de "algo" que le estaba dirigiendo. Y el chico susurró su nombre, y de verdad le encantaba la manera en que le decía "Bastian", no Seb ni Sebastian, y él casi dejó que se acercara lo suficiente para que no hubiera espacio entre ambos.

-Claro, puedes –le respondió mientras daba un paso para atrás y salió corriendo de la cafetería sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez. El día era bastante bueno por ahora, a pesar de los sentimientos encontrados, de querer y no querer avanzar con alguien en el territorio sentimental, porque si Didier lo buscaba era porque quería eso, una relación, porque lo demás ya lo habían probado.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando finalmente dejo las bolsas con comida en su departamento y las acomodó con rapidez, se preparó una sencilla ensalada y se bebió un refresco de dieta. Sonrió, aquellas cosas sabían muy buenas y antes ni soñar tomar una porque a él le prohibía cualquier cosa que le gustara por el simple placer de que podía hacerlo. Era terrible y sin embargo, cada segundo de su nueva vida era una comparación de la anterior y era cuando se repetía una y otra vez que debía dejar de pensar en él porque no le traía nada bueno.

A las cinco estaba entrando al bar donde trabajaba y con cada persona que se cruzaba tenía una pequeña charla, nunca había sido sociable, sabía sacarle información a las personas, pero no hacía amigos. Ahora se daba el tiempo de conocer a las personas, de preguntar por sus vidas, su familia, lo que hacían día a día. Y era bueno, poder tener una conexión de esa manera, saber el nombre de los novios de las meseras y que sólo él, supiera que la chica rubia, la que recibía más propinas, era lesbiana y que su novia, odiara que trabajara en ese lugar. Que de hecho no era un mal lugar, pero los turistas imaginaba muchas cosas cuando juntaban las palabras "mesera francesa".

La noche cayó y el lugar se llenó a más no poder, varias personas llegaron, pidieron bebidas y encontraron a alguien con quien platicar, todo frente de él. Había visto una y otra vez como la gente se enfrascaba en relaciones de una noche con perfectos desconocidos y el pensamiento torcido de que esa era una buena manera de hacer desaparecer a alguien. "La última vez que lo vieron fue saliendo de un bar en compañía de un desconocido". Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, porque era ese tipo de cosas las que hubiera necesitado pensar de seguir en la compañía de él.

Dieron las diez de la noche y vio a Didier acercarse a la barra con una gran sonrisa, esa expresión en el rostro que sabía que significaba que de verdad se alegraba de verlo. Él jamás le dio algo parecido.

-Tomaré mi descanso –le dijo a Jodie, su compañera en el bar y salió de detrás de la barra para encontrar a Didier a mitad del camino y tomarlo por la mano para dejar el lugar. Afuera, en ese pequeño espacio entre los edificios, salían a fumar durante su descanso y si algo había de su vida anterior que no pudiera dejar, era eso. Había fumado para mantenerse quieto por horas mientras observaba la rutina de las personas, mientras esperaba, mientras veía a todos los demás tener una vida, menos él.

Por eso tal vez no luchó en absoluto cuando el chico comenzó a besarlo y se olvidó de lo que pensaba, tal vez por unos minutos dejó de pensar en él y en lo que se hubiera sentido que fueran otros labios los que estuvieran sobre los suyos. Lo cual era deplorable, acabar pensando en otra persona mientras intentaban llegar más lejos que un simple beso. Y era por eso que estaba condenado y jamás iría más allá de las relaciones de una sola noche, porque ir más allá era desear que fuera con él y con nadie más.

Y estaba harto de necesitar pensar en él como "él" en vez de poder mencionarlo o pensarlo como James, como Jim o de mínimo como Moriarty. No, no podía, sólo podía ser él y tratar de olvidar todo lo demás.

La mañana siguiente, después de cerrar la cuenta, entregar el dinero y despedirse de sus compañeros de trabajo, de caminar junto a Ame hasta la estación de metro y de escucharla hablar sobre sus muy mundanos problemas como el hecho de tener que llegar a despertar a su hija para llevarla a la escuela, su vida que parecía "normal" y agradable, se estaba terminando.

Abrió la puerta de su pequeño departamento y al prender la luz, porque aun no amanecía, lo encontró a él, ahí, sentado en su sillón. De inmediato se levantó y fue a abrazarlo, le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Me extrañaste?

* * *

**45: WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER**

**Noviembre 2014**

Su vida se había vuelto miserable, así de simple, por más que lo había tratado de sacar a patadas de su casa, no lo había podido sacar de sus días. Y ahí estaba, como todos los días, importunando su despertar, porque de nuevo se había metido al departamento y no intentaba cambiar la chapa porque sabía que era caso perdido, un hombre tan inteligente como él, no podía ser detenido así nada más.

Así que estaba detrás de él al entrar a la cafetería y por lo mismo, no pudo devolverle la sonrisa a Didier y tuvo que enfrentar que el chico se quedara por completo confundido mientras lo miraba tomar asiento al lado de él. Desayunó mucho más rápido que lo usual, no lograba disfrutar su café y el pan de centeno le supo a nada. Se levantó y salió de lugar, buscando llegar lo más pronto posible al museo que estaba por abrir. Los sábados y domingos trabajaba en la caja de la tienda recuerdos del Louvre, mientras estudiaba para entrar a la universidad y estudiar historia y poder calificar para guía. Era algo que le llamaba la atención porque además había que dominar varios idiomas y era algo que al parecer, se le daba muy bien.

Así que esos días desayunaba temprano y a las nueve estaba ya dentro del museo, tenía que enseñar su identificación y pensó que bastaría para alejarlo, pero después de un rato lo vio entrar, como si no pasara nada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todo el día estuvo ahí, dejándole notar su presencia, sin permitirle hacer nada más que rumiar detrás de la caja mientras cobraba a turistas de diferentes partes del mundo. Al final del día apareció frente a él Didier, su supervisora le había dicho que se fuera temprano, por no haber tomado su hora de descanso, así que cuando el chico lo estaba esperando con su cálida presencia, casi se vio dividido por la decisión que tuvo que tomar.

Y es que a pesar de todo lo que sabía de él, se atrevió a darle la espalda y salir caminando del museo de la mano de Didier. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, uno no le daba la espalda dos veces a él sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Porque no podía negar que fuera una consecuencia que al día siguiente, cuando regresó a su casa después de pasar la noche en la Didier, había un gran ramo de rosas, tan grande que difícilmente dejaba espacio para pasar hacía la cocina. Su vecina hablaba con él, de lo sorprendida que estaba, que el chico que lo trajo estaba muy triste por no haberlo encontrado. "Bastian, tienes mucha suerte, es un chico estupendo". Pero no, simplemente sacó las flores y las abandonó en el pasillo, esperando tener que preocuparse por ellas hasta el día siguiente.

Lo que fuera, no tenía ganas de escucharlo, no quería saber nada y esperaba que se cansara de buscarlo y que sus rechazos fueran demasiado para él y que simplemente regresara a Londres a disfrutar su vida depravada de la que ya no era parte. Y no quería ser parte de nuevo porque no valía la pena, todas las cosas que le disgustaban no eran recompensadas más que con silencios, golpes y patadas. Era suficiente, había tenido más que suficiente cuando lo dejó y no iba a regresar nunca jamás.

Aunque todos y cada uno de sus vecinos tocaran a su puerta para dejarle un paquete que él les había encargado. "Pero Bastian, es un buen chico, lo que sea que pasó entre ambos, debe quedar en el pasado". Dijo el señor que vivía en el primer piso y que normalmente era muy serio y no se metía en la vida de nadie. Después fueron las gemelas que vivían en el último piso, dos adolescentes que pasaban la tarde entera solas y usando la computadora, prefirió darles los chocolates a tirarlos a la basura y mientras los comían, repetían una y otra vez "es encantador Bastian, deberías darle otra oportunidad, viajó desde Londres por ti, seguro te ama".

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (Habla con tus amigos, habla con mis amigos, habla conmigo)_ _  
_ _But we are never ever ever ever getting back together (Pero nosotros nunca jamás volveremos a estar juntos)_

En cuestión de semanas repitieron tantas veces su nombre, que estaba harto de escucharlo, quiso gritarles que no se llamaba Bastian, sino Sebastian y que todos podían callarse porque de verdad, nunca jamás iba a regresar al lado de James Moriarty.

Y entonces, lo peor que pudo pasar, Ame y Jodie en su trabajo lo recibieron hablando de él y de lo maravilloso que era.

-¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? –dijo Ame, su compañera tras la barra, mientras acomodaba las botellas.

-Nada, no pasó nada –quiso cortar la conversación pero las chicas estaban por completo del lado de él, las había impresionado con los regalos que le había llevado, un reloj y una ipad, cosas que no necesitaba y que no quería recibir, por lo que las chicas se fueron con las manos llenas a sus casas. Y estaba bien, Jodie podía vender aquello y darle buen uso al dinero y Ame usar la tableta para jugar con su hija.

-Bastian –dijo Ame y quiso irse corriendo, no iba a tolerar que lo empezaran a presionar aquí también, estaba harto.

-Nada, simplemente no hay nada –dijo y se llevó una caja de botellas vacías a la parte trasera del lugar y al volver, la platica casual habían terminado y las chicas no volvieron a tocar el tema, por ese día. Pero si creía que iba a escapar de los intentos de hacerle creer que lo quería de vuelta, estaba equivocado. El fin de semana siguiente estaba de lo más tranquilo abriendo de la tienda de recuerdos del museo cuando su jefa, una mujer de cuarenta años que jamás habría platicado con él de nada personal, comenzó a decirle "que su ex novio era el chico más educado del mundo y que si bien habían tenido problemas, debía de por lo menos aceptar hablar con él".

No era posible, no lo era y es que simplemente no quería escuchar una palabra más de aquello por lo que dejó a su jefa con la palabra en la boca y se fue a reabastecer el anaquel de la guías Michelin de París y sus alrededores. Su vida se había ido de nuevo al demonio justo cuando todo parecía bueno y había un poco de felicidad en sus días. En enero se suponía que tenía un examen para iniciar una carrera universitaria y estaba bastante contento por eso y ahora, sólo podía pensar en que tal vez al salir a la calle lo vería de nuevo, con esa sonrisa en la que no confiaba, porque cada vez que lo golpeaba, sonreía de esa manera.

* * *

**50: R U MINE?**

**Diciembre 2014**

Había recuperado una onza de normalidad, muy poco de verdad, pero por lo menos la gente en sus trabajos habían dejado de importunarlo y los regalos eran ahora largas cartas escritas a mano donde le confesaba una y otra que lo amaba y que se arrepentía de todas las cosas malas que le había hecho durante aquellos años.

Diciembre era un mes extraño, la gente solía beber más y el bar estaba lleno desde más temprano, las propinas abundaban y tanto chicas como chicos no querían regresar solos a casa y algunos le proponían que fuera con ellos. Con el único con el que iba era con Didier, habían pasado varios días durmiendo en su cama sin preocuparse si él se enteraba y lo veía caminar de la mano o intercambiar besos. Y es que era eso, sólo le había pedido eso y por supuesto, es lo que menos había recibido.

Y entonces todo sucedió, su libertad, su nueva vida, su tenue felicidad, todo terminó. Porque era imposible que alguien levantara una mano en contra de él, de su James Moriarty, sin que el quisiera asesinar a la persona que se atrevió. Así de sencillo, todo se fue al demonio porque Didier se le ocurrió enfadarse por ver que de nuevo él estaba en el bar, sentado en la barra, siendo ignorado.

-Es demasiado –dijo y estampó su botella de cerveza de manera enojada. Lo tomó por la mano y trató de hacerlo que lo viera y que dejara de intercambiar miradas enojadas con él. Porque ahora parecía su acosador, si bien ya no había regalos, ni cartas ni promesas de amor, su presencia era constante, todo el tiempo estaba ahí y Didier estaba verdaderamente harto.

-Déjalo, es lo que quiere, simplemente ignóralo –le dijo esperando que de verdad pudiera dejarlo pasar y entonces en algún momento se iría, estaba seguro de que tendría que ser así porque no había manera de que algo tan aburrido pudiera mantener el interés de él por demasiado tiempo.

-No Bastian, es demasiado –dijo y se levantó de un salto. Didier era alto, mucho más que él y practicaba box y tenía todos los músculos que James no tenía. Sintió un momento de pánico, porque eso no debía estar pasando, eso no estaba nada bien.

-¡Ya me tienes hasta la madre! –le gritó y creyó que sería fácil, que un buen golpe lo sacaría de combate y listo, pero es que de verdad, nadie le va a romper la cara a su James Moriarty frente a él.

Su James Moriarty.

Demonios.

Bueno, entonces se había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, diciendo que era imposible, que jamás regresaría. Demonios, de verdad, lo único que su mente podía ver era que alguien, quien fuera, estaba a punto de dañarlo y eso no podía permitírselo. Saltó la barra, derribando unos cuantos vasos y ganándose unos gritos de enojo, corrió y en cuestión de momentos se interpuso entre el puño de Didier y el rostro de James. Fue cuestión de habilidad, lo había hecho antes, destrozarle la mano a alguien con base en su fuerza exclusivamente. Y lo hizo, sin pensarlo dos veces, porque él le había roto la nariz y por supuesto que se notaba, la manera en que estaba ligeramente torcida, pero nadie más podía ponerle una mano encima.

Nadie más.

Sintió los brazos de James rodearlo y por un instante, por un minúsculo segundo, todo estuvo bien.

-¿Podemos ir a casa Sebastian? –preguntó y tuvo que dejar escapar un suspiro. No quería regresar, no quería, pero lo estaba abrazando y no podía negarse a nada de lo que le pidiera.

_I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be (Me vuelvo loco porque aquí no es dónde quiero estar)_ __  
_And satisfaction feels like a distant memory (La satisfacción se siente como un recuerdo lejano)_ __  
_And I can't help myself, (Y no puedo evitarlo)_ _  
_ _All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?" (Todo lo que quiero escucharle decir es "Eres mío?")_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He hecho un MorMor lindo ... Jim buscando a Sebastian y acosándolo hasta decir basta y volver a sacar los instintos de protección de él.. oh si jejejeje.


	18. Glad you came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Año Nuevo!!  
> John y Sherlock van de fiesta, Mycroft y Greg miran Star Trek y Jim y Sebastian... pues... mejor lean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la playlist: Glad you came de The Wanted, Love de American Authors, Impossible de James Arthur y Lucky de Jason Mraz.

**Encuentros 18**

_-No lo entiendes, simplemente es eso, no puedes entenderlo._

_-No sé de qué estás hablando._

_-¡Exacto! No lo sabes, jamás has perdido a nadie que signifiqué algo para ti, jamás has tenido que lidiar con esa posibilidad._

_-Eso es estúpido._

_-Si piensas eso jamás podrás entenderlo._

_-¿Entender qué?_

_-Lo que se siente cuando pierdes para siempre a alguien que amas._

* * *

**51: GLAD YOU CAME**

**31 de diciembre 2014**

John estaba fuera de Baker Street cuando no eran ni las diez de la noche y por supuesto que estaba algo ansioso. Hoy iban a salir sólo ellos, nada de familia y situaciones embarazosas enfrente de los padres de uno o de otro, nada de madres diciendo lo adorables que eran y lo bien que se veían juntos. Irían a cualquier lugar, nada del otro mundo, lo importante es que habría música, luces y la posibilidad de pegarse al cuerpo de su novio al ritmo de lo que fuera que estuvieran tocando. Y de verdad quería pegarse al hermoso y maravilloso de Sherlock porque como algo tan sencillo como sentirlo firme y caliente detrás de él era más que suficiente para provocarle las más interesantes reacciones.

Le bastaba imaginarlo para provocarle las más interesantes reacciones.

No había puesto mucho esfuerzo en el vestuario, un simple pantalón de mezclilla negro deslavado, una playera negra y sus tenis del mismo color. Lo único que destacaban eran las dog tags muy típicas del ejército que había mandado a hacer en un momento de locura. Una decía Sherlock Holmes y su fecha de nacimiento y la, por supuesto, John Watson y también incluía su fecha de nacimiento. Por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentir bien, tenerlas al cuello, poderlas tocar y recorrer con su dedo las letras de sus nombres, juntos.

Tocó el timbre y esperó. La gente pasaba junto de él sin prestarle atención, tal vez una que otra mirada porque no llevaba chamarra alguna, pero es que en verdad para ser finales de diciembre, no hacía mucho frío y el poco viento que soplaba lo ayudaba a regular sus nervios. De repente lo recorrió un escalofrío, pero no tenía nada que ver con el frío sino con el hecho de que la puerta se abrió y frente a él se encontró en toda su gloria, su novio.

Y John casi se muere al ver lo que estaba vistiendo.

O más bien lo que no estaba vistiendo.

Un kilt de cuadros rojos y rayas negras.

Botas negras.

Un saco negro.

Y una corbata roja.

Era todo. Y pero por supuesto que si John no tenía frío antes, ahora mucho menos. Además de que su cerebro se había colapsado al tener a la vista el pecho blanco y lampiño de Sherlock, lo único en que podía pensar era en que tenía unos deseos obscenos de pasar su lengua por todos y cada uno de los centímetros de piel desnuda que podía mirar sin contemplaciones. Quería lamerlo, aprenderse su sabor, morderlo, marcarlo, reclamarlo como suyo para toda la eternidad y perderse en su ser.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out (El sol se oculta, las estrellas salen)_ __  
_And all that counts, is here and now (Y todo lo que importa, es el aquí y ahora)_ __  
_My universe, will never be the same (Mi universo, nunca será el mismo)_ _  
_ _I'm glad you came (Estoy feliz de que vinieras)_

-¿John?

La voz de Sherlock lo sacó de su ensoñación y tuvo que darse cuenta de que habían pasado varios momentos en perfecto silencio, casi a punto de babear por la imagen que su novio le había regalado. De repente sintió mucha ganas de no tener que ir a ningún lado, meterlo de nuevo al departamento y de alguna manera deshacerse de Mycroft (quien junto con Greg habían planeado una cena casera sólo ellos dos) y poder deleitarse con esa imagen mientras subía aquel kilt perfecto y confirmaba si había o no ropa interior de la que despojarlo.

-¿Iremos o no? –preguntó un poco curioso por la reacción de John, parecía perdido en su observación, como si esta vez quisiera observar todo lo que normalmente pasaba por alto.

-Claro, claro, vamos –respondió tomando a Sherlock por la mano y enfilando hacía la estación del metro. El viaje fue corto y una vez fuera de la estación el ambiente se sentía como si fuera a nevar, el viento había aumentado y era helado y John tuvo la necesidad de arropar a Sherlock con lo que fuera, él mismo de preferencia. Pero corrieron los metros que los separaban de la entrada del club y de inmediato se vieron dentro, rodeados por la música y las luces y los cuerpos de más personas de las que el lugar debiera ser capaz de contener.

Lo único que querían era bailar y John había insistido en hacer algo diferente para la última noche del año, por eso estaban ahí. Además de que su novio dijo que jamás había salido por la noche a un lugar de ese tipo, donde la música destrozara tus oídos, las luces te dejaran ver la mitad de lo que había que ver y el alcohol nunca se terminara. Y no era que le apeteciera emborracharse, la verdad era en lo último en qué pensaba, de por si estaba medio borracho por la visión de él, moviéndose como si de verdad la música no tuviera ritmo o no importara. Porque de verdad nada importaba más que él. John sonrió pensando en lo mucho que Sherlock significaba, en cómo ni siquiera alcanzaban las palabras para expresarlo. Había sido cuestión de meses, no se necesitaba más, ahora todo giraba en torno a ellos, siendo su relación lo más importante en el mundo y lo único que jamás cambiaría de su vida.

Así que decir que le gustaba era decir muy poco. No sólo le gustaba, eso era antes, cuando era un total extraño que se encontraba con él en los momentos más inapropiados; ahora era la parte que siempre faltó en su vida, la alegría de sus días y los pensamientos sobre el futuro juntos se volvían más y más recurrentes. Y más ahora que la boda entre Greg y Mycroft era una realidad, no sólo un loco plan que cruzó por sus mentes el 25 de diciembre, sino como tal, una realidad porque habían llamado a una organizadora de bodas y además Greg le había pedido, antes que otra cosa sucediera, que fuera su padrino.

Y claro, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado así que se le acercó lo más que pudo, hasta tenerlo acorralado entre sus brazos y tomar de manera sugestiva las dog tags con sus dientes. El sólo hecho de verlo bajar ligeramente su cabeza, abrir su boca y con delicadeza tomarlas de sobre su pecho fue suficiente como para que todo se volviera un poco borroso y tuviera ganas de salir corriendo del lugar con destino a algún lugar privado. Un cuarto de hotel por ejemplo.

Sherlock empezó a saltar al ritmo de la música y John tuvo que hacerlo también, su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo mientras permanecía mordiendo aquellos pedazos de metal muy delgado. Y comenzó a reír, porque de verdad se sentía feliz, porque no había nada más perfecto que aquel momento y porque Sherlock estaba a su lado y había elegido estarlo y por lo mismo, no quería nada más, nunca querría nada más.

Dejaron de saltar y Sherlock soltó las dog tags, quedando con sus labios entreabiertos, mirando muy fijamente a John. Esa era una invitación a besarlo hasta que se quedara sin aliento y por su puesto que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad por lo que pasó sus brazos detrás de su cuello y unió sus labios dejando que todo lo que había venido sintiendo por él se transmitiera en aquel momento.

Aunque si tal vez había pensando en el sentimiento puro que le provocaba su novio, las cosas cambiaron ligeramente cuando sintió las manos de él deslizarse hacía su trasero y apretarlo.

-¡Sherlock! –gritó por la sorpresa más que por otra cosa, miró esa sonrisa en su rostro que significaba que estaba disfrutando absolutamente todo, por lo que tuvo que volver a besar su perfecta y deliciosa boca como si no hubiera mañana.

Y esperaba que hubiera mañana porque quería vivir todas las cosas posibles a su lado. Los distrajo la voz del sonido local que anunciaba que faltaba un minuto para la cuenta regresiva, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para fijarse en un inmenso reloj que había colocado cerca de la mesa del DJ. Pero lo ojos de John estaban fijos en los de Sherlock y no podían hacer otra cosa que eso, mirarse como si no hubiera nada más hermoso que mirar en el mundo.

La cuenta regresiva fue coreada por todos los demás,  _diez, nueve,_  y John sabía exactamente cómo quería terminar el año,  _ocho, siete._  Sherlock también lo sabía y se inclinó hacia John y volvió a besarlo,  _seis, cinco,_ John respondió de inmediato, colocándose imposiblemente cerca de él,  _cuatro, tres,_ pasando de un beso tierno a un beso pasional en cosa de dos segundos,  _dos, uno._

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Gritaron todos a su alrededor y ellos siguieron perdidos en el beso, mientras la música volvía a sonar y la gente se movía bailando como si ellos no existieran, una pareja perdida entre el mar de personas, dos chicos que se amaban como nunca pensaron amar a nadie.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me (Me hechizaste)_ __  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me (Me golpeaste como si cayera el cielo sobre mi)_ __  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me (Y decidí que te ves bien en mi)_ _  
_ _So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me (Así que vayamos a donde nadie nos pueda ver)_

* * *

**52: LOVE**

-¡No te creo nada! –exclamó Greg para después comenzar a reír de buena gana. Estaban sentados frente a la televisión, exageradamente cómodos en el sillón, tenía sus piernas sobre el regazo de Mycroft y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para robarle besos de vez en vez. Había logrado llegar al departamento antes de las once, su turno se había alargado porque había una investigación abierta sobre un secuestros de dos menores de edad y cualquier cosa que encontraran la quería procesada a la brevedad. No había podido dejar a Sally sola, había demasiado que hacer así que salió de Scotland Yard a las diez y el tráfico y la cantidad de gente en el metro, apresurándose por llegar a donde fuera que quisieran celebrar la fecha, lo había retrasado bastante.

Mycroft había ordenado un cena de alcurnia, del tipo que dejaban a Greg preguntando si eso se podía comer o era para observar. Una crema deliciosa, ternera con pura de algo que no era papa, vino tinto demasiado amargo para su gusto pero que de todas maneras se bebió y un pastel de chocolate que era una delicia. La media noche los encontró terminando el pastel y el beso que compartieron fue la cosa más dulce del mundo.

Y aunque Greg lo intentó, de besos no pasaron. Y no quería decir que lo frustraba un poco, no lo hacía, pero si pensó que después de lo que sucedió en casa de los señores Holmes, las cosas serían más sencillas. Pero cualquier ruidito que se escuchara cerca de la puerta lo hacía saltar y volteaba esperando encontrar a Sherlock mirándolos y pues, todo eso lo distraía a más no poder y rompía el ambiente de manera brutal.

Por lo mismo, prefirió arrastrar a Mycroft al sillón y ponerse a ver lo que fuera que hubiera en la televisión. Resultó que estaban pasando un maratón de la serie clásica de Star Trek y Greg no pudo evitar sentir emoción por compartir algo con lo que entretenía a sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños, porque lo podía poner en la televisión sin miedo a que algo horrible pasara. Al final de cada episodio, Peter gritaba que él era el capitán Kirk y Anna rebatía la necesidad de que una mujer fuera capitana. Claro, su deseo se vio cumplido cuando Greg encontró las otras series de la misma franquicia y a partir de ese momento, se volvió en aquello que los tres hermanos más adoraban.

Fueron a una convención de ciencia ficción que se realizó tres años atrás, donde iba a estar Patrick Steward y Leonard Nimoy, y ellos hubieran querido ir disfrazados pero no tenían dinero suficiente para comprar lo que necesitaban, todo lo que tenían se fue en precio de la entrada y se tuvieron que conformar con ver lo que había y soñar con que podrían llevarlo a casa. Habían pagado un poco más para que pudieran tomarse una foto con los invitados especiales y después de hacer una fila de dos horas, los tres se fueron a casa con su posesión más preciada, una imagen de ellos con el capitán Picard y el señor Spock.

Pero eso nadie lo sabe, que Greg y sus hermanos tenían una afición 100% geek y que lo adoraban, por eso, cuando Mycroft comenzó a criticar los episodios y a decir que eran un ejemplo de mala producción y guiones aberrantes y para colmo se le ocurrió decir que Spock realmente odiaba a Kirk porque no merecía ser capitán y que este último no tenía los méritos suficientes para comandar una nave; Greg no pudo hacer otra cosa que expresar su incredulidad y echarse a reír.

-¡Spock y Kirk se aman! –gritó entonces y volvió a reírse de la cara de negación que le regaló su novio, por más que se esforzó en ver amor entre esos dos lo único que veía era cierto humor antes las tonterías del "capitán". Y bueno, no es como si importara demasiado si Mycroft compartía o no su opinión, lo maravilloso del asunto era que a pesar de que no gustara mucho del programa, no había hecho el más mínimo movimiento para dejar de verlo, de hecho había estado muy atento y por lo mismo, había visto cada error o incoherencia que pudiera tener.

_Remember when we were lost at sea? (Recuerdas cuando estábamos perdidos en el mar?)_ __  
_We would look at the bright night sky (Miraríamos al brillante cielo nocturno)_ __  
_Thinking of, what we could be (Pensando en lo que podríamos ser)_ __  
_What we could be (Lo que podríamos ser)_ _  
_ _How to spend our lives (Como pasar nuestras vidas)_

Y para Greg eso estaba bien, exageradamente bien, veía con claridad como podía ser su vida de ahora en adelante, atesorando cada noche que pudieran estar juntos, y cuando sus actividades se los impidieran, el saber que no pasaba un solo momento en que no estuvieran en el pensamiento del otro era bastante como para tolerar esa distancia que siempre habría entre ellos. Porque Mycroft siempre tendría algún asunto del gobierno que atender y a Greg cada vez le impondrían más responsabilidades.

Pero eso no era algo que se interpusiera entre ambos, eso era algo propio de ambos, algo que los hacía ser quienes eran y lo que permitía que fueran perfectos el uno para el otro.

El celular de Greg sonó en el momento justo que estaba a punto de agarrar valor para lanzarse sobre su novio, no, su prometido, lo cual era un verdadera ridiculez porque si iban a casarse no tendría porque temer esos momentos íntimos con él. Si tan sólo Mycroft dejará de correr y esperar que alguien los interrumpiera, pero bueno, eso era otra cosa.

_Greg, tienes que ayudarme, estoy en una escena del crimen, hay más sangre de la humanamente posible, este tipo está destrozado._

Mientras leía el mensaje de Sally y comprobaba la hora, 3:30 en la madrugada, entró un nuevo mensaje.

_Por favor Greg, te lo suplico, ven rápido, estoy segura de que va a nevar._

-Mierda –dijo él por lo bajo, porque sabía que Sally no le pediría ayuda si no fuera realmente algo importante y porque sabía que no podría dejarla sola o ignorarla.

-¿Tienes que ir? –preguntó Mycroft que parecía no querer dejarlo, apretando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Greg y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su novio, donde depositaba besos cariñosos.

-Me temo que sí –respondió pero sin tomar ninguna prisa por moverse de aquella posición tan cómoda, porque Mycroft había trepado sobre él en el segundo anterior y se estaba frotando como un gran gato que lo reclamara como suyo. Aquello era bueno, aquello era lo que quería tener para toda la vida, porque se sentía bien, porque estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en el resto de su vida.

-No te puedes ir así –dijo Mycroft y Greg tomó el celular para responderle a Sally que iba para allá, aunque no fuera así, aunque se iba a tardar un poco más de lo esperado, porque Mycroft estaba mordiendo su cuello mientras él dejaba escapar gemidos intensos que seguro estaban escuchando los vecinos.

Y sabía que se detendría, sabría que lo haría porque lo sintió temblar cuando puso una mano sobre su abdomen, por debajo de su ropa.

-Lo siento –dijo y Greg no pensaba que fuera necesario disculparse, porque cuando estuvieran en su hogar, en la casa en la que vivirían después de casarse, entonces todo sería diferente.

Se escuchó la puerta principal y luego el sonido de las pisadas subiendo las escaleras, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y Sherlock y John entraron al departamento medio muertos de frío por las ropas que llevaban y nada de chamarras para abrigarse. Si hubieran sido sus hermanos Greg habría pegado el grito en el cielo, sin embargo, sólo sonrió.

Sherlock no estaba del mejor humor, John se sentó a su lado después de ir corriendo al cuarto de él para traer su bata y cubrirlo con ella.

-John –dijo como queriendo quitárselo de encima, pero el estudiante de medicina no se iba a dar por vencido nada más porque estuviera enojado con él.

-Tuve que sacarlo a jalones del club dónde estábamos –dijo John a modo de explicación cuando notó que tanto Greg como Mycroft los miraban con interés.- Resulta que justo cuando ya salíamos del lugar se escucharon unos disparos desde la azotea, todo fue un caos y Sherlock aprovechó para regresar y lograr encontrar el camino a la escena del crimen.

-John no quiso que ayudara y sin embargo el criminal debía estar aun dentro del lugar y simplemente me sacó de ahí.

Sherlock se hundió en el asiento y se negó a mirar a John.

-Está helando, es seguro que nevará y tu no vas vestido mas que con un kilt y un saco, ¿acaso crees que te iba a dejar que anduvieras de arriba abajo en una escena del crimen en una azotea?

Intercambiaron miradas enojadas, Sherlock tratando de imponerse ante John, pero él no era fácil de dominar, sobretodo cuando creía tener la razón, aunque la verdad, ambos lo creían.

-Pude haber ayudado

-¿A qué? –respondió John con un casi siseo, cosa que sorprendió a Greg y a Mycroft, quienes miraba todo no sabían bien qué hacer, permanecer o mejor salir corriendo- Tu trabajas en el laboratorio, procesas las muestras, no andas recolectando la sangre del piso de la azotea.

-¿Crees que es lo único que puedo hacer? ¿Crees que no soy bueno para otra cosa? –preguntó agresivamente Sherlock y John se levantó del sillón casi al instante.

-Lo que creo es que te pones en riesgo por algo que no te incumbe –respondió John ignorando las preguntas de Sherlock.

-¿Acaso eres mi madre John Watson? –gritó de repente Sherlock dejando que su enojo permeara su voz.

-¡Claro que no soy tu madre! –respondió en el mismo tono John, alejándose todavía más de Sherlock- ¡Sólo soy tu novio, quien te ama y se preocupa porque no acabes con neumonía e internado en el hospital!

Sherlock parpadeó cuatro veces y no respondió nada.

-¡Vete a la fregada! –dijo John y salió a toda prisa del lugar sin pensarlo dos veces, más enojado de lo que había estado en meses y es que era increíble la manera en que su novio podía ser tan egoísta y John no creía que merecía ser tratado como si fuera una vieja preocupona. Y no es que pensara que la madre de Sherlock fuera una vieja preocupona, pero es que de verdad no era esa la manera en que pensaba que debía empezar un nuevo año y…

John sintió que lo tomaban del hombro y luego del brazo para hacerlo girar, movimiento que no pudo evitar hacer y de repente se encontró de lleno en el abrazo de Sherlock, ahí a media calle, de madrugada, con los primeros copos de nieve cayendo lentamente. Estaba enfundando en su abrigo, cálido, confortable, cubriendo a John también con ese calor que venía de su cuerpo y que le encantaba sentir a su alrededor.

-Lo siento –dijo entonces Sherlock y John se abrazó con fuerza a él, poniendo su corazón en sujetarse, tratando de que no fuera necesario que pronunciara ni una palabra porque si hablaba entonces empezaría a llorar. Porque no lo había dejado ir, porque justo como él pensaba que sería, una vez que se encontraron, jamás podrían prescindir del otro.

-No te vayas –dijo casi como súplica Sherlock y John tuvo que mirarlo porque eso no era normal, no solía escuchar ese tono en su novio. Pero ahí estaba, esa parte vulnerable que nadie veía, esa corazón que no soportaría ser roto, que había confiado en John y que no quería perderlo.

-Jamás.

Permanecieron abrazados, ajenos a todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, los pocos coches que circulaban, el frío, la nieve, el que un auto con placas oficiales se detenía a unos pasos de ellos y como un muy apresurado Greg subía al mismo mientras su teléfono sonaba de nuevo con mensajes entrando uno tras otro.

Porque lo que sucediera en el mundo no era tan importante como el color de los ojos del otro, la manera en sonreían ligeramente antes de acercarse lo suficiente para sentir la textura de sus labios y comenzar un beso que bien podía durar toda la vida.

_Cause one day we're gonna come back (Porque un día vamos a regresar)_ __  
_And laugh at it all (Y reír de todo)_ __  
_One day we'll look at the past (Un día miraremos al pasado)_ _  
_ _With love, love (Con amor, amor)_

* * *

**53: IMPOSSIBLE**

El primer disparo había sido una sorpresa y pensó que tal vez lo había soñado, que todo era un gran sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría en su pequeño departamento en París o tal vez al lado de Didier. Pero no, había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para aceptar ir a su lado, para regresar a Londres y para seguirlo hasta aquel lugar pensando que todo estaba bien y que tan sólo se iban a divertir.

Y fue tan divertido, tan perfecto durante un tiempo, la música a todo lo que daba y él, James, saltando como si cuerpo necesitara dejar escapar la energía que corría con fuerza por sus venas. Y él se sorprendía, porque jamás en todos esos años lo había visto disfrutar de esa manera y por supuesto que era perfecto. Habían llegado temprano al club, a pesar de eso había ya mucha gente pero no importaba, lo seguía a dónde fuera él, lo dejaba beber todo lo que se le antojaba y cuidaba que no chocara demasiado con los demás. Esa era la historia de su vida, estar a su lado para lo que él necesitara.

Suspiró. Y se vio recompensando cuando toda la atención de James estaba en él y sus reacciones le sorprendieron porque lo abrazó, sintiéndose por un segundo posesivo sobre él, queriendo apropiarse de todo lo que era y no dejarlo nunca. A pesar de todo, de las cosas malas que habían sucedido entre ambos, no había podido alejarse, ignorarlo, vivir su vida y jamás saber de nuevo nada sobre él.

Estaba condenado, a estar con él, hacer lo que él quisiera, por el resto de su vida.

Y su vida estaba probando ser tan corta.

_Tell them all I know now (Diles todo lo que ahora sé)_ __  
_Shout it from the rooftops (Grítalo desde las azoteas)_ __  
_Write it on the sky line (Escríbelo en el cielo)_ _  
_ _All we had is gone now (Que todo lo que teníamos se acabó)_

El segundo disparo le hizo explotar por dentro y prácticamente perdió la consciencia, aun así las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, James vestido con una playera colorida, unos jeans muy pegados y un sombrero vaquero que le había causado gracia. Juraba que habían sido horas las que habían bailado, al principio se había quedado parado a su lado sin saber qué hacer, porque jamás había hecho aquello, nunca se había dejado llevar tan sólo por el ritmo de la música. Después de un rato se movía de un lado para el otro, aunque él se burlaba, no importaba, se estaba riendo y eso era maravilloso de ser observado. Cerca de la media noche James se le había acercado lo suficiente para besarlo, cosa que era lo más nuevo entre ellos, esa cercanía, ese permiso para tocarlo como siempre había querido.

Y después habían buscado el lugar recóndito más cercano para dejarse llevar por sus emociones, que el caso de Sebastian estaban más que descontroladas, siempre había podido mantener su frecuencia cardíaca y respiratoria en valores normales, sus necesidades fisiológicas podían ser ignoradas hasta el límite; pero en ese momento, en ese día, cuando la boca de James lo besaba por lugares que siempre ansiaron su tacto, era imposible mantenerse tranquilo.

El segundo anterior estaban cubiertos por las sombras y después, estaban corriendo escaleras arriba hasta encontrarse en la azotea. Algo no estaba bien. Un estuche negro estaba ahí, esperándolo, sabía que contenía su rifle de francotirador, una de sus posesiones más queridas que había tenido que abandonar al irse a Francia.

-Prepárate –le dijo y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sebastian porque la voz que le había susurrado palabras unos minutos antes no era la misma que había hablado.

-¿Qué harás? –preguntó aunque temía la respuesta.

-Yo nada –respondió con esa manera inocente de pronunciar las palabras cuando de inocencia no tenía nada. Sebastian se alejó dos pasos de él y se acercó al estuche pero no lo abrió.

-Ármalo tú –dijo y ahí estaba de nuevo la decisión de no seguir ciegamente lo que dijera cuando se tratara de estas cosas, podía estar a su lado, podía amarlo de la manera más enferma y necesitada del mundo, pero jamás volvería a seguir sus órdenes como si de la palabra encarnada se tratara.

-No –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, casi parecía divertido.- Ese es tu trabajo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

La verdad es que no quería escuchar la respuesta, quería estar muy lejos de ahí, porque era claro que había sido un error regresar, porque lo que pudo ser su vida estaba aun esperándolo y no era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y volver.

-Lo que no hiciste anteriormente –dijo James.- Quiero que corrijas tu error.

-No –y Sebastian sabía que estaba sellando su destino, que no podía negarse dos veces cuando parecía que lo había perdonado y hasta había ido a buscarlo a otro país, cuando lo necesitaba y él simplemente le daba la espalda porque no quería volver a experimentar la sensación de vacío que le dejaba cegar una vida. Sabía que aquello sería su destrucción, tanto como si hacía lo que le decía, como si no.

-Dentro de unos minutos, por esa puerta, saldrán Sherlock y el parásito de John Watson –dijo y se acercó a Sebastian hasta tomar su rostro entre sus manos y aplastarlo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.- Quiero que muera en sus brazos, quiero que destroces su corazón.

Y Sebastian cometió un error muy grande. Debió darse cuenta. Debió saberlo.

Debió haber armado el rifle y debió tomar el arma semi automática que tenía guardado en el mismo lugar, como compañeros inseparables que eran, debió fingir que le hacía caso y debió dejar que tanto John como Sherlock, salieran del lugar y se alejaran sin sufrir ningún daño.

Debió tener el valor para apuntar esa arma al corazón de James Moriarty y disparar, debió saber que no había otra solución, o el dolor y el sufrimiento que su mente oscura acarrearía, sería suficiente para destruirlos a todos.

Lo que hizo fue algo idiota.

Pateó el estuche del rifle y se abrió, esparciendo las piezas a los pies de James. Trató de dialogar con él, trató de hacerlo ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, aunque nadie mejor que él para saber de la inutilidad de semejante acción. Pero es que de verdad quería que lo entendiera, porque él lo había perdido todo aunque no lo recordaba y su mundo era James Moriarty y quería tenerlo para siempre.

Y hubo un rayo de esperanza, uno muy tenue, uno que debió identificar por lo que era, muerte y destrucción.

-Yo te amo a ti –le dijo con una voz quebrada que parecía triste pero bien pudo ser todo un acto, aunque uno de los últimos pensamientos de Sebastian fueron de que esas palabras habían sido verdad.

-Y la única manera de saber que se siente perder para siempre a alguien que amas, es si te pierdo a ti.

Y eso también era verdad.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, James tenía su arma semi-automática en las manos y la disparó como si no fuera difícil, como si aquello no le causara la más mínima incomodidad.

El primer disparo fue un shock, el segundo lo destrozó y el tercero, desgarró su corazón causando un sangrado tan inmenso que su vida se esfumó en un segundo y lo último que vio fue la noche estrellada cubriendo su cuerpo.

_Tell them I was happy (Diles que fui feliz)_ __  
_And my heart is broken (Y que mi corazón está roto)_ __  
_All my scars are open (Que mis cicatrices están abiertas)_ __  
_Tell them what I hoped would be (Diles que lo que deseo será)_ __  
_Impossible, imposible (Imposible)_ _  
_ _Impossible, impossible_

* * *

**54: LUCKY**

La nevada no había caído más que levemente cuando llegó a la azotea y encontró a una muy apurada Sally Donovan procesando la escena del crimen. Era horrible, de verdad, uno de los espectáculos más horrendos a los que se hubiera enfrentado.

¿Qué clase de balas habían usado?

Tenía el abdomen y el tórax destrozado, sus órganos parecían haber explotado, su sangre, esparcida por todo el lugar. Había muerto en instantes, por fortuna, porque aquello debía haber sido el dolor más horrible que pudo experimentar en su vida.

Greg de inmediato se puso su traje protector, para evitar acabar cubierto de sangre, unos guantes y comenzó a tomar fotos del lugar, una huella solitaria de zapato, tal vez un tipo de calzado de moda, nada formal. El estuche de un rifle estaba también ahí, descartado, con las piezas del arma amontonadas y en desorden, buscó alguna huella, pero quien fuera dueño del mismo era muy ordenado y no había ninguna. Colocó pequeños identificadores de plástico numerados en cada gota de sangre, los fotografió y tomó la muestra para ser analizada, tal vez alguna no fuera de la víctima, tal vez quién lo hizo había sangrado también.

Y de hecho la persona que lo hizo debió quedar manchado con la sangre de la víctima, en eso Sherlock tenía razón, si alguien que supiera observar estuviera en la escena del crimen tal vez lo habría encontrado. Pero con el caos que había sucedido después de los disparos y de que alguien activó la alarma, fue difícil de manejar. Mucha gente salió corriendo cuando no debería haberlo hecho. Para cuando terminaron de procesar la escena eran más de las 9 de la mañana y el turno de Sally había terminado, por lo que juntos fueron a entregar las muestras y él se quedó para comenzar a procesarlas y empezar el largo proceso para obtener una identificación genética.

En la televisión sucedía en horas, nada que ver con la realidad. Greg pasó horas en aquella actividad hasta que terminó su turno, guardó las muestras ya procesadas, registró todo en la computadora y dejó que su compañero se hiciera cargo de lo demás. Salió del laboratorio pero se pasó primero por las oficinas de los detectives, conocía a varios de ellos y le dijeron que la víctima estaba oficialmente identificada como Sebastian Moran, pero era todo, un nombre. No había más, ni siquiera registros escolares o médicos, lo cual era muy extraño.

Bueno, aquello iba a ser complicado. Se despidió de los detectives y al salir del edificio de Scotland Yard encontró el auto negro con placas oficiales que lo había llevado antes. Sonrió. Bueno, no era como si estuviera con Mycroft por interés, nada más alejado de la realidad, pero aquello era un plus muy agradable. Subió al vehículo, saludó al chofer y se quedó dormido en el camino a su casa.

Cuando abrió los ojos no estaba frente a su casa sino frente a la casa de los Holmes en Windsor. No era algo malo, encontró a sus hermanos viendo una película con los padres de Mycroft mientras él leí un libro sin ser distraído por el ruido de la televisión. Escuchó bajar a John y a Sherlock, quienes lo saludaron para luego entrar a la cocina, donde hablaron sin parar sobre cualquier cosa. Greg no pudo evitar sonreír, porque aunque faltaran meses para que se casaran, esta era ya su familia y se sentía finalmente tranquilo, seguro, feliz.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams (Te escucho en mis sueños)_ __  
_I feel your whisper across the sea (Siento tu susurro a través del mar)_ _  
_ _I keep you with me in my heart (Te conservo conmigo en mi corazón)_

_You make it easier when life gets hard (Tú lo haces sencillo cuando la vida se torna dura)_

Cuando Mycroft lo vio en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de televisión, extendió su brazo, invitándolo a acercarse. Fue a sentarse a su lado, prácticamente encima de él y fue recibido por un par de brazos que no dudaron en abrazarlo con amor. Respiró profundo, porque aquel momento era para respirar profundo y empaparse con el ambiente sereno y perfecto que tenía a su alrededor.

-Te amo – le dijo Mycroft y era algo que jamás se cansaría de escuchar, así como jamás se cansaría de responder:

-También te amo.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend (Suerte que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo)_   
_Lucky to have been where I have been (Suerte de haber estado donde he estado)_   
_Lucky to be coming home again (Suerte de estar regresando nuevamente a casa)_


	19. Just the way you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer todo se prepara para la boda de Mycroft y Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la playlist: Just the way you are de Bruno Mars, Chocolate de Jessy & Joy y Mother de John Lennon.

**55: JUST THE WAY YOU ARE (Bridezilla)**

La grabación inició y la imagen en la cámara de video era de un probador muy elegante, con grandes espejos que permitía ver todos y cada uno de los ángulos, una mullida alfombra roja adornaba el lugar y varias sillas de caoba estaban repartidas para la comodidad de los acompañantes. En una mesa había una selección de galletas, canapés y una jarra con café colombiano y té Twinings, y por supuesto, no de bolsita, si no de caja de diseñador con cucharilla especial para tomar la mezcla de hojas y echarla en la tetera.

La persona que estaba arreglando la cámara de video se colocó frente a ella, se acomodó el cabello y se alisó el vestido, después, muy seria dijo:

"Hola buenos días, me llamo Anna y este el día de grabación número cuarenta y cinco. Hoy estamos listos para la prueba del traje de la "novia", es la segunda cita y esperamos que no haya ningún incidente."

En la imagen apareció de repente un hombre alto, delgado pero fuerte, piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello negro con algunas canas, muy pocas, pero visibles.

"¿Qué demonios haces Anna?", dijo al ver la cámara grabando, la chica se encogió de hombros y trató de restarle importancia. Había llevado la cámara a todos lados en las últimas semanas y había documentado día por día. Estaba de vacaciones, no tenía nada que hacer y era sumamente divertido encargarse de lo que tenía que ver con la boda. No era como si de verdad estuviera encargada, pero se había vuelto incondicional de la organizadora de bodas y le encantaba ir a los viveros para escoger las flores y con el pastelero para aprobar el diseño y sabor del pastel.

"Quiero grabar todo, será un lindo recuerdo", respondió la chica ante la cara enojada de su hermano, quien remató con una mueca antes de seguir al sastre detrás de una cortina.

Anna se sentó en una de las sillas, en un momento estaría por llegar el novio, su padrino, el novio del padrino, quién por cierto era padrino de su hermano. Aquello era una complicación de lo más adorable. Había muchos hombres a los que probar hermosos y elegantes trajes y con la boda a la vuelta de la esquina, era un momento muy importante. Tomó una revista de la mesa, el nuevo número de Vogue, la hojeó sin darle importancia hasta que se encontró con una nota de una página donde decía textual "Colaborador del Primer Ministro anuncia su matrimonio". La foto de su hermano y de Mycroft Holmes caminando sobre Baker Street acompañaba la nota, donde abundaba sobre la carrera política de Mycroft, dando muchas generalidades y nada de información personal.

Sobre su hermano se escribía: ".. contraerá matrimonio con el prominente criminólogo Gregory Lestrade, quien actualmente trabajaba en Scotland Yard…" Sonrió. Anna se sentía orgullosa de aquello, de que su hermano a base de esfuerzo hubiera conseguido llegar todo lo lejos posible y de verdad, lo que le faltaba.

Se abrió la puerta de aquel probador y ella de inmediato se levantó a recibir a los demás. Ahí estaban Mycroft en persona, ataviado con un traje gris de corte perfecto que lo hacía ver delgado y estilizado, también Sherlock vestido de manera un poco más casual, con la camisa sin corbata y las mangas arremangadas. John como siempre, con su pantalón blanco y su camisa del mismo color, parecía fugado del hospital, se le veían ojeras oscuras y en cuanto se sentó en la silla, comenzó a cabecear.

-¿Exámenes? –preguntó Anna y Sherlock tan sólo asintió con la cabeza.

El padre de Mycroft y Sherlock entró al final, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y listo para probar y adorar el traje que le presentaran, la verdad es que el señor no tenía ningún problema con la ocasión y estaba más que feliz. Y para completar la comitiva, su hermano pequeño, Peter, quien usaría su primer atuendo formal, previamente nunca habían tenido la ocasión así que quería verse muy bien sin perder estilo.

Aunque todos sabían a lo que venían, estaban conscientes de que la persona detrás de las cortinas era Greg y que debían esperar a que saliera sin osar interrumpirlo. Normalmente su hermano mayor era una persona amable y de carácter alegre, sin embargo, recién estaba sufriendo una serie de cambios difíciles de explicar.

-¡No! –gritó la voz inconfundible de Greg- ¡No puede ser!

Y aquello era el principio del fin, Anna lo sabía, no por nada entre las chicas del Yard, era ahora conocido como la "novia". Era una mala broma, pero su mejor amiga Sally se lo decía todos los días y parecía que ahora se lo tomaba muy en serio. Había una serie de ejemplos que todo mundo parecía obviar, como la rabieta sobre las invitaciones, porque el color no había sido de su agrado o caos de las flores, que por un error en la fecha, acabaron inundando su nueva casa. Aventó varios paquetes de las mismas a la calle sin tener ningún tipo de consideración.

Pero nadie decía nada, porque Greg estaba cargando con mucho estrés al que no estaba acostumbrado, y lo que tendrían que hacer al día siguiente era muestra de ello. Para Anna podía ser divertido, pero para Greg era casi tortura. Estaban invitados a un boda de un integrante de la nobleza, a la misma acudiría durante algunos minutos la Reina, y tenían que acudir porque no sabían nada de protocolo.

Y tenían que saber de protocolo, porque resulta que a su boda con Mycroft, estaban confirmados para asistir el duque y la duquesa de Cambridge, sí, William y Kate, el heredero al trono de Inglaterra y su esposa plebeya. Y eso era porque la Reina tenía un compromiso del que no podía excusarse y aunque Mycroft trató de cambiar la fecha de la boda, se topó con que su "novia" pegó el grito en el cielo y decretó que o se casaban en esa fecha o no se casaban. Aquello había sido un drama, habían tenido que intervenir los señores Holmes para tratar de calmar los ánimos y era que Greg estaba cansado, la boda literalmente se había transformado, ya no era algo familiar, era casi un evento de estado.

Anna sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en su hermano como la "novia", un día lo iba a decir en voz alta y se iba a meter en un gran problema. Por ahora, lo importante era decidir si es que alguien entraba a ver porque Greg estaba gritando una y otra vez que no era posible, aunque ya lo imaginaba la razón. Le había dicho una y otra vez que los trajes hechos a la medida no toleraban que subiera de peso, que debía cuidar su alimentación y dejara de beber café de sabores y las donas que la maliciosa de Sally compraba.

Una y otra vez.

-¡Al demonio! –gritó Greg y salió hecho una furia de detrás de la cortina, para toparse directo con Mycroft, quien se vio un poco sorprendido por encontrarse con los brazos llenos de un Greg que estaba más que furioso. Anna debía aceptar que Mycroft intentó tranquilizar a su hermano, pero no estaba en un estado en el que fuera receptivo al diálogo. Greg se soltó de los brazos de su novio y cuestión de segundos se quitó el chaleco, la camisa y los pantalones, si, precisamente esos que no le habían cerrado, todo frente a la cámara. Los aventó sin ningún cuidado y se regresó por su ropa detrás de la cortina, se vistió a toda prisa y sin decir absolutamente nada, abandonó el probador.

Anna tenía tapados los ojos y cuando los abrió, el rostro impávido del resto de los testigos le indicó que todo estaba mal, que aquello no tenía nada parecido a un "momento para recordar" y que hubiera sido mejor no presenciarlo. Pero bueno, la verdad es que si ponía mucho empeño, entendía a su hermano, aunque claro, podría tomárselo con más tranquilidad. Era una boda inmensa, había ya trescientos cincuenta invitados y ellos no conocían más que a un puñado, lo cual molestaba de cierta manera a Greg porque sentía que se casaría enfrente de una bola de extraños a quienes no les importaba un comino su vida.

Además, al principio Mycroft tenía pensado un lugar elegante pero pequeño, Darmouth House, a Greg le había encantado, pensando en las maravillosas fotografías que podían tomar en las escaleras y en los salones con piso de madera. Pero una vez que la lista de invitados se hizo más grande, tuvieron que buscar otro lugar más adecuado y terminaron en The Waldorf Hilton. La verdad sea dicha era un lugar precioso, pero para Greg era pretencioso e inmenso y había aceptado porque Mycroft pudo recitar la lista entera con nombres, apellidos y de dónde los conocía.

Apagó la cámara, había sido un desastre pero como ya estaban ahí pues todos probaron sus trajes y se hicieron las correcciones adecuadas. Al final del día cada quien fue a su casa, en el caso de Anna y Peter era la casa de los padres de Mycroft, donde Peter, el hermano menor, llevaba ya casi un año viviendo y ella, ocasionalmente cuando regresaba de Oxford en algunos fines de semana y en vacaciones. Porque ellos, los Lestrade, vivían antes en un lugar terrible que a duras penas se mantenía en pie y que necesitaba miles de reparaciones para las cuales no tenían dinero para costearlas, por lo que los padres de Mycroft habían insistido en que compartieran su casa, porque era más grande de lo que ellos necesitaban y porque adoraban a los hermanos de Greg.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en la vida de Greg y Mycroft, desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta cuando decidieron casarse y al final de ese camino estaban ahí, a tan poco tiempo de concretarse, de tener su vida juntos, aunque de cierta manera ya habían empezado. Tenían una casa en el barrio de Mayfair, un lugar elegante y caro, algo que el mayor de los Holmes podía permitirse, aunque claro, tenían una hipoteca del tamaño del mundo que esperaban podrían pagar en un tiempo que fuera menor a diez años. Pero era su hogar, la habían estrenado hace poco menos de tres semanas y aun no tenía muebles, un sillón, la cama y el refrigerador eran provisionales, lo demás tendría que ser minuciosamente escogido para que fuera adecuado y aceptado en la vida diaria de los Holmes-Lestrade.

Anna suspiró, recordaba el drama que fue el que Mycroft sugiriera que Greg debería cambiar legalmente su nombre por Holmes. No era para tanto, si no quería pues no y ya, pero en cambio su hermano había pegado de gritos y se había ofendido por semejante propuesta. Pero bueno, era tiempo de dejar los problemas atrás y disfrutar la cena de la señora Holmes y seguramente, más en la noche, pasar horas viendo capítulos de Downton Abbey.

_When I see your face (Cuando veo tu cara)_  
There's not a thing that I would change (No hay una sola cosa que cambiaría)  
'Cause you're amazing (Porque eres sorprendente)  
Just the way you are (Así como eres)

_And when you smile (Y cuando sonríes)_  
The whole world stops and stares for a while (El mundo entero se detiene y se queda mirando por un momento)  
'Cause boy, you're amazing (Porque eres sorprendente)  
Just the way you are (Así como eres)

Mycroft encontró a Greg acostado en el piso de lo que sería la biblioteca, ahora sólo un conjunto de libreros vacíos esperando un mejor momento para ser adecuadamente llenados con obras cumbres de la literatura, además de todo aquello que le gustase a su futuro esposo. Tenía cierta afición por las novelas fantásticas que Mycroft no acababa por entender, pero no por eso lo excluiría de los estantes. Suspiró. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo difícil de manejar y sin embargo no podía darse por vencido, cada escena que armaba Greg le recordaba lo mucho que él no quería una boda así, que lo más sencillo habría sido una ceremonia con la familia en el jardín de la casa de Windsor y listo, tendría un esposo feliz y podría entonces disfrutar de la serenidad doméstica que tanto adoraba.

Pero por supuesto, las cosas no iba a ser así, porque ya estaba comprometido con todo el asunto y acudirían personajes importantes de la política y no había manera de echarse atrás.

-Lo siento, no entiendo qué es lo que sucede -dijo Greg y se acercó a él, debió haber estado muy concentrado porque no se dio cuenta en qué momento se levantó del suelo.

-No pasa nada amor, yo sé que es mucho estrés y todo esto no es lo que pensabas que sería-respondió Mycroft y lo abrazó como siempre hacía, logrando tranquilizarlo.

-Gracias -murmuró Greg sobre su hombro.

-Pero de verdad debes dejar las donas -dijo tratando de bromear sobre el asunto.

-¡No te me acerques nunca más!

Y el drama empezaba de nuevo.

* * *

**56: CHOCOLATE**

-¿De verdad? –preguntó incrédula Sally cuando se detuvieron frente al local de ensaladas en vez del de hamburguesas- ¿Gregory Lestrade va a comer una ensalada? Esto tengo que grabarlo.

-Muy graciosa –dijo el aludido, quien hizo un gesto de desesperación al ver que su amiga sacaba su celular y comenzaba a grabarlo mientras ordenaba lo que quería que pusieran en su ensalada.- Pero ayer tuvimos que probarnos los trajes … y no me cerró el pantalón.

La carcajada de Sally se escuchó en toda la plaza y poco le faltó para echarse al piso a reír, aquello era muy gracioso para ella, rayando en la ridículo. Greg la miraba molesto, a tal grado que mejor dejó de prestarle atención y cuando le entregaron su recipiente de plástico transparente, se sorprendió que aquella cosa costara más que una hamburguesa, papas fritas y un vaso de refresco. Era un robo pero no tenía opción, tenía que bajar ocho kilos en dos semanas y si tenía que matarse de hambre para lograrlo, se mataría de hambre.

-¿Ya te burlaste lo suficiente? –le dijo a Sally mientras iba a sentarse en una mesa cerca de la ventana, ella se encogió de hombros y se fue directito a pedir una hamburguesa, la cual fue consumida después con celeridad ante la mirada enojada (y antojada a decir verdad) de Greg.

-De verdad Greg –dijo ella aun con comida en la boca- creo que estás exagerando.

-Sally, eso es asqueroso –dijo él y no es que de verdad lo fuera, aunque Sally solía comportarse como un chico más, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto, ese día en particular no la toleraba.

-Estás muy sensible, hasta diría que hormonal –ella dio la última mordida de su hamburguesa y comenzó a retacarse la boca de papas fritas.- Necesitas un buen revolcón y listo.

Y eso era lo que Greg no tendría, claro, porque la noche anterior se había atrincherado en su habitación y no había dejado que Mycroft entrara, porque no toleraba que pensara que estaba panzón. Y de verdad, ¿cuándo en su vida había tenido suficiente comida como para que eso sucediera? Llevaba años encargándose de sus hermanos, dejando de comer para que ellos lo hicieran, con el dinero justo para pagar las deudas.

La vida le estaba pagando esos años de duro sacrificio con una panza, una que no le permitía cerrar el estúpido pantalón y que amenazaba con arruinar todo lo que Mycroft tuviera planeado. Aunque no fuera del todo de su agrado, no quería arruinarlo, había invertido no sólo dinero, sino mucho esfuerzo en aquello y finalmente, sería su boda, después de ese día estaría legalmente casado con la persona que era todo su mundo. Así que tenía que aguantar, tenía que comer la ensalada y correr diez kilómetros por la tarde y beber muchos litros de agua para quitarse el hambre y simplemente…

-Vete a la fregada Sally –dijo y se levantó porque su amiga estaba sorbiendo el refresco de manera audible y estaba harto de todo y lo único que quería, lo que de verdad quería, era escapar y casarse con su novio en alguna playa del Caribe, sólo ellos dos.

-¿Qué? –gritó Sally a sus espaldas antes de echarse a reír.

Greg regresó a Scotland Yard, aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y pudo olvidarse un rato de sus problemas mientras procesaba muestras. Uno de los detectives llegó a hablar con él, intercambiaron ciertos detalles del caso que les importaba y antes de que se retirara le dijo:

-Oye Lestrade, aquí entre nosotros, dime, ¿alguna posibilidad de que canceles la boda en algún momento?

-¿Qué? –y no era que no hubiera escuchado, la verdad fue perfectamente claro pero no entendía la razón de la pregunta.

-Si, tú sabes, los chicos están apostando que mandas al demonio al estirado ese y pues, quiero saber qué tan acertado estoy –dijo y Greg no reaccionó.- Yo aposté porque lo harías una semana antes de la boda así que…

-Te voy a dar cinco segundos para que salgas de aquí, de lo contrario, te haré pagar por haberle dicho "estirado ese" a mi prometido.

La voz de Greg fue controlada, su expresión seria y el detective dio dos pasos hacia atrás porque de repente todo se volvió muy tenso.

-Está bien Lestrade, lo siento, no quise insultarlo –dijo el detective y aprovechó para acercarse a la puerta porque Greg no dejaba de verlo con esa mirada pesada y podría decir que hasta furiosa.

Cuando el detective se fue, Greg volvió a lo suyo, tratando de olvidar la conversación, sin embargo, la misma volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Y es que era ridículo, por más que se desesperara y que se hubiera convertido en una "novia" hormonal como decía Sally, jamás podría no casarse con Mycroft. Así de sencillo, aunque tuviera que ser en ese hotel pomposo, en un salón con una especie de templo griego adentro, frente a personas acostumbradas a salir en las revistas de sociales y bajo un estricto protocolo que le estaba costando mucho trabajo aprender.

Pero, fuera de las cosas que no le gustaban, también estaba el hecho de que todo eso se debía a que Mycroft era de verdad alguien importante en el gobierno y que no era como si cualquier hijo de vecino se casara, como sucedía todos los días. Y de verdad había días en los que no quería hacer otra cosa más que gritar, pero con tal de que el resultado fuera el que su vida y la de Mycroft estuvieran unidas para siempre, el podía aguantar.

Cancelar la boda no era una opción.

Anna prendió la cámara de nuevo y la preparó para grabar, asegurando el pequeño tripie que necesitaba para captar en detalle todo lo que sucediera sobre la mesa. La señora y el señor Holmes estaban presentes así como su hermano Peter y, por supuesto, Mycroft. Aquella era la última prueba para los pasteles, habían intentado que fuera un sabor distinto al chocolate, que sonaba muy trillado, pero en dos citas previas todos habían sido rechazados por Mycroft. Anna recordaba el sabor de las zarzamoras, de las fresas, del kiwi, de miles de sabores que no fueron del agrado del novio.

Porque para Mycroft, o era chocolate o mejor que ni hubiera pastel.

Les dieron pequeños pedazos de pastel y vasos de agua para poder aclarar las papilas gustativas entre cada tipo diferente. Nuez, avellanas, café, moka, trufa, Anna ya no recordaba ninguna sólo sabía que todo era delicioso y dejaba una sensación en la boca de estar comiendo algo muy similar a la gloria. Apartó la última que probó, precisamente la de trufa, y la imaginó decorada con frutos rojos y se le antojó mil veces más, era perfecta.

Al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la de trufa, por fin el pastelero pudo respirar tranquilo y la organizadora de bodas dio por terminada la sesión, dejando la cita para la siguiente actividad, que era la prueba final para el menú. Sería una cena, el sábado a las 8 de la noche en el mismo hotel donde sería la boda y sólo acudiría la familia, sin embargo, Anna al apagar al cámara y empezar a guardar sus cosas, sabía que algo tan sencillo como una cena, no sería fácil de sobrellevar.

Mycroft se dirigió a la casa en el barrio de Mayfair para pasar aunque fuera unas cuantas horas con Gregory, el costo de poder acudir a ciertas actividades, como la prueba de los trajes o los pasteles, era que a veces tenía que reponer el tiempo por la noche, atendiendo asuntos asiáticos y teniendo video conferencias de madrugada, redactando reportes y preparando discursos. Era cansado, pero valía la pena, se estaban preparando para el mejor día de su vida y el esfuerzo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo, valía la pena.

Gregory estaba dormido en el sofá, la nueva adquisición de la casa, algo muy sencillo que luego sería reemplazado, cuando tuvieran tiempo para amueblar como era debido. La televisión encendida, el celular a dos centímetros de su mano, y una botella de agua sobre su regazo. No era muy tarde, las ocho de la noche, pero Mycroft sabía que de igual manera se estaba esforzando, haciendo turnos dobles, acumulando tiempo extra que cambiaría por vacaciones para poder hacer ese viaje que tenían ya planeado, Alemania, porque por alguna razón Gregory quería transformar todo en un cuento de hadas y quería ver muchos castillos.

Y Mycroft tenía un secreto, que tal vez no lo era tanto, y era que no había cosa en el mundo que pudiera negarle a Gregory.

Se sentó a su lado, apagando la televisión, tratando de trasladar el peso de su cuerpo para que quedara recargado sobre él. La acción hizo que Gregory se despertara un poco, que abriera sus ojos y con expresión adormilada, sonriera al verlo. Mycroft lo abrazaba, porque desde la primera vez que lo vio tuvo ganas de hacerlo, de rodearlo con sus brazos, hundir su nariz en su piel, aspirar su olor y perderse en las sensaciones de estar a su lado.

-Hueles muy bien –dijo con voz cargada de sueño y cambiando de repente de posición y quedando sobre el regazo de Mycroft, pasando sus manos detrás de su cuello y buscando su boca casi con desesperación. Las cosas habían cambiado, meses atrás había tenido problemas para intimar con Gregory, no se sentía seguro, no creía que fuera sencillo dejarse llevar por ese tipo de necesidades. Además, para sumarse a sus inseguridades, estaba el hecho de que su primera vez había sido en casa de sus padres, en el invernadero junto a las orquídeas de su madre, descubiertos por la hermana de Gregory, con sus padres esperando por ellos para iniciar la cena de Navidad. La única manera de quitarse todas las preguntas de encima fue hablando del compromiso que había tenido lugar diez minutos antes.

Había sido un poco traumático, aunque en el momento no le había importado nada. Ahora tenían su casa y podía responder a las atenciones de Gregory libremente, podía gemir cuando sentía sus besos en el cuello y gritar cuando lo mordía, levantar las caderas cuando sentía que la lengua de su novio lo exploraba como si quisiera conocer todos sus rincones y buscar la fricción que tanto ansiaba.

-Sabes a chocolate –dijo Gregory y su voz ahora grave no tenía nada que ver con el sueño.- Necesito probarte.

El chaleco de Mycroft fue brutalmente atacado por los dedos de Gregory, casi arrancando los botones, la corbata salió volando en cuestión de segundos y la camisa no fue rasgada de puro milagro. De manera salvaje lo besó como si no hubiera mañana, atacando su boca sin esperar a si le daba permiso, porque sabía muy bien, porque no sólo era el chocolate, sino todo lo demás, el hecho de que estaba a su lado, de que lo amaba con todo lo que tenía para ofrecer y que cada segundo valía lo mismo que años de su vida.

Los zapatos volaron, no quería ni que conservara los calcetines, el pantalón perdió el botón y se lo arrancó sin que siquiera esperara a que se levantara para facilitarle la tarea. Y la ropa interior, esos bóxer de diseñador de precio ridículo, Gregory los jaló y escuchó como la tela se rasgaba, bueno, no era como si fueran irremplazables.

Y bueno, si Mycroft iba a querer quejarse porque estaba desnudo y Gregory aun vestido, no tuvo ni tiempo. En el caso de su novio era sencillo, estaba descalzo, sus pantalones de mezclilla al caer revelaron que no había ropa interior por debajo y tan sólo le tomó un movimiento rápido de brazos quitarse la playera blanca que tenía puesta.

-Necesito probarte –dijo de nuevo Gregory antes de comenzar a lamer su piel, provocando escalofríos con cada movimiento, arrancándole los gritos más desvergonzados y por supuesto que se los podía permitir porque nadie más vivía dentro de esas paredes, sólo ellos.

_Gregory, Gregory, Gregory, Gregory._  Mycroft no sé cansaba de repetir su nombre como si fuera lo único que supiera decir, estaba tan consumido por el placer que cuando sintió la boca de su novio alrededor de su erección le fue imposible quedarse quieto y sus caderas empujaron hacia delante, buscando sentir lo más posible y sobretodo, sentirlo ahora, no podía esperar mucho más tiempo.

Claro, Gregory era experto cuando se trataba de convertir a Mycroft en un masa suplicante incapaz de verbalizar nada coherente. Sobretodo cuando los dedos de su novio eran forzados en su boca buscando que los lamiera lo más posible. Aquello era obsceno y era parte de las fantasías más secretas que tenía archivadas en su mente y el estarla protagonizando al lado de la persona más amada, era algo que lo hacía sentir mil veces mejor.

Gregory usó sus dedos para transportarlo a un lugar muy cercano al paraíso, aunque aun no terminaba por acostumbrarse a la sensación de ser prácticamente abierto desde dentro, lo cual usualmente era algo lento, pero esta vez parecía que el mundo estaba por terminarse y no hubiera tiempo para nada.

La mano derecha de Gregory se introdujo por debajo del cojín del sofá y encontró el tubo de lubricante que convenientemente había escondido en el lugar, si por él fuera que guardara un tubo hasta en las alacenas de la cocina o en la caja de herramientas, donde fuera para que no tuviera que dejar lo que estaban haciendo para ir a buscar uno. A veces Mycroft se olvidaba de todo, se dejaba inundar por las increíbles sensaciones, la manera en que Gregory lo penetraba, como lo hacía tranquilamente al principio y después casi con frenetismo, haciendo que gritara tanto que con seguridad la gente en la calle estaba escuchando algo.

Y es que llegar al orgasmo al lado de su novio era lo más perfecto que pudiera experimentar, aunque terminaran hechos una desgracia, aunque tuvieran que limpiar y darse un baño para no dejar manchas muy particulares en la tela del sofá. Porque era feliz, porque amaba a Gregory Lestrade, porque agradecía la oportunidad que tenía, de unir su vida para siempre a la de él, de hacerlo feliz para el resto de sus días.

_¿Quién podría ser mejor?_ __  
_contigo sale el sol, sazonas mi interior_ __  
_siempre, se derrite el corazón_ __  
_tan solo con una mirada_ __  
_son tus besos es tu voz_ _  
_ _que tiene mi alma enajenada._

* * *

**3: MOTHER (Madre)**

Estaba en el jardín del hotel The Waldorf Hilton, tirado encima del pasto, a punto de hiperventilarse. Estaba teniendo una crisis, causada por el estrés, pero sobretodo, por la presencia de su madre, si, su madre.

Gregory Lestrade vio a su madre por última vez cuando tenía diecisiete años, justo antes de entrar a la universidad. Su hermana había enfermado en plenas vacaciones y él había estado con ella en el hospital mientras parecía que iba a vomitar todo el contenido de agua de su cuerpo. Le dijeron que era viral, que no pasaba nada, que podría ir a casa en cuanto pudiera tolerar la vía oral, ósea que bebiera sin vomitar todo lo que se le ofrecía.

Estuvo marcando el número de celular de su madre, una y otra vez, tenía a su hermanito pequeño, Peter, a su lado, muerto de cansancio, el niño se quedaba dormido en cualquier lado. Pero Greg no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que dieran de alta a su hermana y luego buscar su madre. No había nadie más, su padre había desaparecido después de que Peter naciera y no había abuelos o tíos a los que acudir.

Estuvo esperando a que ella regresara del trabajo, que se sorprendiera porque ninguno de sus hijos estuviera en su casa, que los buscara. Estaban en el hospital más cercano, no debía ser difícil encontrarlos. Pagó la cuenta de urgencias con las libras que había estado guardando para comprar videojuegos, no le quedaba de otra, ya se las apañaría para conseguir la medicina, lo primero era que su hermana estuviera bien. Una señora se compadeció de los dos chicos que estaban en la sala de espera y les regaló unas manzanas, cuando su hermano abrió los ojos cerca de la medianoche, se comió ambas. Greg no había comido en todo el día, pero aquella fue la primera vez que se quitó la comida de la boca para dársela a sus hermanos.

Y ahora, esa mujer, que había abandonado a dos adolescentes y un niño a su suerte, sabiendo que no tenían con qué mantenerse, que podrían ser separados si servicios sociales se enteraba que no estaban bajo el cuidado de ningún adulto responsable. Esa mujer, había aparecido en medio de la cena, haciéndose llamar Diana Lestrade, cuando nunca había usado ese apellido, cuando había dicho mil que ella no era una Lestrade.

Esa mujer, se había sentado a su lado como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo, obligando a John, a Sherlock y al resto de los Watsons a moverse, le había dado un beso para saludarlo aunque él no se había movido ni un centímetro para darle la bienvenida. Esa mujer, que sonreía como si estuviera feliz, que preguntaba por los nombres de todos, que reía cuando le decían que no pensaban conocerla, que se tomaba a broma los comentarios sarcásticos de Anna y que había osado reñir con Peter porque su hermano había tirado una copa de vino.

Eso fue todo lo que Greg podía soportar.

-No se te ocurra volver a regañar a Peter –dijo claro, firme y con decisión. Todos se quedaron callados y su madre tuvo que dejar de decirle a su hermano lo torpe que demostraba ser y lo poco elegante que era su manera de comportarse en la mesa.

-Greg querido, no debes hablarme así –dijo ella tomando su copa casualmente y dándole un trago más grande de lo que debería dar al vino.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que debo y qué no debo hacer?

Greg se levantó, incapaz de seguir manteniendo la calma ante semejante situación. Muchas veces había imaginado que su madre volvía, sobretodo durante las primeras semanas, cuando quería creer que todo era una especie de pesadilla. Los vecinos les habían ayudado un poco, les deban algunas cosas, evitaban que pasaran días sin comer. Greg tuvo que conseguir un trabajo, lo que fuera, así que el empleo en el restaurant de comida rápida que atendía mayormente a turistas fue casi una bendición.

Y así las semanas se convirtieron en meses y años y Greg deseó que su madre jamás regresara, porque no podía imaginar reencontrarse con ella después de tantos días de privaciones, de frustración, de tener que convertirse en padre de sus hermanos, en la persona responsable por sus vidas y bienestar.

La única persona que alguna vez lo ayudó con esa responsabilidad fue Mycroft, cuando más necesitó de alguien el que estuvo ahí fue Mycroft y como consecuencia de aquello fue que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba en su vida. Y la gran ausente fue su madre, la que debería haber velado por ellos, la que debió haber hecho todo por ellos.

Y sin embargo, Greg salía en unas cuantas revistas gracias a su compromiso con Mycroft y la señora aparecía por arte de magia y se daba el lujo de regañar a Peter.

-¡Soy tu madre! –gritó con indignación.

-¿Mi madre? –comenzó a reír y sabía que parecía que estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso pero es que de verdad era gracioso de una manera muy torcida y enferma.

-Aunque te cueste reconocerlo, soy la única madre que tienen –dijo ella siendo un poco agresiva y poniéndose muy seria y con la espalda muy derecha, tratando de aparentar ser muy estoica.

-Estás equivocada –dijo Anna quien de inmediato fue fulminada con una mirada por su madre.

-Tú no opines niña –dijo tratando de callarla con eso.

-No soy una niña, tengo diecinueve años y voy a entrar a mi segundo año de universidad –dijo ella con todo el orgullo que eso le causaba, ser la mejor de la clase, no teniendo problemas para conseguir una beca, cosa que habían celebrado unas semanas atrás.- Por cierto, la que me ayudó para conseguir pagar el primero año de colegiatura fue la señora Holmes, eso la hace a ella más mi madre que tú.

La señora Holmes miró a Anna y por un segundo casi se ponen a llorar.

-Greg es más nuestra madre que tú –dijo de repente Peter, con esa voz que casi nunca se hacía escuchar pero que ahora sonaba casi como si hubiera gritado.- Cuando nos enfermamos él nos cuida, cuando tenemos hambre cocina, cuando hemos tenido problemas él nos ha ayudado. Él jamás nos abandonaría.

Y nadie dijo nada, no había nada más que agregar.

La madre de Greg se levantó, recogió su bolsa y sin mediar palabra salió dando taconazos del salón privado en el que estaban. Sin embargo el daño estaba hecho y no quería ponerse a llorar como niño enfrente de todos, Greg apretó los puños tratando de tragarse las lágrimas y mantuvo la cabeza agachada, sintió la mano de Mycroft sobre la suya, pero no quería mirarlo, no así.

No era por ella, le tenía sin cuidado, después de años de abandono, no era eso. Era más bien por lo que habían tenido que pasar sus hermanos, sus lágrimas aquellos primeros días, cuando la extrañaban como locos y no entendían porqué su madre no estaba a su lado, porque su hermano mayor no iba por ella y la traía para que los abrazara con amor. Comenzó a llorar por cada día que tuvo hambre, por cada vez que tuvo que mandar a sus hermanos a un nuevo año escolar con la misma mochila que el año anterior, con cuadernos reciclados, con colores gastados, comprando los libros usados.

No se dio cuenta lo mucho que lloró, de repente sus mejillas estaban mojadas y por más que intentó limpiarlas no pudo. Porque recordó cada carencia, cada turno doble que tuvo que hacer para poder comprar comida, cada vez que tuvo que intentar educar a sus hermanos, ayudarles con su tarea. La única vez que tuvo que dejar de ser responsable de sus hermanos fue cuando una motocicleta lo atropelló hace más de un año y pasó varios días en el hospital. Aquella vez la persona que no permitió que su vida se cayera a pedazos fue Mycroft, quien trasladó a sus hermanos a casa de los señores Holmes y se quedó a su lado, esperando a que saliera de terapia intensiva, demostrándole más amor que ninguna otra persona antes.

Por esas razones lloraba, porque ahora todo estaba bien, porque lo habían logrado, porque ahora eran felices y tenían una hermosa familia que incluía hasta a los Watson.

Se levantó de la mesa y de alguna manera encontró el camino hasta los jardines del hotel, y se derrumbó en el pasto. Después de un momento Mycroft estaba ahí, junto de él, sin exigirle nada, ni pedirle que se levantara, que dejara de comportarse de esa manera o que regresara al salón a terminar la cena. Mycroft lo entendía, a él no podía ocultarle nada, sabía lo que había sido su vida en esos años sin su madre y fue precisamente él quién le informó de que su padre estaba en la cárcel, dato del que no tenían conocimiento.

-Lo siento –dijo rompiendo el silencio, Mycroft lo miró, estirado en el pasto, tratando de controlar su respiración. Estaba preocupado por Greg y no veía la necesidad de que pidiera perdón. Era obvio que lo de su madre le afectaba, que durante mucho tiempo dudó de que pudiera ser lo suficientemente maduro para cargar con sus hermanos y que el verla de nuevo lo había alterado demasiado. Pero disculparse por eso, no tenía sentido.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Gregory.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y gritó. Aquello sorprendió un poco a Mycroft que no esperaba semejante reacción, pero lo dejó, aunque varios empleados del hotel trataron de acercarse para ver que pasaba, él los detuvo con sólo una mirada. Después de un rato Greg se tranquilizó y terminó con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Mycroft, quien pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello, disfrutando del hecho de encontrar algunas canas entre todo el negro. Eso le gustaba mucho, no tenía idea de porqué, se le hacía de lo más atractivo.

Permanecieron ahí bastante tiempo, para cuando se levantaron para irse eran más de las once de la noche. Se fueron a casa sabiendo que los otros deberían haberse retirado antes que ellos.

Anna apagó la cámara que había estado grabando la cena, no dudó demasiado en regresar al momento en que su madre entró en el salón y borró el resto de la grabación. No iba a ser necesario recordar eso y esperaba de corazón que su madre no se le ocurriera aparecer el día de la boda o de lo contrario tendría que sacarla a patadas.

La boda era ya en unos cuantos días, aun quedaban muchos detalles por concretar pero en general, estaba todo listo, aunque faltaba la revisión del protocolo y las flores, tenían que hacer que Greg fuera con ella a lo de las flores; era un momento muy importante para atesorar y esperaba poder distraerlo, hacerlo olvidar las cosas malas y tal vez tenía que demostrarle de una manera más efectiva lo mucho que le agradecía todas las cosas que hizo por ella y por Peter.

Anna tenía un poco de mal carácter, a veces desesperaba a Greg y lo hacía enojar, pero hubo un momento unos meses después de que su madre los dejara, cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su hermano era capaz de hacer por ella. Cuando ella le gritaba lo mucho que odiaba que se metiera en su vida, él se lo pagó cosiendo su vestido para la obra escolar, aprendiendo a hornear un pastel de chocolate para la venta de caridad y desvelándose a su lado terminando una maqueta.

Greg siempre estaría ahí, era un persona excesivamente leal y por lo mismo, se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo. Y esa felicidad era Mycroft, de eso se había dado cuenta mucho tiempo antes.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a su hermano pequeño que la estaba esperando para salir del salón.

-Sí –respondió Peter y se encogió de hombros, para él no pasaba nada, todo estaba bien. La comida había sido un éxito como tal, muy sabrosa, aunque no pudiera recordar el nombre de los platillos que se comió. El hotel era maravilloso, sus salones muy bellos y se imaginaba perfectamente la fiesta ahí, seguro sería muy divertido. Y su madre, entendía que ahora apareciera, entendía la razón por la que a Greg le afectaba, aunque de verdad no significaba nada, ella no era nadie importante, nadie por quién preocuparse.

Encontraron a la señora Holmes en el camino de salida, con su gran sonrisa y siempre dispuesta a darles un abrazo. Las cosas van a estar bien, pensaba Peter, aquello fue un pequeño bache del camino pero nada más.

Nada más.

_Mother, you had me but I never had you (Madre, tu me tuviste, pero yo nunca te tuve)_ __  
_I wanted you, you didn't want me (Yo te quise, pero tu nunca me quisiste)_ __  
_So I, I just got to tell you (Así que sólo tengo que decirte)_ _  
_ _Goodbye, goodbye (Adiós, adiós)._


	20. Addicted to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos en la boda de Mycroft y Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: Addicted to you de Avici, I need your love de Ellie Goulding, Things we lost in the fire de Bastille.

**ENCUENTROS 20**

* * *

**58: Addicted to you**

**6 meses antes de la boda**

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

Habían tomado la carretera M1 desde las afueras de Londres y ahora circulaban a toda velocidad, mucho más de lo permitido. Esta vez John no temía por su vida, se había deslizado con comodidad en el asiento del copiloto y había escogido una estación de radio para escuchar durante el camino.

-Sherlock, ¿me vas a responder? –volvió a preguntar John después de dejar pasar algunos minutos.

-Liverpool –dijo y a pesar de que sabía que no era suficiente respuesta, no abundó más en el tema. John se conformó, la verdad es que no le importaba mucho el destino. Era viernes y aunque se suponía que debía estar en clases y por la tarde en una ronda en el hospital, se había tomado el día libre aunque eso pudiera traerle consecuencias. No lo había planeado, Sherlock había aparecido en su casa a las 5 de la mañana y lo había sacado de la cama para decirle que fuera con él, el destino parecía superfluo, aun así el saberlo no cambiaba nada. Liverpool, perfecto, John jamás había estado en esa ciudad.

En el camino John se durmió y cuando fue despertado por el portazo que dio Sherlock al bajarse del automóvil, se encontró frente a un edificio moderno que intentaba emular la disposición de las construcciones del siglo XVI, muy al estilo de Hampton Court. Aunque claro eso sólo era a primera vista, de inmediato los ojos de John se percataron de la barda perimetral y de los guardias. Estaban afuera de la prisión de Liverpool, un lugar que no estaba en ningún recorrido turístico que John pudo imaginar.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? –Sherlock ya se dirigía con decisión a la entrada, John tuvo que seguirlo casi corriendo. Sin obtener respuesta comenzó el proceso para entrar al recinto, con sus pertinentes revisiones y teniendo que dejar todo aquello que no estaba permitido, como celular, cinturón y hasta agujetas. Era una prisión de seguridad media, por fortuna, y cuando por fin pudo alcanzar a Sherlock, estaba llenando un formato para poder visitar a uno de los internos.

Joseph Lestrade.

-¿Venimos a ver al padre de Greg? –Preguntó sin pensarlo y eso sólo le ganó un suspiro de parte de su novio, sabía que si lo miraba estaría poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la obviedad de su cuestión.- Está bien, lo siento, no debo preguntar cosas así.

-Ojala pudiera creerte, pero lo volverás a hacer –John tuvo ganas de darle un buen golpe, sin embargo en todo aquel tiempo había aprendido que ese tipo de peculiaridades eran una de las muchas razones por las que adoraba estar al lado de Sherlock. El desesperarlo era entrañable, tal vez era una locura por parte de John, pero no podría ser de otra manera.

Los sentaron en una sala privada y pasaron diez minutos antes de que un guardia trajera a un hombre vestido con un traje de una sola pieza de color naranja, se veía bastante viejo, su cabello gris plateado y unos lentes rotos que habían sido unidos con cinta. Pero a pesar de las arrugas y las manchas en su piel, su expresión era casi igual a la de Greg. Se sentó frente a ellos, con las manos sujetas por un par de esposas y miraba de Sherlock a John y de regreso sin entender qué hacían dos chicos esperando por hablar con él.

-Repetí el estudio del material genético obtenido de la escena del crimen, fue un milagro encontrar las muestras en buenas condiciones, debo decir que quien procesó las muestras hizo un muy buen trabajo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó el padre de Greg interrumpiendo a Sherlock. John sabía que aquello no le iba a agradar, pero la verdad es que no era normal nada de lo que estaba pasando desde el punto de vista de cualquier persona.

-Él es Sherlock Holmes, profesor universitario de Inmunología y Genética y consultor para Scotland Yard; yo soy John Watson, estudiante de medicina –dijo, el padre de Greg se quedó viendo a Sherlock, seguramente no cuadraba en su definición de profesor universitario.- Somos amigos de Greg.

-¿Greg? ¿Mi hijo? –preguntó, John no pudo pasar por alto el tono de su voz y la manera que sus ojos buscaron algo más que pudiera transmitirle, como si ver a alguien que conociera a su hijo pudiera acercarlo a él.

-Lo importante no es si conocemos a Greg, sino el hecho de que gracias al trabajo de su hijo en Scotland Yard pude usar su autorización para sacar las muestras de su juicio. La muestra que lo ubica a usted dentro del banco mostraba una coincidencia de 80%, lo cual la vuelve irrelevante como prueba. Al volverla a revisar, encontré que lo que usted declaró es verdad, hubo una cuarta persona, un hombre que usted no conocía, un hombre negro que no fue encontrado aún. Su ADN mitocondrial lo sitúa como sudafricano aunque lo más probable es que haya nacido ya en territorio inglés.

-¿Usaste la identificación de Greg para sacar las muestras del caso de su padre? ¿No crees que sea contraproducente?

-No, sólo para consultar el expediente, cuando me di cuenta de que había muestras que yo podría revisar, use la identificación de Donovan –respondió y John sonrió, claro, Sherlock no iba a cometer un error de esa naturaleza.

-Como dije, si usted siempre dijo la verdad sobre un hombre de raza negra que no conoció hasta ese día y que por lo mismo, no puede identificar, existe la duda razonable para poder apelar su sentencia y que pueda salir de la cárcel.

Las últimas palabras de Sherlock quedaron volando, casi podía volver a escucharlas, como si hubieran cobrado vida. Aquello tenía que ser real, Sherlock no lo habría dicho de otra manera, no habrían recorrido todos esos kilómetros hasta Liverpool para ver a una persona que no conocían y que llevaba años en la cárcel por una razón que nadie sabía. Greg había crecido creyendo que su padre los había abandonado, que un día dejó de quererlos, que simplemente había tenido demasiado después del nacimiento de Peter, pero no era así, esa nunca fue la verdad.

Cuando por fin regresaron a su coche John no podía dejar de sonreír. Sherlock no comentó nada al principio pero después de llevar media hora en la carretera había sido suficiente y no comprendía como podía seguir sonriendo sin decir nada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin contemplaciones.

-Hiciste algo muy bueno –dijo John.- Muy bueno por Greg y no tenías necesidad de hacerlo.

-Mycroft me lo pidió –aclaró y John podía casi saborear la mentira en aquellas palabras.

-Eso no es verdad –John no necesitaba ver a su novio, lo conocía muy bien como para creer en eso.- Mycroft te informó de la situación del padre de Greg, eso es verdad, pero no esperaba que llevaras tu investigación hasta el punto de casi lograras que saliera de la cárcel, eso lo hiciste por decisión propia.

-Deja de sonreír –Sherlock había acelerado un poco más de lo usual cuando vio que John seguía con la tonta sonrisa en los labios.

-Sherlock…

-Deja de sonreír –aceleró un poco más, rebasado a todo coche que osaba cruzar por su camino, John cerró los ojos y siguió sonriendo.

-John…

-Hiciste algo bueno por Greg, de verdad, lo hiciste.

_I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love (Soy adicto a ti, enganchado a tu amor)_

_Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of (Como a una droga poderosa, no puedo tener suficiente)_

_Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue (Perdido en tus ojos, ahogándome en el azul)_

_Out of control, what can I do? (Fuera de control, ¿qué puedo hacer?)_

_I'm addicted to you! (¡Soy adicto a ti!)_

**59: I need your love**

_Mensajes de Greg_

_**Mensajes de Mycroft** _

**72 horas para la boda**

-¿Es normal que aún no tengamos decidido esto a tres días de la boda? –preguntó Greg poniendo cara de aburrimiento al lado de su hermana. Las freesias habían sido una elección fácil, eran flores lindas, pequeñas y de colores muy vivos, le gustaban en azul, amarillo y naranja. Pero luego de eso no entendía nada, ¿quién demonios necesita tantas flores en una boda? ¿Alguien ve las flores en una boda? En los centros de mesa lo entendía, la gente se llevaba esas cosas a su casa, pero decorar el salón con flores se le hacía un gasto inútil.

-Sí, estamos confirmando la selección que ya se había hecho –aclaró Anna.- Deben traer las flores un día antes de la boda y decorar el hotel en las horas previas, el trabajo con las flores es uno de los más pesados.

Greg miró a su hermana, muy concentrada en los arreglos que les estaban mostrando, los que estaban pre-aprobados y sobre los que se tendría que trabajar para tener todo listo a tiempo. A veces pensaba que su hermana disfrutaba mucho aquello, que le interesaban todos los detalles, la verdad no le molestaría si al final ella acabara dedicaba a organizar bodas, parecía divertirse bastante.

-Olvida las gardenias –dijo Greg.

-Pero son hermosas –respondió ella tomando entre sus manos un centro de mesa lleno de flores blancas.

-No, nada de eso –dijo y apartó de su lado todo lo que tuviera flores blancas, de hecho se sorprendía bastante de haber podido recordar que eran gardenias.

-Esos son jazmines Greg –dijo Anna cuando vio que apartaba toda una serie de arreglos.

-Tampoco, nada de flores blancas.

-Son muy clásicas en las bodas –dijo ella y Greg sólo puso los ojos en blanco y trató de obviar el comentario. Él no tendría una boda clásica, no habría novia con vestido blanco y ese tipo de cosas, desearía también poder obviar el asunto de las flores.

-No –y empujó también los centros con flores rosas.

-Deja en paz las magnolias –Anna le dio un golpe en la mano para que dejara de mover las flores.

-Son rosas.

-Son magnolias y no son blancas así que se quedan –dijo Anna poniéndose firme en la decisión.

-Estoy harto Anna, de verdad –y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.- Quiero tulipanes.

Anna pensó que había escuchado mal, la organizadora de bodas y la proveedora de las flores, que también estaban ahí, pensaron que oyeron mal. Pero de repente Greg se acordó de lo perfecto que era cuando se ponía en su plan "es mi boda y me importa poco lo que digas que no se puede".

-Greg, cuando las flores no son de temporada, tienes que pedirlas con anticipación y es la primera vez que mencionas lo de los tulipanes –dijo Anna tratando de ser razonable.

-Debe haber en algún invernadero –dijo Greg poniendo cara de fastidio.

-Sí, pero Greg, faltan tres días…

-Tulipanes, freesias y tus magnolias, he dicho.

Greg se levantó y dejó a las tres mujeres sorprendidas y preocupadas. Anna suspiró, era tan clásico de su hermano y sus exabruptos exagerados.

-Tengo que hacer como mil llamadas –dijo la organizadora quien comenzó a estresarse en el instante que Greg dejó el lugar.

**48 horas para la boda**

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Mycroft tuvo que detenerse, no era la pregunta, era el tono de voz de Greg. El estrés lo estaba alcanzando de nuevo, Anna le había contado lo de los tulipanes, que de hecho estaban volando desde Holanda, lo cual era ridículo, pero es que los que había en los invernaderos resultaron ser blancos y Greg no quería flores blancas.

-William y Kate, está confirmada su asistencia. –repitió una vez más muy tranquilamente- Por lo que necesitamos estar en el hotel, harán un protocolo de seguridad, tenemos que presentar nuevamente la lista de invitados, sus identificaciones, es probable que pase todo el día planeado….

-Es nuestra boda, no una condenada visita de la familia Real –murmuró Greg. Le molestaba, por supuesto que lo hacía, porque tenía que adaptarse a las necesidades de otros, seguridad extrema porque la Reina de Inglaterra no podía acudir a la boda de uno de sus colaboradores pero enviaba a su nieto y ahora, tenían que ponerse de cabeza para asegurar su seguridad. Y lo peor, su prometido, quien debía estar a su lado en esas últimas horas, estaría ocupado en algo que no debería siquiera ser un problema.

-Gregory –dijo Mycroft tratando de atraer su atención.

-Dime.

-Esto es importante, lo sabes.

Gregory suspiró. Lo entendía, de verdad, pero no entendía que tuvieran que estar planeando alrededor de ellos, de dos personas que no le interesaban, ok, era el futuro Rey de Inglaterra pero eso no cambiaba nada. Mejor que ni fuera, que enviara una tarjeta de felicitación y listo, eso sería lo mejor.

-Lo sé.

Mycroft se acostó a su lado en la cama, se tomaron de la mano y se quedaron viendo el techo. Era todo, no necesitaba nada más para calmarse, su presencia era más que suficiente.

-Podemos hacerlo ¿verdad?

Mycroft no tenía otra respuesta, la única que conocía, que al lado de Gregory, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Claro que podremos.

_I need your love (Necesito tu amor)_

_I need your time (Necesito tu tiempo)_

_When everything's wrong (Cuando todo está mal)_

_You make it right (Lo arreglas)_

_I feel so high (Me siento tan bien)_

_I come alive (Me siento vivo)_

_I need to be free with you tonight (Necesito ser libre contigo esta noche)_

_I need your love,I need your love (Necesito tu amor, necesito tu amor)_

**24 horas para la boda**

Eran las seis de la tarde, a esa misma hora del día siguiente estarían frente a un juez civil que legalmente los uniría para toda la vida. Pero justo ahora se estaban registrando en el hotel. No había visto a Mycroft desde el día anterior, ocupado con los arreglos extras que debían hacerse por la presencia de William y Kate, por fortuna no acudirían con el bebé o de otra manera seguro que tendrían que blindar el hotel.

Todos los demás estaban ahí. Su hermana al teléfono con la organizadora de bodas, diciendo cosas aberrantes como  _Greg está bien, sigue comiendo ensaladas_ , su hermano estaba repasando su selección musical en su ipod, podría poner sus canciones favoritas para bailar como a eso de las once de la noche. Porque lo que más le gustaba a Greg era el rock británico de los 90's y Peter decía que su hermano era un anticuado y que debía escuchar a Muse y no a Oasis.

¿Anticuado? Por los dioses, él había nacido en los 90's y le gustaba más esa música, ¿qué tenía de malo?

-Escucha –dijo Peter poniéndole los auriculares gigantes que usaba y que se le hacían un poco ridículos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó después de escuchar unas estrofas que a decir verdad no sonaban mal.

-Bastille –respondió su hermano.

-No son mejores que Oasis –dijo sabiendo que eso lo haría enojar.

-¡Ay Greg, tenías cuatro años cuando Oasis sacó su primer disco, no juegues conmigo!

Greg soltó la carcajada, le encantaba que su hermano quisiera educar su gusto musical, tal vez por eso había escogido una canción de "hace mil años" como Peter había calificado a su elección. Pero era perfecta, expresaba lo que sentía de manera muy simple para que todos pudieran entender que lo que sentía por Mycroft era lo más fuerte que se podía sentir por otra persona. Sentía que pertenecía, que era lo justo para él, que sin él las cosas carecían de significado.

-Hablando de música, ¿consideraste mi propuesta? –preguntó Peter mientras caminaban detrás de un empleado que los estaba guiando a su suite, esa que sería su trinchera y desde donde tendrían que sobrevivir las últimas horas.

-¿Propuesta? –Preguntó Greg- Te refieres al hecho de que quieres que reemplacé la canción de Elton John por la versión de Ellie Goldfish.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó una mano por la cara, a veces Greg parecía tener cincuenta años y no la mitad, era desesperante.

-Es Ellie Goulding, no Goldfish –corrigió Peter.

-Como sea, olvídalo, quiero la versión de sir Elton.

-Eres imposible –dijo Peter.

**60: Things we lost in the fire**

_Mensajes de Greg_

_**Mensajes de Mycroft** _

**12 horas para la boda**

_¿Dónde estás?_

Greg había mandado un total de ciento cuarenta mensajes a Mycroft, si, era excesivo, pero esta nervioso. Oficialmente nervioso, no estresado, enojado, frustrado o nada parecido. Nervioso. Se sentía mareado al levantarse, todo le daba vueltas y le habían quitado un vaso de whiskey de las manos para reemplazarlo con una botella de agua y eso no estaba nada bien. No se quería emborrachar, pero necesita una de dos cosas para tranquilizarse. O bien aparecía Mycroft a su lado o bien le regresaban su whiskey.

_**En el mismo lugar Gregory, pero estoy a punto de terminar, tengo que ir a dormir un rato.** _

Al ver la respuesta en su celular se sintió un poco mejor, había mandado ciento cuarenta mensajes pero había obtenido ciento cuarenta respuestas, si algo sabía Mycroft era que no podía no responderle, que si Greg se quedaba sin comunicación con él seguro el hotel pagaría las consecuencias.

_Faltan doce horas._

Greg se levantó, había dormido un rato, muy poco, esperando que Mycroft apareciera por la puerta en cualquier momento. Peter estaba despierto, jugaba un videojuego mientras masticaba un sándwich que había pedido a servicio a la habitación. Al verlo, le ofreció que tomara uno de la charola junto a él. Greg aceptó, sentía que no había comido en días y la verdad era muy probable que hubiera olvidado comer hasta sus verduras porque su estómago se sentía por completo vacío.

-No exageres –dijo Peter cuando vio que de dos mordidas acabó con el sándwich.

-No voy a engordar en doce horas –respondió un poco desesperado.

-Nunca se sabe.

Greg le aventó un cojín a la cabeza de su hermano y al mismo tiempo tomó el otro control, desperdiciaron dos horas jugando y fue algo bueno, porque a pesar de que todo había cambiado, siempre serían hermanos.

**6 horas para la boda**

Caos.

Eso era y sin embargo, Anna, armada con su cámara, estaba grabando todo para poder recordar como el chico que decoraba con magnolias el techo del salón, se cayó de la escalera y se rompió una pierna. Se supone que eran profesionales, aquello demostraba muy mala organización interna. Después, un connato de incendio en la cocina, porque el hotel seguía atendiendo a sus huéspedes, la mayoría no eran parte de la boda, por lo que se juntó el trabajo y alguien quemó algo y el olor a humo invadió hasta los pasillos. Por fortuna en el área de salones no olía a quemado o de otra manera le habría dado un ataque a la organizadora.

La pobre mujer y sus asistentes estaban corriendo de un lado para otro. Los tulipanes habían llegado tarde desde la aduana y justo ahora estaban haciendo los arreglos, las freesias decoraban la parte externa y había por lo menos quince personas terminando los detalles.

Para terminar de complicarlo, William y Kate llegaron, hubo que asignarles una habitación y ese mismo instante estaba teniendo un almuerzo muy tardío con los señores Holmes, hablando de lo imprescindible que la Reina consideraba a Mycroft para el funcionamiento del gobierno británico.

Anna habría querido entrar y grabarlo, pero no se lo permitieron, todo era parte del protocolo y ella no estaba autorizada para comer con los duques de Cambridge. Así que fue a ver a su hermano, que estaba casi enloqueciendo porque Mycroft no había regresado y se negaba a moverse hasta que llegara.

**3 horas antes de la boda**

_¿Ya llegaste?_

_**Estoy saliendo de Buckingham, lo siento, estaba aquí y había una situación en Medio Oriente que solucionar.** _

_¿Te quedaste trabajando?_

_**Gregory de verdad, no quise hacerlo, pero estoy a subiendo al automóvil en este momento.** _

_Perfecto._

Por lo menos Gregory no estaba enojado, era el consuelo que le quedaba. Su chofer aceleró lo más que pudo escoltado por los patrulleros en motocicleta que les abrían paso por entre el tráfico, literalmente saltándose los altos como si se tratara de una gran urgencia. Y es que no podía llegar tarde por nada del mundo. Logró cubrir la distancia en quince minutos y cuando se bajó del automóvil corrió literalmente a su suite para arreglarse, lo de dormir ya no podría ser, tenía muy poco tiempo para terminar.

Sherlock apareció diez minutos después, con media sonrisa en el rostro, Mycroft había solicitado muy discretamente la presencia de una maquillista para ayudarle a disimular las ojeras que le habían ocasionado el hecho de tener que dialogar con los políticos Israelís durante toda la noche.

-Ni siquiera te molestes en mencionar esto –dijo al ver a su hermano menor, pero Sherlock desestimó la presencia de la mujer, no veía nada de malo que no quisiera aparecer con cara de muerto en las fotos que tendría que colgar en las paredes de su casa.

-¿Terminaste? –preguntó cuándo ella guardaba ya sus cosas para retirarse.

-¿Necesitas algo hermano? –Mycroft miraba su propio reflejo en el espejo y para nada quedaba convencido, según él su cara se veía hinchada y era desagradable. Pero justo cuando inspeccionaba sus mejillas vio como entraba por la puerta una persona tan parecida a Gregory que era imposible saltarse el parentesco.

-Te presento a tu futuro suegro.

_Things we lost to the flames (Las cosas que perdimos en las llamas)_  
Things we'll never see again (Cosas que no volveremos a ver de nuevo)  
All that we've amassed (Las cosas que hemos juntado)  
Sits before us, shattered into ash (Están frente a nosotros, convertidas en cenizas)

Mycroft no sabía que decir, ni siquiera cómo saludar al padre de Gregory. Estaba sorprendido, su hermano lo había sacado de la cárcel y él no se había enterado, con todo lo demás, entre la boda y su trabajo, no había seguido los pasos de su hermano.

-Mucho gusto Mycroft Holmes, es un placer conocerte.

Mycroft tomó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía y no pudo encontrar ni un rastro de malicia y además de todo, era muy fácil de descifrar, parecía no querer ocultar nada. La familia siempre tuvo problemas de dinero y conoció a personas que le ofrecieron una salida sencilla de sus problemas. Terminó involucrado en el robo de un banco que salió tremendamente mal, hubo varios muertos y aunque él no puso un pie en el banco ni disparó jamás su arma, terminó juzgado como los demás y cumpliendo una cadena perpetua.

Sherlock demostró que fue otra persona la que entró al banco y disparó en contra de las personas que había ahí y logró que después de cumplir quince años de condena, saliera unos días antes del a boda de Gregory. Mycroft sentía sus ojos humedecerse, pero no podía arruinar el trabajo que habían hecho en su rostro.

-Mucho gusto señor –respondió con toda la educación de la que era capaz- me alegra mucho que haya podido venir el día de hoy.

-No me lo perdería por nada.

Cuando sonrió, el señor Lestrade era la viva imagen de su hijo.

_Dime que estás aquí._

_**Lo siento mucho, olvidé avisarte, estoy en la suite casi listo.** _

_Mycroft, ¿cómo demonios olvidas avisarme que estás aquí?_

_**Perdón, me distraje tratando de arreglar unos detalles y además, conociendo a una persona.** _

_¿Quién es tan importante como para que dejes de pensar en mí?_

Mycroft sonrió, la parte desesperada de Gregory se estaba colando de nuevo, esa que parecía enojarse de cualquier cosa y que se potenciaba con la boda.

_**Tu padre.** _

El grito fue audible en todo el hotel y no era para nada un lugar pequeño y Gregory se tardó más tiempo del que Mycroft pensó para llegar a la suite, se encontraban en lugares contrarios del hotel, por lo que tenía que recorrer el piso superior en su totalidad para alcanzarla. Abrió la puerta casi de golpe y así de súbitamente lo tuvieron enfrente con la fuerza de un tornado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –preguntó con una tranquilidad que no sentía y era perfectamente claro que estaba a punto de estallar. El padre de Gregory tembló y se tomó un momento para poder responder.

-Estuve en la cárcel, tu madre dijo que no quería que estuviera en sus vidas, condenarlos a visitas a un lugar desagradable en otra ciudad.

-Nos mudamos, ella dijo que jamás volverías, que nos habías dejado de querer–dijo Greg hablando como un niño de casi diez años que extrañaba a su familia

-Jamás los dejaría de querer, son mis hijos.

Greg lo miró directamente a los ojos y aun a pesar de no ser capaz de leer a una persona como si fuera un Holmes, sabía que eso era cierto, que su padre no había tenido elección y que ahora que podía regresar a la vida de sus hijos, no iba dejar que la oportunidad se le fuera de las manos.

-Estás diciendo la verdad –Greg dio un paso hacía su padre.

-¿No me crees Greg? –Dudó por un momento el señor Lestrade, un miedo primordial se reflejó en sus ojos, una ilusión se había despertado en él ese día que Sherlock y John lo fueron a visitar a la prisión y no ser capaz de cumplir su único sueño le provocaba terror. Lo único que quería era volver a tener a sus hijos a su lado.

-No era una pregunta, sé que dices la verdad y estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

Greg dio otros tres pasos hacia su padre y lo envolvió en un abrazo que había estado esperando quince años para poderle dar.

_Do you understand that we will never be the same again? (¿Entiendes que nunca volveremos a ser los mismos?)  
The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again (Nuestro futuro está en nuestras manos pero nunca volveremos a ser los mismos)._


	21. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el final de la boda de Mycroft y Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: Mirrors de Justin Timberlake, Thinking Out Loud de Ed Sheeran y Someone Like You de Adele. Pero, si quieren sentirse en la boda, con estas canciones tocadas en violín, busquen a JunCurryAhn con sus Featured Violin Covers y encontrarán sus versiones bastante adecuadas para una boda.

**ENCUENTROS 21**

_Dedicado a todas aquellas amigas que me son pacientes, que me echan porras, que no me dejan tirarme al pozo, si queridas amigas, para todas ustedes que me siguen leyendo._

* * *

**61: Mirrors**

_And now it's clear as this promise / Y ahora es claro como esta promesa_

_That we're making two reflections into one / Que estamos convirtiendo dos reflejos en uno_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror / Porque eres como mi espejo_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me / Y mi espejo me mira de vuelta, me mira de vuelta._

La vida había cambiado en cosa de meses, se había vuelto vibrante y hermosa, digna de ser vivida pese a todos los detalles minúsculos que se acumulaban a su alrededor. Pero ahora, justo ahora, todo estaba bien y era momento de disfrutarlo y absorber cada segundo para luego, recordarlo y sonreír. Junto de él estaba Sherlock, con una expresión muy seria y completamente concentrado, era extraño verlo tan formal y sin embargo, le quedaba a la perfección el traje elegido, se acoplaba muy bien a su cuerpo y hacía que en la mente de John aparecieran imágenes completamente fuera de lugar.

Sonrió y respiró muy profundo, trató de tranquilizarse, porque no era normal que sintiera que todo él se agitaba, no era su boda, sólo estaba parado junto al padrino de Mycroft, quien había tomado la decisión de que fuera Sherlock. Para John era lo lógico, aunque no fuera tan obvio, los hermanos eran unidos y sabían comprenderse mejor que nadie, por eso mismo Sherlock había sacado al padre de Greg de la cárcel y no podía haber estado más feliz y agradecido con él por eso.

Greg también había pedido a su hermano Peter que fuera su padrino, pero le había pedido a John que lo fuera de igual manera, porque John era su mejor amigo y todo lo que habían vivido, aunque no fuera lo que al principio pensaron que sería, era lo que los había llevado al lugar donde estaban. Por eso tenían esa sensación de pertenecer a la familia, porque Greg y sus hermanos eran considerados ya como parte de la misma por los padres de Mycroft y Sherlock, quienes tampoco dejaban que John creyera otra cosa, cada que ponía un pie en la casa de los Holmes era como haber llegado a su hogar.

Cerró los ojos un momento e imaginó que toda esa gente bien vestida, hasta los duques de Cambridge, estaban ahí por él, porque se iba a casar con Sherlock y querían ser partícipes de algo tan maravilloso. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las imágenes de su boda se colaran en su cerebro y fue lo más hermoso, porque antes, hubiera dicho que él no soñaba con casarse, que era algo trillado, que si quería vivir con alguien simplemente lo haría, que no necesitaba una ceremonia frente a personas que tal vez ni siquiera les importara lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer.

Por eso se fue a parar al lado de Sherlock y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos de manera natural, dándole un apretón. Esto hizo que lo mirara, con esa expresión que significaba "¿pasa algo John?", esa expresión con la que ponía toda su atención sólo para él y que era algo digno de verse, porque nadie más en el mundo lo veía como lo veía Sherlock Holmes. John estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de felicidad.

-¿Te casarías conmigo Sherlock? –la pregunta que no se supone que uno debe hacer antes de los veinte años, pero no le estaba pidiendo que lo hicieran pronto, podía ser dentro de diez años o más, cuando fuera, sólo que necesitaba saber que lo harían; que habría un día en que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a caminar por siempre juntos, nunca dejarse, y que la gente frente a ellos no fueran extraños desinteresados, sino amigos y familia que compartieran la felicidad sinceramente.

-¿Hoy? –fue su respuesta tras una serie de parpadeos a los que John estaba acostumbrado, no eran frecuentes, pero cuando algo sorprendía realmente a Sherlock, su cerebro tardaba en computarlo, clasificarlo y dar una respuesta. John sonrió y sin pensar en que faltaban cosa de minutos para que la boda diera inicio, que el salón del hotel estaba completamente lleno con los invitados y que muchos (la mayoría) de ellos estaban mirando al frente sin otra cosa que hacer más que esperar; por lo tanto, sin pensarlo, se paró de puntas y alcanzó los labios de su novio, porque era adorable que dijera eso, que tal vez no lo entendiera al principio, pero que su respuesta fuera sobre otras respuestas, hoy.

-¿Te casarías conmigo hoy? –dijo al separarse de él, había sido un beso tierno, un roce de labios y sentir el calor del otro, la confirmación de que estaban juntos y eso era lo más importante.

-Por supuesto que si John –respondió con toda la seguridad.- Aunque creo que no será posible por la serie de trámites que ahora sabemos, son necesarios para poder realizar una boda dentro del marco legal. Estoy seguro de que no querrás todo esto, –abarcó con su mano todo lo que había frente de ellos, las grandes columnas, las flores de colores, las sillas decoradas y la gente, mirándolos- pero creo que si querrás a tus padres y a los míos, tal vez rodeados de árboles en flor, y la promesa de estar para siempre a tu lado –la voz se le cargó de sentimiento, ese que solía estar ausente en su interacción con los demás, pero John sabía que cuando hablaba con él, todo era excepción.

-Siempre voy a estar a tu lado Sherlock, nos casemos o no –John seguía sonriendo, quería sin embargo, abrazar y besar de nuevo a su novio.- Aunque el hecho de casarnos suena muy atrayente.

Esta vez fue Sherlock quien se agachó para poder besarlo y aunque John intentó no hacer caso de todas las personas que los miraban, escuchó perfectamente los susurros y las expresiones que mostraban que ellos les parecían muy tiernos. Aquellas personas eran buenas personas, la mayoría unos completos desconocidos, y sin embargo, sabían reconocer lo que era el verdadero amor entre dos chicos que se cruzaron en el camino del otro un día y que no pudieron dejar de pensar el uno en el otro.

-Entonces vamos a casarnos John, lo haremos.

La música comenzó a sonar, una pieza de violín que Sherlock parecía aprobar tocada por un cuarteto de manera magistral, las puertas se abrieron y los padres de Mycroft entraron seguidos por el padre de Greg, quien parecía estar sorprendido por todo lo que veía y por la cantidad de gente que había ido a la boda de su hijo. Unos cuantos pasos más adelante el señor y la señora Holmes se detuvieron para esperarlo y caminar los tres juntos hasta el frente, donde el juez los esperaba, se pararon al lado de Sherlock y de John y Peter.

El siguiente en aparecer, anunciado por un cambio en la música, fue Mycroft. John se sorprendió por la manera en que se veía enfundado en ese frac que acentuaba su figura y contrastaba su color negro con la intensidad del rojo de su cabello y barba. Porque había estado cuidando los últimos meses su barba, la cual resultaba igualmente roja y Greg la adoraba, además de que hacía que se viera un poco mayor. Era todo protocolo, su camisa blanca, la corbata, los guantes y el chaleco en el mismo color, era completamente perfecto al caminar y sólo omitió el sombrero de copa porque estaban bajo techo y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Se detuvo a medio camino y la música volvió a cambiar, esta vez no fue algo que John no pudiera reconocer, de hecho era algo bastante conocido, por lo que comenzó a tararear y sonrió al ver entrar por la puerta a Greg, quien abarcó el lugar con su mirada y casi pareció beberse el momento, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de dar el primer paso dentro del salón.

_Now you're the inspiration for this precious song /Ahora eres la inspiración para esta preciosa canción_  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on / Y sólo quiero ver tu rostro iluminarse desde que iniciamos esto  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone / Así que ahora le digo adiós a lo que yo era, ya se ha ido  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home /Y no puedo esperar para llevarte a casa  
Just to let you know, you are /Para dejarte saber que eres

Greg había roto el protocolo porque a pesar de vestir frac del mismo tono que Mycroft, él tenía un chaleco de un intenso tono rojo que contrastaba enormemente, sin embargo desde la elección de la ropa se había aferrado a no querer vestir algo tan tradicional y al final lo había conseguido. El argumento había sido desde el principio "es mi boda" y nadie pudo rebatirlo.

Mycroft no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al verlo, levantó su brazo y extendió su mano para que la tomara. Greg caminó sin prisa hasta llegar a la mitad del pasillo y tomar la mano de quien en los siguientes minutos se convertiría en su esposo. Al llegar a su lado se quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de darle un beso y susurrarle algo al oído para después caminar hasta el frente del enorme salón donde los estaban esperando.

Durante toda la ceremonia no soltaron sus manos, se miraron incontables ocasiones y aunque trataban de permanecer serios, la sonrisa volvía a sus labios una y otra vez. En el momento que el juez preguntó sus nombres y si eran libres legalmente de casarse con el otro, ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo "lo soy", con más intensidad de la que era necesaria, provocando las risas de los presentes.

Pasados unos minutos el juez les pidió que dijeran su intención de casarse, por lo que el primero en tomar la palabra fue Mycroft, quien lo dijo de la manera tradicional y educada.

-Frente a estas personas aquí presentes, para testificar que yo, Mycroft Holmes, te tomo a ti, Gregory Lestrade, como mi esposo legalmente casado –dijo y para Greg aquello había sonado bastante gracioso, aunque lo único que le importaba era que había dicho que lo tomaba como su esposo.

-Yo, Gregory Lestrade, te tomo a ti, Mycroft Holmes, como mi esposo –respondió a su vez, entonces Mycroft recibió su anillo de mano de Sherlock y lo miró con algo que sólo podía ser descrito con esperanza, la mano de Greg estaba en la suya y justo antes de deslizarlo en su dedo, dijo:

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi, imaginé un día como este, donde podría tomar tu mano y saber que estarías en mi vida hasta el final –con la última palabra la voz de Mycroft se quebró ligeramente y no pudo añadir nada más, se perdió en la mirada de Greg y aunque hubiera querido decir otra cosa, sabía que no era necesario, que él sabía todo lo que sentía y que sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-La primera vez que te vi casi muero atropellado y aunque me ayudaste, no te pregunte tu nombre y pensé que era yo el idiota más grande del mundo –dijo y se echó a reír al recordar lo que había pasado ese día y cómo fue que sus hermanos comieron la comida china más deliciosa de toda su vida.- Por eso sé que estaremos siempre en la vida del otro, porque pudimos quedarnos como extraños, pudiste seguir adelante en tu coche, pudiste jamás volverme a ver y sin embargo, aquí estamos y lo estaremos por siempre.

Greg deslizó el anillo que su hermano le dio en el dedo de Mycroft y sin esperar a que alguien le dijera nada más, lo besó como si estuvieran solos, como si el mundo al su alrededor fuera sólo para ellos, como si no hubiera mañana y ellos tuvieran que aprovechar cada segundo.

-Aún tienen que firmar el acta –dijo el juez al ver que el beso no parecía terminar y las risas de los demás los hicieron romper el contacto para ir a tomar la pluma y firmar el documento legal que decía que ambos eran ahora un matrimonio.

-¿Holmes-Lestrade? –preguntó Mycroft.

-Holmes-Lestrade –respondió Greg.

**62: Thinking Out Loud**

Los acordes del violín de nuevo eran conocidos y mientras ambos esposos bailaban en el centro de la pistas John abrazó a Sherlock por detrás y susurró en su oreja cada una de las palabras de la canción, no estaba realmente cantando, porque John juraba que no sabía cantar, pero al escucharlo, la mente de Sherlock entró en una especie de frenesí.

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70 / Y querido te amaré hasta que tengamos 70_  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23 / Y mi corazón todavía puede enamorarse tanto como cuando tenía 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways / Y estoy pensando como la gente se enamora de maneras misteriosas  
Maybe just the touch of a hand / Tal vez sólo es el toque de una mano  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day / Y yo me enamoraré de ti cada día  
And I just wanna tell you I am / Sólo te voy a decir que lo estoy

Jamás pensó que se podía ser así de feliz.

Jamás creyó que la vida le tenía reservado aquello y que era cosa de encontrarlo.

Ahora entendía la luz que emanaba de John aquella primera vez que lo vio caminando hacía la facultad y porqué su mirada lo captó en todo lo que era y le abrió al instante un lugar en su mente para poder pensar eternamente en él. Tal vez no siempre era tan obvio para las personas, pero para él lo era, al mirar a todos los demás veía algunos tonos de colores, algunos destellos, como era el caso de Greg, pero John era todo luz, una que sabía podía compartir con él y hacerlo entrar en calor.

Sin John la vida era gris, sin John simplemente la vida era un acumulo de horas y días, de años, pero nada más, nada que valiera la pena. Con John todo era perfecto, todo su mundo se transformaba en algo que tenía que descubrir, porque las cosas solían ser tan diferentes cuando John estaba presente y lo predecible se volvía exactamente lo contrario.

-¿Sabes que te amo? –la voz de John lo hacía sentir mil cosas para las que no tenía nombre, hacía que cada pared de su palacio mental se derrumbara y se volviera a construir para dar cabida a muchísimas cosas más, él expandía su universo y le concedía el deseo de conocer cada cosa sobre la que él posara sus ojos.  _Por supuesto que lo sabes, sabes que te ama como jamás podrá amar a nadie más, como jamás pensó que podría amar a nadie._ Era extraño seguir escuchando al John que vivía en su mente, era casi una redundancia del real pero en casi todas las ocasiones era el énfasis de cada sentimiento. Sherlock no dudaba porque cada que intentaba hacerlo, tenía dos voces que le decían que confiara, que creyera, que se dejara llevar por lo que sentía porque con John no había manera de equivocarse.

-Lo sé John, me lo dices una y otra vez –respondió sin intención de que fuera una ofensa, aunque para muchos podría sonar como tal, sabía que John no lo tomaría así y eso fue confirmado cuando sintió que los brazos de su novio lo apretaban con más fuerza y depositaba un beso en su cuello.

-Ya sé que eso es un "también te amo John" –dijo murmurando sobre su piel lo cual le provocó unas cosquillas muy agradables.  _Dilo, no seas tan obtuso,_  dijo su John y Sherlock sabía que era mejor hacerle caso.

-Te amo John.

_So honey now /Así que cariño ahora_  
Take me into your loving arms / Tómame en tus amorosos brazos  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars / Bésame bajo la luz de mil estrellas  
Place your head on my beating heart / Coloca tu cabeza en mi corazón que late  
I'm thinking out loud / Estoy pensando en voz alta  
Maybe we found love right where we are / Que tal vez encontramos el amor justo donde estamos.

-¿A dónde irán? –preguntó John después de un rato de estar tirados sobre el pasto, habían salido porque era demasiado, la música, la gente, necesitaba despejarse un rato para poder seguir bailando. Era tarde, casi la una de la mañana, pero aunque la edad promedio de los invitados a la fiesta era de aproximadamente cuarenta años, parecían no tener ganas de terminar. Los amigos de la escuela y del trabajo de Greg, como Sally Donovan, estaban saltando en la pista sin parecer querer sentarse, John y Sherlock los habían acompañado un buen rato, pero ahora sólo tenía ganas de estar acostado y de que aire de la noche lo relajara un poco.

-París –respondió Sherlock sin abrir los ojos.- Ambos se consideran demasiado ocupados como para ausentarse de sus respectivos trabajos por más de una semana.

-Cuando nos casemos yo quiero ir más lejos de luna de miel –John había dicho aquello sin pensarlo, aunque la verdad se le antoja ir por todo el mundo al lado de Sherlock, conocer cada rincón interesante y sacarse un millón de fotos en el proceso.

-¿Tu horario del hospital te lo permitirá? –preguntó su novio y lo hizo sonreír, esperaba que sí, que en un futuro pudiera darse la oportunidad de unas largas vacaciones.

-Por supuesto que sí, iremos hasta Nueva Zelanda –Sherlock comenzó a reír tras escuchar esto.- ¿Por qué te estás riendo?

-Te van a confundir con un hobbit –dijo porque el John de su palacio mental lo había dicho y se había echado a reír a carcajadas después de eso, aunque para Sherlock no tenía mucho sentido parecía que la reacción del John real era la misma.

-¡Y a ti con un dragón! O un elfo, puede que con un elfo –dijo y se acostó boca abajo y se sostuvo sobre sus palmas y codos para poder ver en todo su esplendor a su novio.- Pensé que no habías leído el libro ni visto las películas.

-¿Qué libro, qué películas? -preguntó sin saber de lo que hablaba John pensando que tal vez no debió haber dicho lo del hobbit sin entender a qué se refería con eso.

-Olvídalo amor, olvídalo –dijo antes de besarlo con total pasión, sabiendo que nadie iría a interrumpirlos, era de noche, era una buena noche, la música del salón se escuchaba muy baja y lo más importante en el mundo era la manera en que el corazón de Sherlock latía bajo su mano.

Eso siempre sería lo más importante, la manera como latía cuando él lo besaba.

**63: Someone like you**

_I heard that you're settled down / Escuché que has sentado cabeza_  
That you found a boy and you're married now / Que encontraste un chico y estás casado ahora  
I heard that your dreams came true / Escuché que tus sueños se hicieron realidad  
Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you / Creo que él te da cosas que yo no te di

Los pasos de Sally resonaban en los pasillos solitarios del Yard, era domingo por la mañana y las cosas estaban mucho más que tranquilas. Habían salido de la fiesta dos horas antes y tan sólo había pasado a su casa para darse un regaderazo rápido y cambiarse de ropa, aunque le hubiera gustado aparecer en el trabajo con su vestido azul y hacer que todos la miraran.

-Se casó, lo perdiste, sigue adelante –dijo Dimmock a su lado con una cara de fastidio inmensa, era muy posible que hubiera tomado mucho más de lo que Sally había tomado y estaba pagando las consecuencias de tener que trabajar después de eso.

-¿Greg? –preguntó como si no fuera obvio y de inmediato se echó a reír, la gente solía creer que le gustaba y la verdad es que Lestrade era sólo su gran amigo.

-Escuché cómo la cantaste, ya sabes,  _you found a boy_ , eso es muy llamativo ¿sabes? –su compañero estaba tratando de beberse un café pero debía saber espantoso por las caras que estaba haciendo. Sally había logrado sacar sus cosas para comenzar a analizar la evidencia de los casos que tenía en espera, además de todo debía hacer parte del trabajo que Lestrade tenía acumulado para que su semana de vacaciones no afectara a terceros.

-Tal vez esté enamorada de una chica que encontró un novio –respondió sin darle mucha importancia, si quería creer algo así que lo hiciera, lo último que a alguien como Sally le prestaba atención era a las cosas que la gente creía o decía.

-Claro, lo que tú digas Donovan.

Su celular sonó en ese momento con un mensaje de su jefe diciendo que ambos tenían que ir a una escena del crimen, ella se tapó la cara con las manos y gritó, estaba cansada hasta decir basta y esperaba que fuera un domingo en el laboratorio del Yard, no recogiendo evidencias durante todo el día. Además, si pedían que fuera Dimmock y ella significaba que no era una escena pequeña.

Pero bueno, por el otro lado había estado en súper elegante boda de Greg y Mycroft y había probado deliciosa comida y bailado hasta que sus pies dolieron. Mientras iba de camino a la escena del crimen no pudo evitar recordar que la sonrisa que Greg tenía desde que vio a Mycroft en el pasillo hacía el altar hasta que se despidió de él por la madrugada era algo digno de ver, jamás lo había visto tan feliz y ella se alegraba de haber sido testigo de eso.

No sé dio cuenta cuando cerró los ojos pero después de 10 minutos llegaron a un hotel, no tan grande y elegante como en el que había estado horas antes. Se bajó y caminó cargando dos maletas medianas que le servían para transportar todas sus herramientas para la toma de muestras. Los ojos de las personas en el lobby la seguían, había cierto grado de horror en ellos y era comprensible porque resultó que el cadáver estaba en el restaurant principal, detrás de una de las mesas y había sido descubierto por los hijos de una familia que había entrado a desayunar. Resulta que esa parte del restaurant sólo abría cuando la capacidad del mismo se saturaba, lo cual sólo ocurría cuando el hotel estaba a su máxima capacidad.

Sally se agachó junto al cuerpo y primero que nada se fijó en el rastro de sangre, parecía que se había arrastrado desde la terraza hasta esa mesa y que no pudo ir más allá. Lo habían volteado, probablemente el mismo asesino lo había hecho y le había dado un tiro en la cabeza a una distancia de milímetros, probablemente para que dejara de moverse y después había seguido apuñalando al chico, Sally estaba segura que la mayoría de heridas del torso habían sido postmortem pero eso lo tendría que comprobar.

Era horrible y lo fue más cuando los ojos azules del chico parecían mirarla y decirle algo. Sus facciones eran lindas, Sally pensó que debería haber sido un muchachito muy guapo, tenía cabello rubio cenizo y una piel muy blanca. Sintió mucha pena que alguien tan joven encontrara una muerte tan violenta.

-Jonathan Carter, diecisiete años cumplidos, celebrando la graduación de su hermana como abogada. Se queda en el hotel por lo que a nadie se le hizo raro no encontrarlo en la fiesta, pensaron que estaba en su habitación hasta que hace dos horas cuando sus padres regresaron finalmente a la misma, no lo encontraron. Pero, como has de suponer, no pensaron encontrarlo muerto en el restaurant, así que esos niños de allá fueron quienes tuvieron la mala suerte de verlo de esta manera.

Sally levantó los ojos ante las palabras de Dimmock y vio que dos niños tenían una expresión de shock difícil de pasar por alto, temblaban mientras hablaban con un detective inspector para que al final, se los llevaran envueltos en una de esas mantas anaranjadas.

-Mira –dijo él y le tendió una fotografía tomada horas antes por alguno de los fotógrafos de este tipo de eventos, Sally sintió que todo el aire la abandonaba de golpe y su cabeza pareció dar vueltas. El chico era guapo, mucho más cuando sonreía, pero eso no era lo que la había impactado, sino que así, vivo y sonriendo, era extremadamente parecido a uno de los padrinos de Greg.

Sally estaba viendo a un John Watson ligeramente más joven y con un poco más de peso, pero el parecido era demasiado para ser pasado por alto y la asustaba, porque era un hotel, una fiesta, un chico menor de veinte años que había sido asesinado y bien pudo ser John en vez de este Jonathan el que acabara como cadáver en el restaurant después de ser apuñalado, rematado con una bala en el cerebro y vuelto a apuñalar.

Fue cuando Sally hizo algo idiota, pero es lo que habría hecho Greg, estaba convencida de eso. Le tomó una foto al cadáver y a la foto de su víctima y la envió a un número que se suponía que no debía tener pero que aun así tenía, Lestrade lo había incluido en su celular y le había dicho que nunca sabía cuándo podría necesitar la ayuda de un genio.

_**¿Dónde está? Necesito verlo ahora. SH** _

Suspiró tras ver el mensaje, Sherlock Holmes era tan sólo un poco más grande que la víctima y sin embargo, Sally le acababa de pedir ayuda porque por un momento sintió que había visto la imagen de John Watson muerto frente de ella. Había sido algo idiota y jamás debería haberlo hecho y se arrepentía, aunque la sensación de que algo terrible sucedía no la abandonaba.

_**Dukes Hotel, St James's Place. Está acordonado, pregunta por Donovan, yo te haré pasar.** _

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you / No te preocupes, encontraré a alguien como tú_  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too / No deseo más que lo mejor para ambos  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said / No me olvides, te lo pido, recuerdo que me dijiste  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead / Algunas veces perdura como amor, pero otras en vez de eso, hiere  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead / Algunas veces perdura como amor, pero otras en vez de eso, hiere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo AO3, estoy al parejo con esta historia, así que ... hiatus ... no tanto espero jejeje ...


	22. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock quiere proteger a John y se aleja de él por semanas.  
> Moriarty está matando sistemáticamente a chicos que podrían ser todos John por la manera en que lucen.  
> Greg y Mycroft disfrutan unas tranquilas horas como esposos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la banda sonora: Photograph, I'm a mess, One, Bloodstream y Kiss me, todas canciones de Ed Sheeran.

64: PHOTOGRAPH

_Interludio_

_Fue en algún punto de su relación antes de la boda de Mycorft y Greg, un día cualquiera, uno donde no estaban preocupados por otra cosa más que los preparativos de los cuales no eran responsables. Podían salir, simplemente tomarse de la mano y caminar, olvidarse por unas horas de quienes eran para regocijarse en el estar con la otra persona._

_Entraron a una cabina de fotos, John había insistido y terminó por jalar del brazo a su novio para lograr hacer que se metiera y no sólo lo esperara afuera. La primera fue muy mala, ambos no estaban preparados y John miraba a Sherlock quien mantenía una expresión de fastidio. En la segunda John decía algo, recordaba perfectamente lo que era, "bésame", Sherlock lo miraba completamente atento. En la tercera Sherlock había tomado el rostro de John entre sus manos y ladeado su cabeza, sus ojos por completo fijos en los labios del chico rubio._

_En la cuarta y última foto se inmortalizaba un beso, sincero, uno donde sus almas estaban tocándose, uno donde demostraban lo mucho que se amaban y que lo seguirían haciendo siempre. John amaba esas fotografías y la tenía pegada dentro del forro de su libro de pediatría, la cual era su rotación actual en el hospital. Siempre cargaba con ese libro, hiciera lo que hiciera lo llevaba con él._

_Cuando desapareció, John casi se pone a gritar._

_Lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo por todo su servicio hasta que las enfermeras lo sacaron diciendo que estaba molestando a los pacientes, la verdad es que los niños más grandes que esperaban una cirugía consideraban divertido que estuviera mirando hasta debajo de los colchones. Por supuesto que las enfermeras no toleraron eso, mucho menos por ser de pediatría, ellas eran muy celosas del bienestar de sus pequeños pacientes._

_El libro apareció tirado en el pasillo que lleva al laboratorio, eran casi las diez de la noche y sólo unos pocos estudiantes iban y venían con muestras y resultados. La fotografía no estaba y sintió una gran frustración de que alguien la hubiera arrancado sin ningún cuidado a tal grado que hubiera roto una de las esquinas. Levantó los ojos y vio otro pedacito de papel fotográfico tirado sobre el suelo, cerca de la bifurcación que llevaba a Radiología._

_Los encontró todos, cada uno de los pedazos y con excesiva paciencia los consiguió unir y pegar con cinta adhesiva. Detrás estaba escrita con plumón negro la palabra marica y John tuvo que cubrirla usando la portada de una revista médica. Dobló la pequeña fotografía y la guardó detrás de su credencial del hospital en el porta gafete que tenía que usar todos los días._

_Le dolía tener que esconderla aún más pero no podía perderla, aunque ahora estuviera rota y vuelta a pegar, aunque estuviera manchada con las sucias palabras de otra persona._

_Simplemente no podía perderla._

_We keep this love in a photograph / Guardamos este amor en una fotografía_  
We made these memories for ourselves / Hacemos estos recuerdos para nosotros  
Where our eyes are never closing /Donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran  
Hearts are never broken / Los corazones nunca se rompen  
And time's forever frozen still / Y el tiempo está congelado.

65: I'm a mess

John sostenía su vaso de café como si fuera un salvavidas, de soltarlo seguramente se iba a hundir en las aguas más negras y peligrosas de todo el mundo y jamás podía volver a respirar. Estaría muerto de soltar aquel estúpido e inservible vaso de café y no podía hacer otra cosa más que perderse para siempre. Lo odiaba, el café de ese lugar en particular era terrible, sin embargo todas las mañanas estaba rodeado de policías y detectives que compraban vaso tras vaso y lo bebían como si fuera delicioso.

Tal vez era su culpa, que le supiera amargo y al tenerlo en su boca le recordara que habían pasado seis semanas sin verlo y que todos a su alrededor le dijeran que eso era lo adecuado. "John, no puedes obligar a alguien a querer estar contigo", había dicho su madre y su padre movía afirmativamente la cabeza, aceptando aquella opinión como si fuera real. Se había querido dar un golpe contra la cabeza, ¿en qué demonios pensaban sus padres? ¡Estaban hablando de Sherlock! Él no lo iba a obligar a absolutamente nada, pero lo conocía, sabía que algo estaba pasando y no podía hacer nada para quitarse ese atroz pensamiento de la cabeza.

Estaba ahí, sosteniendo ese vaso de café porque Mike había dicho que estaba muy seguro de que lo había visto en compañía de una de las chicas que procesan las escenas del crimen, así las había llamado él. Fue a preguntarle a Greg, no tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada sino que caminó los cincuenta y tres cuadras hasta su casa y tocó el timbre. "John, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?" ¿Qué hago? Quiso gritar pero no sabía muy bien qué gritar. Estaba enojado de que su mejor amigo pudiera estarle ocultando que Sherlock había estado trabajando en el Yard, porque le había preguntado una y otra vez si no tenía idea de por qué razón había cortado toda comunicación con él.

_Ooh I'm a mess right now / Soy un desastre justo ahora_  
Inside out / De adentro para afuera  
Searching for a sweet surrender / Buscando una dulce rendición  
But this is not the end / Pero este no es el fin.

Al final no obtuvo más que un elusivo "no lo sé John, transfirieron a Donovan, un caso especial, no tengo idea de con quién esté colaborando". La expresión de John había sido increíble y de no estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos se habría dado cuenta de que Greg no creía una sola palabra de lo que acababa de decir y que la mentira le era desagradable. Pero John sólo podía pensar en que Sherlock no contestaba sus llamadas, en que Sherlock, quien había dicho que lo amaba, había desaparecido de su vida. Así de fácil, un día estaban en una boda y al siguiente eran una colección de llamadas perdidas y mensajes no leídos.

Sherlock no estaba en la universidad, en la casa de sus padres, en casa de Mycroft. No estaba, simplemente, había ido a cada uno de los lugares en lo que podría ser probable que lo encontrara y no, no estaba. Nunca estaba, ¿acaso se había ido de Londres? John se echaba a reír cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, no era posible, de verdad, no era posible que Sherlock se fuera de Londres, que lo abandonara de esa manera. No. Nada, nada, nada podría convencerlo de que lo había dejado, de que lo había sacado de su vida, de que ahora ya no quería estar a su lado.

Por eso sostenía el vaso de café de esa manera, como si lo anclara a la realidad y evitara que se volviera loco. Mike lo había visto, aunque Greg lo negara, confiaba en Mike, no iba mentirle porque si, no le daría una esperanza falsa y Sherlock no era la clase de persona que confundes con otra. Nunca podrías detenerlo en la calle y decirle "disculpe señor, pensé que usted es mi amigo Larry", no, nadie era como Sherlock y por eso estaba convencido de que si estaba en la cafetería todos los días en algún momento la probabilidad los haría coincidir.

Se quedaba casi oculto detrás de una columna y una maceta colgante, leía su libro de cirugía y de vez en cuando miraba la puerta y las personas que entraban y salían. Tenía clase en dos horas pero se suponía que debía estar en su servicio, pasando visita a los pacientes del hospital con los cirujanos, sin embargo estaba ahí, sujetando el vaso de café mientras pasaba las hojas. Era estúpido, se estaba metiendo en muchos problemas por ese simple hecho, por estar ahí y esperar a que alguna clase de milagro sucediera y él volviera.

Volviera a su vida.

Volviera con él.

Cerró los ojos por dos segundos antes de decidir que era suficiente, guardó su libro pero sostuvo el vaso de café en la mano, como si pensara terminar de beberlo más tarde, salió con él por la puerta y caminó sin fijarse por dónde iba, tan sólo siguiendo a los demás que cruzarían la calle con dirección al Yard. Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a los que se supone tendría que exponer más adelante en la clase, trataba de recordar lo que había escrito en la presentación, entonces sintió el golpe y el café que estaba ya frío se derramó por sobre su camisa y su pantalón blanco.

Esta vez, la bata se había salvado.

Sherlock. Después de seis semanas, casi siete, lo tenía frente de él.

Entonces quiso escabullirse, como aquella primera vez, quiso dejarse llevar por el movimiento de la gente a su alrededor y perderlo. John lo sujetó por el brazo y le impidió alejarse, quería clavarlo al piso, decirle que era tiempo de detenerse, que esa espiral de evasión en la que lo había atrapado era más que suficiente.

-John. –Su voz sonó extraña, cansada y rota. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Fuera lo que fuera quería estar incluido, quería saber, quería ser parte. Le gente los acabó moviendo pero aun así no lo soltó, su mano estaba apretando su brazo y se juró que pasara lo que pasara no lo dejaría ir. Tendrían que cortarle la mano, si, solamente así lo soltaría.

-Es suficiente Sherlock, cuéntamelo todo.

_And though I've only caused you pain / Pensé que sólo te había causado dolor_  
You know with all of my words / Tú sabes, con todas mis palabras  
With were always beloved /Con las que siempre serás amado  
Although all the lies spoke / A pesar de todas las mentiras que dije  
When you're my road walking me home / Cuando eres mi camino de regreso a casa  
Home, home, home, home / A casa.

66: One

2 semanas antes

Lo había estado moviendo suavemente para tratar de despertarlo pero estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que pese a tener los ojos abiertos, no podía responder al estímulo. El rostro de Donovan mostraba confusión y hasta llegó a tocarle el párpado para ver si de esa manera reaccionaba, pero no, había algo que estaba eludiéndolo y el análisis que llevaba a cabo en su Palacio Mental era mucho más concienzudo que cualquier otro. Por lo que estaba ahí, encerrado, desde 9 horas antes cuando ella le dijo que tenía que ir a su casa a descansar, que regresaría a las 6 de la mañana, que no estropeara nada.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, armada con dos vasos del café horrible que siempre bebía y esperando a que él saliera de su estado catatónico para poder mostrarle las fotografías de la nueva escena del crimen, la que irían a procesar en cuanto ella tomara todas sus cosas.

-Sherlock –dijo ella y su voz viajó hasta las profundidades de su mente donde John había estado totalmente callado mientras él repasaba uno a uno los cuatro crímenes que sospechaba que era autoría de Jim Moriarty. John, su John privado y personal, caminó hasta él y lo tocó suavemente en el hombro, era todo lo que necesitaba para prestarle atención. Entonces escuchó la voz de Donovan y cobró consciencia de su rostro a centímetros del suyo y se dedo acercándose a su ojo.- Vamos, hay un nuevo caso.

Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en su vida se sintió cansado. Claro, si hubiera ido a su casa por lo menos cada noche habría sido menos agotador pero no se podía permitir un solo minuto de distracción. Se encontró dentro del coche de la policía, la sirena anunciando que era una emergencia y que debía darle el paso. Donovan manejaba con pericia, había sido designada para procesar cada escena que tuviera las características para ser considerada como perpetrada por la misma persona. A veces venía Lestrade a ayudar, tanto él como su hermano habían estado de acuerdo en que aquello no se debía saber, ni por el público en general ni por John, el real, ese que lo llamaba al celular por lo menos una vez por hora y con quien no había cruzado una palabra desde el día después de la boda.

Moriarty era un ser obsesivo. Cada escena del crimen era una reproducción perfecta de la anterior y sólo modificaba algún detalle pero con toda la intención de hacerlo. El chico era siempre una versión de John, con ciertas diferencias, como el color del cabello, que fuera rubio no lo era todo, él quería reproducir el tono exacto y con el último lo había logrado. Ahora, la nueva víctima tenía veinte año, medía 1.69cm y sus ojos azules eran naturales, no lentes de contacto como en la víctima previa. Pero el cabello, en su licencia de conducir se apreciaba que tenía el cabello marrón y ahora, lucía un rubio que sabía que era igual al de John.

Se perfeccionaba y sabía que cada nuevo asesinato era una preparación para el objetivo real. Por eso, sin que él lo supiera, estaban protegiendo a John día y noche. Patrullas frecuentes en su domicilio y en todo su recorrido hasta el hospital, agentes encubiertos hasta como pacientes del lugar y cámaras de seguridad hasta dentro de su misma casa. "No dejes que le pase nada", fue la súplica que le hizo a Mycroft y él no se pudo negar. Era inminente que el criminal fuera capturado y evitar una muerte más. La única posible víctima que podían proteger era John y lo harían, no dejarían que se acercara a él.

-¿Hablaste con él?

La pregunta de Donovan vino desde la esquina de la habitación donde se encargaba de fotografiar cada gota de sangre derramada. Eso también era un patrón y era sorprendente, solía haber signos de lucha fuera de la habitación, que siempre era dentro del domicilio de la víctima con excepción de la primera escena del crimen, en el restaurant de un hotel céntrico. Dentro de la habitación, la sangre formaba un camino, gotita tras gotita, habían llegado a la conclusión de que era sangre de la víctima pero que el perpetrador la había derramado con intención de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, al ser como una firma, cada gota debía fotografiarse, medirse, todo quedar debidamente documentado y ser integrado al inmenso expediente que estaban formando. El detalle que había cambiado esta vez era que le víctima estaba boca abajo en la cama, completamente desnudo y con claras evidencias violencia sexual. La vez previa sólo había aparecido en la cama, con la ropa a medio quitar y con una expresión de total terror al momento del fallecimiento.

Por eso la pregunta, Moriarty, si es que lograban probar que todo esto era de su autoría, les presentaba hasta ahora cinco manera de morir que le tenía preparadas a John Watson. Esta última perturbaba a Donovan especialmente porque esta vez el chico había tardado en morir y lo había hecho de una manera cruel.

-Sherlock –insistió cuando vio que no le había respondido en varios minutos. Se levantó, tenía todas las gotas de sangre fotografiadas, era momento de concentrarse en el cuerpo para poder enviarlo con el forense. Por fortuna sólo tenía que sacarlas la evidencia fotográfica, por fortuna no tenía que hacer nada más.- De verdad creo que tienes que hablar con John Watson.

Parpadeó. Él no tenía autorización para tocar nada, en cuanto tuvieran las muestras biológicas en el laboratorio él podría hacer algo, pero aquí, en la escena del crimen, no podía moverse. Bastaba con que viera todo a su alrededor, cada artículo de la habitación del aquel muchacho estaba "colocado". El álbum familiar era lo que había llamado su atención y que una serie de gotas de sangre estuviera esparcidas sobre la fotografía del muchacho con su familia era significativo. Por supuesto, esa era la razón por la que Donovan quería que hablara con John.

-Lo vi el otro día, dentro de la cafetería, por eso regresé con café del Tesco –dijo ella entre disparo y disparo del flash. Sherlock no había podido acercarse al cuerpo, cada nuevo descubrimiento le causaba una sensación de peligro inminente, pero Moriarty se había superado esta vez.- No me atreví a que reconociera y preguntara por ti, seguro no iba a poder mentirle.

Donovan era una buena persona, el pensamiento le causó cierta incomodidad. Todos los días llegaba con café horrible y algún panecillo que tras ser rechazado, metía a su boca por la fuerza. Sherlock no lo entendía, ¿qué demonios le importaba si comía o no? Pero ella insistía, a media mañana era fruta, había logrado que comiera seis uvas y sólo la había mordido una vez. Y si nada terrible sucedía y se podía ir por la tarde a su casa, siempre después de las seis, jamás cumplía su horario, puesto que llegaba dos horas antes y se iba dos después de lo estipulado.

Tenía novio pero era secreto, los del Yard creían que era Phillip, un tipo sin futuro que trabajaba en el Starbucks cruzando la calle, era cierto que ella le había sonreído unas cuantas veces, pero el hombre sólo sabía despachar café y no servía para nada más. Su relación era con alguien más y aunque jamás lo decía, era una situación que la estaba atormentando.

No era feliz y por lo mismo, no le importaba estar en su casa o tener tiempo libre, en cierta manera se excusaba en su trabajo cuando el hombre con quien salía le exigía verla. Esta parte confundía a Sherlock, ¿por qué razón tenía relaciones con un hombre al que odiaba? Era una mujer exitosa, con un trabajo estable y en el que era muy buena, sin embargo, aunque no podía encontrar la razón para que eso sucediera, no lo iba a preguntar.

Ella era su única "amiga" fuera de John, Lestrade y su familia que habían llegado a conquistar el corazón de sus padres. Ella había confiado en él cuando los asesinatos comenzaron, ella soportaba sus excentricidades y sólo le daba un par de coscorrones cuando decía algo realmente malo sobre alguien más.

Como cuando le dijo frente a otros de sus compañeros del laboratorio que era imperativo que repara su lavadora porque había usados dos días seguidos la misma ropa interior. Aquello estaba mal y el John de su Palacio Mental había rotó su silencio para decirle que no abriera la boca, sin embargo no le hizo caso y fue lo único que pasó por su mente cuando ella le dijo que hiciera una conversación casual con los demás porque lo estaban mirando como si fuera un intruso.

Donovan pudo ofenderse y no intentar congeniar con él más que para lo urgente, atrapar a Moriarty. Sin embargo le soltó un golpe en la cabeza, uno de esos casuales que el John de su Palacio Mental, que seguía hablando por fortuna ya que tenerlo en silencio era horrible, le explicó que era amistoso porque no esperaba que le doliera, sólo quería que reaccionara y se callara. Un rato después llegó con un paquete de galletas y él aceptó una porque lo estaba mirando como si fuera a golpearlo si la rechazaba.

-Hablaré con él –dijo después de un silencio prolongado mientras el cual Donovan había terminado de fotografiar el cuerpo de la víctima.- Hablaré con John.

Ella lo miró y asintió, después ambos se quedaron viendo como los forenses sacaron el cuerpo. Regresaron al Yard, el análisis de las gotas de sangre y demás tejidos que fueron encontrados les llevó horas, de hecho, fue la primera vez que Donovan se quedó en el laboratorio con Sherlock y fue hasta que cumplieron 48 horas de encierro que fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa. Es que esta vez las cosas parecían más urgentes, la víctima había sufrido demasiado hasta morir y ambos estaban asustados.

Por lo mismo, Sherlock no habló con John hasta que se topó con él de frente al cruzar la calle hacía la cafetería. Creía que había sido un ardid de Donovan pues era sospechoso que llegara sin nada para beber y le pidiera que él fuera a comprar el café. Tal vez había visto a John en el lugar, tal vez sabía que no había hablado con él como le había pedido. Tal vez era obvio que se estaba volviendo loco sin él.

_All my senses come to life / Todos mis sentidos cobran vida_  
While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I / Cuando me tambaleo a casa tan borracho como estoy  
Have ever been and I'll never leave again / He estado y nunca me iré de nuevo  
'Cause you are the only one /Porque eres el único  
And all my friends have gone to find / Todos mis amigos se han ido a encontrar  
Another place to let their hearts collide / Otro lugar para dejar que sus corazones confluyan  
Just promise me, you'll always be a friend / Sólo prométeme, siempre serás un amigo  
'Cause you are the only one / Porque eres el único.  


67: Bloodstream

_Color crimson in my eyes / El color rojo en mis ojos_  
Wanted to could free my mind / Queriendo liberar mi mente  
This is how it ends / Así es como termina  
I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream / Siento los químicos quemar en mi torrente sanguíneo.

-Yo no soy John.

Era lo único que podía repetir, de hecho lo estaba diciendo desde horas antes cuando aquel chico lo había abordado frente a un puesto de periódicos. Parecía de lo más casual, el chico no era mucho más grande que él y tenía una de esas sonrisas tímidas que tanto le gustaban. Le dijo que lo invitaba a comer algo y justo cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina, puso su mano sobre su brazo y sintió un pinchazo. Después de eso no tenía idea de nada hasta que despertó amarrado sobre su cama, desnudo.

Sus padres estaban fuera por el fin de semana, no llamarían porque había tomado un viaje de reencuentro espiritual y de hecho, tenían que dejar los celulares en su casa. Su hermana había salido de vacaciones con su novio y él, pensaba que pasaría tres días sin ninguna responsabilidad. No había hecho planes con nadie, no tenía que presentarse en algún lado ni lo esperaban para hacer algo. Simplemente nadie lo iba a extrañar hasta el lunes en la escuela.

El chico se trepó sobre de él y comenzó a masturbarlo y aunque lloró y suplicó que lo dejara, su cuerpo traidor reaccionó a lo que él hacía. Cuando eyaculó el chico se rio de una manera aterradora. "Eso te gusta John, no puedes negarlo."

-Yo no soy John.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada más que repetir que él no era John. Le dolían los brazos por tenerlos detrás de su cuerpo y por la cuerda apretada con la que estaba amarrado. Pero eso no era nada, el dolor era tolerable comparado con lo demás. Lo de menos fue cuando le tiñó y le cortó el cabello, aunque se había asustado ante ese hecho. Gritó y apretó los párpados cuando intentó colocarle unos lentes de contacto azules, lo hizo a tal grado que el chico le metió un calcetín en la boca y le abrió a fuerzas los párpados, clavando sus uñas en ellos. Cuando quedó listo sonrió.

-Eres el perfecto John, eres tú.

Sacó su celular y le tomó varias fotos, primero a su rostro, aun con el calcetín dentro de la boca, luego a torso, luego a sus genitales. Estaba cada vez más asustado, aunque ese miedo a lo que podría sucederle no sirvió para nada, cuando comenzó a lastimarlo no pudo mantener la consciencia durante mucho tiempo. Cuando el dolor fue lo más extremo que hubiera sentido y recuperó la consciecia, intentó gritar a pesar del calcetín, sintió que su estómago estaba a punto de explotar y vomitó en su boca. Lo cual fue terrible, después sería determinado como la causa de muerte, pues una combinación de bronco aspiración (el contenido de su estómago se fue a sus pulmones) y ahogamiento fueron lo que le quitaron la vida.

Cuando Donovan irrumpió en la cafetería tres horas después de haber mandado a Sherlock por el café esperando que se encontrara con John, tenía en la mano su celular, el cual había olvidado. Había recibido una fotografía a través de un mensaje. Por alguna razón al ver parpadear el aparato no pudo evitar mirar. Ahora todo el Yard estaba en alerta y ella, no podía explicar que horrible sentimiento la embargaba. Tenía ganas de gritar y al mismo tiempo, de abrazar a aquellos dos chicos y protegerlos, enviarlos lejos y esconderlos de todo el terror que habían estado viviendo.

John estaba aferrado a Sherlock, parecía creer que si lo soltaba se iría de nuevo.

Sherlock estaba abrazando a John, rodeando por completo su cuerpo como si pudiera cubrirlo y alejarlo del peligro.

Ella no quería interrumpir y enseñarle aquella fotografía. Porque está vez la ilusión era perfecta. Cada detalle era perfecto. El chico en la fotografía era un John Watson en toda la extensión de la palabra y si se confirmaban los detalles, estaba segura de que tanto peso, estatura, estructura familiar y profesión coincidirían.

_I've been looking for a love / He estado buscando un amor_  
Thought I'd find it really boring / Lamentablemente lo encontré muy aburrido  
God make me another one / Dios me hizo otro  
I'll be feeling this tomorrow / Sentiré esto mañana  
Lord forgive me for the things I've done / Señor perdóname por todas las cosas que he hecho  
I was never meant to hurt no one / Nunca intenté dañar a nadie  
I saw scars upon a broken-hearted lover/ Y veo cicatrices sobre un amante con el corazón roto.  


68: Kiss Me

-Pensé que esto era una historia de amor.

Greg sonrió al ver que su esposo metía la mano al plato de palomitas y continuaba con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Habían pensado salir, darse un tiempo para relajarse, un tiempo para ambos. Al final se dieron cuenta que ninguno tenía ganas de cambiarse a ropa formal o tener que enfrentarse al tráfico de la tarde.

Era mejor ponerse la pijama y escoger una película de la colección, una que hubieran visto solos o con alguien más que ni siquiera pudiera recordar y mirarla juntos. Había preparado un plato enorme de palomitas, de caramelo, queso y naturales y al principio él no parecía interesado, hasta que se sentó lo más pegado a su cuerpo sin estar sobre de él. Para la mitad de la película comía con alegría y sin preocupaciones.

-Es una historia de amor.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó indignado Mycroft, le quitó de la mano su lata de refresco y le dio un buen trago, aunque al principio dijo que no quería beber nada. Greg no iba a quejarse, después de todo Mycroft podía tomar lo que fuera de él.- Todo está en su contra, luego la guerra y…

-Aún falta el final –Greg intentó que él se callara, porque seguro para ese momento ya sabría toda la trama y por eso mismo se estaba quejando, lo único que se le ocurrió que podría ser efectivo era tomarlo de la cabeza y acercarlo lo suficiente para besarlo. Mycroft se dejó hacer, no se iba a quejar por ser besado por su esposo, aunque sus labios tuvieran sabor salado.

Cuando se levantó a quitar el disco del reproductor estaba aguantando las lágrimas, era lo mismo siempre, la historia era en cierta manera trillada, pero lograba hacerlo llorar.

-Al final estuvieron juntos toda la vida, la vida juntos era la única vida que valía la pena.

-¿Estás de acuerdo entonces que es una historia de amor?

_Settle down with me / Sienta cabeza conmigo_  
Cover me up / Cúbreme  
Cuddle me in / Abrázame

_Lie down with me / Acuéstate conmigo  
And hold me in your arms / Y sostenme en tus brazos._

Greg apagó las luces y se volvió a sentar al lado de Mycroft, sintió sus brazos rodearlo y sus labios buscarlos los suyos casi por instinto. Los pensamientos de Greg eran simples, estaba feliz pese a las cosas terribles que los rodeaban, pese a haber estado envueltos en tanto drama desde el momento en que sus destinos se cruzaron con los objetivos de Moriarty. Esta es su historia de amor, este es su "para siempre juntos". No permitiría que nadie se los arrebatara.

John había vuelto a encontrar a Sherlock, a pesar de los esfuerzos del último por alejarlo. La última víctima había sido encontrada, el cuerpo y la escena estaban siendo procesados en este momento. Tanto Mycroft como Greg deberían estar ocupados en ello, el Gobierno Británico estaba consternado porque algo así sucediera en Londres y que la gente comenzara a exigir el volver a sentirse segura estaba ejerciendo presión suficiente para tener a todos de cabeza.

Sin embargo, tenían que tener un momento para ambos, uno en donde no importaran más que ellos dos. Porque Mycroft era su milagro personal, era el hombre que lo había salvado, que le había permitido entrar a tal grado a su vida, que se había casado con él. Y tampoco había manera de negar que tan sólo de verlo, sus más bajos instintos explotaban. No supo en qué momento se descontroló, el punto es que estaba besándolo como si respirar fuera opcional y él quisiera robarle todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck / Tu corazón contra mi pecho, su labios en mi cuello_  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet / Estoy enamorándome de tus ojos, pero ellos no me conocen aún  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now / Y con un sentimiento olvidaré, que estoy enamorado ahora.  


Le encantaba, tal vez no se lo había dicho como correspondía, pero cada centímetro del cuerpo de Mycroft era perfecto, no se podría cansar jamás de alguien como él. La blancura de su cuello, las pecas que aunque escasas en su rostro, era más de las que se podía contar en sus hombros y en torso, el hecho de que fuera casi lampiño y pudiera tocar la suavidad de sus pectorales y endurecer sus pezones con tan sólo rozarlos.

Le excitaba, le había quitado la playera gris con estampado de sombrillas, esa que al verla tuvo que comprarla porque le parecía lo más adecuado para que vistiera por las noches; lo tenía recostado en el sillón, dominando la situación a base de caricias y besos, bajando con toda la calma que le era posible por su abdomen y deslizando el pantalón de la pijama.

-¡Gregory!

Exclamó, como siempre, tal vez pasaría años y él seguiría siendo Gregory, y al decirlo de esa manera, lo único que provocaba era que quisiera volver a escucharlo, una y otra vez. Estaba lamiendo su erección cubierta por la ropa interior, sabía que de esa manera Mycroft comenzaría a desesperarse, le gustaba verlo cediendo ante la necesidad, pidiéndole que dejara de jugar y comenzara a actuar.

-Sabes que me gusta escucharlo.

Greg lo miró y sonrió, Mycroft era apenas capaz de articular palabra y sin embargo, le pedía que expresara lo que quería que le hiciera.

-Quiero sentirte.

No era suficiente, pero le daría algo. Greg bajó por completo su ropa interior, se la quito sin mucha gracia y la aventó, esperando que cayera por cualquier lugar, un pedazo de evidencia más que el control y el orden no eran lo importante en ese momento. Lamió la punta casi como si no quisiera tocarlo, probó con la lengua el líquido salado que la excitación estaba produciendo, sintió como su esposo temblaba y se desesperaba, su "quiero sentirte" era mucho más, pero tendría que expresarlo.

-Más.

A veces era complicado que lo dijera, eso lo sabía, pero en este día, cuando trataba de olvidar que había cosas horribles sucediendo, le concedería más sin hacer gran esfuerzo. Lo introdujo dentro de su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza con rapidez, la sensación súbita hizo que Mycroft empujara sus caderas hacia adelante, pero Greg ya estaba acostumbrado y no le causó ningún problema recibirlo tan profundamente.

Tenían sus pequeños lugares secretos, como bajo del tercer cojín de ese preciso sillón, Greg sólo tuvo que estirar la mano para alcanzar la botella de lubricante, la cual abrió produciendo un sonido característico, Sintió como Mycroft se tensaba para relajarse al instante cuando los dedos de Greg se introdujeron en él, era cuestión de un poco de paciencia y el proceso era placentero, su esposo producía los sonidos más hermosos que hubiera escuchado.

Lo tuvo gritando su nombre en cosa de minutos, sus dedos tocando su próstata, masajeando con veneración, su boca aun abarcando su erección. Mycroft usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar por la necesidad de liberar su orgasmo en ese momento. Estaba listo, Greg se alineó con él y lo penetró, ambos gimieron y la sensación de sólo pertenecerse el uno al otro fue perfecta. Siempre se tendría, siempre se amarían, siempre estarían ahí, eran uno solo, no había nadie más, no querían o necesitaban nada más.

Colapsaron y cuando despertaron eran casi las tres de la mañana y alguien estaba tocando la puerta como si quisiera derrumbarla. Greg se levantó y tuvo que gritar que abriría en un momento porque los golpes seguían, corrió por su bata para no tener que abrir desnudo y se fijó que su celular tenía un exagerado número de sesenta y cuatro llamadas perdidas. Abrió la puerta y una oficial de policía y un agente del MI-5 lo miraban casi sintiendo pena por estar tocando de esa manera.

-Lo siento, se nos ha ordenado recogerlos de su casa y transportarlos con seguridad hasta el Yard. –la oficial trató de sonreír pero Greg sabía que algo le causaba profunda incomodidad. Mycroft apareció a su lado aunque no lo escuchó caminar por el pasillo.

-Reporte abreviado –dijo y el agente se cuadró para hablar.

-Señor, Mark y Steven Watson se reportaron como desaparecidos oficialmente hace dos horas.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved / Así que bésame como si quisieras ser amado_  
You wanna be loved / Quisieras ser amado  
You wanna be loved / Quisieras ser amado  
This feels like falling in love / Esto se siente como enamorarse  
Falling in love / Enamorarse  
We're falling in love / Estamos enamorados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por su hermosa paciencia, por creer en mí, en que no abandonaría la historia, por esperarme, por seguir leyendo, por sus comentarios, por sus porras, por todo.
> 
> Los tres capítulos finales, este, el 23 y el 24 están escritos, no hay marcha atrás ni cambiaré nada. Espero les guste, espero crean que es un final justo para esta historia que empezó siendo muy poquito, algo sencillo y terminó siendo un gigante.
> 
> No tengo palabras para decirles lo feliz que me siento y pues, los siguientes dos capítulos serán publicados a la brevedad.
> 
> Sólo quedará el epílogo, ese aun lo estoy creando.
> 
> Es todo... ahora... espero que digan algo, que opinen, que me dejen escuchar su voz, que me acompañen en esta locura.
> 
> Recuerden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.
> 
> Saludos y gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón a todos ustedes, lectores maravillosos y amigos de mi vida.


	23. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty está desesperado, lo que pasa por su mente ya no es claro... ahora es ... Sebastian.

ENCUENTROS 23

* * *

**69: STITCHES**

-¡Encuéntralos!

John le había gritado, exigido, rogado. Lo entendía, las evidencias estaban mostrando algo, un mensaje directo y desesperado de Moriarty y estaba escrito en un lenguaje que nadie más entendería, sólo él.

Estaban en el laboratorio, esta vez nadie había intentado ir a casa, no había tiempo para eso, no había tiempo ni para comer, ni para respirar. Todos estaban esperando, todos los miraban a ellos, Sally procesaba todo a una velocidad impensable, era precisa, había aprendido multitud de cosas de Sherlock, a tal grado que él confiaba que ella hiciera todo justo como él lo habría hecho. Con Greg era el mismo caso, ambos eran sus discípulos, uno en el aula y la otra dentro del trabajo, eran tan inteligentes que no necesitaban que les dijera lo que esperaba de ellos, ya lo sabían.

Mycroft estaba también ahí. Detenía a cualquiera que intentara distraerlo, porque aunque tenía las cosas frente de él, en su mente recorría cada una de las escenas del crimen, cada detalle, cada cosa que podría haber sido pasada por alto.

No había creído que los sobrinos de John estuvieran en peligro. Los dos niños estaban en casa de un amigo, su madre los había sacado a cenar y los había llevado después a ver una película. Los sentó juntos y ella se sentó dos filas más atrás para cuidarlos sin que sintieran que estaba sobre de ellos. La función terminó a las once y treinta minutos de la noche, una horario pésimo para llevar a niños de esas edad al cine pero como no era noche de escuela la mujer pensó que no había problema.

Ninguno de los tres niños estaba dentro de la sala pero ella juraba que no les había quitado los ojos de encima. A su hijo lo encontraron en el baño, aterrorizado a tal grado que no había intentado moverse o pedir ayuda. Sólo pudieron lograr sacarle dos palabras: John Watson.

Harry Watson estaba ingresada en el hospital, había tenido una crisis nerviosa, los padres de John estaban con ella, Mycroft puso un dispositivo de seguridad digno de un presidente alrededor de ellos. Y de sus padres y de los hermanos de Greg. Ahora tenían miedo, no lo podían evitar, no podían irse a encerrar a su casa y fingir que las cosas malas se quedarían fuera.

/

-Las fotos que nos enseñó…

-No era tío John…

-Pero…

-No era tío John…

-Estaba muerto, dijo que haría lo mismo con mamá.

-¡No era tío John!

/

_I thought that I've been hurt before / Creí que me habían lastimado antes_  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore / Pero nadie me había dejado así de adolorido  
Your words cut deeper than a knife / Tus palabras cortan más profundo que un cuchillo  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life / Ahora necesito alguien que me resucite.

Los susurros de los niños cesaron en cuanto abrió la puerta. El lugar estaba desierto desde años atrás, no había vecinos, era una zona boscosa y nadie podría escuchar nada y sobretodo, nadie podría encontrarlo. Era la vieja propiedad de los Moran, una familia que no existía, sin ningún pasado y por supuesto, sin ningún futuro.

_¿Quién vivía aquí?_

La voz de Sebastian lo confundía, él no recordaba nada aunque pareciera increíble, ni una sola imagen, palabra, nada. ¿Quién vivía aquí? Lo que había podido averiguar era algo sencillo, una familia de tres que habían dejado atrás una historia de abuso en Berlín, todo relacionado con el terrible mundo del tráfico de blancas. Habían huido, comprado una casa alejada de todo, casi en ruinas y habían escogido el primer apellido que se les cruzó por la mente.

Moran.

Dos años después de huir Sebastian había nacido. No le mintieron con respecto a su nombre, Sebastian Moran, como su padre y madre habían decidido. Sin embargo era un callejón sin salida, no había más familiares, no había otra historia más que una donde sus padres eran otras personas y la cual habían borrado con bastante éxito.

El accidente fue eso y nada más, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera. Y las memorias de doce años se perdieron y nunca volvió a pisar este lugar hasta ahora, aunque no lo hacía, porque Sebastian estaba muerto y él había traído a los dos sobrinos de John Watson esperando que eso fuera suficiente para tenerlo en sus manos.

Los dos niños se portaban bien, habían salido del cine en silencio y habían subido al automóvil sin más que unos pocos quejidos cuando cerró la cajuela. Manejó por siete horas, no era lo suyo, tal vez Sebastian habría hecho el camino en la mitad del tiempo, rompiendo el límite de velocidad y causando tal vez dos o tres accidentes viales. Eso le sacó una carcajada y abrió la cajuela entre risas, los dos niños lo miraban como si estuviera loco y cuando apuntó su arma sobre la cabeza del menor, caminaron sin importarles que él siguiera riendo.

Habían gritado un buen rato pero los Moran habían escogido el lugar a la perfección, ahí no había nadie que pudiera escucharlos, a pesar del tiempo pasado, diez años no fue suficiente como para lograr que semejante paraje se habitara. Se cansaron y comenzaron a susurrar, por eso los fue a ver y de inmediato quedaron en silencio.

_¿Quién vivía aquí?_

De nuevo la voz de Sebastian interrumpiendo su pensamiento justo cuando estaba a punto de decirles al par de niñitos lo terrible que sería morir y se encontrados cuando sus cuerpos estuvieran horriblemente podridos. Claro, esperaba que Sherlock lo encontrara antes y que trajera a John en un vano esfuerzo por evitar la muerte de los dos niños. Estaba seguro de que vendrían solos, de que no dirían nada a los de Scotland Yard o a nadie más, porque esa era la advertencia que le había dejado con el otro niño.

John Watson.

Era todo lo que quería, seguro no querrían poner en riesgo a nadie más.

_Jim…_

Sebastian estaba parado detrás de los niños, confundido entre las sombras, lo distrajo, no pudo decir aquello que quería. Tenía esa apariencia de libertad que había adquirido en París, su cabello ligeramente rizado, sus ojos brillaban y había una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Jim…_

_¿Yo vivía aquí?_

_¿Siempre fui Sebastian Moran?_

_¿Quiénes eran mis padres?_

Jim cerró los ojos y el mundo desapareció, no había más niños pequeños a su alrededor ni esperaba ver los resultados de los horrores que había provocado. Sólo quedaba la sensación de calidez, de estar en el hogar, de haber llegado al lugar seguro. Sebastian lo abrazó y lo besó, lo cual no era lo que sucedía entre ambos, Jim siempre lo alejaba, no le daba nunca ni un poco de aliento y sólo lo tomaba cuando él tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Pero esta vez lo dejó, porque parecía lo correcto, porque no entendía el resto del mundo, porque el mundo no lo entendía a él, porque sólo Sebastian parecía quererlo a pesar de saber todo de él. Tolo que era, lo que había soñado, lo que había imaginado, lo que planeaba hacer. Las veces que lo había lastimado. La forma en que lo había matado después de demostrarle que no podía huir de él. Después de que él demostrara que no dejaría que nadie lo dañara.

Pero si podía desobedecerlo, escapar, ocultarse y construirse una nueva vida. Por esa razón Sebastian estaba muerto, por esa razón había jalado el gatillo y lo había abandonado, condenado a ser un desconocido, enterrado sin nombre.

_James, ¡mírame!_

Los niños sabían que algo estaba muy mal con el hombre que se los había llevado, por esa razón, porque les inspiraba un miedo extraño es que habían aceptado ir con él. Las fotografías que tenía en su celular eran terroríficas, algo que jamás olvidarían y que sustituirían a cualquier pesadilla que hubieran tenido.

Salieron por la puerta que había dejado abierta y no se preocuparon por nada más que alcanzar la entrada principal. Steven tenía la mano de Mark bien apretada, no quería por nada del mundo separarse de él. Giró el pomo y lo encontró abierto de igual manera, el hombre creía tenerlos tan atemorizados que no intentarían salir si él estaba dentro de la casa.

Afuera había bosque, mucho bosque y ellos eran un par de niños de ciudad. Temblaron pero no pensaban regresar, echaron a correr y se perdieron en la espesura.

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe / Me viste sangrar hasta que no podía respirar_  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees / Me sacudo y caigo de rodillas  
And now that I'm without your kisses / Y ahora que no tengo tus besos  
I'll be needing stitches / Necesitaré suturas  
I'm tripping over myself / Me tropiezo conmigo mismo  
I'm aching begging you to come help / Estoy sufriendo rogando que vengas a ayudarme  
And now that I'm without your kisses / Y ahora sin tus besos  
I'll be needing stitches / Necesitaré suturas

**70: LEAN ON**

Estaba en su palacio mental removiendo cada una de las escenas del crimen. En la primera no había nada útil porque fue en un hotel donde no había nada personal, pero todas las demás habían sido en casas y estaba seguro de que podría encontrar algo en ellas. Revisó con demasiado cuidado, se suponía que no habían encontrado nada raro, que todo había sido reconocido por los familiares como algo perteneciente a sus hijos.

Tomó los libros de tercero de los chicos y cuando levantó el tercero algo cayó de entre las hojas. Una postal. Loch Rannoch.  _Desearía que lo recordaras, que pudieras volver. SM._

-¡Donovan!

Entró en un arrebato de euforia, había varios técnicos en el laboratorio y algunos saltaron al escucharlo, ella no, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamientos. Además, había algo en su rostro, como si tuviera la respuesta que todos buscaban.

-Sherlock –respondió ella y esperó, muchas veces era complicado trabajar con un genio porque no sabías qué esperaba de ti, la mayoría de las ocasiones lo que esperaba era que tú ya supieras lo que quería, como lo quería y lo que esperaba obtener al final.

-Las postales –dijo él y ella trató de recordar. Había postales en cada escena del crimen pero nadie fuera de lo normal, casi todas compradas como recuerdo en algún viaje familiar.

-¿Quién procesó los libros? –Sally salió corriendo, la evidencia de las escenas del crimen estaba repartida en el laboratorio, ellos se habían ocupado directamente de la mayoría pero era demasiado, ciertas cosas que se determinó no eran tan importantes se delegó entre los otros técnicos. Ni Greg ni Sally habían tocado los libros, fueron revisados y desestimados, no habían aportado nada.

-Yo –respondió una chica del turno de la noche que los había seguido hasta su estación donde se habían apilado los muchos volúmenes que se habían sacado de cada una de las habitaciones.- No había nada, no fueron manipulados, no había huellas, cabellos, nada.

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en ella de inmediato, sabiendo que ella había pasado por alto algo, era obvio, no esperaba encontrar nada por lo mismo, no lo hizo.

-¡Demonios! ¡Tu comportamiento sólo disminuye el porcentaje de casos resueltos!

John se quedó unos pasos detrás observando, sabía que Sherlock tenía su respuesta pero necesitaba confirmarla. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa John se habría reído, los tres habían gritado lo mismo al mismo tiempo y ni Greg ni Sally solían comportarse de esa manera. Eran un buen equipo, no dudaba que fueran los mejores en su campo.

Prácticamente deshicieron los libros y encontraron en por lo menos uno de cada escena del crimen, una postal. Todas eran escenas pintorescas de un lugar llamado Kinloch Rannoch, todas tenían la misma frase que la primera, la única que apareció a simple vista. El lugar estaba a 8 horas por carretera, era bastante remoto y con área boscosa cercana a la zona del lago.

John miró a los ojos de Sherlock y supo que había resuelto el enigma, que no tenían idea de por qué un lugar tan lejano era importante y mucho menos, quién era SM. Sin embargo ahí estarían, no dudaba de que sus sobrinos podrían ser encontrados en ese lugar.

_What will we do when we get old? / ¿Qué haremos cuando seamos viejos?_  
Will we walk down the same road? / ¿Iremos por el mismo camino?  
Will you be there by my side? / ¿Estarás a mi lado?  
Standing strong as the waves roll over / Fuerte a mi lado mientras las olas pasan.

/

Habían llevado un helicóptero para llegar hasta Edimburgo pero ninguno de ellos más que Mycroft había podido acceder al mismo. Después, todo dependía del clima que hubiera en los Highlands, de no poder volar hasta Loch Rannoch tendrían que recorrer la distancia en automóvil. Estaban hablando de alrededor de tres horas para poder encontrarse en la población.

El siguiente vuelo a Edimburgo salía por la mañana, dentro de seis horas. Era inaceptable.

-Lestrade, ¿cuánto tiempo se hace por carretera hasta Kinloch Rannoch? –Sherlock miraba a los coches frente a ellos como si estuviera distraído.

-Ocho horas aproximadamente –respondió.

Estaban fuera de Scotland Yard viendo el tráfico de la noche pasar. Ni Sally ni Greg eran agentes como tal, pertenecían al laboratorio y cuando el trabajo de campo lo ameritaba los acompañaban. No era el caso, esperaban encontrar una situación de rehenes y así se había manejado. Así que ellos tendrían que esperar y si existía alguna escena del crimen que procesar, seguramente se llamarían a alguien de la localidad en primera instancia.

Lo cual era inaceptable.

Por lo mismo, Greg no dijo nada cuando vio a Sherlock caminar hasta el hombre de mediana edad que acababa de bajar de un totalmente nuevo Jaguar XE, uno que seguramente debería ser considerado como ilegal al circular en las calles de Londres a una velocidad ínfima. Sherlock sonrió y el hombre lo miró como quien mira a una aparición, algo tan increíble que debe ser irreal. Para Greg Sherlock era una pesadilla del salón de clases, pero fuera de él se convertía en algo maravilloso.

El hombre le entregó las llaves y Greg tuvo que voltear a ver a Sally para asegurarse de que ella estaba viendo lo mismo, ella sólo movía la cabeza sorprendida de un lado para otro.

-El caballero pasará a recoger su automóvil el fin de semana, preguntará por ti –Sherlock le informó a Greg y no le quedó más que aceptar, el hombre los miraba con una expresión intrigada pero no quiso ni preguntar qué había dicho para lograr que le prestara un vehículo tan caro. Sally se subió en la parte de atrás y Greg decidió acompañarla, John estaba ya en el asiento del pasajero y se apresuró a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Sabes manejar?

Sherlock le dedicó una mirada de un segundo a Greg que fue acompañada por una especie de gemido lastimero por parte de John, momentos después deseó no haber preguntado, deseó haber dudado y no entrar al automóvil. Jamás había recorrido tan rápido una carretera y jamás pensó que fuera posible circular al máximo de la potencia y aun así, hacerlo con tal precisión que parecía todo predeterminado.

Seguramente los otros coches sabían que debían abrirle paso y por eso, parecía que tenía la vía sólo para él. Lo cierto es que John tenía los ojos cerrados y Sally se había encogido de tal manera en el asiento que no estaba seguro de si estaba llorando o rezando. Greg no estaba asustado pero si sorprendido de la pericia del chico, prestó atención al camino y cuando llegaron a la localidad, un pueblito pintoresco entre el paisaje montañoso, habían hecho tres horas y media en total.

Sally bajó y se quedó tendida sobre el piso durante unos minutos, no la culpaba, pero él necesitaba saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos estaban despiertos, todos se estaban moviendo, la alerta sobre dos niños perdidos había llegado a cada habitante del pueblo y siendo un lugar pequeño, los había hecho salir de sus casas para ayudar.

Sherlock se quedó parado en silencio, sabía que la conexión de Moriarty con el lugar era indirecta, que jamás había estado antes ahí, que nadie lo había visto. Greg no necesitó pensar como él para saber que la respuesta, debía haber un lugar en la comunidad alejado de todos y de todo, un lugar deshabitado por años al que nadie acudía.

-Esta es la primera tragedia en años –dijo una mujer a su lado, la conversación captó su atención al instante.

-Desde lo de los Moran –respondió un hombre que sostenía una linterna de gran potencia.

-¿Los Moran? –preguntó Greg interesado, los dos lugareños que hablaban estaban acompañados por un grupo de diez personas que esperaban fueran asignados a una zona para la búsqueda. Ellos lo vieron como miras a un desconocido pero en virtud de que había muchos agentes de otros lugares cercanos lo aceptaron como alguien normal.

-Alex Moran y su esposa, murieron en un accidente muy aparatoso hace años –respondió uno del grupo.

-Sobrevivió su hijo, Sebastian. Lo enviaron a Edimburgo a un hogar temporal –dijo ahora una de las mujeres.

-Dicen que lo adoptó una familia muy rica –añadió otra de ellas.

-¿Sebastian Moran?

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun / Lanza un beso, dispara un arma_  
We need someone to lean on / Necesitamos alguien en quién apoyarnos  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun / Lanza un beso, dispara un arma  
All we need is somebody to lean on / Todo lo que necesitamos es alguien en quién apoyarnos.

/

El lugar estaba desierto pero era obvio que había sido ocupado recientemente. Recorrieron cada rincón de la casa en busca de los niños, sólo encontraron la habitación donde habían estado, el colchón donde durmieron dos noches y restos de comida junto con unas latas de refresco. Había un candado para cerrar la puerta, el resto de cerraduras no servían, estaban tan oxidadas que no se podían usar.

Sherlock entró tomado de la mano de John, no habría poder humano que hiciera que lo soltara o que lo dejara solo. Le bastó una mirada y atrajo a John hacia él para rodearlo con sus brazos.

-Están bien, escaparon –dijo susurrando en su oído.

La gente voluntaria se repartió en la zona, los niños no podrían haber ido demasiado lejos. Greg y Sally se quedaron en la casa y para cuando el helicóptero pudo volar sobre el lago, había amanecido ya. John y Sherlock estaban sentados afuera, abrazados, esperaban que alguien les diera una noticia lo más pronto posible.

El celular de Sherlock vibró y John casi salta al sentirlo.

_Los encontraron a dos kilómetros de la casa, Mark tiene hipotermia, están en camino al hospital. MH_

_/_

Tres días después los niños habían sido dados de alta del hospital de Edimburgo.

Tres días después John seguía sin perder de vista a Sherlock.

Tres días después parecía que su nueva residencia era el Yard, su laboratorio y su cafetería para personal.

Extrañaba a Mycroft pero él estaba bien, seguro, rodeado de agentes que habían sido confiados con su seguridad. Lo habían llevado a un lugar que podía ser considerado un bunker para aquellos bien informados, Downing Street no eran sólo oficinas aunque parecieran. El resto de la familia, los Holmes-Lestrade-Watson se dirigían al aeropuerto para salir del país, los querían tener lejos, muy lejos de lo que pudiera intentar Moriarty.

No iría tras ellos, Sherlock casi se lo había asegurado, porque tras fallar con su intento con los niños, esta vez sería mucho más directo. Aun así se sentía bien poder alejar a aquellas personas sin las que no podría seguir viviendo si algo les pasara. Igual hubiera querido alejar a Mycroft pero era ridículo el pensarlo.

Se sentó en la cafetería con un vaso desechable de café y aunque lo estaba bebiendo, se quedó dormido. Las voces a su alrededor parecían lejanas pero entendía lo que decían, parecían parte de un sueño aunque no lo eran.

-Me reportó por hacer mal mi trabajo –dijo una de ellas, era femenina, conocida, trabajaba con ella.

-¿Por lo de los libros? –dijo otra, masculina, conocida de igual manera pero no era del laboratorio.

-Que idiota –respondió otra voz, esta por completo desconocida, se escuchaba como una mujer mayor.

-Es un fenómeno –añadió la primera voz- me dijeron que repasó las escenas del crimen en su mente y así encontró lo de las postales.

-Anormal y no otra cosa –la segunda voz parecía estar riéndose.

Greg se obligó a despertar porque la conversación estaba siendo molesta, abrió los ojos y se talló la cara. Las tres personas, una de ellas la técnico que no revisó a cabalidad los libros con las postales, estaban riendo e insultando a Sherlock. La palabra "fenómeno" fue repetida una y otra vez antes de que se pudiera quitar el sueño de encima y decir algo.

Aunque no fue necesario.

Sally llegó y les echó un vaso de agua encima a las tres personas, ellas gritaron sorprendidas y se levantaron de inmediato de sus lugares.

-Mediocres –les dijo, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-Sus evaluaciones están pendientes –dijo Greg cuando parecieron querer seguir a Sally, ellos lo miraron con algo más que sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. No se habían percatado de su presencia y por supuesto, sabían que habían hablado de más.- Me parecen que es mi responsabilidad hacerlas a la brevedad.

Greg sonrió. Un año y tras destacar en todo su trabajo, se le había encargado supervisar y reportar el de los demás, por lo menos dentro del laboratorio aunque no era el jefe, tenía el poder de hacer evidente los aciertos o errores de sus compañeros. Poder que no había usado de mala manera, pero en vista de un error tan grave como el que había cometido la técnico, tal vez no estaría de más ejercer.

-Lestrade… -balbuceó la mujer.

-Nunca hablen mal de Sherlock Holmes.

Prefirieron no decir una palabra más y Greg lo agradeció. Como pensó antes, eran familia, los Holmes-Lestrade-Watson y tenían amigos que los defendían como si fueran mucho más que amigos. Como Sally quien lo esperaba sonriendo unos pasos fuera de la cafetería, tenían que regresar y seguir trabajando, procesando la evidencia de la casa de los Moran. Aún faltaba tanto, no estaban más cerca de atrapar a Moriarty.

Su celular vibró y lo consultó mientras caminaba.  _Te amo, te extraño._  Sonrió, muy bien, el cansancio había desaparecido un poco.

_Do you recall, not long ago / Recuerdas que no hace mucho_  
We would walk on the sidewalk / Caminábamos en la banqueta  
Innocent, remember? / Inocente, ¿recuerdas?  
All we did was care for each other / Lo único que hacíamos era cuidar el uno del otro.

**71: ANIMALS**

Estaba perdido.

Todo el dinero estaba a nombre de Sebastian Moran aunque el mismo Sebastian jamás lo supo. Todas las propiedades que su ausente padre le había cedido estaban de igual manera a su nombre. Era invisible porque había dejado el nombre de James Moriarty y había asumido el de Moran.

Pero gracias al fracaso con los niños eso estaba perdido. Lo supo cuando intentó retirar dinero y todo estaba cancelado. No pasaba nada, tenía efectivo guardado en un almacén de seguridad que había puesto a nombre de uno de los jardineros que había dejado de trabajar para su familia muchos años atrás.

Ahí estaba guardado lo más importante, el alma de Sebastian.

Quitó el candado y entró, era un lugar cerca de los Docklands, se quedaría ahí hasta lograr culminar el plan y era cosa de paciencia y constancia. Dentro había una serie de armas en perfecto orden, cada una había sido escogida por Sebastian, cada una valía para él su vida entera. Era su arsenal personal y ahora, era su refugio.

Además de armas había dinero, botellas de agua y alimentos suficientes para un mes. Sebastian sabía hacer las cosas, eso no lo podía negar. Y él tenía un plan, uno por completo estúpido, irracional, insensato y demás adjetivos que pudiera encontrar para describir algo que no debería suceder y aun así, él lo haría.

Porque la voz dentro de él no se callaba.

Porque le reclamaba tantas cosas y tenía razón, no lo podía negar, aun así no le importaba. Si tan sólo se callara por un segundo, podría pensar mejor. Si tan sólo pudiera alejarlo, evitar que recordara. La primera vez que lo vio, un niño pequeño, lastimado, un libro en blanco. Se metía en su cama por la noche y le contaba historias que lo hacían sonrojar, porque le gustaba y no quería que fuera un llorón que no pudiera soportar la pérdida de unos padres que no recordaba.

Sebastian fue suyo desde el primer momento, de eso nunca tuvo una sola duda.

La primera vez para ambos fue lo más cercano a un recuerdo imborrable. Habían pasado cuatro años y Sebastian sabía ya de lo que era capaz James y nunca podría pensar que era un chiquillo inocente que debía ser protegido. El problema es que a veces se comportaba como si eso fuera cierto, como si tuviera que dar la cara por él, ayudarlo hasta para las cosas más simples.

Sebastian había crecido mucho, Jim no se cansaba de mirarlo. Si hubiera sido una persona normal se habría sentido feliz de tener a su lado a semejante hombre, tenía doce años cuando tuvo el accidente, a los dieciséis era alguien muy diferente; hombros anchos, deliciosos brazos musculosos, una mandíbula recta y fuerte con una barba que lo hacía parecer mucho mayor. A veces lo hacía volar hasta un lugar donde nadie los conociera tan sólo para salir con él por la noche.

La gente los miraba con interés, otros hombres se lo comían con los ojos y Jim sonreía. Era obvio que muchos pensaban que un hombre mayor no debía andar de fiesta con un chiquillo, pero Sebastian no era un hombre mayor y él no era un chiquillo. Sólo eran dos años de diferencia y era claro que Jim jamás sería muy alto ni fornido, no le importaba a decir verdad, mucha gente tendía a subestimarlo de esa manera y eso le convenía.

Compraba alcohol para ambos, ni siquiera le pedían identificación y cuando cuestionaban la presencia de Jim, les dedicaba una mirada que nadie podría tolerar y las preguntas se acababan. De igual manera se acababan las dudas de si ese hombre encontraba atractivo al pequeño chico a su lado cuando comenzaba a besarlo y tocarlo de manera provocadora. Para cualquier lugar, por más tolerante que fuera, ellos cruzaban una línea. Jim era muy joven y se veía aún más.

Pero eso le tenía completamente sin cuidado.

La primera vez que lo penetró dolió y odio la sensación de sentirse así de vulnerable. Esa fue la razón por la cual prefiera dar el espectáculo para que la gente se escandalizara, los besos fogosos y las manos tocan mucho más de lo que deberían estando en público, eso le provocaban placer. El acto en sí, verse a merced de otra persona, ser poseído por alguien más, aunque ese alguien fuera Sebastian, no era lo que pensaba.

Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba la atención. Los besos, las mordidas, la manera en que recorría su cuerpo y no dejaba un solo lugar sin tocar. Su boca, le gustaba mucho la boca de Sebastian, era maravillosa cuando se encargaba de excitarlo, de recibir su erección por completo y hacerlo gritar entre perfectas sensaciones de placer.

"Por favor"

Rogaba Sebastian cuando lo veía por completo extasiado y aceptaba. No siempre era así, a veces lo pateaba fuera de la cama y le gritaba que no, que jamás quería volver a pasar por aquello y que se fuera lo más lejos posible. Que nunca quería volver a pasar por esto.

Pero había veces que movía afirmativamente la cabeza y dejaba que introdujera sus dedos en él hasta que el constante masajeo de ese punto extraño y provocador lo hiciera volver a endurecerse y amenazara con provocarle un segundo orgasmo mil veces más intenso que el previo. Entonces lo penetraba y lo sentía tan cercano, parte de él, lo que siempre le había faltado.

Odiaba eso, de verdad, detestaba perderse en Sebastian, en los sentimientos que se derraban desde sus ojos y que se transmitían a través de su miembro que lo recompensaba con estocadas cada vez más rápidas y profundas hasta verse inundado por su calor y su semilla, acción que era acompañada por una nueva eyaculación suya que lo dejaba por completo agotado y perdido.

Se perdía en Sebastian y sí, odiaba que eso sucediera.

Porque lo amaba, se dio cuenta en muchas ocasiones. Lo negaría toda la vida y aun hoy, lo seguía negando a pesar de que no lograba sacar su voz de su cabeza y sus recuerdos de su mente. Era suyo, le dio la vida que tenía después de que lo perdiera todo y le quitó esa vida cuando necesitó sentirse lastimado y herido.

Pensó que era una buena idea. Lo había traicionado, lo había desobedecido, se había largado lejos de él y había construido una nueva vida sin él. Sebastian no lo necesitaba para respirar. Sebastian estaba bien sin él. Eso dolió más de lo que pensó y cuando murió ante sus ojos, por un segundo, creyó que había sido lo correcto.

Que idiota había sido. Sebastian se venía pronunciando siempre su nombre, aunque lo pateara de la cama y tuviera que masturbarse en la alfombra hasta llegar a su clímax, de todos modos lo hacía mirando en su dirección y pensando en él.

-Cállate Sebastian por favor….

Su voz se perdió en aquel almacén, nadie podía escucharla.

_So what you trying to do to me / ¿Qué estás tratando de hacerme?_  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies / Es como si no pudiéramos detenernos, somos enemigos  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh / Pero nos llevamos bien cuando estoy dentro de ti  
You're like a drug that's killing me / Como si fueras una droga que estuviera matándome  
I cut you out entirely / Te corto por completo  
But I get so high when I'm inside you / Pero enloquezco cuando estoy dentro de ti.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir por aquí y continuar esta lectura y sí, el final es inminente.
> 
> Playlist: Stitches de Shaw Mendes, Leon on de Major Lazer y Animals de Maroon 5.


	24. How deep is your love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finales que parecen principios, finales que son sólo eso, un final y una consecuencia.

**ENCUENTROS 24**

* * *

**72: HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE?**

_How deep is your love? / ¿Qué tan profundo es tu amor?_   
_Is it like the ocean? / ¿Es como el océano?_   
_What devotion are you? / ¿Qué devoción eres tú?_   
_How deep is your love? / ¿Qué tan profundo es tu amor?_   
_Is it like nirvana? / ¿Es como el nirvana?_   
_Hit me harder, again / Golpéame fuerte, de nuevo_   
_How deep is your love? / ¿Qué tan profundo es tu amor?_   
_Is it like the ocean? / ¿Es como el océano?_   
_Pull me closer, again / Acércame, de nuevo_   
_How deep is your love? / ¿Qué tan profundo es tu amor?_

-Deberían casarse.

John comenzó a reírse y Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa real en su rostro. No estaban bebiendo más que café pero en cansancio lograba que actuaran como si llevaran varias rondas de alcohol circulando por sus venas. Se estaban tomando unas horas, sus cerebros, hasta el de Sherlock, estaban a punto de colapsar y simplemente necesitaban pensar en algo más.

Aunque nadie esperó que Sally dijera algo por el estilo.

-Sherlock rivalizaría con Greg para el título de Bridezilla.

Antes de echarse a reír todos los imaginaron por un momento, recordando la manera en que Greg trató de controlar hasta la respiración de los involucrados en la boda y por supuesto que vieron a Sherlock enloqueciendo de una peor manera.

-Ninguno de ustedes estaría invitado –dijo Sherlock queriendo ser terminante cuando todos estaban a punto de rodar por el piso.

-No, de verdad –dijo ella suspirando. Nadie lo sabía, había sido cuidadosa enterrando su pasado, pero para Sherlock bastaba una mirada en el momento correcto. Ahí había un anhelo perdido, algo que le habían arrebatado hace tanto tiempo que ahora le parecía una mentira, algo vivido por una persona que no era ella. Sherlock cerró los ojos, no quería saber nada de esa manera aunque tal vez era muy tarde, ahí estaba y nadie lo veía, sólo él.- Deberían casarse, Greg y yo seremos sus testigos, una ceremonia sin salir de esta habitación y listo.

-Eso le daría mucho gusto a mis padres –dijo John pero sin reírse.- Ellos han de querer gastar los ahorros en algo tan grande como lo de Mycroft.

-No creo que les importara gastar varios miles de libras, seguro estarán agradecidos.- Greg aun recordaba todo lo que significaba pasar por una boda de esa magnitud, aunque al final era bastante agradable el resultado.

-Como sea, deben casarse –repitió ella- quiero ir a su boda.

-Buena idea –dijo Sherlock y se levantó de la silla con un aire dramático para ponerse de rodillas frente a John, quien lo miraba como se mira a algo tan increíble que deslumbra.- John Watson, cásate conmigo.

-¡Eso no es una pregunta! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Greg y Sally.

-Bueno, es que él no necesita preguntar –John estaba sonriendo y cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock tenía una mano tendida hacia él, la tomó para ser levantado de un solo tirón.- ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana presentamos los papeles en la Oficina de Registro para los anuncios de rigor y en dos semanas hacemos que Greg y Sally se vean presentables y listo.

-No necesitamos más.

-Nunca lo hemos hecho.

-Te amo Sherlock Holmes.

-Te amo John Watson.

De haber tenido la suficiente fuerza habrían dejado la habitación, pero ganó más su cansancio y además estaba el hecho de que, en realidad, tanto Greg como Sally pensaban que ambos chicos encajaban de manera tan natural que no podían más que maravillarse del hecho de que se encontraron. Por lo tanto cerraron los ojos y se perdieron en cosa de momentos, dejándolos solos. Greg soñó de nuevo con el día de su boda y con lo feliz que fue en ese preciso instante. Sally con aquella tontería de juventud que al final la hizo buscar entrar al Yard.

-Necesito que te levantes -la voz vino acompañada con un vaso de café que le pareció maravilloso al abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó ella.

-Medio día –respondió y ella casi salta al notar que estuvo dormida casi doce horas.

-No pasa nada –Greg se sentó de nuevo en el sofá que le había servido de cama durante la mitad de la noche.- Yo me desperté hace una hora y fui informado que la idea que pensamos una locura de media noche será una realidad.

-¿Fueron a la Oficina de Registros? –Sally sintió que todo el sueño residual escapó por completo de su cuerpo ante la emoción de la noticia.

-Contra toda prudencia posible, sí, lo hicieron.

-¿En dos semanas?

-En dos semanas seremos testigos Sally.

_Open up my eyes and / Abre mis ojos y_   
_Tell me who I am / Dime de nuevo quién soy_   
_Let me in on all your secrets / Déjame entrar en todos tus secretos_   
_No inhibition, no sin / Sin inhibiciones, sin pecado_

_How deep is your love? / ¿Qué tan profundo es tu amor?_

**73: BANG BANG (my baby shot me down)**

-¿Así está bien? –Preguntó y si alguien lo hubiera escuchado habría pensado que ese chico estaba loco, porque no había nadie a su lado y sin embargo, entablaba una conversación con el aire.

-Ya veo, lo estoy sosteniendo con demasiado fuerza. –Dijo de nuevo al aire y corrigió la postura, se relajó, tal parecía como si alguien le estuviera dando instrucciones para hacer aquello correctamente. Jamás se había interesado por eso porque no tenía la necesidad, ahora era diferente.

-Gracias Seb.

Lo siguiente que sucedió irrumpió en la vida de muchas personas porque definitivamente no era el mejor haciendo aquello. Fue un error, al final se dio cuenta, Sebastian habría hecho todo a la perfección. Un disparo, desarmar el rifle en menos de 60 segundos y guardarlo, recoger todas sus cosas a manera de que si alguien investigaba, no hubiera nada que encontrara que lo relacionara con el hecho. Después, había bajado las escaleras rápidamente, los diez pisos en cosa de 50 segundos, lo había visto hacerlo y justo al atravesar las puertas al exterior, se vería tan normal, tan acostumbrado a eso que saldría del edificio e imitaría el comportamiento de los demás, aterrorizados por lo que acababa de suceder. Unas calles más adelante se perdería de vista y nadie recordaría haberse cruzado con él.

Jim, por su parte, estaba en un estado psicótico, lo sabía, no era ningún obtuso para no darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, el problema era que no tenía manera de controlarla. Se había descontrolado con los últimos tres "John", era obvio que se había dejado llevar por la situación a tal grado de por unos momentos creer que a quien tenía en sus garras era el verdadero John. Y había hecho cosas horribles, cosas que siempre había pensado pero que creyó poder reprimir. Porque no había manera de que se volvieran realidad si al que tenía a su lado era a Sebastian.

_Pero lo querías._

La voz resonó en su cabeza como una revelación. Se volvió la peor de las torturas y ahora creía que lo había orillado a esto como venganza. Porque sabía que no podría, que lo echaría a perder pese a toda su inteligencia. Él sabía cómo manejar una pistola automática pero no un rifle. Y la pistola era más para aparentar y no pensaba usarla de verdad, a él no le gustaban esas cosas, para eso estaba Sebastian. El punto que Sebastian estaba muerto y enterrado en una fosa común bajo el número N92032. No era nada para nadie más que para él.

Muerto y sin embargo, lo escuchaba todos los días, diciendo las cosas más terribles sobre él, las que jamás llegó a pronunciar. Sebastian lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba, lo sabía, por eso mismo huyó e intentó hacerse otra vida. No pudo permitirlo, lo recuperó tan sólo para asesinarlo, era el objetivo y no se arrepentía para nada. No, no se arrepentía. La voz de Sebastian explotaba entonces dentro de su cabeza y él hubiera deseado ignorarla pero gritaba y volvía imposible cualquier cosa, hasta dormir.

No había dormido en catorce días. Pequeñas siestas de minutos, pero dormir, no, en cuanto comenzaba a entrar a sueño profundo, Sebastian picaba su inconsciente y le mostraba los horrores de los que era capaz. Él jamás se había visto así, a través de las palabras de Sebastian encontraba una imagen de sí mismo que era tan despreciable y vil que lo hacía desear jamás haberla conocido.

Su madre, cada una de sus víctimas, aquellas personas que había llevado a su muerte por alguna razón válida para él. Sebastian. No se podía cargar tanta oscuridad y no temer quedar atrapado en ella. Se había mantenido a salvo por la presencia del otro hombre, había sido lo único cuerdo dentro de su eterna locura y esa luz que sabía que jamás lo dejaría perderse del todo. ¿Por qué demonios lo mató?

_Porque me odiabas._

Se pegó en la cabeza con la pared, una conducta que nunca había presentado, prefería lastimar a todos los demás pero no a él. Ahora quería callar a Sebastian y su endemoniada voz pero no tenía idea de cómo.

_I was five and he was six / Yo tenía cinco y él seis_  
We rode on horses made of sticks / Cabalgábamos en caballos de madera  
He wore black and I wore White / Él vistió de negro y yo de blanco  
He would always win the fight / Siempre ganaría la pelea.

Finalmente se calló cuando hizo el primero de los siete disparos. Se rio muy discretamente cuando falló y en vez de abatir a John, atinó en el cuerpo de un joven que caminaba 25 centímetros a la derecha del rubio. Yo jamás habría fallado de esa manera, dijo Sebastian y Jim tuvo que volver a disparar para que se callara. El segundo disparo le perforó el corazón a la mujer de cabello rizado que instintivamente se lanzó sobre John y Sherlock. Los gritos de la gente eran horribles, pero aun así escuchaba a Sebastian burlarse de su incompetencia, le decía que la bala había chocado con la columna vertebral desviando la trayectoria hacía el corazón de la mujer, donde había quedado alojado, causando su muerte casi inmediata.

Hizo un tercer disparo buscando atinar a los cuerpos desparramados de los chicos que tanto odiaba, estaban sobre el pavimento, expuestos y sin embargo, consiguió darle a una mujer mayor que se encontraba a doce centímetros de Sherlock. Sebastian comenzó a carcajearse. Los otros cuatro disparos los hizo sin apuntar a nadie y aun así, atinó a dos blancos, otros dos extraños que estaban en el lugar incorrecto.

No tenía solución, dejó caer el rifle, ni siquiera trató de desarmarlo, había sido ya bastante sorprendente el lograr armarlo para empezar. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa pero una vez que estuvo afuera del edificio, se congeló. Estaba a tres cuadras del lugar, podría simplemente irse caminando en la dirección contraria sin que nadie le prestara atención.

No pudo dar un solo paso, por lo menos no para alejarse de ahí. El caos era tal que nadie sabía qué hacer, la gente corría gritando que los terroristas atacaban, otros hablaban del fin del mundo. Entonces sonrió, muy dentro de si el haber causado tanto horror en los demás le complacía, era energizante, la manera en que todos temían por sus vidas, por aquellos que amaban. Él, sin embargo, no tenía nada que perder.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde había disparado, la encrucijada entre una pequeña calle llamada Dacre y la calle Broadway, justo donde enfrente del letrero de New Scotland Yard había una de esas cafeterías StarBucks, la cual se llenaba de detectives y policías todos los días. La gente subía por Broadway y lo pasaban de largo, corriendo sobre la calle de Queen Anne's Gate, tratando de alejarse con rapidez. Cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo que debía haber sido imposible, por lo que era comprensible que lo viera entre la gente, aunque no estuviera de verdad ahí.

Seb aparecía como un ser borroso al que no se podía acercar, pero estaba sonriendo, porque Jim había decidido que el edificio con mejor visión a su objetivo era el de la Comisión de Justicia del Reino Unido. Había sido paciente, había llevado pieza por pieza del rifle de francotirador, aprovechando que justo a las 10:20 uno de los policías que solían revisar a todos los que ingresaban al edificio iba a los sanitarios por espacio de veinte minutos. En ese momento, él sonreía a la policía que se quedaba sola, intercambiaba algunas palabras, fingía que le interesaba, ella pasaba por alto que él evitaba cruzar por el arco de detección de metales.

La siguiente vez él le regaló un café, después un panqué con nueces y así, hasta que logró entrar con todas las piezas y hacer su camino hasta la azotea, para la cual había conseguido una tarjeta de acceso de alguien del personal de limpieza que solía dejar sus cosas a simple vista. Sí, lo había hecho muy bien, durante todas esas semanas entre los asesinatos de los diferentes John aprendió a desarmar y armar el rifle y ensayó su puntería en un campo de tiro. Seb le diría que no era lo mismo, que jamás podría hacerlo correctamente de esa manera, de hecho, lo miraba con cierto desprecio.

Sebastian sabía que había cosas en las que era irremplazable, aunque Jim lo había hecho bien, él lo habría hecho perfecto.

Pero él no era Seb, él ya estaría lejos, él habría aprovechado la confusión para sacar el rifle sin que nadie se percatara porque la alarma del edificio de la Comisión de Justicia ya estaría activada, él habría llegado a casa cuando las noticias del ataque se comenzaran a dar en los noticieros. Jim podría abrazarlo y se divertiría cuando le contara los detalles. Sin embargo, sus pasos lo terminaron llevando a metros de la escena de desesperación que él había creado.

Era bella, una preciosidad. Seb lo miraba desde el otro lado, juraría que decía que se alejara, que corriera, que no mirara atrás ni una sola vez.

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí._

_Ojalá jamás hubiera tenido que dispararte._

_Ojalá no hubieras regresado conmigo._

_Ojalá te hubieras quedado en París._

_Ojalá te llamaras Bastian y tuvieras una relación con ese tonto con el que te encontré._

_Ojalá te hubieras querido más a ti que a mí._

_Ojalá…_

Sebastian estaba sonriendo. Fue lo último que vio en vida, la imagen sonriente del que debería haber sido el amor de su vida. Pero no lo fue, no lo quiso así, le gustaba tenerlo a su disposición, tenerlo casi en calidad de perro, esperando sus órdenes y saltando por un poco de atención. Decirle que lo amaba para matarlo después.

Sintió un dolor intenso, un dolor que lo desgarraba. Había también una fuerza que lo había hecho caer, logró meter las manos pero el golpe hizo que raspara la piel de las palmas. Después de eso, el ruido lo dejó confundido, había gritos, muchos, estaba seguro de que varias personas estaban pronunciando su nombre. Pero él no veía nada más, sólo el rostro de Sebastian, cada vez más claro, cada vez más cercano, sonriendo.

El segundo dolor intenso y desgarrador duró cosa de segundos. El silencio que vino después fue completo, la única luz venía de la persona que tenía enfrente, Sebastian, se veía igual de maravilloso como cuando lo encontró en París y abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

Pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, trató de tomarlo por el brazo pero no pudo, simplemente se le escabulló entre los dedos. Quiso gritar pero ahí no tenía voz, quiso seguirlo pero al segundo siguiente la oscuridad lo rodeó y jamás pudo volver a encontrarlo.

La oscuridad lo era todo, él era la oscuridad. Pronto no sería más que eso, pronto no recordaría que él era James Moriarty, que había matado a Sebastian Moran cuando debió dejarlo escapar, que había matado a la chica de cabellera rizada y cuatro personas más y que había fallado el tiro contra John Watson. Que odiaba a John Watson porque él era dueño de lo que más quería en la vida, no porque lo amara, era posible que jamás hubiera aprendido lo que era el amor. Pero de que deseaba poseer a Sherlock Holmes, lo hacía, aunque eso ya no importaba, jamás lo logró y ahora no era nada. Sólo oscuridad.

_Bang bang, he shot me down / Él me disparó_  
Bang bang, I hit the ground / Golpeé el piso  
Bang bang, that awful sound / Ese sonido horrible  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down / Mi bebé me disparó

/

Estaban tirados sobre el pavimento, el cuerpo de Sally sobre el de John, la sangre saliendo del mismo a una velocidad espantosa, la bala le había perforado el corazón. Sus labios formaron una última frase, una que nunca olvidaría. "No hay Sherlock sin John". Había empezado a gritar, cosas incoherentes, su voz se unió a la del resto de las personas cuando sucedió el tercero, el cuarto y todos los demás disparos. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Era algo que todos se preguntaban.

-¿No saldremos desde el estacionamiento? –Preguntó John cuando vio que se dirigían a las puertas principales.

-Hay una patrulla esperando por nosotros enfrente. –Respondió Sally.

Estaban cruzando la calle en dirección al Starbucks, caminaban frente a ella. Por un día se olvidarían de todo, por un día o más bien, unas horas. Harían aquello que soñaron de una manera discreta y simple, la fiesta, esa esperaría que todo estuviera por completo bien.

El disparo no sonó como tal, no como uno espera que suene y la persona que caminaba a unos pasos de ellos, simplemente se derrumbó.

Sally se dejó caer sobre de él en el momento justo, lo quitó de su posición y la bala que debería haber entrado en el cuerpo de John entró en el de ella, quitándole la vida en segundos. Después de eso todo fue un caos, ellos seguían tirados en el pavimento, un blanco muy sencillo para un francotirador, por lo mismo, pensaron que fue casi milagroso que ninguna otra bala estuviera tan cerca de hacer blanco en sus cuerpos.

La gente comenzó a correr, ellos no se movieron. La ambulancia apareció en tiempo récord, aun así seis minutos probaron ser demasiados, las cinco víctimas fueron declaradas muertas en el sitio. John se aferró al cuerpo de Sally cuando los paramédicos trataron de moverla, no quería que se la llevaran, no debían hacerlo, si la metían a la bolsa para cadáver entonces no habría manera de negarlo.

Pero la soltó, porque no podía sostenerla, porque sus dedos perdieron fuerza y sus brazos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo.

Alguien intentó que se levantaran pero fue algo imposible de concretar, tuvieron que examinarlos ahí, su mano buscó la de Sherlock y cuando él la tomó, un poco de claridad volvió a su mente. Estaba bien, él estaba bien. "No hay John sin Sherlock", completó la frase que había susurrado Sally.

Tal vez fueron cinco minutos después cuando vio como Greg corría para llegar a su lado y se detenía repentinamente. Lo vio sacar su arma. Gritó a alguien pero él, ensordecido y confundido, no pudo entender lo que dijo. Después de eso hizo un disparo, caminó hacia la izquierda y salió de su campo visual y se escuchó un disparo más.

Así fue de simple, no sabía lo que pasó pero se sintió muy tranquilo. Cerró los ojos y no tuvo más consciencia de lo demás.

_Seasons came and changed the time / Las estaciones vienen y cambian el tiempo_  
When I grew up, I called him mine / Cuando crecí, lo llamé mío  
He would always laugh and say / Siempre se reía y decía  
"Remember when we used to play?" / ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos?

/

-Fue él.

Dijo en cuanto Mycroft entró a la sala de interrogatorios donde enfáticamente le habían pedido que permaneciera. Le habían quitado su identificación, su placa, su arma y hasta su teléfono celular. Había sido un gran revuelo, había disparado sobre quien aparentemente era un civil desarmado y completamente inocente.

Pero no lo era.

Era James Moriarty sonriendo ante la imagen de Sherlock y John en el piso, cubierto con la sangre de su mejor amiga, de Sally.

Así que había apuntado, ordenado que se tirara al suelo con las manos detrás de su nuca y al no hacerlo, había disparado. Cuando lo tuvo derrumbado, volvió a disparar. Tal vez ese fue el error, sin embargo, el maldito había tratado de matar a John, cosa que venía practicando desde semanas atrás.

Y Sally. Ella estaba en una morgue gracias a él. Jamás permitiría que viviera después de eso.

-Y lo probaremos sin lugar a duda –Mycroft se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, protectoramente, con todo el amor que siempre le profesaba. Greg sintió que todo podía estar bien mientras Mycroft pudiera abrazarlo de esa manera.

Fue cuando se derrumbó, había estado esperando ver a Mycroft para hacerlo. Después de ponerla la bala en la cabeza a Moriarty, suceso que algún día tendría que confesar haber disfrutado tremendamente, se dirigió con toda tranquilidad para ver a Sherlock y a John. Estaban bien, los paramédicos luchaban con John, quien se negaba a soltar la mano de su novio, al final vio cómo se los llevaron en una ambulancia juntos. Después se quedó contemplando el charco que la sangre de su amiga había formado.

No tuvo mucha idea en qué momento lo habían llevado dentro del edificio, en qué momento le habían quitado su chamarra no tenía idea, pero era lógico, debía estar cubierta de la sangre de Moriarty, también la camisa tenía manchas cerca del cuello y por eso, lo dejaron solamente en camiseta.

De repente se vio dentro de una de esas habitaciones de interrogaciones, perfectamente amuebladas, donde muchas veces la gente se sentía tan a gusto que no se daban cuenta de que estaban bajo escrutinio. Una de las tantas técnicas de los detectives.

Le tomaron muestras de la sangre de su cara, tampoco sabía que la tenía, lo fotografiaron y hasta entonces lo dejaron limpiarse y cubrirse con una playera tipo polo que alguien le facilitó. Por eso, había estado esperando a Mycroft y simplemente había mantenido la boca cerrada todo el tiempo, aunque en verdad nadie le había hecho ninguna pregunta ni lo habían acusado de nada. Creía haber visto miradas de aprobación entre sus compañeros, porque después de todo no era un secreto a quién buscaban atrapar, contra quien estaban tratando de armar un caso.

Contra la sombra que ahora era otro cadáver en la morgue.

Sally tenía treinta y dos años, no era ninguna jovencita, le había costado mucho lograr graduarse de la universidad y había hecho cuatro veces el examen para trabajar en el laboratorio del Yard. Había entrado a trabajar un año antes que él y era ampliamente conocido que no era alguien agradable.

¿Donovan? Es una maldita, jamás te tenderá la mano, seguramente te pondrá el pie. Aunque todos los que decían esto le envidiaban que el potencial que veían en ella hubiera conseguido que fuera la única que apoyaran para entrar a una maestría con beca y que la enviaran a todos y cada uno de los cursos de actualización que estuvieran disponibles. Greg llegó y de inmediato supo que la chica había tenido un camino difícil no porque no fuera inteligente, sino porque mil cosas se había cruzado en su camino.

Congeniaron, porque Greg no la insultaba ni la consideraba favorecida por algo más que su capacidad, cuando los demás hablaban de que seguramente les daba alguna clase de favores sexuales a los jefes. Al lado de Greg ella se volvió más amigable, pero los estúpidos rumores continuaron y ella no hacía amigos de verdad. Sólo estaba él y después, Sherlock.

Sin embargo, era uno de ellos, les agradara o no, ahora estaba muerta y él jamás pediría perdón por haber hecho volar la cabeza de Moriarty. Lloraba por ella, por el trauma que cargarían toda la vida Sherlock y John, por las otras cuatro personas que habían fallecido ese día y por la lista de chicos que murieron antes.

Mycroft lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, no lo soltaría, no lo dejaría solo. Jamás.

_Music played and people sang / La música sonaba y la gente cantaba  
Just for me the church bells rang / Las campanas de la iglesia tañían sólo para mi_

_Now he's gone, I don't know why / Ahora se ha ido, no sé por qué_  
And 'till this day, sometimes I cry / Y hasta este día a veces lloro  
He didn't even say goodbye / Ni siquiera dijo adiós  
He didn't take the time to lie / No se tomó el tiempo para mentir.

/

Sherlock creía de verdad que todos eran estúpidos, no podía quitar el gesto de desprecio que había aparecido en su rostro cuando los dos agentes de "Asuntos Internos" de la Policía Metropolitana tomaron las carpetas que había preparado para dar sus informes sobre el caso. Había impreso todos y cada uno de los reportes, las fotografías, los análisis. Aquellas dos carpetas que Mycroft le había pedido armar, resumían su trabajo al lado de Donovan.

Sally.

Era perfecto, no había falla.

Moriarty se creía perfecto, pero se había descontrolado al final, la última escena del crimen contenía sangre no identificada que luego se había podido corroborar como suya. Había cometido errores, de no ser por eso, jamás habría podido ligarlo a los asesinatos. Al demostrar su presencia en la última escena del crimen, su perfil encajaba en todos los demás. Eso les había explicado a los agentes, ellos deberían haber asentido y aceptado su palabra.

-No se levantaran cargos contra Gregory Lestrade –dijo finalmente uno de ellos y Mycroft pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Había estado manteniendo la fachada de serenidad pero por dentro estaba a punto de explotar.- Sin embargo se le retirara su permiso para portar armas hasta una posterior evaluación.

-Me parece justo –respondió Mycroft y se levantó de su silla, los agentes hicieron lo mismo, intercambiaron un par de apretones de mano, ignoraron a Sherlock y salieron de la habitación. Los hermanos permanecieron en silencio mucho tiempo, las manos del menor se extendían protectoras sobre las carpetas que habían quedado en el escritorio.

-¿No regresarás a la Universidad?

Sherlock había renunciado el día anterior, no le interesaba dar clases, temía que alguien siguiera los pasos de Moriarty y él enseñarle la manera de salirse con la suya, de volverse invisible.

-¿Te quedarás en el Yard?

Asintió con la cabeza. Después del servicio en memoria a Sally se lo habían pedido. Era justo, todo lo que había trabajado para armar la evidencia contra Moriarty, un caso perfecto, sin ningún fallo a nivel de análisis de evidencia. Los días que trabajó para incluir todas las muestras que habían salido del pavimento de la calla Broadway fueron los más duros, porque Sally no estaba ahí, aunque en realidad si lo estaba.

Las fotografías de su cuerpo fueron muy duras de ver, lo llevaban a ese momento, y aunque no estaba pasando absolutamente nada, era tan vívido, una vez tras otra, las mismas imágenes.

-Estoy en la Oficina de Registro de Mayfair –la voz de Greg en el teléfono le recordó que tenían escasos quince minutos para llegar al lugar, pero Sally lo tenía todo cubierto, sólo tenían que cruzar la calle y una patrulla los dejarían a salvo frente a una de las lugares más escogidos para casarse de todo Londres. Un edificio de estilo Tudor rodeado de casas del mismo período creando un jardín interno arbolado, con lindas bancas que invitaban a la meditación.- Mycroft está aquí, no tienen mucho tiempo.

-Estamos en camino. –Respondió y cortó la llamada. Caminaban ya fuera del Scotland Yard, había tomado la mano de John y Sally los siguió dos pasos por detrás.

-No hay John sin Sherlock ¿verdad?

Comenzó a reír y su risa era agradable, le gustaba escucharla reír aunque no era frecuente que lo hiciera. La volteó a ver y su rostro estaba iluminado por el sentimiento agradable que la embargaba. Ella no lo decía por ofenderlos, la verdad es que en los días en que habían hecho todo juntos y estaban prácticamente viviendo en el Yard, habían encajado a la perfección. Así que era cierto, era obvio, ella sólo lo había dicho en voz alta.

Habrán dado dos o tres pasos más, entonces todo cambió, ella lo supo cuando la persona cayó al suelo abatida. Quitó a John del camino cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Lo que se reflejó en su rostro en esas milésimas de segundo fue algo que le partió el corazón.  _No, a él lo aman, sin él no podrían vivir. A mí nadie me espera, a mí nadie me ama, todos piensan cosas malas de mí, nadie me va a extrañar._

Sherlock pateó los bancos que estaban frente a los microscopios y a punto estuvo de causar una desgracia. Hubiera querido romperlo todo, poder enterrarlo todo, olvidarlo, borrarlo y listo. Pero la marca que Sally había dejado en su vida no la iba a poder quitar, porque a pesar de que sólo pasaron semanas juntos, de que pese a ser incapaz de formar una amistad con nadie, pese a que ella tendía a alejar a las personas para evitarse la necesidad de dar explicaciones; pese a todo, ellos habían sido amigos.

Todo se había perdido.

John no había pronunciado palabra desde aquel día, por lo menos no hacia él. Cuando estaban juntos se abrazaban, John lo besaba hasta convencerse de que estaba ahí, de que no iba a desaparecer y luego, la mayor parte del tiempo John dormía. Las cosas no serían normales por algún tiempo, les habían dicho una y otra vez, tendrían que superar lo que habían vivido.

Pero es que no era tan sencillo. Ella había dado su vida por la de ellos, ella había creído que su vida valía menos y por eso no había dudado en sacrificarla. Porque ella no tenía a nadie, porque ellos se tenían el uno al otro.

El dolor tendría que pasar.

En algún momento tendría que pasar.

Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down

**74: SECRET SMILE**

-¿Sabías que su padre la corrió de su casa a los quince años?

John ya no guardaba silencio, ahora tenían mucho tiempo para hablar, sin presiones, el sonido de las olas que con fuerza se estrellaban contra la playa de blanca arena enmarcaba su voz. Era media noche y habían estado bebiendo, por completo desacostumbrados a este tipo de intimidad y libertad, parecían querer extender cada día y vivir cada segundo.

-Lo sabía.

La voz de Sherlock era siempre una delicia, John cerró los ojos y disfruto del sonido bello que endulzaba el momento. Había perdido el año escolar después de acumular faltas, se dio de baja con permiso del director de su facultad y se inscribiría al siguiente. Se había visto imposibilitado para separarse de Sherlock hasta para ir a las clases o al hospital, aunque sabía que nadie horrible lo acechaba, tenía miedo.

-¿Sabías que estuvo a punto de casarse pero que su novio la abandonó?

Estaban acostados en una hamaca que se mecía de un lado para otro con un ritmo lento, abrazados, John siendo rodeado de manera protectora por Sherlock, las estrellas sobre sus cabezas y la brisa refrescándolos.

-Lo sabía.

Sherlock susurró aquello en su oreja derecha y John sonrió. Se estaba muy bien ahí, en el fin del mundo, a kilómetros de cualquier persona conocida.

-¿Sabías que cayó en depresión, se provocó un aborto, casi muere y aun así su padre no la recibió de nuevo en su casa?

Las lágrimas de los ojos de John, no lo podía evitar, era muy posible que siguiera la vida entera llorando cada que la recordaba, sintió los brazos de Sherlock apretar un poco más y recordó que pasara lo que pasara, ellos siempre estarían juntos.

-Ella no quería que nadie lo supiera…

La voz de Sherlock se quebró. Aquellas eran las cosas que Sally cargaba, las cosas que marcaron su vida y la hicieron creer que no valía tanto como para no arriesgar su vida por la de otra persona. Aunque después de mucho había llegado a convencer a John de que no lo había hecho por esa razón, que sabía lo mucho que ellos la querían y que lo había hecho como parte de su deber e instinto como agente de la ley.

-Pero tú sabías…

Siempre sabía, no había nada que se le escapara aunque pocas cosas le interesaban.

-Ella era mi amiga.

John abrió los ojos, después de todo ese tiempo Sherlock no había podido expresarlo, que la relación con Sally no había sido simple, que había sido única desde el momento en que ella lo llamó después del primer asesinato. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas pero estaba sonriendo, John sabía que aquello era lo más que podía ofrecer a cualquier y que pocas personas en la vida podría disfrutar de algo tan sincero como lo que él había sentido por ella.

No pudieron decir nada más, no querían terminar llorando sin poder detenerse. A pesar de los recuerdos dolorosos estaban felices, la boda había sido en la oficina de registro de Mayfair, donde la habían programado seis meses antes. Habían ido muchos del Yard que se habían ido enterando y sin esperar invitación oficial se habían presentado, por lo que la pequeña recepción que se llevó a cabo en el jardín fuera de la oficina quedó corta.

A nadie le importó sólo comer pastel.

John despertó sin recordar en qué momento habían dejado de hablar y de recordar, los rayos del sol en su rostro lo hicieron volver a cerrar los ojos pero los besos de Sherlock lo hicieron gemir al instante. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba atendiéndolo? No tenía idea pero ahora era urgente que siguiera.

Y esperaba que así, pese a las tristezas, pese a todo lo malo que había sucedido, fuera el resto de su vida.

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile / Nadie lo sabe pero tienes una sonrisa secreta_  
And you use it only for me / Y la usas sólo para mí  


_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me_

-¿Qué estás cantando?

-Nada.

Sherlock sonrió, lo había escuchado perfectamente, sí, era sólo para John.

**FIN**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues no hay plazo que no se cumpla y este es ... el final.
> 
> Me pongo de pie para agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes que durante mucho tiempo han estado aquí, leyendo, comentando, apoyando, siendo parte de una historia que está en mi corazón y siempre será parte de mi vida.
> 
> Ya, que ahora la que llora soy yo. Los quiero tanta, sí, a todos. A los que conozco en persona, por nombre, por un me gusta en FB, por un comentario aquí. Pero también a los que sólo han leído y se pasan por aquí cada que actualizo. De verdad, me siento muy afortunada por contar con todos ustedes.
> 
> Playlist: How deep is your love de Calvin Harris & Disciples, Bang bang (my baby shot me down) de Nancy Sinatra (aunque igual puede escuchar la versión de David Guetta) y Secret Smile de Semisonic.
> 
> No sé qué más decir, tan sólo que recuerden que soy muy lenta pero he prometido no abandonar nada.. así que sigan leyendo.
> 
> Me voy a llorar ... allá ... solita .. no me vean.
> 
> Recuerden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en FaceBook.
> 
> P.D. No olviden que habrá epílogo, será chiquito pero será una lindura.


	25. To Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ser amado, el tener alguien a quien amar, el sentirte completo.  
> Esto es la felicidad.

**ENCUENTROS 25**

_EPÍLOGO_

* * *

 

**74: TO BE LOVED**

-Todo está firmado –dejó el grueso folder con todos los papeles que le había entregado el abogado sobre una mesa y se acercó para abrazar a su esposo. Habían pasado años y sin embargo, cada que lo miraba era maravillarse de nuevo con su persona. Ahora era Jefe de Inteligencia de la Policía Metropolitana, para lo cual había tenido que regresar a la escuela, esta vez a la Academia del MET para especializarse en ciertas habilidades que debía dominar. Después de eso fue todo muy sencillo, Greg estaba hecho para dar órdenes y coordinar, le era sumamente natural, además de que la gente lo obedecía sin chistar.

-¿Tenemos todo listo?

Había repetido esa pregunta tal vez unas cien veces. Mycroft soltó una pequeña risa y apretó sus brazos aún más alrededor de su cintura, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo está listo.

_Someone to care / Alguien que se preocupe_  
Someone to share / Alguien con quién compartir  
Lonely hours and moments of despair / Las horas solitarias y los momentos de desesperación  
To be loved, to be loved /Ser amado  
Oh what a feeling to be loved / Oh que sentimiento es el ser amado.  
  
Suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordó las remodelaciones en su casa que habían iniciado seis meses antes, habían derrumbado una pared y decorado con un arco, la habitación se había vuelto de esa manera del doble de grande, dejando espacio para la cuna, una gran cómoda, un cambiador y una mecedora. Greg recordaba la mecedora en su casa, se había sentado en ella cuando era niño y ahí su madre, cuando aún no  había perdido el corazón, había arrullado a Anna y a Peter en ella.

Las paredes eran ahora de un tono azul muy claro, el cual se oscurecía poco a poco hasta llegar a un mural donde se habían pintado las estrellas en forma de constelaciones con pintura que brillaba en la oscuridad de manera muy tenue. Todo estaba listo, la dotación de pañales, los biberones con chupones especiales para prevenir el cólico, la tonelada de ropa que estaba seguro ni siquiera podrían estrenar por completo.

_Someone to Kiss / Alguien a quien besar_  
Someone to miss / Alguien a quien extrañar  
When you're away / Cuando estés lejos  
To here from each day / Hasta aquí desde todos los días  
To be love, to be loved / Ser amado  
Oh what a feeling to be loved / Oh que sentimiento el ser amado.  
  


-Señores Holmes-Lestrade.

Casi saltaron cuando escucharon sus apellidos, era el momento, quince años después de haberse casado, era finalmente el momento. Caminaron detrás de la enfermera, era un corto pasillo, dentro estaba Anthea, recostada, con el cabello revuelto, el rostro con la expresión de cansancio más evidente que hubieran visto jamás. Anthea había llegado a su vida cinco años atrás, provenía del MI-6 y había sufrido un traumatismo en cráneo tan grave que no podía enfocar correctamente, así que no podía volver a trabajar en campo.

Así que ahora era la mano derecha de Mycroft, especializada en combate personal, tres tipos de artes marciales y aunque no podía enfocar con una mira a larga distancia, la práctica de años le permitía ser certera con armas de fuego pequeñas. Claro, ella era necesaria porque las obligaciones y responsabilidades de Mycroft habían cambiado y ahora era, el poder detrás del poder, aquel que nunca era nombrado pero era en sí, el Gobierno Británico.

Ella se ofreció, Mycroft no se pudo negar y cuando se lo comunicaron a Greg, insistió que el óvulo de ella fuera inseminado con el esperma de él. Unos meses después se enteraron que sería un niño y no dudaron ni por un segundo sobre su nombre. Habían pasado quince años y seguía doliendo, de vez en cuando se sentaba en soledad y la recordaba, pero ahora, sabría que todos los días de su vida estaría presenta, aquella que les permitió seguir adelante como una familia completa.

Perder a John no sólo habría afectado a Sherlock, los habría destruido a todos. Sin embargo ahora estaban ahí, como lo estaban siempre, juntos, tomando las manitas del pequeño Hamish, quien miraba todo maravillado.

_Some wish to be a king or a queen / Algunos desean ser reyes o reinas_  
Some wish for fortune and fame / Algunos desear fama y fortuna  
But to be, truly, truly, truly loved / Pero ser completamente amado  
Well, is more than all of these things / Bueno, es mucho más que todas estas cosas.  
  
Anthea sonrió y les entregó el pequeño bebé que sostenía entre los brazos, Greg lo recibió con extremo cuidado, no recordaba haber sostenido con tanto miedo a sus hermanos, pero con su hijo era diferente, tenía una dosis de felicidad enorme y un tanto de terror casi comparable.

-Donovan.

Sintió los brazos de Mycroft rodearlo y la pequeña mano de su hijo tomar con fuerza su dedo índice.

Eso era la felicidad, no había nada más.

_TO BE LOVED._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Última canción para la playlist: To be loved de Michael Bublé.
> 
> Con esto me despido, infinitas gracias a todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> La primera canción pues, para que no quede duda, es de Lady Gaga, Do what you want. La segunda es de Passenger, The wrong direction y la tercera (la del celular de John), es de Icona Pop, I love it.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado, la verdad ando escribiendo para sacar sentimientos por ciertos capítulos de cierta serie que tal vez conozcan llamada Sherlock. Jajaja.
> 
> Como siempre, comentarios bienvenidos y agradecidos (saben lo mucho que afectan a favor mi escritura jeje).
> 
> Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.


End file.
